Digimon Tamers Crimson (デジモンテイマーズクリムゾン)
by Mrguy22594
Summary: Finally, the main story is here! In an alternate universe to Tamers one boy and one Digimon will journey to save the Human and Digital worlds but he is not alone. For nothing can truly be accomplished by yourself. The belief in one's self and other's belief in that person can truly lead to doing the impossible. Completed. Part 2 coming out in December. Read and review if you like.
1. Light and Darkness

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 1 Light and Darkness

Within a mysterious part of space lies a tree so enormous it looks as though it were the center of the universe. However, that is not the case considering that this tree spawned only 10 years ago within the center formed by a singular being. That being was known as Yggdrasil who currently had control over the royal knights due to branding them. Also in the same area was a mysterious cloaked figure kneeling to the distorted being as if it were waiting on orders. "I need to ensure my control over the Digital World." Yggdrasil said spawning a mysterious orb made of data and lowered the hand towards the cloaked figure. "I trust you know what you should do with this piece of data Daemon." The cloaked figure revealed to be Daemon stood and accepted the orb of data knowing what Yggdrasil meant.

"It shall be done Lord Yggdrasil." Daemon said turning towards a portal that Yggdrasil spawned behind Daemon. As Daemon walked through the portal Yggdrasil thought _"That orb of data holds one of the most powerful Digimon in all of existence. This time I made some "adjustments" with the data." _Meanwhile in a secluded area in the Digital world Daemon approached the coffin and inserted the orb of data. "Now then, I resurrect you Count Vamdemon!" Daemon said raising both of his arms in the air as dark energy surged around the orb and transforming it into what appears to be a man in a large cloak with pale white skin, black hair and with a red aura surging around him. "Ahh, I see. Destiny has different plans for me does it?" The figure noticed his appearance as though he were seeing a complete stranger in the mirror.

"Count Vamdemon! I have summoned you forth to become your servant!" Daemon said bowing to Vamdemon to show his loyalty. "Hmph! You? The leader of the Demon Lords, serve me?" Vamdemon said with skepticism in his voice towards his newly acquired servant. "Yes, my count I only wish to serve you." Daemon said to restate his loyalty. Vamdemon started laughing at Daemon's statement and then said "Interesting, I have a feeling that this time won't be so bad after all." Suddenly a tall figure in gold armor with a skull head and an arm blade that looks very similar to a scythe made itself known nearby the two. "Count Vamdemon, I return to serve you yet again." The figure said kneeling nearby Vamdemon who approached him and said "Reapermon… It looks like things are going to get much more interesting. And, maybe we'll finally end this cycle of ours."

Meanwhile, in the human world five people with digimon were sitting on a bench eating ice cream reflecting on what's happened to them as of recently. "Things sure got hectic after a while. But, since we're all here it's safe to assume that so far the worst is behind us." One of them said who had brunette hair, hazel colored eyes, red and blue goggles strapped to his head, a casual short sleeve shirt, jeans, laced sneakers, and a prosthetic arm. This boy was named Simon Ackerman and his partner was the red dinosaur standing behind him named Guilmon. "A little bit into tempting fate huh Simon?" The girl sitting next to him said. She had somewhat red hair in a spiked bun, amethyst eyes, a blue broken heart t-shirt, red wristbands, a belt to hold her Digivice and cards, jeans with the bottoms rolled up and shoes with steel toes on them. She was Rika Nonaka and her partner was the bipedal yellow fox in the tree, Renamon.

"Well Rika, if it gets worse we'll prepare for it okay?" The boy sitting next to Simon said. He had blue hair, grey eyes, relatively tan skin, an orange vest with a brown shirt underneath, white wristbands, brown pants with yellow/grey sneakers. His name was Jenrya Li Wong or as Simon and co. calls him, Henry and his partner was the dog/rabbit digimon Terriermon who seemed to keep reaching for his tamer's ice cream.

"Y'know Simon, someday I'll get my Digimon and digivice. After that, I'll be there to help you with any fight." Another girl sitting next to Rika said. She had blue hair but unlike Henry was pale in terms of skin, blue eyes, had a white t-shirt on, jeans like Rika and regular sneakers. This is Nia Esthiem, daughter of the police commissioner Erwin Esthiem. Unlike the others she didn't have a Digimon partner but she continues to strive to help Simon with quite a number of things considering the two are in a relationship that has lasted a whole year. "So, if I get a Digivice does that mean I can actually help you Henry?" The youngest of the group asked. She had light purple hair in buns, purple eyes, a somewhat pink Chinese vest with a white shirt underneath, purple pants and pink/white sneakers. She is Shuichun Wong or as her friends would sometimes call her, Suzie. Like Nia she does not have a Digivice but hopes that she can have her own Digimon.

"Suzie, I don't think that sounds like a good idea. Besides this is a risky job we have to do." Henry said to Suzie who nodded and said "I know that, it's just, you never tell me anything about your adventures." Henry wasn't sure how to respond to that but then Terriermon perked up and said "Momentai okay Henry, if it happens it happens." Simon was somewhat amused by Terriermon. He looked towards Nia and said "That is a harsh truth Nia, our lives as you saw are not easy ones since we have been giving this duty." Nia smiles at Simon and says "Well I know that you'll be there to help me out, right Simon?" Simon responds "Of course Nia, besides there are some perks to being a Digimon tamer." Guilmon tilts his head and says "Well there is the fact that we can make new friends right?" Simon nods in response to Guilmon's statement. "I know that someday it will happen Nia, trust me on that."

Nia smiled at Simon's comment in terms of having faith in her and said "You can't always get your dreams just by wanting it right?" They all nodded at Nia's statement and laughed a little. Simon looked down at his ice cream and said "Today's the last day of summer guys. This means unfortunately it's time to hit the books." Rika sighed at that statement and said "At least this year I'll be going to the same high school as you guys instead of a private school." Henry bit his ice cream and said "So we're all going to be together huh?"

Suzie frowned at Henry's statement and said "I still have to go one more year in middle school before I even get to spend time with you Henry." Terriermon then stood on Henry's head and said "Well, like the wise mon said, "Momentai!" They all laughed at Terriermon's statement towards Suzie. After they finished their ice cream Rika and Renamon went on their separate way while Simon and the others decided to escort Nia back home before heading back to their apartment. "Well, Nia I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Simon said embracing Nia in a hug. "Same here Mr. Ackerman." They then shared a kiss before Nia went into her house. "Henry, we need to get you a girlfriend one of these days." Terriermon said before Henry flicked Terriermon's ear.

When Simon, Henry, Suzie and Terriermon parted, Simon and Guilmon headed back into their apartment to settle down for a bit. "So Simon, are we doing anything tonight?" Guilmon asked pointing towards the costume hanging up on the closet door. "Not tonight Guilmon, crime has been slow ever since a week ago. Erwin told me to let him handle things for now. When something does happen he'll let me know and I'll get down to it." Simon then ended up changing into his pajamas and went to sleep with his partner sleeping next to the bed where Simon slept.

Morning came for Simon who got ready for school with his blue uniform on and his back pack full of things he'll surely need. "Well Guilmon, I'm off to school be back at about 2:15 okay buddy!" Simon said before walking out the door. Guilmon upon hearing the door close decided that since Simon's father Kittan was going to be busy during the school year booted up Simon's computer to play some games. "Since Simon's at school I might as well have some fun while he's away." Guilmon booted up his steam account on the computer all while grinning at what he was playing. Simon headed to see if Henry and Suzie were ready so they could walk to school together. Henry came out wearing the same uniform as Simon and Suzie was wearing her usual get up. Simon saw Terriermon hanging out in Henry's backpack and said "You sure he won't be a problem?" Terriermon pouted at Simon's statement and Henry responded "Don't worry about that, besides he could just be a stuffed animal."

Simon shrugged his shoulders and they headed out of the building and towards school. As they were walking they got Nia to go with them and it would seem that Rika joined them somewhat unexpectedly. "Well guys, let's get through this year and hope for the best." Simon said as they approached the school gate.

**How will Simon and the gang's first day of school go? What is Guilmon playing on Simon's computer? And just what is going on in the Digital world? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	2. Hypnotic Contingency

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 2: Hypnotic contingency.

After parting with Suzie and heading into the upper class sections Simon and co. take a look at their schedules and notice that only one class out of all of them are they together. "That's a bit of a shame but, oh well can't be helped." Simon said as they headed into their first class which was history. Upon taking their seats Simon found himself reading a book just to wait for the teacher. During class the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Asagi and upon that revelation Simon knew that he was the husband to the underclassmen teacher down below. However unlike her he was somewhat strict upon his teachings. While everyone was taking notes he always glanced back at the desks to see if anyone dared to do anything idiotic.

At the end of class everyone left and as Simon was about to leave he was stopped by the teacher. "Simon, why don't you stay for a bit?" Mr. Asagi said and Simon who was a bit confused shrugged his shoulders and stood where he was. "I'm guessing this has to do with the Mrs.?" Simon said turning around to face his teacher who then said "I'm not expecting you to be top of the class. But I do want you to excel, understood?" Simon bowed in respect and went to join his friends. "_I have to wonder though. How is it that he's so carefree yet has this life to lead? I'll probably find out as the days go by." _At lunch they all sat together at the same table and talked for a bit. "First day of school and already I feel somewhat odd." Simon said after finishing his lunch.

"Why's that? You didn't end up putting something in your lunch did you?" Rika said with some sarcasm. "It's not that, it's just I keep getting this strange feeling that someone or something is watching us in a way." Simon said looking around the cafeteria. "Are you sure you aren't paranoid Simon?" Nia asked with concern in her voice. "Nia, you should know me by now. I'm always somewhat paranoid about some things but I'm not crazy about it." Simon said to which Henry responds "That's for sure. By the way Rika where's you know who?"

Rika a little confused by Henry's statement raises an eyebrow but then notices Terriermon in Henry's bag and says "Outside, and currently waiting." Henry gives an "oh" before shrugging his shoulders. On another table a blonde boy wearing a similar green uniform is somewhat glaring at Simon while another boy with short brownish red spiked hair looks a bit concerned. "Takeru, I don't think Simon would appreciate you glaring at him." The boy with red hair said to Takeru. "I swear Simon has to have probably the biggest ego in the whole school Daisuke." Takeru responded. "I don't think he does; besides he seems very nice." Daisuke said trying to convince Takeru. "You act like you know him so well Daisuke." Takeru said with spite and Daisuke responded "Actually I live nearby him and he helps my sister on occasion."

Takeru looks back at Daisuke and says "So he pretends to "Be thou for the people" huh?" Daisuke shakes his head in response and says "I wish you would take time to get to know him." Takeru responded "The day I get to know him is the day that pigs learn how to fly." Daisuke pointed behind Takeru who looked behind him and saw the object of his hate approach them with a smile. "Y'know I was just on my way to class when the bell rang and I noticed you guys didn't really move. Hey Daisuke." Simon said to the two. Upon which Daisuke just said "Hey, how are things?" Simon shrugs and responds "Well other than the fact that I've got science next I'm doing fine I guess." "Who's your friend?" Daisuke then goes to Takeru and says "This is Takeru Takaishi but some people call him T.K." Takeru's face hits the table upon hearing Daisuke give this bit of information.

"I think a pig just flew in the sky." Takeru said in shame. Simon looked out the window and said "Well I don't see a pig but there might have been a Patamon that flew overhead." Afterwards Simon headed towards his next class and Daisuke picks his friend off the table. "I'm guessing you told him that people call you Davis huh?" Takeru said hanging onto his friend who smiled somewhat sheepishly. "It's not like it's a personal thing or anything T.K. c'mon you gotta lighten up." Daisuke said to Takeru as they continued down the hallway. After school Simon stretched and said "Well now that we're finally out I guess it'll be that time of night again." Nia gave Simon a hug and said "Here's to some good luck then."

Simon returned the hug and gave a smile before heading back with Henry and Suzie. Rika walked with Renamon who was watching her from atop the buildings. Nia ended up going home with her dad who comes to get her from school every day. Meanwhile Daisuke, Takeru and another teen clad in uniform with short black hair that would normally make him seem like a woman given how it's styled but he is just another boy nonetheless. "So Ken, what do you make of my soon to be arch nemesis?" Takeru said to Ken who was just as confused as Daisuke. "Takeru, I think you need to relax a little bit. Besides, I'm sure Kari will be in school tomorrow." Ken said to Takeru who wouldn't really calm down. "Yeah, I heard she was sick again." Daisuke said with a hint of concern in his voice. "I guess without Hikari I went a little off the deep end huh?" Takeru said realizing his friends meant more than his grudge.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Daisuke said heading home which was in the same direction as Simon. Ken and Takeru headed to their respective homes looking forward to tomorrow. Meanwhile Simon parted with Henry and Suzie and headed to his apartment. Once inside he found Guilmon playing quite a bit of TF2 on his computer. "You know Guilmon, too much online gaming is bad for your eyesight." Simon said to Guilmon who turned and revealed a pair of red triangle like sunglasses on his eyes that seemed to be protecting his vision. "Never mind, just get off the computer so we can eat and talk." Guilmon finished his match and got off the computer. Simon and Guilmon both ate some of the bread they got working at the Matsuki bakery. "Could you tell me about your day Simon?" Guilmon said to Simon who nodded in response. "Well first of all, one of my teachers is the husband of Mrs. Asagi who you remember as my teacher in the underclass." Guilmon nodded at Simon's statement. "Then of course there was our math teacher who seemed a bit off but alright. Unfortunately our science teacher wasn't really in the right state of mind."

Guilmon a bit confused at his Tamer's day asked "Why's that?" Simon responded "Well, I think it's from the fact that he kept on saying that he's BROUGHT SCIENCE! At times. Lastly there was some gym and boy oh boy was it somewhat underwhelming. I kind of expected a bit more in our class but then again it is the first day and we're all kind of adjusting to this."

Guilmon then said "Well my day was mostly revolving around playing your FPS game on the computer and I had 9 classes to choose from and…" Simon interrupted Guilmon saying "You picked spy didn't you?" Guilmon nodded in response and then Simon's phone rang in the kitchen. "Yes?" Simon asked the person on the other side of the receiver who responded "Have you noticed any suspicious activities going on lately?" Simon then said "No I have not sir, what seems to be the problem?" The person on the other end responded "The problem is that there's an individual who keeps appearing at night and seems to go to the building you are currently in. We only wish to know if there has been any activity is all we're asking." Simon glanced from one side of the room to the other and says "I don't see anything odd going on and I think you have the wrong number sir." The person on the other end waits a bit and then says "Very well then, we'll leave you be for now. But, if there's anything going on at all please notify us."

The call ended and Simon with a bit of concern on his face says "Well Guilmon, I know what we're doing tonight." Guilmon looks a bit confused but nods in response to Simon's plan. Later at night Simon puts on a black hooded trench coat, a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, some black steel toed combat boots, a mask that covers his nose and mouth but still allows him to breathe and a pair of red and blue goggles. Along with the armored gauntlet Leeron gave to him he headed towards the rooftop of the apartment and Guilmon asks "Where are we going to this time Simon?"

Simon looks towards a large building in the city and says "The Tokyo Metropolitan building." Guilmon then asks "Why would we infiltrate the biggest building in Shinjuku?" Simon responds "Because that's who call us and who's threatening us pretty much." Guilmon nods to Simon's reasoning and they head towards the building. As they reach the building Simon notices a few armed guards at the bottom of the building. "Let me check my goggles for a second buddy." Simon said pressing the button on top of his goggles which gives him a bit of X-Ray vision. "So, we've got two armed guards at the entrance and they both have access cards. It's like they want us to infiltrate their building and get good business deals or something." Simon swiped a hyper wing card and told Guilmon to take one of them.

Simon sneaks up on one of the guards and knocks him unconscious and notices that Guilmon has done the same. "Okay, I got the chip necessary for accessing the building. How about you hide somewhere out here, okay buddy?" Guilmon salutes Simon and hides within one of the alleys. Simon walks inside the building with the key card and proceeds within-side the building.

**Who tried to call Simon? What is the truth to the Tokyo Metropolitan building? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also TF2 is property of Valve.**


	3. Digimon, The Gathering

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crismon Episode 3: Digimon, the gathering

Simon thought to infiltrate the building through a vent that he found on the side of building nearby the dumpster. From there he crawled through the vent until he received a call on his comm. attached to his goggle strap. "Hey Simon, where are you right now?" Leeron asked on the other side of the line. Simon casually responded "I'm in the ventilation system of the Tokyo Metropolitan building if that's what you were wondering." On the other side Leeron's jaw dropped and Kittan just walked in. "I heard some commotion what just happened?" Leeron responded "Simon's in the most highly secure place in all of Shinjuku."

Kittan was a bit confused by Leeron's statement but then said "Simon, as your father I have one question." Simon on the other side was listening and said "What's that?" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MORON!?" Kittan yelled as Simon clutched his ear in pain. "Look, I got a phone call from this facility and I need to make sure we don't end up threatened alright?" Simon responded in somewhat irritation. "Well, do you have a plan Simon?" Kittan asked knowing nothing would stop him. Simon kept walking through and responded "Right now I'm trying to crawl through the vents and as soon as I find an opening I'll scan the room and come up with one." Leeron was a bit amused by his declaration and said "You do know you're not alone right?" Simon smiled and said "Of course, I couldn't have gotten far without you guys right?" Leeron and Kittan nodded in response and Simon just found an opening.

Meanwhile Yamaki was looking at the reports given to him by Janyu who was performing numerous scans of the town to find the Shadow Tamer. "Sir, I've scanned all over town and so far nothing has come up." Janyu said to Yamaki who was checking the reports. "I know we should be able to track him based on where his Digimon partner is. But it seems that so far all we get seems to be just in some part of the alleyways." Yamaki said growing a bit frustrated with their lack of progress as he continues flicking the lighter open and closed constantly.

"I wonder if we should just give up on this whole theory of having a Digimon Tamer take care of these recent bio-emergences." Janyu said as he turned to face his boss who then said "No, I've risked too much in just calling that apartment building he seems to be entering whenever he's done for the night." Meanwhile footsteps were heard down the hall and two security guards took notice but were quickly knocked out. "Floor 30 huh? Time to see what's really going on here." The figure said before pulling out his hacking device. Back in the other room Yamaki kept on ranting about how keen he is on getting the Shadow Tamer on his side and didn't even notice that he was standing right in front of Janyu. "If you were really insistent on having me on board with this whole thing, you should have simply approached me face to face." Simon said getting Yamaki and Janyu's attention.

Yamaki was shocked to see that the Shadow Tamer managed to get past his security system but Janyu was studying his appearance and thought "_His appearance, and his Digivice. Jenrya has a Terriermon, not Guilmon. Well, at least my worries are put to rest for now." _Janyu then breathed a sigh of relief until the Shadow Tamer approached him and said "Excuse me, are you Janyu Wong?" Janyu then looked up at the Shadow Tamer and said "Yes, I am. Do you know Jenrya Li Wong?" The Shadow Tamer responded "I do, he's a good friend of mine. Don't worry he's not doing any of this nightly thing with me so you can just momentai alright?" Janyu then realized that this man standing in front of him was telling the truth about knowing Jenrya considering he knew Terriermon's catch phrase. "To tell you the truth, my son's a tamer like you. Only he thinks that his Digimon is a secret to me."

The Shadow Tamer folded his arms and said "So, Jenrya has never told you. You just happened to figure it out on your own, correct?" Janyu nodded and the Shadow Tamer turned to Yamaki who ended up getting over his shock and said "I'm guessing you really were at that apartment weren't you?" The Shadow Tamer shook his head and said "I only heard about these calls because my client told me about it. I don't live in that area." Yamaki a bit shocked said "Very well then. I'm going to ask you a simple question Mr. Shadow Tamer." The Shadow Tamer shrugged his shoulders and said "Well then, lay it on me."

Yamaki then decided to show the Shadow Tamer the recent reports of several Bio-emergences. "Over the course of two years we've received several bio-emergences involving somewhat destructive Digimon. However it seems as soon as they arrive, they end up terminated." The Shadow Tamer looks over these reports and responds "So I'm guessing you want me to be your personal lapdog and hunt down each of these bio-emergences huh?" Yamaki nods in response to his statement and the Shadow Tamer then says "You know, I'm not the only Digimon Tamer in this whole town sir." Yamaki gave a look that suggested he was somewhat intrigued while Janyu was a bit worried about this statement. "If that's true then I need to know their names." Yamaki said to the Shadow Tamer who responded "You should ask your worker about one of them, I'm sure he knows."

Yamaki looked at Janyu who then said "Leave my son out of this nonsense! He doesn't need to fight if he doesn't want to!" The Shadow Tamer went up to Janyu and said "I understand you don't want him to fight but what if I can't be there for some reason? What if I'm incapacitated and there's no way to help my Digimon out?" Janyu was a bit shocked at these questions and he then said "Did you say those exact words to my son?" The Shadow Tamer nodded and responded "Not those exact words but close enough. I just told him to do what his conscience dictates. It told him to protect his family considering that this does happen." Janyu then stood up and said "At least I know there's someone out there who can protect him in case he does go out there." Yamaki then said to the Shadow Tamer "Should I contact him for any of this information?" The Shadow Tamer shook his head and said "I'll be the one to tell him all of this. Besides there's no need for him to receive a suspicious phone call just to guilt trip him."

Yamaki understood and decided to not call the Wong residence. "So then, the same should apply to the other Tamer as well?" Yamaki asked and The Shadow Tamer responded "Yes, the same should apply to her as well. I'll be the one to explain this whole situation to them." "So that means you'll help us out with these bio-emergences?" The Shadow Tamer nodded and said "How about whenever there's a bio-emergence you call my client and he'll get into contact with me." Yamaki nodded and shook hands with The Shadow Tamer.

"Also Janyu, you might want to tell your son about how you connect to all of this. Especially given that you are one of the monster makers." Janyu seemed not all that surprised and asked "How did you figure that one out." To that the Shadow Tamer said "I read the description of each of the Monster makers online and you fit the description of codename Tao perfectly. Except somewhat older." After the Shadow Tamer left the room Yamaki and Janyu exchanged looks and Yamaki said "You should go home Janyu, your kids are probably worried sick about you." Janyu responded "But what about all of the bio-emergences?" Yamaki put a hand on his shoulder and said "If it seems like a big one I'll have you come in. In the meantime I have Tally and Riley up there to scan for anymore for now." Janyu looked up to see the two women currently working on scanning the digital world for any bio-emergence.

Later outside Simon reunited with Guilmon and said "Well the good news is that now I've got some intel on the government guys who called me. The bad news is that now I'm working for them." Guilmon was a bit confused and asked "Why is that bad news?" Simon responded "Well, it's mostly because now I have quite a bit less freedom in terms of doing nightly activities and when and if I receive orders I'll have to act on those orders. And if I don't I'll end up not only losing some intelligence on the digital world but also they'll track me down and force me to cooperate." Guilmon understood what Simon was saying and asked "Since you did cooperate, is there anything other than intelligence you received?" Simon responded "Well, I have to tell my circle of close friends which consist of Henry, Rika, Nia and Suzie. Along with Erwin who in case Nia ends up getting involved might want to know about this." Guilmon then asked "So remind me why Nia might get involved with this?" Simon then answered "Considering her contact with Digimon there's a possibility that both her and Suzie could become Tamers in the near future."

Guilmon nodded in understanding and they both went home to rest up for the remainder of the night. Meanwhile a mysterious cold figure watched as Simon and Guilmon walked towards their home. "Damn! He's not cold enough to be worthy of my service." The figure said before pondering who he could go after later.

"But then again, there's always the Digimon queen I've heard quite a bit about. Hahahahahahahahaha!" The figure faded away as though he decided on his target. Simon stopped walking for a bit and Guilmon concerned asked "What's wrong Simon?" Simon looked behind him for a bit and said "I think tomorrow, we might have an unexpected guest to take out." Guilmon blinked a few times before asking "A human? Or a Digimon?" Simon shrugged his shoulders and responded "Considering that unless you're evil enough to give off a cold chill in the atmosphere it has to be some type of Digimon. I'll warn the others at school tomorrow." They continued walking towards the apartment knowing the possibility of what could be awaiting the Digimon Tamers tomorrow.

**How will Simon tell his friends about working for the government? Who is the mysterious figure seeking out a cold-hearted person? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	4. The Chill in the Air

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 4 The Chill in the Air

As Simon was sleeping somewhat peacefully he was suddenly having a bit of a nightmare. "_What on earth is going on here?" _Simon thought as continued to wander in his mindscape which appeared to have quite a bit of darkness within it. As he traveled through the dark part of his mind out of curiosity he saw a faint light nearby what appears to be door of some sorts. He approached the light until suddenly it grew brighter and showed somewhat foreshadowing images of various events that seemed to confuse Simon until he saw an armored figure before him. "Who are you?" Simon asked the obligatory question and the figure approached Simon and said "Soon, the answers will be clear. There is no doubt we will meet again. Besides, I have so much in store for you, boy."

Simon then awoke with sweat beading down his head as though he were under quite a bit of stress. He approached the window and said to himself "What the hell was that thing? What were those images? And, why did he look so, familiar?" He then turned around to face Guilmon who awoke somewhat concerned for his tamer. "Are you okay Simon?" Guilmon asked and Simon nodded in response to Guilmon's question. "Did you have the dream again?" Guilmon asked knowing that Simon has at times recurring nightmares about his mother. "No Guilmon, not this time." Simon said as he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After Simon got dressed and got his school equipment together he went to go get Henry for their school commute. Meanwhile, as Rika was about to leave her house she noticed a sudden chill in the air.

"_But it's not winter yet. Something's not right here." _Rika thought to herself as she headed towards school. The mysterious figure from last night saw Rika heading towards school and said "Yes, she'll be my candidate. After all, she is the Digimon Ice Queen. But for now, I'll stick to the shadows." Later he disappeared as though he were thin air. During lunch at school Simon seemed a bit quiet with his lunch and that concerned his friends since at times he's usually chatty.

"Did something happen last night Simon?" Nia asked since she and the rest of his closest friends knew what was going on with Simon at night. Simon then said "Well, it's something that I need you guys to keep secret alright?" Everyone nodded and Simon then spoke quietly to them "Well, as it turns out I got a phone call last night from the Tokyo Metropolitan Building and they are actually run by a government agency known as HYPNOS." They all seemed somewhat shocked by this revelation and Simon decided to continue with what he was saying. "Also Henry, your father is working for them as a part time tracker for bio-emergences." Henry was a little more shocked by this and said "So that's where he's been this whole time last night." Simon nodded and continued "And now it seems they want us to take down any and all Digimon threats that come into our world." Henry and Rika were pondering this and Nia asked "So how am I connected to this?" Simon responded "Considering your contact with Digimon I'd say at some point you might be a potential Tamer."

Nia then raised an eyebrow at Simon's statement and Rika started to speak "Can, I tell you guys something?" Everyone nodded in response to Rika's question. "This morning, I felt a strange chill in the air like someone was watching me or something." Simon started to ponder and responded "Actually that was something else on my mind. We may have another Digimon to deal with. But we'll need a plan just to get it in one place." As Simon was addressing his plan on another table Takeru, Daisuke, Ken and a girl who wore the girl's school uniform with brunette hair seemed to watching Simon's group, more so Takeru then anyone else. "T.K. would you just give it up? You've been looking at their table since the start of lunch." The girl said to Takeru who kept staring intently at Simon who was talking to his friends about something peculiar.

"Not until I get some intel on that guy's deal. Davis! Why don't you go over and see what they're up to?" Takeru ordered Daisuke who just raised an eyebrow at Takeru's sudden demand. "But wouldn't it be best to mind your own business T.K." Ken said trying to defend his best friend from his other somewhat paranoid best friend. "It's okay Ken, I'll go see what he's up to." Daisuke said as he was getting up to go see Simon. "You know T.K. I think you might be a bit jealous of Simon over there."

The girl said to Takeru who looked at her and said "I'm guessing you seem to know him too Hikari." Hikari giggled a bit at Takeru and said "Well our cat Miko somehow keeps sneaking into his apartment and he brings her back to us." Takeru then looks back at Simon and says "Tch, goody two shoes. Always got to be the hero huh?" Hikari smiled and says "Well he did come to visit every now and then if I'm sick or when my mom needs a recipe." Ken was a bit surprised and says "He cooks?" Hikari then puts on a straight face and says "Well yeah, he does live by himself separate from his dad." Ken then looks over at Simon and thinks "_So what are you really Ackerman? Are you really a Good Samaritan, or are you just as T.K. says?" _Meanwhile, Simon was finished discussing things with his friends when Daisuke shows up at his table. "What's the matter Daisuke?" Simon asks Daisuke who then responds "Well, since we have class together do mind if we, you know walk and talk?" Simon nods in response and says "I don't see why not."

After lunch Simon and Daisuke were heading to math class which seemed to be the only class Simon has separate from his immediate friends. "So Simon, I'm curious about something." Daisuke starts and Simon responds "I'm guessing your friend T.K. wanted you to talk to me didn't he?" Daisuke hangs his head in shame and says "Yeah, he kind of did." Simon shrugs his shoulders and says "Y'know Davis, I think maybe at some point I could tell you what I've been up to for real. But, for now I don't think you'd be interested." Daisuke tilts his head and says "Why not?" Simon puts his left hand behind his head and says "It has something to do with that Digimon card game thing I've been into." As they kept walking Daisuke then says "Well, actually I wanted to tell you something but, I didn't really have any opportunity until now." Simon intrigued looked at Daisuke who continued "I have been having these strange dreams lately about this place in a toy like village."

Simon intrigued by Daisuke's words motioned for him to continue "And then, there was this little creature who I think was a Digimon that called itself Chibomon." Simon's eyes widened and he said "When did this happen?" Daisuke responded "I think it was two days ago just before school started." Simon started to ponder this information.

"If there's any more to this dream let me know alright?" Simon said to Daisuke who nodded in response. After school Simon headed off with Henry and Suzie while Rika and Nia went their separate ways. As Rika was heading home with Renamon however she once again noticed that chill in the air. Renamon then held her close to give her some warmth while looking for the cause. "Rika, do you know what's going on? If I don't know what's causing you pain I'm not sure what I can do." Rika looked up at her partner and said "Let's just say things might get a little chilly nearby me okay?" Renamon sensed a somewhat hidden message in her voice and said "We'll talk about it when we get home okay?" Rika nodded and they both headed towards home. The mysterious figure on the rooftops yet again seems to lose the opportunity "Damn it! She always seems to have protection whenever she appears to be alone." Somewhere a faint "Oh, my." Can be heard and the figure turns and says "Whoever's there, I demand you cease before I encase you in an icy tomb."

"Anyway, her digimon can't follow her forever. And when she's alone I'll swoop in and claim her as my Tamer." The figure faded away yet again to continue planning. Meanwhile Simon walked into his apartment again and noticed that Guilmon was once again taking advantage of his Steam account. "I'm guessing you enjoy drawing magic?" Simon asks Guilmon who just finished a battle in Final Fantasy VIII. "Well at least it's better than hearing annoying laughter." Simon shrugs and agrees with his partner's statement. "Listen Guilmon, we are probably going to go out tonight for a regular D.I.D. and unfortunately she doesn't really like being that." Guilmon confused tilts his head and Simon then says "Damsel in Distress and in this case Rika is the Damsel." Guilmon a little shocked says "Why is Rika the D.I.D. Simon?" Simon responds "Because it's part of the plan to lure out the mysterious Digimon."

Meanwhile Henry went to approach his dad and says "Dad? Can I ask you something?" Janyu looks at his son and says "Jenrya, at this point I'm an open book. Ask me anything." Henry looks down and says "Did you know this whole time that Terriermon was real?" Janyu nods in response and says "I only know because I noticed your door was slightly open the night you got your game. I saw him climb onto your head and say Momentai."

Henry starts to get a little sad but then Janyu says "Look, I know I haven't been around to see what you do with your friends but I can see now that you have a good reason for what you do." Henry cheers up a little and says "Well, I'm not the Shadow Tamer but I do know his client." Janyu then says "Oh yeah, that Simon kid right?" Henry nodded in response. "Y'know I used to be one of the creators of Digimon right?" Henry's eyes widened and Terriermon just happened to walk into the room hearing Janyu's words. "So let me get this straight, you and a couple other people created me? If that's the case, WHY AREN'T WE FILTHY STINKIN' RICH RIGHT NOW!?" Terriermon said out of a little frustration. Janyu laughed at Terriermon's statement and said "Well, I think you might want to sit down for this one." Henry grabbed a chair and listened as Janyu explained the whole monster makers group he was once a part of that made Digimon.

Meanwhile Rika was at her house with her mother and grandmother and the mother seemed to be trying to encourage Rika to try on some dresses she picked out. "Mom, are we having some kind of interview or something? If not then why did you drag me out here for this?" Rika asked clearly frustrated with her mother's attempts at getting her to wear a dress. "I just wanted you to try one on and see how you looked in it. Is that too much to ask?" Rika was about to retort when she looked at her grandmother who said "Rumiko isn't this a bit much?" Rumiko looked at Seiko and said "What do you mean? I just want to spend some time with my little girl that's all." Seiko sighs and says "Maybe you should ask if she wants to do anything with you at all." Rumiko ponders a bit and says "I'll see if there's anything going on when I'm able." She then walks into her room and Seiko says "I'll go talk to her for now, just wait in the garden." Rika nodded and headed into said garden.

As Rika was sitting nearby the garden she looked as though she were waiting for something. But then a familiar chill came to her and a figure came into view. "I've been waiting for you, Digimon Ice queen." Rika with some confidence stood up and said "Who the hell are you? Some kind of stalker?" The figure started to laugh evilly while Rika was getting a bit more annoyed at the figure's arrogance. "I am known as Icedevimon, and from this day forward I am your partner." He then made contact with Rika as he disappeared taking her with him.

**Now that Icedevimon has revealed himself to Rika. Can Simon and the gang save her from his clutches? Or will he sway Rika into becoming his Tamer? And, what of these dreams that Daisuke has? Find** **next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix.**


	5. A Frozen Heart

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 5 A Frozen Heart

"I just think you're taking this whole Mother/Daughter bonding thing a little too seriously." Seiko said to Rumiko who was somewhat depressed about not being able to get her daughter to try on the dress she had gotten for her. "I'm sorry mom, it's just that she's always hung out with my husband and now I fear that I might lose her too at some point if I neglect her any further." Rumiko responded expressing her worst fears towards her mother. "Now, now I'm sure everything will be fine Rumiko. I'll talk to Rika and see what she would like to do with you. After all I'm certain that your daughter at least wants to bond with her own mother in a way." Seiko said leaving Rumiko to go find Rika in the garden.

As Seiko made her way towards the garden she noticed that it was suddenly colder. But then, she noticed a patch of ice lying out in the garden where she guessed Rika might have been. Instead of panicking she looked around for Renamon to see if she knew what was going on. "I thought you were supposed to be watching her Renamon!" Seiko said to the bipedal kitsune who seemed to be somewhat shaken up by the whole situation. "I was. I had no choice but to. Rika told me to wait until she was taken to inform the Shadow Tamer. Just watching that vile creature take my Tamer away unable to do anything about it, just makes me furious. Now all I can do is merely find the Shadow Tamer and tell him what happened." Renamon responded to Seiko who seemed a little shocked about it.

"Just get my granddaughter home safely young one. I don't want Rumiko finding out about any of this!" Seiko said ordering Renamon before turning around and seeing Rumiko visibly shocked by the sight in the garden. "R-R-Rika… Where are you honey?" Rumiko said frantically searching for her daughter until she noticed Seiko with Renamon. She fainted shortly afterwards. "Just keep her here until I get Rika back." Renamon said before speeding towards Simon's apartment.

Meanwhile Simon was gearing up to go out after Rika in his usual nightly attire. "Now all I need to do is contact Henry and Nia in order to inform them of what just happened." Simon said to Guilmon who nodded and just as he was about to reach the phone Renamon entered his apartment obviously angry. "Don't worry Renamon, Rika will be safe once we reach her. Besides, I'm sure this Digimon doesn't want to kill who he was targeting." Renamon approached him and said "Well, he took the bait and revealed his "motives". He's Icedevimon and it seems he wants Rika to be his Tamer." Simon pondered this and said "I see, so my theory was correct." Renamon confused by his statement asked "You mean that you knew this would happen? On what logic do you have to go by when you have never met such an evil creature!?"

Simon responded "I'm saying through experience. If Icedevimon wanted to get the drop on me and Guilmon he would have done it by now and end up being nothing but data. However, since he did not approach me at all about anything that meant that he wanted to force an offer upon somebody. So, I thought if somebody well known like me which is Rika in this case had a somewhat cold heart he would actively pursue that person to become his tamer. To be honest I didn't want to use this plan, but since he won't hold still I had no choice. I wanted to take him out the old fashioned way but unfortunately experience has taught me that even with allies the normal course of action would not suffice. I learned that the hard way."

Renamon somewhat surprised by his response remembered what he told her a year ago when Rika's father died and realized that maybe there are some things even a tactician wouldn't want to do. "I see now, in that case. Get right to what you were about to do and save my Tamer!" Renamon said to Simon who saluted her and dialed Henry's number first.

Meanwhile, Janyu got finished explaining to Henry about the whole Monster maker project while Henry just sat pondering and Terriermon's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So let me get this straight, you and some of your friends from college got funding to make Digimon in the first place?" Henry asked and Janyu nodded in response. "And because you had to keep putting more and more touches to the project the government stopped funding it? So one of your friends Shibumi decided to finish the project before it was ultimately bought by a major corporation?" Janyu nodded in response to both of Henry's questions and said "Well all of this may be true but understand that we had no intention of making the possibility that Digimon would come to life in the real world. Especially not ones like Guilmon, Renamon or Terriermon right there. By the way I think his jaw might be broken." Henry realized that his partner had his jaw dropped fixed the problem right away.

"Sorry Henry, I just lost a bit of composure there." Terriermon said while smiling sheepishly. "Jenrya, who calls you by that name?" Janyu asks confused by his son's nickname. "Simon calls me by that name since he felt that calling me Jen would make me sound like a girl and I guess he couldn't pronounce my full name." Henry explains to his father who responded "I'm guessing he's not really from around here is he?" Henry answers "He did say that he was from America originally but his family moved to Japan when he was 8 years old." Janyu then thinks "_Must've been hard for the kid to adjust." _Afterwards Henry's cell phone rings and Henry says "Hold on I need to take this." Henry answered his phone and heard who he thought was Simon on the other side "The plan worked so far, I need you and Terriermon to meet me outside of the apartment at this time." Henry hung up his phone upon hearing the message and said "Dad, I need to go now alright? Tell mom I'll be home before dinner!" He then took Terriermon and headed out the door.

"Shuichun, do you know about this?" Janyu asked his daughter who seemed to have eavesdropped throughout the entire conversation. "Yep, and I'm sure big brother Henry will be right back." Janyu sighed at Suzie mentioning his son's apparent nickname and said "Does mom know about Jenrya's nickname?" Suzie nodded in response and Janyu face faulted thinking "_How does everyone in this family know about this and not once told me!?"_

Meanwhile, Nia seemed to be getting ready to leave the house when her phone ringed and when she was about to answer it, Erwin decided to answer before her. "I'm guessing this is urgent Simon if you're demanding my daughter to speak with you." Erwin said over the phone. Nia was nervously eavesdropping for a bit before deciding to sneak down towards the door but then Erwin caught her before she could leave. "Normally this is where I would tell you to go to your room and let me handle this. However, until you have your own Digimon to protect you as well as having Ackerman this is the only exception." Nia nods in understanding and Erwin hands her a handgun "You know what this is correct?" Nia picks it up and says "A weapon for self defense and protecting your loved ones from those who would not hesitate to murder them." Erwin nods in response and says "That is correct; I want you to only use it for either one of those circumstances understood?" Nia saluted and said "Yes sir!" before heading out to meet up with Simon and Henry.

As Simon and Henry were heading out Nia caught up with them and Simon said "I guess it took some time convincing Comm. Eisthiem to let you go." Nia nodded in response and Guilmon noticed the weapon she's carrying "Simon, Nia is armed with a weapon!" Simon looks at him skeptically and then back at Nia who held out the hand gun in question. "I am only to use this in self defense or defending the people I care about." Simon looks at the gun and back at Nia and says "At least there is a reason. And since you have been training to join the force I assume you know how to use it." Nia nodded and answered "Of course I do, flip the safety and pull the trigger. But aim only to incapacitate not kill." Simon understood and said "Well I looked at my Digivice's compass and well…" Renamon who has been quite impatient says "Well what!?" Simon points his digivice upwards towards a building that had a large ice sphere on top of it. "Let's just say he's no longer being ambiguous."

Inside the sphere Icedevimon was holding Rika prisoner within to coax her into becoming his tamer. "What do you think of my humble abode?" Icedevimon said to Rika who was somewhat shocked by how much ice is within his supposed home. "Why did you even bring me here? You should know that I would freeze to death under normal circumstances!" Rika responded harshly towards her captor.

"All I wanted was to merely show you all of the trophies I have collected as proof of my strength." Icedevimon answered with an evil grin. "_Trophies? What does he mean by that?" _Rika thought before looking up to see all of the frozen Digimon within and it appears that they were/are screaming in agony. "You see? This proves that I am worthy of being your partner and you my Tamer." Icedevimon said before breaking out into an evil laugh. "_Simon, where are you? I can't keep this psycho busy much longer."_

Meanwhile Simon and co. climbed up the stairs in the building but as they got higher, it got much colder. "We're getting close guys, just a few more steps." Simon said as they all kept climbing. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one freezing to death here." Terriermon complained while shivering somewhat. "Terriermon, Simon's been in much colder temperature than this. I'm sure that he wouldn't want you to start dragging us down." Guilmon said before Renamon could interject. "What do you mean by colder?" Renamon asked and Simon responded "When I was 10 my sensei told me to survive in a harsh environment where it's survival of the fittest. Naturally I chose part of Siberia and this is nothing compared to that." This shocked Henry quite a bit but Nia seemed to not be surprised at all by this news. "Alright we're here. Now to make a Dynamic entry." Simon said ready to punch the door open.

Icedevimon continued to offer many promises to Rika saying that they'll be the strongest Digimon/Tamer team in the whole world. "If you accept my offer I can guarantee you that Renamon, and your pathetic friends will be a thing of the past!" Icedevimon declared offering his hand to Rika who slapped it away in rage. "Never! I've come to realize that they were the ones who helped me through my depression. And for me to just leave them and my partner would be no better than giving up. So sorry, but the answer is no!" Rika answered with rage in her voice. "I'm afraid now you leave me no choice but to add you to my collection, Tamer." Icedevimon said reaching closer to Rika until… "Sorry to ruin the mood, but I'm afraid you just gave yourself away freak!" Simon said at the entryway with the door taken off of its frame. Rika looked towards the group and saw Renamon with them. "RENAMON!" Rika yelled to her partner who also noticed her.

Rika then ran towards the group but then Icedevimon channeled energy into his hand as though he were about to attack. "**FROZEN CLAW!"** He said as he was about to reach Rika only for Simon to intervene. Icedevimon ended up grabbing Simon's right arm which ended up freezing due to the attack. "Hah! Let's see you recover from that weakling!" Icedevimon said not noticing Simon's lack of concern over the inconvenience. Simon then walked up to a wall and backhanded it revealing his metal prosthetic. "Damn, didn't think anyone would ruin the trench coat. But you sir are the first." Simon said flexing his metal fingers. Icedevimon shocked by this revelation then figured something out. "I've heard of you. One who carries a sword but doesn't kill his own kind. He who wields a chain link whip. Also, bearer of the metal arm." Simon raised an eyebrow at Icedevimon's listing of supposed titles. "You are the Shadow Tamer! The most revered Tamer among Digimon!"

Simon then said "So, I'm famous where you come from?" Upon saying that everyone face faulted. "What? This is kind of news to me! I would like to know exactly just what the hell is going on myself." Icedevimon got up and was about to strike Simon until gunshots went off and Icedevimon groaned in pain as Nia shot him with a few bullets. "Looks like someone else just made my shit list!" Icedevimon said before charging at Nia. However, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon all shoulder charged him and it stopped him somehow. "SIMON!" Guilmon said as Simon and the others got their Digivices in position.

"**CARD SLASH… EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" **Simon, Rika and Henry said in unison.

"**EVOLUTION_." **

**GUILMON EVOLE TO… GROWLMON!" **

"**TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO… GARGOMON!"**

"**RENAMON EVOLVE TO… KYUBIMON!"**

All of their Digimon evolved into their champion levels to fight Icedevimon.

They all charged at Icedevimon with their attacks "**PYRO BLASTER!" "GARGO PELLETS!" "FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **With all of their attacks launched Icedevimon realized that he was done for and was thus turned into nothing but data which Kyubimon absorbed. "That, was for Rika you bastard." Kyubimon said before turning back to her Tamer. The ice sphere disappeared and it seemed all was well once again. In the aftermath Simon offered Rika to slap him in the face since he said "I deserve it after all for being somewhat cold hearted about the decision." Rika thought about it and responded "Simon, I understand that you didn't want to do it either so I forgive you for that. But that doesn't mean we'll do this again in the future." Simon a little surprised by her statement patted her on the head and said "Next time I'll do it so that at least we'll be even." He and Guilmon then left the scene and then Henry said "I'll just be walking home then since I got nothing better to do." Before going back down the stairs, with the now de-evolved Terriermon on his shoulders.

Kyubimon walked up to Rika and asked "What's wrong Rika?" Rika was thinking "_Between you and me Simon, we'll never be even." _"Nothing, let's go home and make sure mom is okay." Kyubimon nodded letting her tamer climb on her and Rika turned to Nia saying "You sure you don't need a ride Nia?" Nia shook her head in response and said "Don't worry Rika, my father's likely waiting for me outside the building since he's investigating this case." Nia then walked down the stairs waving goodbye to Rika and Kyubimon who then headed towards their home.

Meanwhile in the Digital world a little imp like creature was wandering the landscape likely very depressed. He had a bandanna around his neck and a devilish grin face on his chest. This was Impmon who once had a close friend that he thinks about every now and then. However, it seems that fate has decided on an interesting route for him to take on. Impmon noticed a data stream headed towards him and he said "At this point, just take me anywhere. I don't give a crap anymore about this place." He passed out just as the data stream touched him.

**Now with Icedevimon out of the picture what new challenges await our young Tamers? Where will the data stream take Impmon? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	6. Redemption of Demons

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs and/or video games.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 6 Redemption of Demons.

A couple days after the Icedevimon incident Simon and Nia were walking back to Nia's house after school on her request. "So Nia, you wanted me to hang out with you today or what?" Simon said trying to see what his girlfriend wanted to do considering she asked him to walk her to her house. "Well yes, but also my dad asked me to get you after school." Nia said casually knowing that he won't really be surprised by the news. "I see, well, better not keep him waiting then." After a while they reached Nia's house just to be greeted by Erwin. "Simon, we need to have a word." Erwin said in a serious tone motioning Simon to follow him into the kitchen whereas Nia was heading upstairs to change out of her school uniform. "I'm guessing this is about the whole Icedevimon thing huh?" Simon asked.

"It is, I wanted to ask you your strategy when it came to confronting this demon-like creature." Erwin answered sitting down on one of the chairs in the living room. "I didn't want to use that strategy since I knew that it risked the life of one of my friends. But, if I didn't there would be no way of locating him since he would have already gotten away into the digital world without my knowing." Simon said to Erwin who pondering Simon's answer since he did not know what to make of it. "You do know that my daughter wishes to not only help me out with the police force but also with your group?" Erwin asked Simon who nodded in response and said "I know, but I'm just not sure if she's really willing to go out there and kill any evil Digimon that may come through to the human world."

Meanwhile, Nia was getting changed into her normal average outfit which actually included a purple scarf that Simon gave her for her 15th birthday. She asked "Why purple?" and he responded "Because Blue and Pink were already taken and I know you do like the color purple." When he gave it to her. As she put it on a strange fog enveloped her room and she closed her eyes due to not having either Simon's goggles or Henry/Rika's sunglasses for eye protection.

Meanwhile downstairs Simon noticed that his Digivice was going off. "That's strange." He said looking at the device. But then his curiosity turned into worry as he headed upstairs to Erwin's confusion. Simon opened the door to Nia's room with his goggles on as he approached the fog. "Nia! You okay in here?" Simon asked concerned for her, but when the fog cleared another strange sight greeted his eyes. It was Nia perfectly fine holding a Digimon who looked like he was critically injured. Simon approached Nia and said "I think we better give him medical attention before I analyze him." Nia nodded and headed downstairs with the Digimon in her hands and Simon following her.

As they were nearing the first floor Erwin noticed what Nia was holding and asked Simon "What happened up there? Did you do that Simon?" Simon raised two fingers and said "First, Nia found this unconscious and nearly beaten Digimon in her room and we're trying to see if we can help him. Second, I never met this mon until just now." Erwin then focuses on the unconscious form and says "There are some bandages in the kitchen that you can use to help him. But make sure he doesn't start attacking like most Digimon." Simon and Nia both saluted him before heading into the kitchen and wrapping the Digimon in bandages. A few minutes later of watching the unconscious mon just laying and breathing, Simon got out his Digivice which said "Impmon: Rookie level, Virus type. Attacks are: Infernal Funnel, Infernal Funnel: Flame and Night of Fire."

Simon then looked at Impmon with a bit of concern thinking "_So this little guy is supposed to be the precursor to one of the Demon Lords that Guilmon told me about one time? I think he looks more like a lost child in a way." _Nia was also very concerned for Impmon's safety while Erwin was thinking "_I wonder, is this a twist of fate or something much more than that? Hopefully given his name he doesn't end up attacking anyone." _Impmon then started to stir and when he tried to sit up he clutched his stomach in pain. "That's the last time I let a data stream take me wherever." He then looks at the three surrounding him and says "What are you looking at? I ain't seeing any conch shell or whatever you people call it."

Erwin stood up from the chair and said "Where are you from Impmon?" Impmon looked at Erwin and responded "Where do you think? The digital world! Wait, this ain't the Digital world. WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Simon then walked up to Impmon and said "You are currently in the Shinjuku district in Tokyo Japan. So as of right now you are part of the human world Impmon." Impmon shocked by Simon's news just laid back down and said "I'm just gonna close my eyes and wake up feeling miserable in the mountain sector if you don't mind dream peeps." Impmon then closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep until surprisingly Nia pokes him so he feels pain where his bandage is. "What did you do that for girly?! You trying to get me killed or something!?" Impmon yelled now realizing that this isn't a dream. "You should be somewhat grateful to us for helping you! Not just acting all arrogant like some kind of idiot who thinks he's on top of the world!" Nia said shocking both Simon and Erwin.

Impmon hearing this goes a bit wide eyed and has brief flashes of his friend Leomon saying those exact words to him. "I'm sorry; it's a force of habit. A habit that has gotten me into nothing but trouble. All I am is nothing but an irredeemable monster who can't even keep one friend." Impmon said sadly crying into his hands. Nia then goes up to Impmon who gets out of crying fit and says "What do you want huh? You here to try and pity me? Well what are you gonna do huh?" Nia then does something else unexpected and hugs Impmon. Impmon looks up at Nia and says "Why?" Nia responds "Simon tells me that sometimes people like you need a hug despite their "bravado" and saying they don't need it." Impmon looks at Simon and says "Is that true tough guy?" Simon raises an eyebrow and responds "All of us have those times where we have an emotional breakdown and affection from someone you care about is usually the best therapy."

Impmon hearing this looks at Erwin who nods agreeing with Simon's statement. He then continues to cry into Nia's shoulders realizing that maybe things might not be so bad after all. When Impmon finally calmed down a glowing sphere appeared nearby Nia who instinctively grabbed it and saw that it was a white Digivice with a purple ring in the center along with the screen. Impmon noticed this and said "I guess this makes us partners huh?"

Nia nodded in response and showed Simon and Erwin the digivice. Needless to say they were both somewhat panicky and then turned away from Nia and Erwin whispered to Simon "So since she's a Tamer what do we do now?" Simon responded "To be honest I didn't really think that far ahead but we'll ask when we get introductions out of the way." They turned back around to face Nia and Impmon and Simon said "Right now, how about we get to know each other before we confirm anything with Impmon alright Nia?" Nia nodded once again determined to see if Simon and her father will let her become one of the Digimon Tamers.

**DIGIMON TAMERS CRIMSON **

(Image of Nia smiling)

**DIGIMON TAMERS CRIMSON**

(Image of Impmon being impatient)

As they were sitting around Impmon explained his situation to Nia, Simon and Erwin about how he really was Beezlemon the demon lord of Gluttony and that he once had a friend named Leomon. "So what happened to that friend Impmon?" Erwin asked out of curiosity since he seemed the most concerned with his origin. Impmon looked down in shame and said "Yggdrasil found some way to use his power to open up a dark part within me." Simon a bit shocked by this news said "How's that possible considering what I know is that Yggdrasil can't control Virus type Digimon?" Impmon then said "He didn't control me. He sent a remnant of his darkness nearby and… Let's just say things didn't end well." Nia then asked "Could you tell us what you mean by that?" Impmon looked at her and said "Well, hopefully I don't regret this but, it all started on just an average day of inspection of the soon-to-be Hub city."

**Flashback…**

_Impmon was wandering around to see how the hub sector of the Digital world with Leomon when suddenly he noticed a strange aura in the alleyway. "The hell!? What is that thing?" Impmon said curious about the strange aura. Leomon didn't see Impmon leave his side as he was busy inspecting the various areas on the project. As Impmon kept chasing the dark aura they got to a corner where Impmon then said "Hah! Ya got nowhere left to run now! What are you gonna do?" The dark aura did nothing unnerving Impmon a bit until it struck him. "What's. Happening. To. ME!?" Impmon asked but then as though in pain he screamed so loud there probably wasn't a single Digimon in the construction area that couldn't hear him._

_ Meanwhile Leomon heard his scream and said "Damn! I should have kept a close eye on him!" He then went to find his best friend in the alleyway he passed by earlier. "Impmon! Can you hear me!?" Leomon yelled out but then he saw a possessed figure in a white cloak with one long sleeve with a double barrel shotgun within, carrying a red short sword on the other hand which isn't covered and eyes as though they were possessed by some unknown force. "Impmon, fight whatever is happening to you!" Leomon pleaded to what he assumed was Impmon until it tried hitting him with his sword. "Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Must. Kill. KILL… EVERYTHING!" The figure said as he continued to strike Leomon who was barely keeping him at bay._

_ All of the other mons looked onto the fight seeming powerless to do anything about it. One mon in particular, a Terriermon recognized the individual as Impmon and said to himself "So if that's Impmon then why is he fighting Leomon? Aren't they best friends or something?" Meanwhile Leomon got some distance on his opponent and said "The Impmon I knew would never succumb to such darkness! Unless somehow… This is all Yggdrasil's doing." _

_He then readied his left hand as though preparing a punch. The figure saw this coming and tried to stop him, only to end up too late as Leomon unleashed his attack. "__**FIST OF THE BEAST KING!**__" He fired what appeared to be a flaming Lion head at the figure who then took the hit head on and ended up in quite an unpleasant state. Somehow though, he was able to heal his injury and get up without a scratch. "What!? How did he survive that?" Terriermon said thinking there's no way the figure should be alive. "Kill." The figure said firing a shot at Leomon who blocked it with his sword which then broke from the shot. The figure then raced towards Leomon and stabbed him in the abdomen with his short sword. However, upon doing so he lost the ominous glow in his eyes and was shocked at what he was doing. _

_The figure looked onto Leomon whom he just learned he stabbed and fatally wounded. "L-L-Leomon! Hey! You can't just die! Please, tell me what happened!? Please?!" Leomon looked at the figure and now recognized his form as his best friend's ultimate form "Reapmon, listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened; I saw that you were possessed by some demon or another. Yggdrasil did this to you. Just promise that. That you'll continue your journey without me. I offer the victor. The spoils." Leomon then disintegrates into data which is then absorbed by Reapmon. "No, Leomon. I can't do anything without you! I'm just nothing but a monster now." He then looks at the townspeople "STAY AWAY FROM ME! I'M JUST A KILLER! YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME! UNDERSTAND!?" Reapmon then flees the town thinking that they blame him for the death of his best friend. _

**End of Flashback…**

"And that's the whole story of what happened to Leomon." Impmon finished telling that story. Simon and Erwin were both shocked while Nia was trying not to cry over the tragedy. "I guess I'm a bit of a heart breaker aren't I?" Impmon asked seeing his Tamer about to cry over his story. "Impmon, you have to swear on the same oath to Erwin as I did if you're going to be partners with her." Impmon tilted his head in confusion and asked "What oath? Am I supposed to say Scout's honor or something like that?"

Erwin stood up and responded "You must answer me a question Impmon." Impmon then saw that Erwin seemed to be an authority figure if Simon is listening to him. "So what's the question sir?" Impmon asked curious about the question. "If you were given an order to die, would you do it?" Impmon shocked by the question said "Well, to be honest. I don't want to die, but if it's to help save her skin I'll gladly do it! It's my duty ain't it?" Erwin responds "Very well, I will approve of this partnership only if you follow our rules, understand?" Impmon then gave a salute and said "Sir! Yes Sir!" Erwin looked at Simon and said "I guess your prediction really did come true didn't it Ackerman?" Simon shrugged and said "A bit of an ironic team but then again opposites do attract at times don't they?"

**And so Nia Esthiem has officially become a Digimon Tamer. How will she and Impmon fare along with Simon and the others? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	7. Impmon's first Night

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 7 Impmon's first night

After Simon and Nia got acquainted with Impmon, Guilmon came by to Nia's house to locate his tamer and he ended up seeing Impmon who looked at Guilmon with a somewhat shocked expression on his face. "Wait a minute, I know you." Impmon said walking closer up to Guilmon and noticing the Hazard symbol on his chest. "You're that Gallantmon guy aren't you?" Impmon asked knowing Guilmon's mega form. Guilmon looked on with curiosity at Impmon and said "Well, yes I am but I think you're the Impmon that was with a Leomon." Impmon looked down and said "Yeah, don't remind me." Erwin noticed this and said "Well now Nia, I'll leave the four of you alone since it seems that you all have some catching up to do." Erwin then went up the stairs leaving Simon, Nia and their partners to stare at each other.

Simon took them to the park where he and Nia hung out at the bench while Guilmon and Impmon were doing some catching up in terms of recent events. "So you found out that because of Yggdrasil, the royal knights were branded as servants and you don't know what happened to Imperialdramon?" Impmon asked and Guilmon nodded. "So now you're partnered up with the famous Shadow Tamer and I'm with his girlfriend correct?" Impmon asked yet again and Guilmon nodded yet again. "Typical, it's like some part of destiny just wants to mess with me or something." Impmon said thinking that this whole Tamer/Digimon partnership is going to go downhill from here on out. "Not really. Tamers help us evolve much faster than the conventional method of just killing until you become mega level. Because this world has a card game based on the whole "Digimon" franchise they use some modification cards to make us stronger, faster etc." Guilmon said giving insight on the whole Tamer/Digimon partnership.

"So I'm assuming that since she probably has some Digimon cards of her own, I'll be able to get stronger with said modifications." Impmon said making an educational guess on how it all works. "It's not just powering up and evolving. It's also the fact that it seems we have a mutually beneficial relationship when it comes to problem solving. Simon helped me feel much better about remaining in Rookie form instead of permanently evolving into Champion to Mega level. I also helped him through some of his depression when it came to his whole story." Guilmon said further explaining about how there's a somewhat emotional connection as well as a physical connection. "I wonder if Nia might help me redeem myself after all I've done." Impmon said somewhat confusing Guilmon. "Look, you know me as the precursor to Beezlemon correct?" Impmon asked Guilmon who nodded in response.

"Well, apparently I've been unable to access that form due to it being sealed inside my data. Unless there's a way to break the seal on that part of my coding then all I can do is go up to Ultimate level and that's it." Impmon said explaining why Beelzemon hadn't made an appearance during his backstory. "So why did that power get sealed from you Impmon?" Guilmon asked despite knowing that he might not like talking about it. "Well, back when you royal knights were destroying us on your quest for peace I was taken down by Examon who stabbed me with his gun/lance/arm weapon and he fired a blast that not only reduced me to an egg but also sealed away the power to become Beelzemon. But before that happened I saw our "Leader" Daemon just abandon the battle like a damn coward!" Impmon said feeling angry at one of his former companions leaving him and the others to fend for themselves.

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you Impmon. But I actually believe this might be a chance to help change your ways to benefit the Digital World and the Human World." Guilmon said trying to encourage Impmon. Impmon looked at Guilmon and said "You really mean that? I could actually be like a super hero or something?" Guilmon pondered the answer and said "Well if you work hard enough and believe that you can, anything's possible." Impmon smiled and said "Y'know what? I think you're right Guilmon. Thanks!" Guilmon smiled and responded "Anytime Impmon."

* * *

><p>Simon and Nia went up to the two in question and held up two popsicles of sea salt ice cream and Impmon asked "What's this?" before tasting it. Nia responded "That is sea salt ice cream Impmon." Impmon stopped licking for a bit after realizing what the bitter taste was. "How do you humans eat this stuff?" He asked and Guilmon responded "Well, it's a taste that takes time to get used to." Impmon then took a few bites and then asked Simon "So, how long have you been doing this Shadow Tamer stuff Mr. Ackerman?" Simon responded "It's been a little over two years and already I'm quite well known around here and I heard that I'm quite famous in the digital world." Impmon then said "Well, considering that Digimon actually somewhat fear just coming to this world due to knowing what happens to them after an encounter with you or any of your other friends." Simon then thought of something "Right, later tonight we were going to have a Tamers meeting and now that Nia is officially a Digimon Tamer I'd say today is a perfect day to introduce you to my friends."<p>

"Yeah! And maybe I could ask you or Rika on advice about taming since the two of you seem to be really good at the card game." Nia responded excited about the meeting. Simon then got up from his spot and said "C'mon, I'll take you home and we'll meet up at my place around 7 p.m. okay?" Nia nodded and the two walked back to her house along with their Digimon. As they were walking Impmon with his hands behind his head asked "So Guilmon, if they invite us to their dates we might have to get used to the park won't we?" Guilmon shrugged and said "For the most part." "Well at least there is one thing I can light up where I won't get in trouble." Impmon said and Guilmon responded "What would that be?" Impmon gave a grin and said "Some scented candles around the house." Guilmon then pondered the thought a bit confused at first but then realized that there were some scented candles around Nia's place.

After Simon brought Nia to her house they parted ways and Guilmon asked "Do you think it's odd considering that normally he'd be somewhat mischievous?" Simon responded "I'm sure Nia and Erwin will keep him in line considering the fact that both can reprimand him if need be." With Nia, Impmon asked her "So, what is life like for you normally Nia?" Nia then smiled and said "Well, you're about to find out Impmon."

Impmon then said "At least she doesn't seem to be spoiled or anything, otherwise I'd have a hard time living here with her in this world." After Simon got back home he decided to plan out the meeting with the other Tamers and hopefully find time for what he has to do every night. Meanwhile Nia was showing Impmon around her house since he never really got a good look at it since he was unconscious for the majority of his entrance. "So what exactly do you do on a daily basis after this "school" of which you speak of?" Impmon asked when they were in Nia's room where she was practicing some moves Simon taught her. "Usually I practice what I learn from Simon and I try to make sure I'm ready for what I want to do for a living." Nia responded to Impmon's question. "And what would that be?" Impmon once again asked and Nia responded "To become an officer to help out my dad."

Impmon then responded "I have got to tell Simon something when I see him tonight." Nia tilted her head in confusion as if asking him about his statement. "He is one lucky son of a gun to have a girl like you." Nia perked up a bit and said "Well, it was an interesting story on how I actually came to meet Simon over a year ago." Impmon intrigued responded "Give me all the details. Besides, we've got time to kill right?" Nia nodded and said "Well it started when I was walking home in the rain after trying to see what my father was up to but then I was attacked by Digimon which Simon and Guilmon were fighting. It wounded me and because I was a bit sick that day I fell unconscious and if it weren't for Simon taking me to see Leyte who tended my wounds I wouldn't have survived." Impmon raised a hand and asked "If Simon is good bandaging wounds from what Guilmon has told me about him then how come he didn't do it himself?" Nia responded "Because I'm a girl and I don't think he would want to strip me down and bandage me by himself."

Impmon then responded "Oh that makes some sense considering humans are technically different from Digimon since we don't have genders yet considering how different your bodies are with genders there is some logic to that. Continue with your story please."

Nia nodded and continued "So Leyte told me that Simon was the Shadow Tamer and he saved me. Unfortunately I went to thank him in a hospital gown she had so I didn't know until he pointed it out. After I actually got dressed he brought me back home to see my father and he opposed to being in a relationship. But since my dad thinks that if I become a target to these creatures he should protect me. So from then on he's been my protector and my boyfriend. He's helped me out with my dream so far and I hope to be able to help him with his now that you're here." Impmon then started twiddling his fingers and said "Well, the thing is… I can't really evolve without using that dark power I mentioned earlier so I might just be able to provide assists to whoever can evolve." Nia responded "That's okay Impmon, if it does come down to it we'll do our best to make sure you don't lose control understood?" Impmon then knew what she was meaning and saluted her in the same way he would salute to Erwin. "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Later at 7 Simon had Rika, Henry, Nia and their respective Digimon at his apartment to discuss not only Icedevimon but also Nia's recent development. "I would like to thank you guys for coming to visit for our first official meeting. If there's anything you'd like to discuss I would certainly like to hear it. So far now we have Nia officially joining our team with her partner Impmon. Also, if there is any controversy with the whole Icedevimon incident please tell me. And last but not least, potential members. So what should we talk about first?" Simon said announcing the beginning of their meeting with everyone sitting in the living room area of his apartment. Rika raised her hand first and said "I would like to know how she ended up with a partner Simon. After all, I thought you said the position of Tamer would mostly be for people that aspire in the card game." Simon sighed and responded "I know I said that but I didn't know the actual truth behind the whole thing. As it turns out, enough exposure to real Digimon and a person could be a potential Tamer such is the case with Nia."<p>

"Hey! No need to be so harsh towards my Tamer okay?" Impmon said defending his partner regarding Rika's statement. "She's not saying there's anything wrong with that. She's just saying that she didn't think Nia would become a Tamer due to her lack of experience at the card game." Renamon responded explaining Rika's statement towards Simon.

"I gotta wonder how you ended up in this world in the first place Impmon?" Terriermon asked knowing about Impmon's story with Leomon. "Well after wandering around for a while worn out I just let a data stream take me wherever. And what are the odds that I'd be dropped off in the Human world to become a 15 year old girl who has a celebrity as a boyfriend." Guilmon then added "I've been meaning to ask about that part. How do Digimon know about the whole Shadow Tamer thing anyway?" Impmon pondered the answer and responded "Well, apparently this Digimon known as Antylamon who would occasionally help out in the hub sector of the Digital world heard about you through Zhuqiaomon who is the leader of the twelve Devas of the Digital world." Renamon responded "I've heard of them, they're meant to be the twelve guardians of Zhuqiaomon and most of the Digital world." They all nodded and Simon then said "Well then I'm sure I'll get to meet this Antylamon someday. Until then we have other matters to discuss."

"So what do you mean by other potential Tamers Simon?" Henry asked knowing that there might be some truth to his statement. "Well, besides your sister apparently one of friends Daisuke Motomiya had recently told me that he's been having dreams of seeing a Chibomon in the Digital world and that Chibomon knows him for some reason." Rika then responded "Tch, you mean that Auburn haired kid? I think you might have the wrong guy because he doesn't look like he has a spine listening to that jerk T.K. about his supposed paranoia." Simon responded "I wouldn't be too hard on him if I were you. He's quite sensitive on some of these things and his sister's having a hard time keeping custody of him after turning 18 from what I've heard." They all raised an eyebrow and Nia asked "Why would his sister have a hard time with that? What about his parents?" Simon responded "It's not my place to say. Either hear it from him or his Sister Jun." After a moment of silence their Digivices went off signifying a fight going on. "Well Impmon, looks like this is your first night. I've got to suit up for this."

* * *

><p>Simon suits up in his Shadow Tamer gear and he along with the Tamers headed towards the direction of the bio-emergence. Upon arriving they saw what appeared to be a bipedal creature that seemed to be made of fire. "Well, it looks like a Meramon decided to show up for a fight so Henry, Rika let's get our Digimon to the next level. Nia, you and Impmon will have to find a way to restrain or weaken him while we fight him okay?" Nia nodded and got into position. Simon, Henry and Rika got out their devices and prepared to fight the beast.<p>

**How will Impmon fare fighting alongside his new comrades? And will his dark power be needed? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	8. Antylamon's Plight

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Bandai, Toei Animation and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 8 Antylamon's Plight

Simon, Rika and Henry all prepared their Digivices to evolve their digimon to champion level to confront Meramon but unfortunately the fire elemental had other plans in mind. He started throwing fireballs at Simon and co. while Nia and Impmon moved to find a blind spot on Meramon. "Surprised this one actually doesn't let us get to the next level." Terriermon said regarding Meramon preventing Simon and the others from leaving their current cover. "Even if we could get to champion level we'd need to use physical attacks with Growlmon and Kyubimon considering he's a fire elemental." Simon said trying to think of a way to get their digimon evolved and ready to take down Meramon. Nia and Impmon were directly behind the fire elemental noticing it's relentless assault. "So, Impmon. Do you have any non-fire elemental attack that could stun it?" Nia asked Impmon who was busy concentrating on what appeared to be a ball of cold air. "Yeah, I've been working on one. Though maybe a field test would be a tad bit more helpful before going into battle." Impmon responded to Nia who then said "This is the test Impmon! Help our friends!" Impmon finished his ball of cold air and held it up with one finger. "You don't even need to say anything Ma'am!" Impmon said before turning towards Meramon.

"Hey! Schmuckhead! Down here!" Impmon yelled getting Meramon's attention. "**SUMMONING: ICE!"** Impmon said throwing his ice attack at Meramon's legs causing them to freeze. "Hey Simon! The ice isn't going to last much longer. So hurry up!" Impmon yelled towards Simon and Co. who all nodded in response and swiped and evolution card through their Digivices.

**EVOLUTION_.**

**GUILMON EVOLVE TO... GROWLMON!**

**TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO... GARGOMON!**

**RENAMON EVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON!**

All the Digimon bar Impmon evolved to their champion levels just as Meramon was breaking out. Unfortunately for Meramon he had no time to stop them. "**DRAGON SLASH!" "GARGO PUMMEL!" "DRAGON WHEEL!" **All of them charged at Meramon with their attacks and reduced him to nothing but data which none of them absorbed. Impmon asked after the battle "I don't get it. Why didn't you absorb their data? "To the victor go the spoils" right?" Growlmon shook his head and said "Impmon, we don't need the data since like I said before, Our tamers make us stronger not just the data." Impmon then made an "Oh" expression on his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you guys should probably head back. Me and Guilmon have got some patrolling for the night." Simon said telling everyone to go home "You sure that you should Simon? I could help you know." Nia asked. "Nia, for now the best thing you can do for me is staying safe with Impmon okay?" Simon responded to Nia who nodded taking Impmon onto her shoulders before waving goodbye to Simon. Growlmon and the others de-evolved into their rookie states before Henry and Rika left with Terriermon and Renamon. "Y'know Simon, I think that maybe you shouldn't treat this business as something you should carry alone all the time." Guilmon said to Simon as they headed up to a nearby rooftop. "Unfortunately they have lives to live and parents to go home to." Simon said before receiving a call on his comm. link "Yeah well so do you kid! You better hurry back home after patrol got it!" Simon recognized the voice as Kittan and responded "Alright, I'll be home as soon as possible okay?" He then hung up on the comm. link and Simon said to Guilmon "Well, there's no time like the present so let's get moving." Guilmon nodded as they started going around the town.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Digital World Zhuqiaomon, the phoenix sovereign seemed significantly worn out as though he were in a fight of some sorts. "Lord Zhuqiaomon! What has happened to you!?" The dog Deva known as Catsuramon asked shocked at what happened to his master. "Is Antylamon fine?" Zhuqiaomon asked concerned for the Rabbit Deva. "I've been in communication with her and she says she retrieved the requested eggs. With all due respect my lord what do we need these for?" Zhuqiaomon then responded to Catsuramon's question "We need to send them to, the human world." Catsuramon shocked at this statement then asked "But why my lord? Surely you aren't suggesting that-" "Yes Catsuramon, I am." Zhuqiaomon said interrupting Catsuramon's question. "We need help from our so-called creators. Even if it means turning Antylamon into an abomination." Catsuramon knew that Antylamon wasn't told that bit of information as it was withheld from her when she was given the mission. However, Catsuramon knew since he would be the one sending her there. "I shall make sure she gets to the sphere in the sky." He said before heading into a transporter that Zhuqiaomon just so happened to have for missions regarding his Devas.<p>

"Oh, Antylamon you will be the sole survivor of the Devas and one of the instruments of salvation for this world. Once I recover from these wounds I shall soon seek vengeance against Vamdemon for stealing my precious Devas." He then looked down and said "I apologize my loyal subjects, but Vamdemon has forced my hand." He then looked onto the horizon of his somewhat destroyed palace and then decided to rest and recover by temporarily turning to ashes.

Meanwhile, Antylamon was retrieving the four Digi-Eggs she was told to take to the human world at Zhuqiaomon's request. "Well, at least this will give our world some hope. I just wish it didn't involve stealing the eggs from primary village." Antylamon was running with the four eggs in one hand but someone then shouted "And just where do you think you're going old friend?" Antylamon turned around for a bit but then kept running. The mysterious figure then said to the larger figure "Well, get her!" The larger figure responded "Hmph!" And gave chase.

In the human world after patrol Simon decided to turn on his music player to help Guilmon fall asleep since he didn't feel that he could sleep. "Just listen to this song and you'll fall asleep for sure buddy." Simon stuck the ear buds in Guilmon who then heard some beautiful music.

_**Flowers, blooming in the snow**_

_**Bright through the fall**_

_**Oh, tell me do you know**_

_**Why we fight everyday?**_

_**When a world full of hate **_

_**Is a world where none can live?**_

Meanwhile in the Digital world Antylamon was running for her dear life and Catsuramon came just in time to help out. "You have the eggs?" He asked. Antylamon nodded in response and they both sped toward the desert sector of the Digital world.

_**Blossoms, drifting through the trees**_

_**Fair, through the spring**_

_**Oh, tell me what you see**_

_**With hope far away**_

**_Will I live to see a day_**

**_When we learn how to forgive?_**

Guilmon was slowly starting to get woozy after hearing some more of the song and Simon thought "_I guess music really does soothe the savage beast. Except Guilmon here is far from a savage beast." __"He's the greatest friend I could ever have." _

**_Through the glass of every windowpane_**

**_May, turned into summer rain_**

**_Planting all the land so blue_**

**_You said nothing as the air grew warm_**

**_Trembled for the coming storm_**

**_Silent as though, you knew_**

It was then Antylamon and Catsuramon reached the desert sector of the Digital world with the mysterious assailant on their tail. "So now what? We wait for the data stream then head back?" Antylamon asked. "No, now you must go." Catsuramon said which shocked Antylamon to the point that she couldn't see the tail swipe about to hit her which then knocked her out. "I apologize, But you must survive as the last Deva."

_**Palm trees, wilting to the ground**_

_**Quiet, through the end**_

_**What do you think about?**_

_**As the rivers freeze**_

_**Can your branches stand for peace?**_

_**If you're all but falling leaves**_

Antylamon then de-evolved to her rookie form Lopmon which looked like Terriermon but brown and had three horns instead of one. She was then taken up into the data stream and headed for the Human world. However, Catsuramon did not get so lucky.

_**Ah**_

_**With the seasons changing over**_

_**Children growing older**_

_**Long as the sun watches on**_

_**I will sing for all forgotten sons**_

_**Vigil for the nameless ones**_

_**Pray for the dead**_

_**Can you hear, their song?**_

As the song ended, Guilmon finally fell to sleep and Simon then followed suit since they had such a long night of patrolling.

* * *

><p>The next day was an average one for Simon and co. at school and after school they all decided to hang out at Shinjuku park since they do find some enjoyment in hanging out when there isn't trouble. "Y'know I think this four member team might work out fine." Impmon said regarding Simon and co. while receiving some looks from Renamon and Terriermon. "What? I mean in terms of Tamers and Digimon not just your Tamers okay?" The looks ceased but Impmon noticed Guilmon looking somewhat distant for some reason. "What's wrong dino boy?" Impmon asked Guilmon who snapped out of his somewhat trance and responded "It's nothing, I was just staring off and thinking about something." "So what's on your mind then Guilmon?" Renamon asked curious about the saurian.<p>

"It's just that I wonder. If my connection with Simon runs deeper than just being Tamer/Digimon. What if, there's a possibility that maybe in some way I'm a part of him?" Guilmon said which confused Renamon and Impmon but Terriermon responded "Well, unless Simon's secretly a monster maker I highly doubt that he could create you. Besides, I've never heard of a human creating a Digimon before right?" Renamon looks at Terriermon skeptically and says "In that case whatever really connecting the two must be something else." Guilmon shakes his head and responds "Renamon, I know you're trying to deny what Terriermon is saying but, what if it is true? And in some way Simon did create me, what then?" Impmon was likely going to respond but suddenly a fog was forming somewhere in the park.

Simon looked at his digivice and noticed a signal coming from the park and said "Well, whatever it is we can't just leave it to the authorities." Simon and co. then headed towards the direction where the compass was pointing which ended up being the tool shed but saw that the fog was slowly dying down. "Hmm, What's this?" Henry asked upon seeing what appeared to be a chocolate version of Terriermon with four Digi-Eggs unconscious. Nia pulls out her Digivice and analyzes the unconscious mon. "Lopmon, Rookie Level, Data type. Attacks are Blazing Ice and Lop Twister." Henry picks up the unconscious mon and says to Simon "I wonder how Suzie will react to this." Simon raises an eyebrow and says "Well, why don't we head to your place and find out?" Henry then takes Lopmon out of the tool and Terriermon follows suit. "First I got to take Nia home and then I'll head to Henry's." Simon says approaching Nia but then she responds "Don't worry about me Simon, I'll make sure to get home by myself and at least Impmon's here to protect me just in case." Nia smiles and Simon nods waving goodbye to Nia. Rika left with Renamon as her escort leaving Simon to head back home with Guilmon.

* * *

><p>At Henry's apartment he and Suzie were looking at Lopmon waiting for her to wake up. "I thought Easter wasn't until April." Terriermon joked before receiving a flick to his ears. "Ow! I was just kidding." Terriermon said rubbing his ears. "Do you think Lopmon will be okay?" Suzie asked Henry who responded "All I know for sure is that whatever happens, we know for sure a Digimon might actually need our help today." Simon walked into the apartment looking over the situation and said "I see you guys are busy." Suzie came up to Simon and said "Henry said that Lopmon might need help. What does he mean by that?" Simon looked down at Suzie and said "Well, we'll wait for her to wake up and she'll tell us." Suzie then turned back at Lopmon who starting to stir. "She's waking up!" Henry said as Lopmon then woke up noticing her current surroundings.<p>

"Where am I? And who are you people?" Lopmon asked rubbing her head due to her receiving a head injury by Catsuramon. Simon approached her and said "Well, my name is Simon Ackerman and these are Jianliang Li Wong and Xiaochun Wong, but you can call them Henry and Suzie if you want. As for where you are, welcome to the human world or more specifically Shinjuku, Japan." Lopmon rubbed her eyes and responded "The human world? Wait! You're a Digimon Tamer?" Simon responded "Well, me and Henry but not Suzie however." Lopmon's eyes widened and said "We have to get back to the park now!" Simon responds "Okay then, Henry grab Terriermon and let's head out!" Henry nodded and got Terriermon in his hands. Suzie tugged on Simon's sleeve and asked "Can I come too? Please?" Simon looks at her giving him puppy dog eyes that nearly rival Nia in terms of being irresistible. "How do I say no to that face? Alright, you can come." Suzie jumped for joy at the response.

They then headed out of the apartment and back into the park where Lopmon first bio-emerged. "You left the eggs in this tool shed?" Lopmon asked noticing that all four eggs are still there and accounted for. "Well, nobody has used this thing for years as far as I know so yeah pretty much." Lopmon gave a sigh of relief knowing that the eggs are safe. "I came to give a message to the Shadow Tamer about what is going on in the digital world." Simon raised an eyebrow and said "Well if it's the Shadow Tamer you want that'll be me. But, we need to have everyone else at a meeting to discuss this matter." Lopmon nodded and responded "I was actually knocked out of my Ultimate form in the digital world by one of allies and I guess that's to make sure I arrive safely in this world. I think I might need a Tamer." Suzie approached Lopmon and said "Do you think I could be your Tamer?" She bent over to Lopmon and said "I've always wanted to be a Tamer but Henry just tells me no. However Simon says that it might happen at some point. So why not now?"

Lopmon pondered what Suzie said and responded "Well, don't you need a Digivice?" Henry was about to interject but Simon said "Give it a minute." Henry confused raised an eyebrow and suddenly a ball of light materialized in Suzie's hand and formed a white Digivice with a pink ring in the center. "Cool! Henry, I'm a Tamer now! See?" Henry was a bit concerned but Simon reassured him that everything will be fine with a hand on his shoulder. "Before we get started I'm going to need to check the bushes for something." Simon said unexpectedly. Henry then said to Suzie "Well, from now I guess both of our lives are in danger Suzie." "I know." Suzie responded prompting Henry to raise an eyebrow. "If you need my help, fine but I won't go looking for a fight unless it's necessary." Henry then patted Suzie on the head and said "Well, I guess I'm rubbing off on you in some way." They both smiled at each other for a moment. Lopmon and Terriermon were busy playing the mirror game with each other which confused Lopmon but Terriermon found it amusing. Simon came out of the bush at last but with his hand still inside. "What'd you find Simon?" Henry asked and to answer Simon pulled his right hand out of the bush with a somewhat scared Daisuke behind him. "Looks like Takeru's more paranoid than I thought."

**Now that Suzie is a Digimon Tamer how will that affect the team dynamic? Why was Daisuke found eavesdropping in the bushes? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also I do not own Euterpe nor the lyrics.**


	9. Sensitivity

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 9 Sensitivity

Later that night, Simon had arranged a meeting with Rika and Nia at his apartment since Henry and Suzie were already with him at the time. However things were a little different now. "So now it seems that we might have to adjust our tactics considering the current scenario." Simon said to the other starting the meeting. Rika and Nia were a bit confused and Rika responded "What? Because of Brainiac's little sister now being a part of our group?" Simon shakes his head and heads over to the kitchen. He brings over a bound Daisuke whom he found at the park eavesdropping earlier. "Why is Daisuke here Simon?" Nia asked out of curiosity why someone Simon knew as a friend is currently in his given predicament.

"Can't exactly take any risks, besides Takeru probably pressured him into texting him exactly what we do here." Simon responded as Daisuke was feeling bad about what he did. "Look, I'm sorry for this whole thing alright? I promise I won't tell anyone I swear!" Daisuke was saying as he apologized for what he was forced to do. Simon then untied the ropes and said "I'll let you in on the meeting since we did discuss you being potentially part of our group." Daisuke responded "Wait what now? When was this!?" Simon casually responded "Last night before Lopmon and the four digi-eggs showed up." Daisuke was a bit shocked but then he realized that he told Simon about the dream he had. "Oh, I see. This is all because of that dream I had. But why would you need me? It's not like there isn't plenty of you already."

Simon then responded "Well, there may be five of us but we might need some more people in our group just in case something happens to keep us occupied. It's called strength in numbers." Daisuke raised an eyebrow and said "Okay, but what can I do exactly? I'm just a soccer player who's currently trying to help his big sister through depression." Simon then motioned for Lopmon to hand him the blue egg they took from the park after finding Daisuke. "For starters, you can take care of this egg." Daisuke confused by Simon's statement just took the egg in his hands. Suddenly the egg glowed in Daisuke's hand and revealed a tiny little blue slime. "Hm, you must be Daishuke! I've been waiting to find you Daishuke!" The slime spoke to Daisuke in a somewhat odd lisp. The others were a bit shocked by this but Guilmon was curiously staring at the baby Digimon.

"Since you know my name why don't you tell me your's little guy?" Daisuke responded to the little slime somewhat cheerfully. "My name's Chicomon. And now that we're together we can be partners!" Chicomon said and then Daisuke noticed a strange glow in hands which revealed a blue digivice with a white ring in the center. "Well guys, I wish I could stay for the rest of this meeting but I have to get home to Jun. I'll see you tomorrow Simon!" Daisuke said heading to the door with Chicomon in his hands. "Same here Davis, Same here." Daisuke walked out of the door with Chicomon and Chicomon asked "Hey Daishuke? How come your friend there called you Davish?" Daisuke responded "Well, that's a nickname given to me by my friends and he's a pretty close friend." Chicomon pondered this information for a moment and responded "So, since we're friends does that mean I can call you Davish?" Daisuke smiled and said "Sure why not? If we're gonna be partners you might as well." Chicomon then let himself fall asleep in Daisuke's arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Simon's apartment he explained to Rika and Nia the whole deal with the Digi-Eggs and why they are here. "So as you can see, this is why I entrusted Daisuke with that egg since due to that dream he had, he was very likely to become a Tamer like us." Simon finished explaining the scenario. Impmon raised a hand and asked "Okay, I can understand the whole thing with your buddy there but what about the other eggs? Who are they gonna go to?" Simon responded "Right now that's what we're trying to decide here. I don't know who those eggs are going to go to, but one thing's for sure: If the other would be Tamers in question are in fact people that we know, I suggest keeping a close eye out." They all nodded in understanding and Suzie said "Since I know Henry's not gonna want me to go out there and fight I've decided that I'll only fight when needed." Henry looked at Suzie in surprise and responded "Y'know Suzie this is actually the first time you've agreed with me on something related to Taming." Suzie looked back at Henry and said "Well, you are my big brother after all and I do need a role model." Terriermon gave an "Aww." gesture and Lopmon unfamiliar with family bonds was a bit confused.<p>

"Lopmon, I think you too should be a part of our family." Suzie said picking up Lopmon who responded "You really think so? Even though we've only known one another for a few hours?" Suzie put down Lopmon and said "Of course, Terriermon's a part of our family so why can't you?" Lopmon pondered that question and said "I guess I could stay in this world if you want." Suzie smiled and shook Lopmon's ear as if she were shaking hands. "Well, of course I want you to stay." Lopmon then said "Can't say no to a face like that." Simon nodded in agreement. Simon then said "Back to the matter at hand, what about the other Devas Lopmon?" Lopmon all caught up in the previous moment then said "The Devas are now under the control of the creature that's currently taken over the Digital world." Simon raised his eyebrow and asked "Who? Yggdrasil? Or the Royal Knights?" Lopmon shook her head and said "No, it's a creature that's been brought back from the dead many times before." Guilmon asked "Who then? If not Yggdrasil then who?"

Lopmon responded with fear in her heart "Vamdemon. One of the most powerful Digimon in the entire Digital world."

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear about this and Simon interjected "How could an Ultimate level Digimon take down a Sovereign? But I'm guessing Yggdrasil probably gave him some kind of power up didn't he?" Lopmon nodded at Simon's question to which he sarcastically responded "Spectacular, now we have to deal with a Digimon strong enough overthrow a near godlike figure." Guilmon then walked up to Simon and asked "How do you think we should handle this Simon?" Simon then responded "Same thing we've been doing, defeating oncoming Digimon and hopefully getting stronger through evolving." Rika then said "Do you really think it's that simple? Don't get me wrong I do enjoy a good fight every once in awhile but are you sure that's the solution?" Simon then raised his index finger and said "The most complicated of problems always do have the simplest of solutions. It's just no good guy or bad guy has ever tried it."

Simon then adjourned the meeting and everyone walked out of his apartment. Afterwards Simon just looked outside at the moon and Guilmon asked "Simon? What's wrong now?" Simon then responded "I have the strange feeling that our enemies were probably watching us this whole time."

* * *

><p>As Simon just said that it would seem that he was right, in the sense that Vamdemon was watching him and he said. "So, this is my arch-nemesis. The human with a Guilmon." Daemon then approached Vamdemon and said "My lord, I highly doubt that this is who could possibly defeat you. Besides, he is but a mere boy." Vamdemon looked at Daemon and responded "Nonsense! He is the one whom I shall do battle with! I had envisioned it myself." Reapermon then appeared before Vamdemon and said "All preparations are set my lord. Shall I unleash them?" Vamdemon raised a hand and said "How about we, test the waters a bit and see if one of them is good enough." Reapermon bowed and walked right out of the room. "What exactly do you have in mind Lord Vamdemon?" Vamdemon responded "Why, I intend on using what I gained from the Digimon Sovereign on our opponents that's what." Daemon bowed and then left the room.<p>

"Alright Ackerman, Let's see how you and your friends stand up to Deva!"

**What has Vamdemon got cooked up for our heroes? Can Simon and co. hope to defeat the Devas? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	10. First Zodiac Part I

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 10: The first Zodiac

The next day after school Henry and Terriermon ended up receiving a signal from Henry's Digivice and decided to confront the threat themselves. However, even with the evolved Gargomon they were having a hard time with this newcomer. Gargomon was holding back it's blade as Henry was checking his Digivice for information on the new Digimon. "Musyamon, Champion Level. Attacks are Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade." Henry said reading his Digivice. When Gargomon was starting to wear down Henry got out his cell phone and dialed Simon's number.

Meanwhile, Simon was walking Nia home from school and his phone vibrated. "Hmm?" Simon said checking his phone just as they were nearing Nia's house. "What happened Henry?" Simon was talking to Henry and Nia knew that he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. Simon was listening to Henry's words and he responded "Right, I'll be there shortly." Simon hung up his phone and said "Sorry Nia, it looks like Henry needs my help again. All I need to do is get Guilmon over here." Nia then said "Just be careful okay? I don't want to hear that you got hurt again alright?" Simon responded "Of course, after all I am your dutiful bodyguard/boyfriend. I'll make sure to come back safe and sound." Simon gave Nia a hug and started walking while dialing his home number.

"Guilmon? I need you to bring me my equipment got it?" Simon said over the phone and Guilmon then got to the case with all of the Shadow Tamer gear inside and ran as quickly as possible to Simon's location. After Simon and Guilmon met up Simon got dressed in his Shadow Tamer outfit and headed towards Henry's location with sword in hand. "So Simon, why do you have your sword out?" Guilmon asked keeping up with his Tamer. "It's because I'm going to see how much my training paid off. Hopefully I can best a champion level Digimon." Guilmon somewhat understood what Simon was saying and they continued toward the fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Henry, Gargomon was out of ammunition and it would seem he was out of power. "It's a shame your Digimon had to fall cowardly Human! Oh Well! I will give it a quick death before taking his data." Musyamon said raising his sword about to strike Gargomon and render him nothing but data. "No stop! GARGOMON!" Henry yelled as Musyamon lowered his sword about to hit Gargomon until... Another sword blocked Musyamon's blade and stopped it. "Boy, you must be pretty arrogant to consider a Tamer a coward." Musyamon turned and saw that the person possessing the blade was none other than Simon Ackerman, the Shadow Tamer. "I see, so you're the Shadow Tamer." Musyamon said with an prideful smile donned on his face. "Simon! What are doing!? Let Guilmon handle this fight!" Guilmon raises one claw to stop Henry and says "No! He wants to take him down Henry. So I'll let him fight until it seems like he's losing."<p>

Henry reluctant accepts Guilmon's words and lets Simon take on Musyamon. Simon got Gargomon out of the way so that the two can fight one on one. They both circled one another staring into each other's eyes. "I expected you to be somewhat older and taller from what I've heard." Musyamon said regarding Simon's appearance. "To be honest, I was expecting you to be a little tougher from what Henry told me." Musyamon laughed at Simon's comment and responded "Considering that you are but a mere human I'll just simply let you have the first attack." Simon somewhat angered at Musyamon's comment reached inside his glove and removed what appears to be a wrist band. Holding onto the wrist band in his left hand he removes another band in his right hand. Musyamon confused asked "What are you doing Human?" Simon responded "Just losing a couple pounds of weight." As Simon says this he removes the leg bands he had.

Guilmon realizing what Simon is about to do thinks "_What's Simon up to? He doesn't need to remove those for this fight." _Gargomon just as confused as his Tamer asks "Okay, what the hell is he doing? Henry, what do you think?" Henry looking closely at what Simon was doing responds "It looks like he's removing some weighted bands. But I'm not sure what difference that's going to make." They both look at Guilmon with a somewhat confident look in his eyes. Simon finished with removing his leg bands holds up the wrist bands and says "Observe." He drops the wrist bands and surprisingly they dropped like heavy rocks. Terriermon's jaw drops and Henry's eyes widen at this sight, especially when the leg bands dropped. "Now then, I think it's time to show you what I'm truly capable of." Musyamon not amused by this tactic charges in and says "Hah!You think you can boast about your strength just from removing mere weights!? Truly you've nothing to show! **SHOGUN SWORD!"** before attempting to strike.

As Musyamon charged Simon simply made one strike of his sword and it seemed to hit Musyamon while not being nearby him. Musyamon barely blocked the attack but it noticeably cut his armor. Simon then made more swift strikes which, when Musyamon kept deflecting the attacks it kept hitting his armor which continued to take large amounts of damage despite Simon not being close to him. "_HOW!? How is a human able to out-speed me so easily!?" _Musyamon thought before getting behind Simon to hit him where would be his blind spot however, Simon stuck his blade behind him and blocked the attack. "What? I thought you wanted a good fight? Isn't that why you came to this world?" Simon then kicked Musyamon so hard that he went flying. "_Did removing those weights really make that much of a difference!?" _Musyamon thought. "Sometimes I can't rely on Guilmon to fight my battles. I've been training harder than you can possibly imagine you arrogant bastard!"

Simon kept on slashing at Musyamon now in close proximity and was about to end it but he noticed Musyamon's sword glow with blue flames. "**NINJA BLADE!" **Simon decided to humor his attack by using one slash to end it. After the two swordsman struck there was a noticeable silence in the air until, Musyamon burst into data. "That's what happens when you underestimate us humans." Simon said before walking towards Guilmon and co. After Simon reached them he grabbed his weighted bands and Henry asked "How long have you been training with those?" Simon responded "Since the start of my training. And each time I would get used to one set I'd be given a heavier set until I got to the maximum weight of these things." Terriermon then asked Guilmon "So, how much do each of those weight?" Guilmon pondered the question and responded "For the wrists, 50kg and for the legs 70kg" Terriermon fainted upon hearing those words.

* * *

><p>Simon and Henry then decided to walk home after the fight. But Henry wanted to know something and it was bothering him. "Simon?" Henry asked as they were walking. "What's up?" Simon responded. "I know you taught me quite a bit of moves when I came to you for pointers but, how on earth do you walk around normally with 50kg weights on your arms and 70kg on your legs?" Henry then elaborated and Simon responded "It takes a while to get used to but at the very least it's not straining on my physical being." Henry raised an eyebrow at Simon's response and then said "So why don't you remove them for your regular duties as the Shadow Tamer?" Simon looked at Henry and said "If I don't hold back, I might kill a person. And I don't like killing people. The Digimon on the other hand depend on what their goal is. Do they want peace and to find their Tamer, or do they just want to use a Human to evolve and kill others? Even worse are Yggdrasil's servants."<p>

Henry a bit confused asks "I know you've mentioned Yggdrasil before as well as Guilmon but, what exactly makes it right to just end them?" Simon stops for a moment as well as Gulimon and responds "Yggdrasil's influence is like a terrible disease that could infect, corrupt or even kill a Digimon should they lack any use to him. The least we can do is give them the mercy of death. So far, we haven't come across a servant he hasn't gotten fully under his control." Henry shocked by Simon's reasoning asks "So death really is the only way to release them from his influence?" Simon nods in response and says "If you don't want to follow me anymore that's fine. I won't blame you, after all you were a pacifist by nature and probably still are." Henry shakes his head and says "I understand. I may not like this mercy killing but, If it means saving many more I'm with you. I'm not just going to abandon one of my best friends, you're like an older brother to me."

Simon smiles at Henry's statement and responds "Well, this older brother isn't all that wise. And he's probably going to make mistakes in the end. But even then, you'll still follow me?" Henry nods and says "Of course! You've taught me quite a lot about taming and fighting to protect. So I'll follow you wherever this journey may take us." Simon pats Henry on the back and they continue the trek back home.

Guilmon was sitting on Guilmon's head throughout the whole conversation and Terriermon says "Wow, even if my Tamer's super smart he'll still be an idiot." Guilmon looks up at Terriermon and says "Well, sometimes even geniuses make dumb decisions as Simon's told me." Terriermon then ponders the reasoning for Simon's expert advise and asks Guilmon "So Guilmon, how come Simon isn't like all the other brutes of his strength?" Guilmon shyly responds "That's up to him to tell, it's not in my place to say anything about it." Terriermon then thinks "_What could possibly be so thought provoking about gaining quite a lot of intelligence despite his physique?" _Terriermon shrugs it off just as they reach the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Rika's place, she and Renamon were sitting nearby each other in her room somewhat meditating. "Renamon, do you remember when we first met?" Rika asked out of the blue. "Why yes Rika, but any reason you asked?" Rika looked downwards before responding "Well, I did a lot of thinking then and I don't blame Simon for anything that's happened to me. He saw the potential within me and at least he proves that he's no coward." Renamon nods in response and says "I agree in that regard considering how he's willing not only to travel with his Digimon to fight bio-emergences. But also, him willing to fight these criminals and give hope to a world that appears to have none." Rika looked back at her partner and said "I wonder, what my dad would have thought of him. Even now I still miss him."<p>

Renamon knew of Rika's father through her talking about him. But she has never met him due to his untimely death. "It weighs heavily on Simon as he's told me. He even blames himself and thinks you hate him for not saving both of you." Rika's eyes widen and she responded "Really? I never really thought about that. I just thought that he was concerned about how it affected him. Now I see that he's not as selfish as people say that he is huh?"

Seiko was eavesdropping on Rika and Renamon's conversation out of concern for her. "_If only he could be here to listen to all of this. Maybe he wouldn't feel too bad about everything that's happened. I wonder if Rumiko is aware that her daughter is currently doing these dangerous things with her friends." _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Digital world, Vamdemon was busy preparing the first of the Devas to enter the Human world. "You'll be a first of many, the first to weaken the barrier between two worlds Mihiramon!" Mihiramon the Tiger Deva was a large winged Tiger with armor but, like all the Devas besides Antylamon and the recently killed Catsuramon he was controlled by Vamdemon's overwhelming power. "Now go! To the human world and test their worth!" Mihiramon obeyed without question and flew straight up towards the blue sphere in the sky.<p>

Back in the human world Simon was busy drawing up ideas for Guilmon on his sketchpad. "Let's see, how powerful should the armor be?" Simon said pondering the thought and then he said "I guess I could have it resist attack levels that are one level above his. That'll work." As Simon was about to finish drawing it, he received a call on the phone. "Yamaki, how important is this bio-emergeance?" Simon asked and Yamaki over the phone responded "Not only is it bigger than average but, it's also over the Metropolitan building." Simon's eyes widened at the revelation and got together his Shadow Tamer gear to confront the oncoming threat. "Guilmon! Looks like we've got a big one this time!" Guilmon came to Simon and said "How big?" Simon responded "Ultimate level." Guilmon's shades that only appear during battle materialized prepared for combat.

**つづく (If you can guess what this means then you get points without Google Translate.) **


	11. First Zodiac Part II

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and Licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 11: The First Zodiac Part II

Simon after hearing Yamaki's call ended up calling the other Tamers besides Daisuke and they then headed towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Building where a huge cloud of fog was surrounding it. "Looks like we might have to find a way up for all of us." Simon said to the others while Henry and Rika prepared their cards. Suzie wanted to join in on the action and Henry said "Can Lopmon evolve into champion level? You've only been with her for a whole day." Suzie smiled and responded "Henry, I believe in her and I think you should have faith in me as well." Henry and Suzie nodded and then everyone except Nia held up an evolution card and...

**CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**EVOLUTION._**

**GUILMON EVOLVE TO... GROWLMON!**

**TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO... GARGOMON!**

**RENAMON EVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON!**

**LOPMON EVOLVE TO... TURUIEMON!**

Lopmon's evolved form looked more like a rabbit martial artist with a gi, equipped with claw like gauntlets and Chinese letter on the left side of it's chest. "Lopmon, is that you?" Turuiemon looked at her Tamer and responded "Of course Suzie, but it seems like I've taken on a different form than the usual." Suzie raises an eyebrow but then gets on Turuiemon's back as it starts scaling the walls with it's claw gauntlets. Simon looks at the others and says "Any creative ways on how to get up there or should we take the elevator?" Rika responded by getting on Kyubimon's back and then they too scaled the walls. Simon looked at Henry who got onto Gargomon who merely fired a huge blast which boosted him upwards.

Simon looks at Nia who decides along with Impmon to take the elevator inside the building. Simon gets on Growlmon's back and says "Well, we're going to have to Hyper Wing it aren't we?" Growlmon gives him a look and Simon responds while slashing the card "I at least get one bad pun and that's it."

Meanwhile, Nia and Impmon are in the elevator waiting patiently to get to the top. "Do they always play cheesy music in these things?" Impmon asked. "Not all the time, Some places don't even have elevator music." Impmon then continued tapping his foot on the floor. "Why don't you charge up your ice attack while we're waiting?" Nia asked Impmon who then began to charge the attack just waiting to get to the top.

At the top of the building Simon and co. finally made it only to discover there seemed to be a problem. "Looks like we're dealing with something pretty big, and pretty pissed." Simon said and Henry got out his Digivice and scanned the creature in front of them. "Mihiramon, Data Type, Ultimate Level, Known as one of the twelve Devas. His attacks include: Tiger Wing Blades, Samurai Tiger Tail and Armored Tiger Tail."

Turuiemon looked at Mihiramon and said "It's sad to see that we must fight already Mihiramon, I honestly wish things didn't turn out this way." Suzie was about to prepare a card to deal with Mihiramon, only for him to fly up and make the first strike. "**TIGER WING BLADES!" **As he said this he struck the ground with his tail creating a shockwave just from the force alone.

Just as they were recovering from the attack Mihiramon then targeted Turuiemon who prepared her gauntlets to block his attack. "**SAMURAI TIGER TAIL!" **He then struck her with enough force to knock her down. He approached Turuiemon and was about to finish her until... "**SUMMONING: ICE!" **An ice blast hit Mihiramon and froze his feet to the spot he was currently standing on.

This gave the Tamers an opportunity to strike and the went in for their attacks.

"**PYRO BLASTER!"**

**"GARGO PELLETS!"**

**"FOX TAIL INFERNO!"**

**"GAUNTLET CLAW!**

Turuiemon went in for her combo first and then moved out of the way for the combined attack. "What now Henry?" Suzie asked her big brother who looked at Simon for an answer. Simon expressed that he knew it wasn't over. When the smoke cleared Mihiramon seemed to not have a scratch on him.\

Afterwards Mihiramon slammed his tail down onto the ice, shattering it and then attacking the other Digimon until all but Growlmon were left standing. Simon got out his sword prepared to take on Mihiramon if he had to. Mihiramon noticed this and went after Simon first. Simon was able to fend off his attacks but unfortunately even he had limits. He was tossed towards a wall where his hood and mask fell. He pulled up his goggles and got back into the fight determined. Growlmon tried throwing a few attacks at Mihiramon but unfortunately they were either deflected or missed entirely. Mihiramon bit into Growlmon's right arm and for whatever reason Simon's right arm started twitching. "_That's peculiar, I didn't know Guilmon and I had that kind of link." _Simon thought before he looked through his deck praying something, anything would work.

It was then he found the blue card that started his whole adventure. "Well, at this point why the hell not!?" Simon said and he yelled to Growlmon "I've got something that might work! You ready!" Growlmon looked back at Simon despite the pain and responded "Do it, Tamer." Simon nodded and proceeded to slash the card...

**CARD SLASH! SUPER EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**GROWLMON SUPER EVOLVE TO... WARGROWLMON!**

It was then that Growlmon underwent a change that only made him slightly bulkier and bigger as well as having slightly bigger battle shades. However that's where the similaritys ended, Wargrowlmon had gained a cyborg-like appearance with bulky armor that had jets on the back, Metal Axe claws, and a metal jaw.

Simon seemed to have slits in his eyes when Wargrowlmon appeared. Mihiramon swung his tail at Wargrowlmon only for it to be deflected faster than what people would assume Wargrowlmon's speed would be. Nia in the background noticed that Simon was making the same motions as Wargrowlmon as though they were mirroring one another. Mihiramon kept on attacking only to be blocked repeatedly by Wargrowlmon's reflexes. Mihiramon then grew spikes on his tail and said "**ARMORED TIGER TAIL!" **He attempted to strike Wargrowlmon with the attack but with Simon he grabbed the tail. He pulled Mihiramon towards him and raised one of his claws in the air and said "**RADIATION BLADE!" **Before striking and cutting off Mihiramon's tail.

Wargrowlmon then grabbed Mihiramon and threw him into the air. But, he and Simon crossed their arms over their chests and exerted as though they were both charging an attack.

"**ATOMIC-**

**"BLASTER!"**

They both yelled at the same time as Wargrowlmon fired a laser beam from his chest that completely obliterated Mihiramon into nothing but data. Afterwards the slits in Simon's eyes disappeared and Wargrowlmon turned to face his Tamer. "Simon? Are you okay?" Wargrowlmon asked and Simon responded "I'm fine buddy, but I have to admit, that was weird." Wargrowlmon knew what Simon was talking about since during the whole fight he felt as if he and Simon were one the whole time. "I hope the others are okay." Simon said before looking around now seeing that everyone is a bit flabbergasted at what they just witnessed. Nia went up to Simon and hugged him asking "Are you alright Simon?" Simon smiled as though to respond to her question and just as they were about to kiss Yamaki walked up to the Tamers and said "So, the Shadow Tamer really is a mere teen after all." Simon glared at Yamaki and responded "So what? We killed the monster that was threatening your building. What does it matter to you?"

Yamaki gestured Simon to follow him and he did along with the other tamers. Wargrowlmon de-evolved back into Guilmon before following suit since he had a lot of experience doing so when he was in champion level.

* * *

><p>After the battle Yamaki escorted the Tamers and their Digimon within Hypnos' main facility where Janyu seems to be having a conversation with a main that doesn't have much hair on the front of his head but has plenty in the middle and back. He also seems to be wearing a sweater-vest and dress pants with dress shoes. "Dad, who is this?" Henry asked noticing his dad in the facility. Janyu then said to both Simon and Henry "This concerns both of you, so you both have a right to know what happened." The man walks up to Simon and says "Wait, your last name is Ackerman?" Simon nods in response and the man looks down in shame and says "Well, let's just say I knew your mother very well kid."<p>

Simon notices some familiarity in the man and says "Not sure on the connection you have with my mother but I believe you go by, Shibumi?" Henry then said confused "Shibumi?" Suzie added "Shibumi?" Suddenly nearby the sound "The girl who's hard to get!" plays and everyone looks in that general direction. The man on the computer says "What? I get bored okay?" They then continue the conversation where it was before that weirdness. Shibumi said to Simon "Well yeah, my name is Gorou Mizuno but most people call me Shibumi." Simon then responds "Yeah, I did recognize you from the picture taken of the monster makers on the internet." Everyone seemed confused about what Simon said and Janyu responded "There was a picture of us? But, where did you find it?" Simon shrugged and responded "The Digimon wiki. It basically holds all the information of the Digimon franchise dug up by the fans of the series. I even have an old picture of the group for some reason."

Shibumi pulled out the exact photo Simon was mentioning and said "You mean this one?" Simon nodded and took a look at the photo but notices something different. "What's this?" Simon asked Shibumi who responded "What part of the picture are you referring to?" Simon pointed towards the top left of the photo which seemed to have a woman in a face obscured hood. Shibumi noticed that and responded "That's kind of what I was going to tell you about." Simon raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"You all might want to sit down for this one." Shibumi said and they all found chairs to sit in for Shibumi's story. "Yggdrasil wasn't just causing issues for Digimon as I understand, but also to Humans more specifically the Monster Makers." Henry was confused at first but then Janyu added "It would seem that the same dark force that Simon as the Shadow Tamer told us about that possesses Digimon seemed to have somehow possessed a group of people to hunt down the Monster Makers. I was saved by Hypnos and Shibumi here tried to warn Julia of all this." Rika raised a hand and asked "But what about Mr. Mizuno here? How was he safe?" Shibumi responded "By making sure I was constantly on the move to avoid all of these attackers. I made sure to get to Julia as soon as possible and give her a deck of cards which might be our last hope."

Suzie confused asked "What does a deck of cards have to do with all of this?" "It's all because... My Mother... was one of the monster makers." Simon responded with a horrified expression on his face. Nia asks "But, isn't your Mother's name Clara Ackerman last time you talked about her?" Simon nodded and said "Janyu's code name is T.A.O., Gorou Mizuno's is S.H.I.B.U.M.I. and J.U.L.I.A. is my Mother's code name." Simon then seemed to have water in his eyes but covered his face with his right hand.

Henry asks "How did you know about that?" Simon recomposes himself and responds "Because on the old picture frame at my home the word Julia written in all capital letters was on there. And that means... She was a target the whole time..." Yamaki comes up to Simon and says "So now with this information in mind, what do you plan to do with it?" Simon gets up and responds "I'll find out whatever bullshit reason Yggdrasil had for killing my mother and the other monster makers and I'll make him pay! I know that I shouldn't do this out of revenge but, considering that my best friend had suffered at Yggdrasil's hands as well as myself I have just as much reason to go after this sad excuse for a computer program!" Shibumi stands up and says "How do you even plan on facing off against it? As far as I can tell your Guilmon is only capable of going into Ultimate form, I'm not even sure if a Mega form can stand up to this power!"

Simon points to his heart and says "Excuse me, Just Who! The Hell! Do You Think I Am!? I'm Simon Ackerman, unofficial leader of the Digimon Tamers. And I'm not going to back down from a fight just because I seem to be outmatched. Plus I'm not alone, My friends and their Digimon are right there as well! So don't count them out just because I got a brief power up! Well get stronger together and defeat this bastard! Once! And! For! ALL!"

Yamaki, Janyu and Gorou were somewhat shocked by Simon's speech and Yamaki went up to Simon and offered a hand "In that case, you have our support." Simon reluctantly takes the hand and says "My secret identity stays safe okay?" Yamaki responds "You have my word Ackerman." With new resolve to get stronger, the Tamers walked out of the room and Janyu asked "Do you really think we should put our faith in them?" Yamaki takes off his sunglasses and responds "Simon's more than proved his worth as his moniker, so I'm pretty sure we should put our faith in the group that's more than capable of shredding doubts." Janyu nodded in response and Shibumi thinks to himself "_I think I might have some fun here. After all, I do have to at least make up for doing giving Simon the cards in the first place."_

**Now that Guilmon has an Ultimate form, can the Tamers prevail over the Devas? Or, will Yggdrasil and Vamdemon have something else up their sleeves? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**

_**Starting now, no more rules allowed**_

**_Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_**

**_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll_**

**_No stopping me I sprint to my goal!_**

**_Even, If I lose my way_**

**_I'll make it okay!_**

**_Healing wounds from the path that I've sown_**

**_I'll change the threads of fate, turn em' into my own!_**

**_Shining brightly for all to see_**

**_I hold my destiny_**

**_Just like a star!_**

**_Who knew I'd come this far!_**

**_Cause life's to short to sit there crying_**

**_And I'm too busy flying!_**

**_With luck my guide and friend _**

**_I'll see it right, through the end!_**

**_Blazing wildly, burning out_**

**_I wanna scream and shout!_**

**_All through the night_**

**_Because I was born to fight!_**

**_Until the day I finally reach you_**

**_I'll make my dreams come true_**

**_Cause starting now today_**

**_It's time to find my own way, But with my rules..._**

**I don't own Sirius by Eir Aoi nor the Lyrics.**


	12. V for Victory!

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 12: V for Victory!

_**Glaciers of ideas, importing. To my friends, then exporting.  
>To the next, Keeping it open. We want no closing.<br>Even without those, our thoughts could be duped. This mind trade no one can stop.  
>An act of thinking is terrible to stop. We just wanna change it up, not drop.<br>And my crew can rock it like uprock. Life is tedious if it ain't flowing.  
>Copy and Paste? Constant Defaulting? Put my courage to it.<br>Begin showing off. That's the way we wanna live.  
>Keep going, yeah!<strong>_

_**What was so much of transparency. Turned into bright expectation.  
>Instinct tells me to keep going together, going together.<br>It's breathtaking moments in life! Addicted to it, minds craving more and more!  
>I'm believing you and I can do anything. We can, change the world.<br>The sky's the limit, we can spread wings. To roadless travel, together we go!**_

Life was somewhat peculiar for the individual known as Daisuke Motomiya. Who is known to some of his closest friends as Davis. He is a somewhat sensitive kid who is somewhat shy about what he feels about the people around him, as well as current events in his life. It was strange for him to introduce his newest companion to his older sister.

_Flashback two days ago..._

"Daisuke, you're home awfully late." Jun said noticing her little brother arriving home somewhat late in the afternoon. "Well, apparently TK decided to send me on an errand due to his recent paranoia." Jun walked up to Daisuke and asked "So, little brother where'd you get the stuffed animal?" Daisuke panicked for a bit and tried to come up with an explanation until Chicomon spoke up. "I'm not a stuffed animal! I'm Daishuke's newest friend and Digimon!" Jun's eye visibly twitched and she said "Couch. Explanation. NOW!" Daisuke intimidated did as he was told and got onto the couch. "Well, Chicomon was kind of a gift from Simon. And Tk's "errand" was to spy on him." Jun wanted to go up to the phone and call up Simon but Daisuke stopped her. "Daisuke, let me get to the phone." Daisuke shook his head at Jun's statement.

"Jun, promise me you won't yell at me if you let me explain okay?" Daisuke said and they both got back onto the couch so he could explain. "You know that Shadow Tamer you hear about on the news?" Jun nodded and said "I'm guessing this has something to do with Simon?" Daisuke responded "Well, he is the Shadow Tamer." Jun was about to stop Daisuke but she promised him that she wouldn't yell at him. "And well, since I've been having these weird dreams with Chicomon greeting me in this village he thought that I could be a Tamer like him." Daisuke notices that his sister is somewhat shaken by this revelation and she says sadly "Why did it have to be my baby brother? That's all I'm asking. Why of all people did you have to become one of them? Do you know what this means?" Daisuke nodded and responds "I know what it means. There'll be a lot of times where my life will be put in danger, but I have to go out there and fight. If I don't then innocent people might be killed. I can't risk that Jun! I just can't!" Jun seeing his determination stands up and hugs Daisuke who returns the hug.

"Now I want you to promise me something. And that is a promise between us. Got it?" Jun said to Daisuke while hugging him. Daisuke then responded "I'm listening." Jun then said "Just come back home. Like you always do." Daisuke let go of Jun and while pointing his thumb towards his head says "Don't worry, besides, we made a vow that we would never break each other's promises!" Chicomon starts to cry a little bit and Jun says to him "And you promise me to bring back my baby brother alive. Understand?" Chicomon nods his little head and they all embrace in one big group hug.

_Present day..._

We see Daisuke waking up one morning looking at his clock. "Well, at least I'm not late." Daisuke said before getting out of the bed and going to change out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. "Daishuke?" Daisuke heard something in the other side of the room and saw that it was his recently evolved Chibimon. "What is it Chibimon?" Chibimon responded "Can I come with you this time?" Daisuke raised his eyebrow at the statement and responded "Any reason why?" Chibimon then walked up to Daisuke and said "Well, you tell me Henry brings Terriermon to school so why can't I go?" Daisuke ponders this thought and then decides to take Chibimon with him. "Alright, but you gotta stay quiet for the whole day got it?" Daisuke says to Chibimon who nods in response.

Daisuke grabs his bag and gives Jun a hug before heading to school. "Daisuke!" Jun yells as Daisuke turns around only to catch his Digivice that he got along with Chibimon.

* * *

><p>As Daisuke was just about to enter the school Chibimon poked his head and Daisuke said "Just stay inside and don't say anything okay buddy?" Chibimon reluctantly nodded and did what he was told. The day went on as a usual school day and at lunch Daisuke was busy spending time with Takeru and the others while Simon and co. were at their usual table. "So Davis, anything peculiar happen yesterday?" Takeru asks as if knowing Daisuke found out something about Simon. "Nothing really, I just hung out with my sister and helped her around the house. That's all." Hikari a bit confused says "Didn't Takeru tell me you were spending time with Simon a couple days ago?" Daisuke nodded in response to Hikari's question.<p>

Ken all the while was looking down at Daisuke's bag and noticed something poking out of it. He decided against ratting out Daisuke due to their friendship with each other. "So Daisuke, what'd you find out about Simon?" Hikari shocked at Takeru's statement responded "TK! You had Davis spy on Simon!? I think you're taking this paranoia a bit too far aren't you?" Takeru gripped the bridge of his nose and responded "Until I find out something about this guy, I'm not gonna be able to rest at night okay? Now what happened Davis?" Daisuke responded with some confidence "Simon's one of my closest friends. And as a good friend I can't rat him out!" Takeru turned from Daisuke and thought "_Can't believe he'd do this to me! Simon Ackerman, I swear I'm gonna get some dirt on you!" _

Ken irritated at Takeru's manners taps Daisuke on the shoulder and asks him to come to the hallway. "Daisuke, what's in the bag?" Ken asked Daisuke when they were in hallway out of sight from the students. Daisuke gave in to Ken who only asked about the bag and not Simon. "Are you a friend of Davish?" Chibimon asked somewhat innocently. Ken put his index finger over his mouth to gesture Chibimon to not be so loud. "It was a gift from Simon." Ken was a bit surprised by Daisuke's statement and he then said "Well, why don't you tell me a bit more and I promise I won't tell anyone about this." Daisuke gave Ken a look that told him to honor that promise.

"And that's kind of the whole gist of it." Daisuke finished explaining to Ken about Simon and Digimon being real. "So that's what he truly is... A semi interesting masked hero along with his Digimon... Somehow that doesn't really surprise me." Daisuke showed his Digivice to Ken just for more proof. "Well, I haven't really gone up against any Digimon yet but, I'm just somewhat waiting for something." Simon approached the two after lunch and said "So, you're Ken Ichijouji correct?" Simon extended his right hand and Ken responded while shaking his hand "Well of course. Actually I'm one of Daisuke's closest friends." Simon raised an eyebrow at Ken's statement and responded "Looks I'm not the only one with a circle of friends. Also Daisuke, good luck with soccer practice."

Daisuke gives a respectful bow and thank you to Simon while hiding Chibimon out of being cautious. Daisuke decided to walk with Simon and ask him some questions. "So, since Chibimon evolved without me putting him into a battle... how well do you think I'm doing?" Simon looked at Daisuke and responded "Well, all I really know is that I've made the right choice to have you as his Tamer. But, the real test will be when he gets to his champion form." Simon shows Daisuke a deck of cards he's been carrying with him. "If you're going to be a Tamer, you might want to use these. You know how to play the card game correct?" Daisuke nods and responded "I played a little bit of it. And I do know the basics so there's that." Simon gives Daisuke the cards confident he knows what to do with them. "Whenever you need to modify Chibimon in a way, slash the card through your Digivice as though you're scanning them."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Daisuke brought Chibimon to his soccer practice. However Chibimon wasn't as satisfied when he was just sitting on the bench watching Daisuke and his team play. "<em>I wonder, how would I do if I played this game? I guess I should see..." <em>Chibimon thought before jumping off the bleachers and into the field. A soccer ball came flying his way from one of the players and Chibimon had little time to react. Daisuke noticed this and tried to head towards Chibimon much to his teammates' confusion. Suddenly Chibimon began to glow and gain some size...

**CHIBIMON EVOLVE TO... V-MON!  
><strong>

Chibimon had gained some height as well as longer arms and legs but he was still somewhat short. He also had a V on his forehead as thought to emphasize his name.

He saw the ball getting close to him and he just simply made a dash for it with his head... "**V-HEADBUTT!" **V-Mon hit the ball so hard it nearly went through the net on the other side of where he was standing. Daisuke's teammates were somewhat flabbergasted by this turn of events and looked on somewhat slack jawed as what they ass umed was a stuffed animal headbutt a ball with such an impact that it nearly tore the net... "V-Mon! I told you to wait on the bleacher until practice was over!" Daisuke said not fazed by the turn of events. "I know that. But I just wanted to see how well I did and now I finally evolved into a rookie level digimon!" V-Mon was so excited by this news that he started jumping up and down repeating the phrase "V for Victory!" Over and over somewhat oblivious to Daisuke's embarrassment.

The coach came up to V-Mon and examined him from what he observed. "Mr. Motomiya, who is this friend of yours?" The coach asked and Daisuke stood firm and responded "His name is V-Mon and he is a Digimon!" The coach examined the jumping Digimon and said "I've got an idea for your little friend here. He's going to come with me." The coach took V-Mon from his jumping and headed towards the locker room in the school. "Davis, I'm not gonna lie but your friend there, was pretty intense." One of the players said to Daisuke. Daisuke was a bit weird-ed out by some of the praise he was getting from the other players on his team and he just responded "To be honest I didn't think he'd want to play soccer with us."

Meanwhile, the coach was putting one of the uniforms on V-Mon who was obviously too small to wear any one of them. "I'm just not sure about this whole thing considering you seem to have interest in this game V-Mon." V-Mon confused by the coach's statement merely shrugged and started concentrating on something. "What are you doing?" The coach asks V-Mon... "Just give it a minute it's something a bit new for me to do." V-Mon responded and suddenly the outfit shrunk just enough to fit V-Mon. "Well, how do I look now?" The coach gives a thumbs up to V-Mon as a sign of approval but suddenly rumbling was heard outside the building and V-Mon ran out of the building with his outfit suddenly going into his data. "Looks like I'm going to have to make a phone call today..." The coach said bringing out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back outside a large spiked turtle Digimon appeared and caused some panic in the field. "Guys! Get out of here! I'll take care of this!" One of his teammates asked "You sure?" Daisuke gives a confident smile that gave the answer...<p>

Daisuke was trying to lure the monster away from the field to make sure no damage to school property. He made sure that he had his Digivice and cards ready but he was a bit worried about V-Mon. Until... "**V-HEADBUTT!" **V-Mon came in and headbutted the giant turtle Digimon away from Daisuke. "Davish, I'm here now!" Daisuke nodded at V-Mon and pulled out his Digivice "Tortomon, Champion Level, Vaccine Type. Attacks are: Strong Carapace, Spinning attack, and Grand dash." Daisuke looked closely at Tortomon who's shell seemed to be glowing. "**STRONG CARAPACE!" **It said before launching several spikes at Daisuke and V-Mon.

Daisuke found a card that could protect them and decided to use it. "**CARD SLASH... WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHIELD ACTIVATE!" **Suddenly V-Mon noticed a large shield in front of him, which he grabbed to protect both him and Daisuke from the oncoming attack. "V-Mon we gotta find a way to beat this thing before it takes out the whole school!"

On the rooftop of the school Simon was watching the whole fight and noticed Daisuke was having a bit of a hard time with Tortomon... "I wish I could help, but sadly it seems that Guilmon took my drawing and decided to hang out with a blacksmith for a day." He then noticed Hikari walking towards the fight. "_Aren't people supposed to avoid the fight at all costs? Either way, looks like I might have to step in at some point." _

Daisuke and V-Mon were still having a hard time with Tortomon and Daisuke noticed V-Mon getting worn out. "_At this rate, I'm not sure what we're gonna do at this point!" _Daisuke thought not knowing Hikari was nearby him. Tortomon then headed towards Hikari and was about to stomp on her. "**GRAND DASH!" **It said before attempting to attack Hikari. Daisuke ran and tackled her out of the way and avoided the impact altogether. "Davis, you saved me! I didn't even know what was happening, I was just coming to see your soccer practice and then I notice you and your little friend there and..." Hikari was saying before Daisuke put a finger over her mouth and said "We'll talk later I promise!" Tortomon got into his shell saying "**SPINNING ATTACK!" **Before spinning at an extreme speed upon which Daisuke wasn't sure he'd survive. "Damn! I'm not gonna make it in time!" Simon said nearing the scene.

Suddenly the spinning stopped and it would seem that V-Mon was holding Tortomon in place. "You. Leave My Tamer... ALONE!" V-Mon shouted while continuing to hold Tortomon in place. Daisuke's Digivice glowed from the screen and suddenly V-Mon glowed as well...

**EVOLUTION._**

**V-MON EVOLVE TO... XV-MON!**

V-Mon went through a drastic change this time. He not only got bigger and more muscular but also gained a horn on his snout as well as wings and an X on his chest. "Daisuke, You alright?" Daisuke looked at XV-Mon and responded "Yeah, I'm fine and so is Hikari." XV-Mon then proceeds to lift Tortomon in the air while his chest appears to be glowing with energy... "**X LASER!" **XV-Mon says before firing his chest laser at Tortomon. Tortomon tried to withstand the energy impacting his shell but sadly... His defenses shattered and he was reduced to mere data which XV-Mon didn't absorb.

Daisuke faced Hikari and said "Look, I'm sorry for keeping this secret, but I just couldn't say anything to you guys, otherwise I'd be telling you everything. Ken just figured it all out and..." Hikari interrupted him and asked "Why, did you just kill him?" Daisuke confused by Hikari's question until XV-Mon says "It's because he was under Yggdrasil's influence." Hikari a bit confused asks "What does that mean?" Simon walks up to group and says "It means that most of the Digimon that enter this world are controlled by a wicked force that wishes to rule over all sentient life. In a sense this is a kindness to them. They'd rather not be slaves to this faux deity so killing them is a kindness."

Hikari was going to question Simon further until Daisuke put a hand on her shoulder and said "Look, I know it's not easy. But it's a duty that we as Tamers have to uphold. If we don't stop them, who knows what kind of destruction they'd cause in this world as well as their world." Hikari thought about it a bit and said "I want you to tell me this whole thing!" Simon raises his eyebrow and responds "You sure you want the whole story?" Hikari nods and says "It might be a clue as to... Where my brother is."

**Now that Daisuke has evolved V-Mon to his Champion level, will de-evolving him be just as easy? And what does Hikari mean by where her brother is? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also I don't own Sky's the limit.**


	13. Measures of Light

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 13: Measures of Light

After Daisuke's bout with Tortomon was said and done, Simon suggested they go to Shinjuku park and have XV-Mon De-evolve there. "How long do I have to do this Daisuke?" XV-Mon asked getting somewhat uncomfortable with hand-standing. "Until you turn back into V-Mon! We can't really hide a muscular dragon now can we?" Daisuke responded to XV-Mon's question. XV-Mon then concentrated on de-evolving back into V-Mon and kept his position. Meanwhile Simon was taking Kari towards the abandoned supply shack where he knew he stored the Digi-eggs Lopmon gave him... "That's peculiar." Simon said noticing a problem that Kari was oblivious to. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with this place?" Kari asked and Simon shook his head to answer no. "There should be at least three Digi-eggs. But now they're all gone."

Kari a bit confused by what Simon said decided to go outside and check on Daisuke and his Digimon however... "Excuse me!" Kari heard a voice that sounded a bit odd to her in that she's never heard it before. "I was just wondering if you could help me find my friends." The voice said and Kari turned around to see what appeared to be a very small dog with no toes on it's feet and a gold ring around it's neck like a collar. "I don't know where your friends are little doggie, are you lost?" The dog like creature got offended and responded with "I'm not a dog, I'm Salamon! And I need to find my friends before they get into trouble." Kari a bit worried responded "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I just thought that you were a lost puppy that's all." Salamon went up to Kari and rubbed up against her legs affectionately.

Simon watching the whole thing saw Salamon's interaction with Kari and started counting down from his fingers. "3..2...1..." He said and suddenly a Digivice appeared in front of Kari in the form of a sphere but transformed into a similar device like Daisuke's only Pink on the outside and a white ring. "So Simon, have you actually been to this Digital world?" Kari asked after receiving her Digivice. "I've never been there, but Guilmon has told me quite a lot about it. But what happened during the event of your brother's disappearance?" Simon responded to Kari's question with another. "Well, there was this fog that came out of nowhere and we got separated from each other. Tai told me to not move and wait for him... But unfortunately the fog dissipated and he wasn't there anymore..."

Simon noticed Kari's somber expression on her face as she said this. But then, it changed from somber to determined. "I want you to take me to the Digital world! I need to go there and find him! Salamon, and this Digivice are all the proof that it's all there! Please help me! If it means getting Tai back then... I want to be a Digimon Tamer! Like you, Daisuke and the others!" Simon wasn't the only one to notice her determination, Daisuke getting back with V-Mon noticed this as well. "But, Hikari... Are you sure about all of this?" Daisuke asked getting her attention. "Daisuke, for the longest time ever since we've met... You've always been the one to stick up for me. You were the strong one among us, willing to take on challenges despite your sensitivity. You were able to convince all of us that Ken truly did change after him being a bully. Most of all, you were the bravest among us!"

Daisuke noticing these compliments was a bit shocked to say the least and responded "You really mean that Hikari?" Kari nodded in response and Daisuke took a deep breath and said "To be honest when you first met me, your first thoughts seeing me on the field with my friends was "Tai?" At first, I didn't know who you were talking about. But then, you showed me pictures of your brother and well, I guess that maybe you saw me as a brother of sorts, but to be honest it was a bit more than that." Kari a bit confused asked "You don't mean that you..." Daisuke grasped both her hands in his and said "Hikari, believe it or not, I wanted to be more like you... Very kind and willing to help those in need. Plus, if it weren't for you I would have never been able to speak up for myself. I wasn't really a self advocate and I just got really nervous and self conscious whenever I would try to stand up for myself. I still do at times but now things have changed and I guess action speaks louder than words so here goes..."

Daisuke gets right in front of Kari and kisses her right on the lips as a gesture of how he truly feels...

Silence filled the air around the Tamers and their Digimon. V-Mon was confused just as much as Salamon. "So is he trying to take her data or something?" V-Mon asked. "I don't know what on earth they're doing. But it seems a little odd to me." Guilmon not as naive as V-Mon or Salamon just simply stared making a bit of an "Awww." noise seeing this sign of affection. Simon watched the whole thing go down and he thought "_Looks like Davis finally grew a spine." _He also notices that Kari seems to be returning the kiss as though to say that she's felt the same way about Daisuke.

They stop kissing to breathe and for Daisuke to gauge Hikari's reaction. "So you really feel that way about me?" Kari asked Daisuke. Daisuke grabbed her hands in his and responds "Hikari Kamiya... Ever since the first day we met I've always had a crush on you... You helped me the most when my parents died, I guess maybe that's because I've helped you with the absence of your older brother." Kari hugged Daisuke and said "You know what? From now on I'm gonna be a great Tamer and show that I am no damsel in distress!" Simon applause's Kari's resolve and says "That's admirable that you want to prove yourself... However, you need to make sure that you can handle just about anything that comes in through these fogs... From now on, since you have a Digivice, you will be somewhat obligated along with Davis to protect this world. I'll be there as well. But we need to make sure you won't run in fear at the first sign of danger."

**(Insert Id(Sorrow)**

Kari got up to Simon with Salamon in tow and says "Simon, I want to be as strong as your friends Nia and Rika. I want to have a resolve just as strong as they are. So, I'm going to have to take this path and follow you and Davis. I want to prove I'm not someone who passes out just for being outside for too long! I also want you to promise me something." Simon looked at Daisuke who nodded to Simon. "What is it?" Kari's eyes are getting somewhat moist and she says "Promise me... You'll find my brother Tai when you go to the Digital World!" Simon goes to wipe a tear away from her eye and says "Of course, but you, Daisuke, Henry, Rika, Nia and Suzie will be coming with me." Kari looks at Simon a bit shocked and Simon continues "So you don't have to worry about a thing understand? Also, I recommend not crying... Until the end of our Adventure."

Kari wipes her tears and says "Yes sir!" Simon smiles and says "We meet back here tomorrow for some training... Savvy?" Daisuke, Kari and their Digimon nodded in understanding. "Good, now get some rest... It's getting late after all."

* * *

><p>Daisuke escorted Kari to her apartment before heading back to his and before departing Kari says "Thanks Davis. I guess I really do owe you don't I?" Daisuke shakes his head and says "No worries, Simon taught me that it is a gentlemen's duty to escort a lady back to their home." Kari giggles a bit still holding Salamon in her hands. "Daisuke Motomiya? I just wanted to say something." Daisuke a bit confused says "What is it?" Kari responds "To be honest I actually had feeling for you. I just felt as nervous as you did back there." She gives Daisuke a peck on the cheek thus causing Daisuke to blush. V-Mon asks "Davish? you okay there buddy?" Daisuke responds "Don't worry about it V-Mon I'm perfectly fine."<p>

**(End Id(Sorrow)**

As Kari enters her apartment with Salamon she's greeted by her mother and a somewhat bone-crushing hug. "HIKARI! I was so worried about you sweetie! Are you okay?" Kari responds "I'm fine mom, could you please let go?" Yuko let go of Kari and said "So where'd you get the plushie?" Kari responded "Simon actually got it for me. But, it's not a plushie." Yuko hearing the fact that not only Simon gave her daughter a plush toy she never saw before, but also her daughter saying it's not a plush toy. "You mean, it's like Guilmon?" Kari a bit shocked by her mother's knowledge of Guilmon asks "How'd you know?" Yuko points to Salamon and says "Just because I wasn't good at cooking doesn't mean I don't know the latest news on the Shadow Tamer."

They then got onto the couch and Yuko says "Why don't you tell me all about what's going on." Kari a bit unsure of where to start says "Well, Simon's actually given me a lead as to where Tai could be." Yuko worried says "Kari, I don't recommend going after rumors again. Besides, I thought we settled this matter years ago." Kari responds "Simon told me that since there was a fog similar to the ones that have Digimon in them that day, That could be what happened to Tai except in reverse." Yuko then says "Even if this theory is true how could you back this up? Or rather how could Simon back this up?" Kari then said "Well, it's... because Simon is... The Shadow Tamer." Yuko raises an eyebrow to that statement and Kari continues "And I... Am one of the few people who are Digimon Tamers." She puts down her pink Digivice as proof.

Salamon speaks up and says "I'm her partner, Salamon. Appearances can be deceiving for the most part." Yuko looks down and says "At least tell me one thing..." Kari tilts her head and asks "What's that?" Yuko looks back up to her "That you come back to me. Simon has told me about being this "Shadow Tamer" for a bit wondering what my reaction would be. I thought it was just frivolous nonsense that he was telling me. I just can't believe that my own daughter has to get involved now." Kari puts a hand on Yuko's shoulders and says "Mom, I'm not alone. Daisuke's also a Tamer and I'm pretty sure Jun already knows about that." Yuko gets a bit hopeful and says "At least two of your closest friends are with you." Yuko and Kari then went into their separate rooms.

Salamon with Kari asks her "So why did you need to tell her all of this?" Kari looks at her partner and responds "I had to make it easier on her so that at least she won't worry about me all the time. Also, tomorrow I'll be able to learn more about being a Tamer with Simon and whatnot."

Yuko in her bedroom looks at a family photo with Tai and Kari and says "Simon, if what you said is true, then please... Bring back my baby boy safe and sound." She then sheds tears out of both sadness and joy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Daisuke and Hikari met Simon out in the park for some training. "Alright, so now that you're here I'm going to go over a bit on the basics of being a Tamer. The first steps are somewhat obvious. You need to have a Digivice, a partner and knowledge of the Digimon trading card game." Kari a bit confused asks "What does the card game have to do with fighting actual Digimon?" Daisuke answers "It's because you're going to need to slash modification cards through the card reader to strengthen your Digimon and possibly evolve it." Kari processes this information and Simon then says "Like Davis said, modification cards will help even a rookie level take on a champion level Digimon without evolving. I really wish Guilmon were here to help provide an example but once again he's absent so for now I need you guys to help out here."<p>

Simon then hands Kari a deck of cards and Kari looks through all of them. "Isn't this your deck Simon?" Kari asks a little more confused. Simon shakes his head and responds "I've collected a lot of these cards so, I've got spare decks depending on the situation." Simon then proceeds to explain to Kari about the Digimon cards. "Basically you have your offensive modify cards which basically boost any offensive stat of your Digimon. Then there's the Defensive cards. There are also health cards which heal your Digimon and then there's cards that can give another Digimon's ability to yours." Kari payed attention to what Simon was saying and looked at her cards closely to decide which one was which.

V-Mon meanwhile was busy punching at a tree while not punching it too hard. "Davish! What's going on over there!" He yelled to his Tamer who was looking through his deck to see what card did what since Simon gave a bit of an explanation of how the game works. "_Since Kari and I are Tamers, I'm gonna have to watch her back from here on out! So, for now I'll see if there's any Digimon appearing around here." _Daisuke thought to himself before taking V-Mon with him to go investigate the park for any Digimon threat that might appear. As he was looking around there was a fog that appeared nearby him. "I gotta tell Kari and Simon! V-Mon! You ready!" Daisuke yelled to his partner ready to fend off whatever was coming.

**CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**EVOLUTION._**

**V-MON EVOLVE TO... XV-MON!**

Simon saw a light in the distance and said "Well Kari, looks like training begins now." He and Kari along with Salamon headed towards where the bio-emergence is... Only to find XV-Mon fending off a giant red beetle. "Kuwagamon... Virus Type... Champion Level. Attacks are: Scissor Arms, Power Guillotine, and Trap Scissors." Kari read off her Digivice. Kari then decided to use a modify card to help Salamon take on Kuwagamon.

**CARD SLASH! HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!**

Salamon notice her speed increase quite a bit and then charged head on into Kuwagamon. "**Sledge Crash!" **It rammed into Kuwagamon who took his attention off of XV-Mon and focus on Salamon. "**Petit Punch!" **Salamon said before rapidly punching Kuwagamon in the face only for him to merely shrug it off. "Salamon!" Kari yelled before charging straight into battle to save her Digimon from the insect. Daisuke however not only tackled her out of the way but also saved Salamon from being crushed by Kuwagamon's claws. "Kari! Don't just charge in without a plan! Just leave it to me okay?" Kari looked into Daisuke's eyes and responded "Daisuke, I told you that I wanted to be brave just like you. I wanted to fight these Digimon with you. I'm not just gonna sit on the sidelines and cheer you on everywhere you go!"

Kari and Salamon then walked towards Kuwagamon with Daisuke and XV-Mon following suit. "Either way Kari, you're not in this alone. I'll be with you the whole way through." Kari responded "I know, but at the very least let me fight with you." Just as Kari was saying this her Digivice glowed and so did Salamon. Simon watching the fight sees this and says "You know what they say, Size isn't everything."

**EVOLUTION._**

**SALAMON EVOLVE TO...**

Salamon inside the Data core was starting to change. She ended up becoming bipedal, she gained claws on her back paws but gloved claws on her front paws. Her collar ring went onto her tail and she seemed to have a bit more of a cat like appearance overall.

**GATOMON!**

Gatomon raises it's claws at Kuwagamon who prepared to strike her while Simon was reading off of his Digivice. "Gatomon... Vaccine Type... Champion Level. Attacks are: Lightning Claw, Cat's Eye, Neko Kick, Cat Tail, Neko Laser and Neko Scratch." Daisuke looked at Gatomon and said "Looks like you get to take on a goliath Kari." Kari nodded and had Gatomon attack the Digimon. "**Lightning Claw!" **She said attacking her opponent who visibly flinched at the attack. XV-Mon went in for an uppercut to throw the beast off. "Gatomon! Use me as a boost!" XV-Mon said to Gatomon who nodded and jumped off of XV-Mon's head and went in for a drop kick on Kuwagamon who couldn't hope to trap a small and fast Digimon such as this. "**Neko Kick!" **She ended up kicking Kuwagamon so hard that she went straight through the airborne Digimon who then disintegrated into data. Kari went to pick up Gatomon and hug her in her arms.

"You did it Gatomon! I knew for sure that we could beat him together!" Kari said praising her partner. XV-Mon seemed to de-evolve much quicker this time around and Kari didn't see the need to de-evolve Gatomon anyway considering how well she blends in with the rest of the rookies. "So Simon, if me and Kari were meant to have Digimon then who else could be a potential candidate?" Simon ponders this and says "Well, I'm sure your friend Ken could be a Tamer considering what you told him and that he found out about V-Mon." Daisuke then considers that thought as well but Kari says "So you figure anybody who's had any form of interaction with a Digimon has the potential to be a Tamer?" Simon responds "Well, usually Digimon are more drawn towards children due to the fact that they're based on children's dreams."

Just as they were about to head back home Daisuke got a call on his cell phone. "Hello?" "Daisuke, I think I might need your help with something." Someone said on the other end of the line. "Ken? What's happening there?"

On the other side Ken noticed that his parents were a bit panicky and he said "Well... I think there's a Digimon in my house that looks like an insect..."

**Who is this Digimon that lurks in Ken's home? Is he a Tamer just as Simon and Daisuke predicted? Find out next time, On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	14. Kindness Extends to All

The Following is a Non-Profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 14: Kindness extends to all

5 Minutes Earlier at Ichijouji residence...

Ken was busy researching about Digimon on his computer trying to see if there's any connection to their presence in the real world. "This doesn't make any sense... How can this site have all the information on the franchise and yet not have anything related to what's going on right now?" Ken kept on searching for answers only to see a picture of the Monster Makers pop up. "So then, which one of you knows the most about this..." He looks through the photo and notices next to it are code names next to their actual names. He also sees the name Janyu Wong next to T.A.O. and Clara Ackerman next to J.U.L.I.A. Ken then writes those names on a notepad and decides to investigate this matter.

As he walks down the stairs he notices that his parents are both backed into a wall afraid of something. "Mom, Dad? Is everything alright?" Ken asked his parents who just noticed him entering the room. "Ken! Call the exterminator! There's a giant bug in the room!" His mom yelled to his son. Ken notices the insect in the room which turns out to be a Digimon that he saw on that site. He then takes his cell phone and calls Daisuke instead of the exterminator. "Davis, could you and Simon come over here? We have a bit of a problem." "Well, let's just say we have a large insect that might be a Digimon." "Thanks I'll calm my parents down so this'll be easier."

Ken puts away his cell phone after talking to Daisuke and approaches the worm-like creature. "Hey now, it's okay. Nobody's gonna hurt you... I promise." Ken says picking up the Digimon and comforting it. "Ken, I understand you want to emulate your brother but, why?" Mr. Ichijouji asked confused by the scenario. "Because this isn't some insect! He's a Digimon like the ones you would see on TV." Ken responded. Daisuke and Simon walked into Ken's apartment having parted ways with Kari a little bit ago. "I guess part of the problem has already resolved itself..." Simon said while Daisuke was waving to Ken.

15 Minutes Later...

Simon finished explaining to Ken's parents about the whole "Digimon Tamer" Business going on nowadays... "So now you understand what your son might be involved in Mrs. Ichijouji?" Simon asked Ken's mother who responded "I can see now that you're very well meaning and Ken's actually wanted to get to know you for some time... But I don't understand why you need my little boy to go out and endanger himself." Ken stood up and said "I think this might actually be a good thing for me... I've been a bit afraid of myself since those days back then. But now, after meeting Simon and getting a Digimon I'd say that hopefully I might be able to do some good out of this." Suddenly the Digimon spoke up "I didn't mean to give the silent treatment but, I just wanted to find the person who would be my Tamer... I didn't know that he'd be a kind boy such as you. I'm known, As Wormmon and I want you to be my Tamer, Ken Ichijouji..."

Ken smiled seeing his Digimon happy and a ball of light appeared in Ken's hand which turned into a Digivice that was black but with a white ring in the center...

"Well this is a tad bit ironic, isn't it?" Ken said to Daisuke who responded "Sometimes black is a cool color, it isn't just evil. Tell you what, I'll help you out with this Tamer business and then you can join us!" Ken thought to himself "_I didn't think that Simon was running a club here. But then again with a group of 4 people growing into now 6 or 7 I guess maybe I could tip the scales..." _Simon extended a hand towards Ken and says "You're welcome to join Ken, All I ask is simply yes or no..." Ken then takes the hand and responds "Of course! If Davis and Kari are in this club then I'd be rude not to join!" Simon raises an eyebrow at the club statement but decides to shrug and take the response as it is...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Digital World...<p>

Vamdemon was busy trying to figure out which Digimon to send next when Daemon entered his throne room. "Mi lord Count. I must ask a question of you..." Daemon said to Vamdemon. "Speak servant of Yggdrasil. What is your main concern right now?" Vamdemon spoke to Daemon who responded "I was wondering why you don't just simply send another Deva into the real world. Wouldn't that be the logical next step in defeating these Tamers?" Vamdemon then showed Daemon a map of the sphere above the Digital World with what appears to be a dotted line around it. "As you can see Daemon, the humans have noticed that the barrier between our world and theirs has weakened... So, in order to send another Deva into the human world, we would need to weaken the barrier more by sending powerful Champion level Digimon into their world."

Daemon then responded "In that case, I shall send very powerful champion level Digimon to their world and then this so-called arch nemesis of yours won't even think to trifle with us once the other Digimon have been dealt with." Daemon then leaves the room and Vamdemon goes back to pondering on his throne. "So, it seems that now Daemon has caught wind of the situation he's now trying to speed the process up a few notches. If he tries provoking our nemesis, then that will surely ensure a grave will be dug for him." Vamdemon said to nobody in particular. Reapermon showed up listening in the conversation. "How deep of a grave? And what will be his Epitaph?"

Vamdemon responded "It will be likely so deep that even the largest Digimon would be unable to escape. And it would say "Here lies Daemon... His lack of knowledge and hubris was his downfall. Rest. In. Pieces..." Reapermon then faded away from the room and Vamdemon continued to watch Daemon's actions... "Let's see what you do Daemon. How will you speed up the process?"

* * *

><p>Back in the Human World...<p>

Daisuke and Ken headed out to the park followed by Simon and Kari. Simon noticed that Ken and Daisuke were busy chatting with each other about their respective days... "So Kari, how long have Daisuke and Ken known each other?" Simon asked Kari who responded "Well, it's actually been 4 years since they first met." Simon ponders that thought and then asks "So, how exactly did they meet one another?" Kari then said "Ken used to be a bully mostly due to what happened to his older brother Osamu Ichijouji." Simon responds "So, he had a bit of pent up aggression and he ended up giving off the wrong impression due to unfortunate implications?" Kari shrugs and says "For the most part. But after one incident where he saw that he was going too far he just fell into depression.

Nobody wanted to be his friend after all of this. Nobody except for Davis of course..."

Flashback 4 years ago...

A lonely 10 year old boy was sitting by himself on the rooftops of the school sulking. "I don't blame them for hating me. I don't deserve friends, Heck, I don't even think I deserve the life I live. Osamu... I'm so sorry." He then cried for sometime. But then the door opened on the rooftop and there was an auburn haired kid who's hair was also somewhat spiked. "Excuse me?" The spiky haired kid said to Ken. "What do you want? Did you come to make me feel bad? Well go ahead, I don't care. After all, you're probably one of the kids I beat up." The kid then walked up to Ken and said "Well, I wanna give you a second chance. I can see that you feel bad about what you did and you did apologize. So, I'm here to help you however I can. That is... If you want help." Ken started to stand up not noticing the kid's nervousness around the whole situation.

"It's fine, I accept your offer. And I promise to change for the better." Ken said. "Well, in that case let's introduce ourselves. I'm Daisuke Motomiya, But my friends call me Davis." Daisuke said extending a hand towards Ken. "In that case, it's nice to meet you Daisuke. I'm Ken Ichijouji, and I intend on making good on my promise to you!"

End of Flashback...

"And that's how it all started between those two..." Kari finished saying... "I see, so afterwards these two became very close friends?" Simon asked and Kari nodded in response. "It's like those two have a connection with each other, and can tell when the other is hiding a secret." Simon ponders this information and thinks "_Now that I know about Ken, I might want to ask about their friend Takeru. If she'll answer me." _Gatomon pops out from the trees and says "So, you guys are playing some catching up?" Simon shrugs in response and Gatomon then asks "Where's your Digimon Simon? I heard he's supposed to be really tough." Simon responds "He's at a blacksmith constructing some armor for him that I drew for him a couple nights ago. He'll be back by tomorrow. So for now, I'm currently without a Digimon partner and I'm just doing my nightly duties around the city.

Daisuke and Ken meanwhile were busy discussing about their Digimon. "So your Digimon is that blue dragon playing hide and seek with Wormmon?" Ken asks Daisuke who nods and says "Whenever he does win in that form he seems to shout "V for Victory!" or something like that." Ken responds "Perhaps maybe the V in his name stands for victory and he feels triumphant when he shouts that phrase?" Daisuke shrugs but then suddenly a fog appears out of nowhere. "Is that, A Digimon?" Ken says a bit nervous about what's to transpire.

What appears is a giant rock monster with bandages and chains holding it together. "Davish! I'll take him down!" V-Mon said ready to fight this Digimon. "Golemon, Virus type, Champion Level. Attacks are: Sulfur Plume and Golem Punch" Ken read off his Digivice as Daisuke got out an evolution card for V-Mon.

**Card Slash! Evolution Activate!**

**EVOLUTION._**

**V-MON EVOLVE TO... XV-MON!**

XV-Mon used an uppercut to subdue Golemon, however Golemon felt little recoil and proceeded open it's mouth. "**Sulfur Plume!" **It said as it breathed fire to hit the flying XV-Mon who barely avoided the attack. Ken was watching this battle as Golemon kept shooting fire at XV-Mon who merely dodged every attack. Wormmon went next to Ken and said "Ken, I'll help however I can. Just say the word and I'll go in and fight!" Ken seemed to doubt Wormmon at first but remembering Daisuke telling him about having faith is the key to victory, he then said "Alright Wormmon, show em what you're made of!" Wormmon then jumped and while glowing said "With pleasure Ken!"

**EVOLUTION._**

**WORMMON EVOLVE TO...**

Wormmon begun to change into what appeared to be a bipedal dragonfly with claws, gauntlets with spikes in the wrist part, spiked shoulders, longer antennae, and compound eyes.

**STINGMON!  
><strong>

Stingmon kicked Golemon away from XV-Mon. "Thanks for the assist! Not sure how this would've gone without you." XV-Mon said to Stingmon who responded "I appreciate the complement but now we need to focus on defeating this Digimon!" They gave a look at each other and nodded as though they already have a plan. "I guess XV-Mon and Stingmon are mirroring us now!" Daisuke said with Ken realizing that this does seem very true considering both of them are very good friends. "**Critical Crunch!" **XV-Mon bit into Golemon causing cracks to appear in the Digimon's arm. XV-Mon then threw to Stingmon who prepared his gauntlet spike which extended into a purple blade. "**Spiking Strike!" **He then flew into Golemon cutting through him with the blade and reducing him to nothing but data...

"I guess we weren't needed after all." Gatomon said disappointed in not being able to fight. Kari on the other hand was very impressed by their abilities and said "I guess that goes to show that sometimes the Digimon mirror their Tamers. Right Simon?" Simon was looking at both the Tamers and thought "_A lot of things are making me miss Guilmon. I guess maybe the Motomiya promise thing ended up paying off for both these two huh?" _

**Now that Ken has joined the Tamers, how will they fare against Daemon's oncoming forces? And where has that fourth Digimon gone off to? Find out next time, On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	15. Hope is a Balance

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 15: Hope is a balance...

"The Digimon Tamers were somewhat growing at a fast rate with Simon as their leader. So far now, 8 members and their are currently part of this team. Simon the fearless leader and his partner Guilmon, Jianliang/Henry Wong and Terriermon("Momentai"), Rika Nonaka and Renamon("Hmph"), Nia and Impmon(Who appears to not have an Evolution. "Hey! Narrator! What the hell!?"), Xiaochun/Suzie Wong and Lopmon(Who looks identical to Terriermon in almost every way.), Daisuke/Davis Motomiya and V-Mon("V for Victory!"), Hikari Kamiya and Gatomon("Meow.") and finally Ken and Wormmon("Did someone mention me?"). However, it would appear that now one Digimon is left to find and pair with another Tamer. Who could this Tamer/Digimon pair possibly be? Find out-" "Excuse me, Mr. Narrator?" Simon broke into the narrator's office asking a somewhat innocent question. "Wait, you're not supposed to be in this office! How'd you get in here?" The narrator responded intimidated by Simon's presence.

"Could you just skip the narration and get on with it already? I mean isn't this supposed to be a character focus segment?" Simon demanded and the Narrator decided "Fine, fine. ruin the suspense why don't you? I mean the audience might want to have some suspense and..." The Narrator was then cut off by a screen that said "Intermission" **Insert Monty Python Intermission music**

* * *

><p>In the Takaishi residence Takeru was having a discussion with people online about the Shadow Tamer. "So, people want me to give an opinion about the Shadow Tamer eh? Just because I'm the only person on this community who hasn't said anything!" Takeru yelled at his computer and then proceeded to type "The Shadow Tamer in my honest opinion is a Douchebag." He entered his opinion and he saw that other people were laughing with his response and then even Twitter got in on the action. "#DouchebagleaderofDigimonTamers. What the hell is this nonsense?" He then proceeded to face-desk nearby the keyboard a few times. "I don't even know who the hell he is. All I know is that Simon asshole is apparently his client. I mean seriously! How the hell is this kid so damn popular! I bet if I had a Digimon he wouldn't be laughing at the moment huh?" Takeru was ranting until suddenly a bright light appeared nearby his window.<p>

Natsuko Takaishi was just walking upstairs wanting to talk to her son about his recent issues with Simon. "Takeru, open up honey! If you have issues, I can help you out! Takeru?" She opened his door only to see that her son, was missing. She decided that she needed to see if the Shadow Tamer could find him but doesn't know his number. "_Oh God! My baby boy was taken by some kind of... Alien! Or maybe, it was... A Digimon..." _Natsuko thought to herself as she looked around for a phone to call someone she knows about the whole situation.

Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence...

Kari was busy messing around with Miko with a laser pointer that happened to attract her attention. "Is this really how easily entertained cats are?" Gatomon asked bored of watching the cat run around chasing a light. "Kind of hypocritical considering you're a cat Gatomon." Kari responded. Yuko meanwhile was busy answering the phone in the kitchen. "Wait, what happened? Slow down Natsuko. Now please explain what happened." Yuko was trying to calm Natsuko over the phone while Kari and Gatomon walked out of the bedroom curious as to what her mother was talking about. "Don't worry, I'll see if I can tell the Shadow Tamer all about the details. Talk to you later okay?" Yuko said hanging up to phone and turning to see her daughter. "Mom, who was that?" Kari asked afraid of what might have happened. "Natsuko called and told me... Takeru went missing earlier." Kari was shocked and got out her cell phone to call Simon.

Meanwhile in Simon's apartment...

"Guilmon, you had better call me at some point cause I'm kind of tired of waiting for you buddy." Simon said looking at his cell phone somewhat sick of waiting for his partner to return from the blacksmith. "_If I had known armor took this long to build... I would have simply seen if my Digivice would scan my drawings." _

**Cat loves food, Ye-Yeah Yeah Yeah!**

**Cat Loves Food, Ye-Yeah!**

**Cat Loves Food, Ye-Yeah Yeah Yeah!**

**Cat Loves Food, Ye-YEAH!**

Simon heard his phone ring at the sound of his ring tone and flipped his phone open. "What is it Kari?" Simon said knowing who it was. "T.K. went missing you say?" Simon responded to Kari's statement about Takeru over the phone and he then said "Alright Kari, I'll get the other Tamers together and see if we can find him by searching the city." He then hung up the phone, got into his Shadow Tamer gear and sent a text to the other Tamers. It said "Meet me outside the apartment complex."

Meanwhile at the Wong residence...

Henry was busy looking things up on the internet seeing exactly if there was anything of interest when suddenly... "#DouchebagleaderofDigimonTamers. What on earth is that supposed mean?" Henry noticed the Shadow Tamer's picture on the Hashtag and thought "_Simon, I gotta wonder who comes up with these things on the internet." _Suzie comes in and shows Henry a text from Simon and says "What do you think happened Henry? Do you think there's some Digimon attack?" "I don't know Suzie, but whatever it is, looks urgent so we better go meet with him!" Henry responded before grabbing Terriermon who was busy laughing at the trending meme and both he and Suzie walked out the door with their partners.

Meanwhile at the Nonaka household...

Rika was sitting cross-legged pondering on what she should do today considering the lack of Bio-emergence's. But then She noticed her phone vibrate and Renamon appeared next to her "Rika..." Renamon was about to say before Rika put on her jacket and clipped on her Digivice. "I know Renamon. I know."

Yet another Meanwhile...

Nia received the text and decided not only to bring Impmon but also bring dual pistols. "Looks like we're going out for the night Impmon." Impmon then walked beside her and said "You're lucky your dad's out tonight otherwise... He'd give me one of those glares again." Impmon shudders at the thought before walking out the door.

Meanwhile at the Motomiya residence...

"So, you somehow got on the soccer team?" Jun asked and V-Mon nodded in response. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to find surprising anymore. First my little brother gets a Digimon like Simon, said Tamer turns out to be "The Shadow Tamer" and now you're part of the Soccer team. At least my life might be a bit more fun again." V-Mon nodded and Daisuke exited his bedroom. "V-Mon! We gotta go!" Daisuke grabbed V-Mon and ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. "Oh, little brother. You're in such a rush these days aren't you?" She then notices a text on her phone that says "TK's been kidnapped! Gotta go help! Love, Davis."

Meanwhile at the Ichijouji residence...

Ken was pondering a bit about his Digimon wormmon. "So Wormmon, how does yours and V-Mon's connection work?" Wormmon was about to respond, however Ken receives a similar text but from Daisuke instead of Simon and he grabs wormmon and his Digivice before telling his parents where he was going.

* * *

><p>Outside of the apartment complex Simon and the other Tamers were gathered outside to see what the big deal is. "So, care to explain what's going on Simon?" Rika said a bit impatient considering the lack of Digimon for her to fight. "Yeah, no offense but you haven't really called us at all after school and now you decide we should all get together now?" Henry added also a little bit suspicious. "Look guys, I didn't mean to not say anything but as of today we now have 3 new Tamers in our group and I had to help them with being Tamers so that we can all fight together." Impmon was looking around while Simon was explaining this and said "Where's Guilmon at? Isn't he supposed to be here with you?" Nia answered for Simon saying "Guilmon's been busy getting some blacksmith make him armor that Simon designed for him through drawing it."<p>

Impmon didn't really comprehend the context but, considering his Tamer's relationship with Simon doesn't surprise him that she does know this. "So, somebody was kidnapped?" Suzie said a bit confused and Lopmon was a bit horrified. "Our friend Takeru Takaishi disappeared last night and we assume that a Digimon kidnapped him." Kari said to explain to everyone the situation. "So I suggested we get together and search the city, Rika, you, Suzie and Hikari will search East Shinjuku. Henry, you, Daisuke and Ken will search West Shinjuku. Meanwhile, Nia and I will check North Shinjuku." Simon said explaining the game plan to everybody but then Terriermon said "What about us? Or are you saying we search with our partners?" Simon nodded in response and Terriermon then got on top of Henry's head and said "Sometimes I guess I gotta momentai don't I?" Henry giggled at that thought and headed off with Daisuke and Ken. Rika said "So, why do I have to play babysitter to these two again?" Kari was a bit offended by the statement but didn't let it get to her.

Gatomon on the other hand was glaring at Renamon so much so that there were visible sparks between their glares. Suzie was not really offended considering she at least got to go with someone. "Considering that you're just as good at being a Tamer as I am, I thought it best to have our newest recruits be paired up veterans besides me. Also I don't want anyone going off on their own. Trust me, I've seen enough scenarios where going off alone got someone killed." Rika sighed and said "Renamon, search the buildings with Gatomon in that case!" Renamon was a bit skeptical but then said "As you wish Rika. Truce?" Renamon was holding out her paw to Gatomon who was also skeptical and said "Why so willing?" Renamon responded "Simon and Rika's orders. Plus it might give us some actual bonding time." Gatomon reluctantly accepted and climbed to the rooftops with Renamon.

"Well Lopmon, you ready?" Suzie asked Lopmon who responded with determination "Anytime Suzie. Anytime." She climbed onto Suzie's shoulders and they went with Rika and Kari towards the east. "Well, just you, me and Impmon now." Nia said as they headed north and Simon responded "That, I agree with."

* * *

><p>Henry, Ken and Daisuke were looking around West Shinjuku, and decided to have some conversation with one another. "So Jianliang was it?" Ken asked Henry who responded "You can call me Henry if you want." Ken then asked "Okay, Henry. I heard you want to be a programmer. Is that true?" Henry responded "Well, I want to someday be like my dad who actually was one of the Monster Makers." Daisuke then said "That sounds cool! I bet you're super rich aren't you?" Henry sheepishly grinned and said "To tell you the truth, the project was shut down to lack of funding. Therefore our family isn't exactly rich so, we live in an apartment. Which so happens to be next door to Simon's."<p>

Ken was thinking about what a coincidence it was for Henry and Simon to be neighbors and then Daisuke added "Y'know, I actually remember the first time I met Simon. My sister was really depressed after what happened 3 years ago." Henry then asked "What happened?" Daisuke responded "My parents died in a car crash. And Jun turned 18 just a few days before that. She became my legal guardian, and from then on we decided to be honest to each other about everything. One day, Simon came to my apartment delivering some money to Jun that his dad told him to deliver. The first time I saw him I was a little shy at first glance but then, it was like he knew that something happened since my parents were good friends with his. He was also able to help comfort Jun in her time of depression." Ken and Henry were taken aback by these words and Ken said "That was, well said. So he really is such a kind person huh?" Daisuke nodded and he said "So Henry! You're one of his best friends so why don't you tell us what you think?" Henry then said "Well, that's quite an interesting story really..."

Meanwhile their Digimon were busy chatting it up and Terriermon said "So how long have you guys been here?" V-Mon said "About a couple days." Wormmon said "Same here but, we seem to be missing one friend." Terriermon asked "Who's that?" V-Mon responded "Patamon. He was the first out of all of us to reach rookie level from what Wormmon had told me. And it feels like, If we find this TK then we find Patamon." Terriermon thought to himself "_So, they're searching for a friend as well huh? I'm just wondering... Is my brother okay?"_

* * *

><p>Rika, Kari and Suzie were walking around East Shinjuku but finding nothing. Suzie was wondering what kind of Digimon could have kidnapped Takeru. "<em>It's probably some kind of fleshy Digimon... No too scary. Or maybe a... Flyier Digimon... No that's not even a word... Or maybe it could be something like Ebemon!" <em>Rika was looking straight forward and Kari asked "So... Can I ask you something Rika?" Rika turned her head and said "Yeah, what is it?" Kari was a bit shy asking this but said "Do you think you could teach me... How to be... Tough?" Rika raised an eyebrow and Kari said "I figured. Toughness can't really be taught can it?" Rika shook her head and said "Is that all you wanted to ask?" Kari nodded in response and said "Could you please teach me?"

Rika then responded "But, you're already a Tamer with a Champion level Digimon? Unless you're trying to impress someone." Kari gave in and said "It's Daisuke. I'm in a relationship with him, and we're both really shy about each other at times." Rika raised an eyebrow again and said "I'll teach you but on one condition. Try not to overdo it, okay?" Kari nodded and gave Rika a salute. Rika then started telling Kari more about how the Digimon card game and Suzie decided to get some tips from her as well.

Meanwhile on the rooftops Renamon and Gatomon were moving across the rooftops very swiftly. Renamon then stopped for a minute and Gatomon confused asked "Why'd you stop? We haven't covered the whole city yet." Renamon turned to face Gatomon and said "I know why you hate me." Gatomon tilted her head and asked "You do?" Renamon nodded and turned to face the city saying "It's true that I was part of a corrupt cult who wished to kidnap innocent children from this world, and use them to make it easier for us to become Mega. The moment I saw what we were using, I couldn't stand it. I left my own village in a search for some method of ending that madness. And now I feel, if anyone can do it. Simon and the others can." Gatomon then said "I actually feel kind of bad for you Renamon. I honestly thought 'If you see a Renamon or it's dark counterpart, they're bad news'. But now, I see that you're trying to end these atrocities." Afterwards they then decided to continue leaping through the rooftops of the city.

* * *

><p>Simon and Nia meanwhile were searching North Shinjuku and Simon said "Well damn, I'm getting nothing around here. And I forgot to tell them to give a signal." Impmon then said "If we find anything just leave it to me. The moment we find something, I'll light a fire in the sky to signal the others." Simon responded "I appreciate that Impmon, thank you." Impmon with hands behind his head said "Just doing my job." Nia asked "So Simon, do you think Guilmon will come back?" Simon responded "If you're worried about my safety let me tell you a couple things. First, I'll be fine. After all, I'm able to fight and defeat powerful champion levels. Second, Guilmon said he would be returning today and he would call me when he does." Nia then says "Okay, it's just I was thinking since you aren't ever out at night unless you have Guilmon with you. And I haven't seen him in days."<p>

Impmon then said "Yeah, it gets depressing after a while. But when he does come back, I hope he's sorry!" Simon smiled a bit but then a fog suddenly appeared in front of them. "Impmon!" Simon yelled and Impmon threw a large fireball at the sky that the others saw, and knew what that signal meant. The fog then dissipated but revealed Takeru somewhat unharmed with a transparent ominous figure behind him. "Well, at least now I know that you're safe but, I'm guessing we're not are we?" Takeru smiled and said "Just you aren't safe. Shadow Tamer!" Simon was a bit puzzled by his statement and said "So, let me get this straight... You're telling me that I'm not safe. But my friends are?" Takeru nodded as the others arrived on the scene "Takeru!" Kari yelled to her friend. "Looks like the gang's all here. Now then tell me, why exactly are you with The Douchebag Leader of the Digimon Tamers!?"

Simon then looked to Henry, who said "Apparently it's a trend that was started a few hours ago on the internet." Simon then looked to Takeru and said "Alright, what did the ominous figure offer you?" Takeru then said "He promised that I'd get the chance to crush you once and for all. And plus now, this gets even better! I know that you're Simon Ackerman under that mask!" Simon then looked to the ominous figure and asked "What are you doing to him?" The figure then said "Well, if you must know I, Daemon am simply enhancing the dark desires in his heart. So now, he's going to serve me in order to destroy... You!" Another Digimon appeared that seemed to be a small orange and white creature with bat wings as ears but actually flies. However it's eyes seem to be blank of expression. "Patamon! What did that monster do to you?" V-Mon said angry at Daemon who responded "I gave this boy the tool to defeat our main threat!"

Patamon then said "**Patamon Evolve to..." **He then begun to change his form into an angel like figure with eight wings, a face mask covering it's eyes, and a short staff. "**Angemon." **Simon was horrified by this transformation and said "Guys, stay back." The others were shocked to hear this. But then Simon continued "Angemon's power is on par with that of an Ultimate and so far none of us have gotten that far. So stay out of this!" Simon then pulled out his Katana ready to fight Angemon. Angemon's staff disappeared but then his right hand looked like it was on fire. "**Heaven's Knuckle!" **He then fired the attack at Simon who braced himself for the attack but suddenly a read beam of light intercepted the attack.

Smoke was obscuring the view on both sides until it cleared revealing an armor clad figure with red shades over his eyes. **Insert Suck your blood**

"Sorry I'm late Simon." The figure said to Simon who responded "Better late than never... Guilmon!" Takeru angered by this sudden appearance said "Okay, now, the gloves are coming off." Angemon was charging up another attack but then Guilmon suddenly evolved into Growlmon and shrugged the attack off. "My armor was made to withstand attacks from Digimon that are higher levels than me. So, when I get stronger... So does the armor." Growlmon then charged at Angemon and the two started fighting. Simon then yelled "Make sure you don't kill him! He and TK are being manipulated so all we have to do is give a good pounding to both." Simon walked towards TK who was rightfully pissed at Simon until Simon punched him in the face with his right hand. TK was knocked onto the ground and Simon continued towards Daemon who was smirking at this attempt.

**End Suck your blood**

"So, Ackerman. You seem awfully confident about this whole situation." Daemon said smugly. "So Daemon, tell me... What's your gain in all of this? Why would you want to cause senseless destruction?" Daemon responded to Simon's question "I don't really need a reason other than the fact that I'm evil." Daemon broke out into evil laughter until Simon interrupted saying "So... You're a lemon." Daemon confused asked "How in what way am I fruit?" Simon responded "Because Every. Villain. Is. Lemons."

すべての(Every)

悪役(Villain)

ある(Is)

レモン(Lemons)

Meanwhile in Vamdemon's castle...

Vamdemon watching the fight a bit intrigued by Simon's words says "Reapermon, bring me a bowl of Lemons." Reapermon shows up with a bowl of Lemons and asks "Why Mi Lord?" Vamdemon responds "Because I'm committing cannibalism tonight." He then takes a bite out of one of the lemons.

Meanwhile back in the fight...

Growlmon headbutts Angemon thinking that might snap him out of his trance. Oddly enough it actually works. "Thank you for freeing me from Daemon's spell noble Virus." Growlmon nods and says "It was my pleasure Angemon." Angemon turns his attention towards Daemon and throws a heaven's knuckle at Daemon who said "What!?" Angemon then said "I will not allow you to manipulate anyone anymore! Surrender peacefully if you will!" Daemon then faded away laughing evilly while doing so. TK suddenly felt the darkness leave him and he then saw that his friends were concerned for his injury that he suffered. "_I guess all I really needed... Was a punch to the face. I hate to say this but... Thank you Ackerman." _

In the aftermath Patamon came up to Simon and said "So you're the Shadow Tamer?" Simon nodded in response and Patamon then said "Cool! I got to meet the Shadow Tamer today!" TK came up to Simon and said "Look, Simon I actually want to apologize for... A lot of things. I'm sorry for thinking you were a douche, for being a douche towards you, for ever thinking that you were taking my friends away, and most of all... For letting all of this happen. I understand if you don't want me on your team. Besides I made this sweet innocent Digimon attack you! How messed up is that! Also I-" Takeru was interrupted by Simon's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry TK. Besides there's always the quest of redemption. It's not like you ended doing horrible things to innocent people or Digimon."

Takeru started to smile and Patamon landed on his head saying "I forgive you TK." Takeru started shedding tears of both joy and sadness. A glowing orb appeared before Takeru which revealed itself to be a yellow Digivice with a white ring. "So that means... I'm one of you?" Simon nodded in response with the others behind him and said "You're welcome to join us if you want... Takeru, Takaishi." Takeru wiped his tears and took Simon's hand and offer to join.

Takeru later went home to his concerned mother who thanked Simon for finding her child. He then told her a lot of things and that he was no longer going to be paranoid about losing his friends since now, he made some new ones that day.

**つづく (To Be Continued...) **

**Also, I don't own Suck Your Blood or any music somewhat used in this fic...**


	16. Snakes on a Train

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 16: Snakes on a Train

A plane flies in nearby Tokyo where it appears to be descending. One man with long blond hair and dressed in a suit looks out the window of the plane. He thinks to himself "_Simon... I wonder if you remember me at all... Last time I saw you was that incident 6 years ago... I hope you're okay." _He notices the plane is descending and the announcer said "We are about to make our final descent in Haneda Airport. Please fasten your seat belts and we hope you enjoyed your flight. Welcome, to Tokyo, Japan." The blond man fastened his seat belt like the announcer said, and with a serious look on his face thought "_Well, it's now or never. I just hope I made the right decision to come back after all these years." _

Meanwhile in Shinjuku...

Early in the morning Henry was busy sleeping until... "Big brother! Big brother!" Henry wakes up to the sound of his sister yelling in his room and says "Suzie, it's 6 in the morning and a weekend, can't I sleep?" Suzie responds "Simon's on the phone and he wants to ask you something!" Henry picks up the phone and says "What is it Simon? Anything to do with patrol?" Simon responds on the other side saying "Actually I want to see if you could come with me to the Airport to meet with someone." Henry ponders this and says "Well, I guess I could. Just give a second to get changed and I'll meet you in the parking lot." Simon responds "Thanks Henry, I appreciate what you're doing for me. I couldn't take Guilmon with me considering that unless he de-evolves he's not allowed in the airport. Plus he's busy with helping V-Mon with training."

Henry hangs up the phone and says "Tell dad I'm gonna be going with Simon to the airport." Suzie then asks "Why's that Henry? Did Simon say what he needed?" Henry then says "He wanted me to meet up with someone he knows... Probably a cousin of his and I'm gonna need you to leave my room for a little bit." Suzie at first wonders why but then she realizes he needs to get changed and leaves.

Henry finished getting changed and takes Terriermon with him to meet up with Simon at the parking lot nearby the apartment building. Kittan was driving Simon and Henry to the airport and Henry asks "So Simon, who exactly are we meeting today?" Kittan responds instead of Henry "An old friend of mine. His name is Gai Tsutsugami." Henry raises an eyebrow and Simon says "He's a good friend of the family and he's a very good man with a charismatic attitude about a lot of things. Though at times he does jump the gun." Henry then says "But why do you want me to meet up with him when your dad is driving you?" Kittan then responds "I've had some... Bad experiences with planes..." Simon sighs and says "Here we go again..." Henry then asks "What kind of bad experiences?" Kittan then responds "I pretty much kamikaze-d a Demon lord Digimon into an active volcano... I remember it like it was yesterday..."

Flashback...

_Flashback Kittan was flying a plane to go help his friends but then he realized..._

"**HOLY F**KING JESUS CHRIST! HOW THE F**K DO YOU FLY THIS THING!? HOLY JESUS- **

_Suddenly Piranha-like Digimon appeared in the cockpit and started biting on Flashback Kittan..._** WHAT THE F**K!? F**KING PIRANHAS! F**KING PIRANHAS! F**KING PIRANHAS! WHAT THE FU-**

_And then a giant octopus appears and causes the propellers to expolde._** WHERE DID THE OCTOPUS COME FROM!? WHAT IN GOOD JESUS- WAIT WHAT THE F**K IS THAT!?" **_Flashback Kittan in a plane panics while handling the plane where all these oddities happened and then suddenly comes across Lucemon Falldown mode saying "_**Fabulous..." **_Flashback Kittan then starts yelling before ramming into Lucemon "_**WHAT THE F**K IS THIS!? OH MY GOD! **_The plane then crashes into the volcano..._

Flashback end...

"And that's how I got quite a lot of scars on my body... Good times..."

* * *

><p>After that whole story Kittan drops off Simon and a somewhat shocked Henry at the airport and waits for them. Simon waves a hand in front of Henry's face and says "He told that story to me when I was 12 minus all that freak out swearing. Which basically means that my dad fought against Digimon before." Henry gets out of his shock and says "And I thought my dad had an odd story about Digimon but taking on a demon lord... That just somehow takes the cake." Simon then holds up a large paper that says "恙神涯(Gai Tsutsugami)" And Henry asks "When did you have time to make this?" Simon responds "I made this overnight, why'd you ask?" Henry then shrugs and says "No reason.." Terriermon looks around since he's never been to an airport before thinking "<em>Does Henry do this every year he goes to Hong Kong and back? Because this place looks a bit disorienting..." <em>

Simon then sees a blond haired man coming down the escalator and holds up the large paper for him to see. He walks up to Simon and extends his hand saying "I'm not sure if you remember me but-" Gai is interrupted by Simon taking his hand and saying "Of course I remember you Gai! I just haven't seen you in a long time." Gai smiles seeing that Simon remembers him and then looks to Henry and Terriermon. "You a friend of Simon? I'm Gai Tsutsugami. And you are?" Gai says extending his hands to the bluenette. "Jianliang Wong, but most people call me Henry." Gai then walks with his suitcase towards the entrance. "Let's get a move on Henry." Simon says following Gai. Terriermon then says "Why did that woman sound so... Masculine Henry?" Henry pinches the bridge of his nose and says "Terriermon, that's a man... With long hair." Terriermon upon hearing that faints and falls off his Tamer's shoulders.

After Henry picks Terriermon back up he follows Simon and Gai to the car. "I'm surprised you even came to the airport." Gai said to Kittan taking the passenger seat. "I'm surprised you came back like you said." Kittan responded. Gai then says "Touche'. Now then you mind telling me why that stuffed animal talked?" Henry smiled sheepishly saying "Well, it's quite complicated. You see... Me and Simon are um..." Simon then interrupts him saying "We're Digimon Tamers as you might have heard. And this "stuffed animal" is one of the Digimon that have been on the news." Gai laughs a bit and says "I'm just messing with you! Of course I know what Digimon are. After all, me and your old man go way back Simon." Simon nods to confirm Gai's statement and Henry surprised says "Wait! You two are best friends!?" Kittan responds "Of course we are. Now strap in boys."

Kittan then proceeds to drive back towards the apartment where Simon gives a recap to Gai what happened over the past 6 years he's been absent. When they arrive Gai comments "I see, It must have been hard for you here while I was away." Simon responds "Considering that I've had quite a bit of luck with friends. Now I've got at least 8 new friends plus their Digimon." As they were about to walk into the apartment Daisuke and V-Mon rush right of the door dressed in their soccer uniforms. "Hi Simon, bye Simon!" Daisuke said quickly as he and V-Mon ran towards the school. Henry then asks "What's up with Davis today?" Simon responds "His soccer game against Odaiba is today and he along with Ken have to go on a subway train headed towards Odaiba... They'll be back by the end of the day."

Gai notices the Digimon with Daisuke and just looks towards the two... "_I would wonder why the fate of the world ends up in the hands of busy teenagers... But then again I guess the same question has been said about us, right Kittan?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Digital world...<p>

Daemon came up to Vamdemon and said "Mi lord! It would appear that the barrier is weak enough to send another Deva through! I suggest we act now and- What are you eating?" Vamdemon was busy consuming another bowl of lemons, addicted to their sour taste. "I'm eating a Lemon... What else could it look like?" Daemon confused at first by this sight blinked a few times and then said "Does this have anything to do with that Ackerman boy? He said that I was a lemon last time we met and now you're sitting there consuming them like it's your personal entertainment?" Vamdemon laughs and says "It is merely to acknowledge that I am a cannibal by textbook definition and he did say we are lemons correct?" Daemon angry at Vamdemon's antics just gives in and says "Which Deva do you think we should send out?"

Vamdemon ponders this question for a little while and says "How about we send Sandiramon? Perhaps that might prove to work to our advantage..." Daemon then responds "I'll go make for preparations." Daemon leaves Vamdemon alone for a bit until Reapermon appears at Vamdemon's side. "Your report Reapermon?" Vamdemon said and Reapermon responded "The human Simon Ackerman is currently accompanied by his partner Digimon, Guilmon. And one of the original Chosen Fighters." Vamdemon then says "Which one?" Reapermon responds "Gai Tsutsugami..." Vamdemon then brings up a crystal orb and says "How about I finally meet my arch-nemesis..." He then laughs quite a bit before putting in some power into the orb.

* * *

><p>Simon was walking around Shinjuku showing Gai what changed around there. "So... Not much has changed over the past few years huh?" Gai says and Simon nods in response and says "Well quite a lot of things went viral over the internet, Somebody thought it'd be a good idea to manipulate a former friend who killed himself and I got probably one of my closest friends ever." Gai looks over to Guilmon and asks "So, how long have you known Simon?" Guilmon ponders and says "For 4 years now! But for some reason it feels like much longer." Gai a bit confused was about to ask Simon but suddenly a Dark transparent figure appeared in front of them and Simon was poised to fight gripping his sword. "Hold there young warrior." The figure said and Simon loosened his grip on his sword just by a small bit.<p>

The figure then revealed itself and simply bowed in respect. "I am known... As Vamdemon. And you Simon Ackerman along with Guilmon... Have been chosen to be... My arch rivals!" Guilmon kept on growling and had a viral look in his eyes prepared to defend his Tamer and his new friend. Gai approaches the figure and says "Why are you here then? Why simply meet your nemesis in the open like this?" Vamdemon responds and says "Just to simply give you a tidbit of information... Regarding one of the possible Digimon headed for your friends..." Gai was going to ask but Simon then says "I'm guessing you have your own side to fight with rather than Yggdrasil or us." Vamdemon then responds "Interesting, so someone gets the gist after all. You better hurry up, or you might lose some friends... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Vamdemon disappeared from their sight and then Gai said "If that ends up being true, which of your friends is he going to attack?" Simon ponders and says "Probably the ones farthest away from me which means... We gotta get to Odaiba ASAP!" Simon then pulls out a blue card from his deck and says "Guilmon! Can you give us a lift!?" Guilmon nods and says "Will do!"

**CARD SLASH! SUPER EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!  
><strong>

**EVOLUTION._**

**GUILMON EVOLVE TO... GROWLMON!  
><strong>

**GROWLMON SUPER EVOLVE TO... WARGROWLMON!  
><strong>

Simon and Gai jumped onto Wargrowlmon's back and they then flew towards Odaiba...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on board a subway train headed towards Odaiba...<p>

Daisuke and Ken discuss some things about recent events...

"Can't believe it's been at least 2 weeks since we got our Digimon and joined up with Simon..." Daisuke says starting up the conversation. "Well, he does certainly know how to bring people together. I'm just surprised that he snapped Takeru out of his jerkass phase." Daisuke laughs a bit and V-Mon meanwhile is busy clearly having too much fun playing with Wormmon. Daisuke looks over to the other players discussing about the game and they're gonna do and how to explain a Digimon being on a soccer team. "Ken, do you think that we're all linked in a special way?" Ken confused by Daisuke's question responds "How so?" Daisuke then says "Well, I think maybe all of us are somewhat friends with Simon in a way. And in some way we have an affinity to these Digimon we're partnered up with. If I have to be honest meeting Simon was probably one of the greatest moments of my life."

Ken then responded to Daisuke's monologue by saying "I think that in a way we are connected but, by what I'm unsure. But I know this... Whatever it is, must be connected to some traits of ours and our Digimon's somewhat conflicting personalities." Daisuke pondered Ken's statement and looked closely at V-Mon's cheerful demeanor and thought "_You know, maybe Ken is right. Maybe our Digimon having conflicting personalities might have some connection to it."_

As they arrived in the Odaiba subway station suddenly fog appeared in front of the train...

Daisuke immediately recognized the threat and sought his coach out. "Mr. Mikisugi!" The coach noticed Daisuke and said "What's wrong?" Daisuke responded "There's an evil Digimon about to attack us! Can you get all the students off the train?" Mr. Mikisugi saw the fog and said "Good thing we're at the station! Otherwise there'd be a huge problem! Everyone! Off the train and out the station! NOW!" All the team members fled the train except for Daisuke and Ken who got out their Digivices prepared to fight the oncoming threat.

What appeared to be a giant cobra came out of the fog started to attack the Train and it suddenly started to disintegrate but not before the passengers, Daisuke and co. got off. "Ken! We gotta evolve!" Ken nodded and pulled out an evolution card.

**CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**EVOLUTION._**

**V-MON EVOLVE TO... XV-MON!**

**WORMMON EVOLVE TO... STINGMON!  
><strong>

Both Stingmon and XV-Mon attacked the cobra and Ken checked his Digivice to see what it was... "Sandiramon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are Cobra Axe and Bao Kui" Just as Ken said this Sandiramon charged at XV-Mon who grabbed Sandiramon by the teeth along with Stingmon. "I think we're gonna need some help here guys!" "**VENOM AXE!" **Sandiramon said about to stab one of them with his sharpened tail. XV-Mon and Stingmon both got out of the way before the attack hit but then suddenly it spat out a spear which was then grabbed by it's tail.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Simon and Gai were standing on Wargrowlmon just reaching Odaiba and Simon was looking for the signal to the Digimon...<p>

"Considering we're currently on top of the signals origin... I'm gonna have to swipe another card just to get us underground. Ready Wargrowlmon?" Simon said confirming the location. Wargrowlmon nodded in response to Simon's question who then swiped a card through his Digivice...

**CARD SLASH! DIGMON'S DRILL ACTIVATE!  
><strong>

Wargrowlmon's claws then turned into drills which burrowed into the ground. "Gai, you coming?" Simon asked Gai who then said "Considering that I want to see this action why not?" Simon and Gai then jumped back onto Wargrowlmon when he was deep enough into the hole he dug.

Back with Daisuke and Ken they notice that XV-Mon and Stingmon are barely holding their own against Sandiramon. "Ken, any ideas!?" Daisuke asked hoping his best friend would lend them a strategy. Ken then responded "Considering that we act a bit as one in terms of strategy... How about we make it a bit more literal?" Daisuke was a bit confused until he figured out what Ken was trying to say. "Do you think we could use a blue card?" Daisuke responded and Ken nodded to his question. They both then held up a card they found and focused on making it blue... Surprisingly it worked for both of them. However only half of the Digimon logo appeared on their blue cards. Daisuke and Ken both nodded in understanding along with XV-Mon and Stingmon...

**CARD SLASH! JOGRESS EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**JOGRESS EVOLUTION._**

**(Cue Beat Hit!)**

**XV-MON!**

**STINGMON!  
><strong>

**JOGRESS EVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!**

Paildramon had the appearance of a large bipedal dragon with a mixture of XV-Mon's body and Stingmon's armor. He also had blue and white wings as well as twin cannons that can fire ammunition like a machine gun. Suddenly the ceiling began to crumble and Wargrowlmon along with Simon and Gai came down to the station. "Looks like you guys don't need my help after all." Simon said waving to Daisuke and Ken. He takes out his Digivice and examines the Digimon "Paildramon, Data Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Desperado Blaster, Sting Strike, Electric Bolt and Cable Catcher." Paildramon then stood facing Sandiramon who took another Bao Kui spear tried to attack Paildramon but Paildramon no sell-ed his attack.

Paildramon was easily able to beat back Sandiramon's attacks one by one. Meanwhile Daisuke and Ken seemed to be in sync through their minds, both plotting how to finish this.

"Paildramon, Finish it with your blasters!" They both said simultaneously. Paildramon nodded and as Sandiramon charged, Paildramon caught Sandiramon's mouth and held it open for Paildramon to lay the finishing blow... "**DESPERADO BLASTER!" **

Paildramon then shot several times inside Sandiramon's mouth until he disintegrated into nothing but data. "Well I guess that's that."

(End Beat Hit!")

After de-evolving back into their rookie forms Simon and co. exited the station with their Digimon. "Looks like I wasn't needed after all." Simon said noting the fact that Daisuke and Ken handled Sandiramon all by themselves. Daisuke then said "Well I'm glad you came Simon!" Simon and Daisuke both smiled on the lighter note of the day. "Daisuke, we should probably head to Mr. Mikisugi since he might be worried about us." Daisuke nodded and they all headed towards their coach. Simon and Gai looked towards them and Gai said "You know what? Maybe we should watch their game. We're here now... Might as well see your friends play." Simon shrugged and asked Guilmon "You wanna see an actual soccer/football game?" Guilmon nodded and they headed towards where the game would take place...

**Now with two capable Ultimate Level Digimon, can our Tamers fare against the might of the Devas? Or will Vamdemon have an even bigger surprise? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**

**つづく**


	17. Bao Chu Chicken

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and Licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 17: Bao Chu Chicken

Most of the time there would seem to be a Deva attack at any moment. However it would appear that months have passed since the last Deva attack... Simon is left constantly suspicious but at the same time relaxed knowing what paranoia would do to a man. He was at least able to make sure that everything was prepared in case of another attack. In that time Simon was able to spend more time with his friends and his girlfriend Nia, teach Takeru how to play the Digimon card game since he never played the game up until become a Tamer, and... Check on his most recent email. It would seem that today was a very... off day for Simon Ackerman. As now he was about to receive an email from someone he hadn't heard from in a while...

"Let's see... Junk mail. Junk Mail. Message/Challenge from my pen pal Emir. Junk Ma-... Message/Challenge from Emir!?" Simon said a bit panicky since he hadn't heard from his pen pal since last summer. Guilmon noticed Simon was a bit panicked by the situation and asked "What's wrong Simon? Did something happen?" Simon pinching the bridge of his nose responds "It's just the one guy who is capable of matching me in strategic planning is coming to Shinjuku." Guilmon at first ponders this and asks "You mean that one guy whom you're tied with when it comes to online chess?" Simon nods in response angry at this news. "Just two more days till the spring camping trip and now this asshole decides he wants to challenge me." Guilmon looks outside and then he says "Do you have a plan Simon?" Simon calming down responds "Yeah, I do. But I'm going to require assistance from someone I got acquainted with a while ago." Simon then picks up his cell phone and dials the number of this recent acquaintance...

Meanwhile...

Aikuro Mikisugi, Daisuke's soccer coach was busy watching some sports on TV but he then receives a phone call. "Mikisugi residence. How may I help you?" Simon on the other side says "You said you owed me a favor after getting V-Mon on your soccer team right?" Mikisugi ponders this and says "Oh yeah! I remember now! It's interesting how it all worked out in the end. We won the game and I got to thank the Shadow Tamer for his help." Simon then responds "Mikisugi, no offense but maybe you shouldn't mention that it was the Shadow Tamer who found him in the first place." Mikisugi responded "Eh don't worry about it! I'm good at keeping secrets... Now what do you need?" Simon on the other side asks "How good are you at rendering people unconscious without physical injury?" Mikisugi ponders this and says "I used to be a doctor you know. Who do you need unconscious?"

Simon on the other side responds "Someone by the name of Emir Peterson. I want him unconscious so that we can at least get a read on him. Worst case scenarios are: A) He could compromise me and my team with these special powers he's had. B) He'll expose my secret identity. C) He could actually beat me in long term strategy." Mikisugi at first is skeptical but realizes the serious tone of voice that he's not joking. "Give me one part about him that he's told you about and I'll have him for you." Simon nods and says "The most distinguishing feature about him is his red hair and red eyes. Look for that." Mikisugi responds "Thanks for that. Now, I just need to plan a scenario..." Mikisugi hangs up the phone much to Simon's skepticism.

He then finds a tranquilizer needle and decides to prepare for the plan to be set in motion. He takes his glasses off and says "Looks like it's show time!"

* * *

><p>In the Tokyo airport...<p>

Emir Peterson is a somewhat... Average person with immense powers dealing with a mysterious force simply known as Flow... He was around average height, slightly below average weight, has short red hair and black eyes, wearing red cargo pants and red converse sneakers along with a white sleeveless shirt. He arrives outside the airport thinking to himself "_I wonder if Vincent is concerned about my decisions... Nah! I'm sure he's fine! Besides he's probably off noticing all the My Little Pony accessories." _He then comes across a blue haired man with glasses, a white polo shirt and black jeans. Emir goes up to the man and says "So, what's your deal?" The man gestures to Emir to come closer to him and says to Emir "You'll meet Simon. But on his terms not on yours."

Emir confused responds "Hah! I'm gonna find Simon and teach him a lesson whether he likes it or not!" The man then walks up to Emir until he's right in front of him and says "Sorry, but you don't really have a choice." Emir then felt a needle pierce his skin filled with tranquilizer. The man then picks up Emir and takes him telling the witnesses that he passed out and he intends to give medical attention to him. In the car the man put a gas mask over Emir's mouth and nose after 15 minutes of waiting in the baggage claim for Emir's things.

Later at Mikisugi's house...

Simon sees Emir on Mikisugi's couch and says "So, this is the face of my pen pal... He seems so skinny and somewhat short in my opinion." Mikisugi responds "Well you're lucky that I was able to figure him recovering fast." Simon then says to Mikisugi "Maybe we should see if he'll be able to take part in the week long transfer student program." Mikisugi takes off his glasses and responds "Interesting proposal. But why would you want him in your school?" Simon responds "Because in all honesty... We might need some help against possible oncoming threats. And I believe someone who brags about taking on colorless zombies is someone worth having."

Mikisugi laughs a bit at Simon's statement and says "Alright. I'll take care of things here. You just go and do Shadow Tamer things." Simon then nods and goes out the window before Emir could wake up.

Emir wakes up a bit numb and looks around at his current surroundings. "Okay, who drugged me this time? Vincent if this is some kind of prank I swear I'll-" Emir was saying before Mikisugi spoke up and said "Well, you're hard to detain. I had to make sure before you woke up that I could still bring you to my place." Emir was a bit disappointed that the moment he got into Tokyo he was rendered unconscious. He knew that he was supposed to go to a different part of Japan, but he simply couldn't pass up the chance to meet his pen pal he talked to. "So, where's Simon Ackerman?" Mikisugi responded "Now hold on a second. Before you go off anywhere I just want you to know that currently you are stripped down to your underwear and your weapon is right over there behind you."

Emir blushed at that revelation like a lot of people would. "Fine, what do you want?" Emir said giving in to the current situation he's in. "Simon does want to meet you, but for now he's a little busy." Emir responded "Tch. With what? His Digimon LARPing? He should know by now that Digimon. aren't. real!" Mikisugi walked up to Emir and said "So that whole incident where a subway train that my team happened to be on disintegrated just due to smoke and mirrors?" Emir still skeptical responds "Look, I get that you're probably into this whole thing as well but you must understand that Digimon like a lot of things aren't real." Emir was continuing his rant but then Mikisugi got out a photograph of his team along with Daisuke, Ken, V-Mon and Wormmon. Emir stopped his rant and said "So, you have convincing cosplayers on your team, what of it?" Mikisugi responded "That blue dragon and the worm are actual Digimon. Their names are V-Mon and Wormmon. Their Tamers are Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji." Emir then responds "I find that hard to believe."

Mikisugi responds "Then I'm not exactly sure how exactly to make you believe me. But Simon did want you in his school." Emir responds "Even if I somehow get in his school, that doesn't mean I'll have a plausible excuse." Mikisugi then responds "There is the week long transfer program where foreigners from other countries can see if our school is worth it." Emir then gets an idea going through his head "Alright, sign me up! All this is doing is making it easier for me to find Simon anyway." Mikisugi then gets out a form he's had for a while and hands it to Emir. "Sign these papers. I'll take care of the rest once you sign what's necessary." Emir signs all the necessary parts of the form and says "Done. Now what?" Mikisugi responds "Now, you need a school uniform." Emir responds "Uniform? I thought this was a high school I'm going to." Mikisugi responds "Well yes, but you'll need a school uniform just to even do anything." Emir then says "As long as I can find out where Ackerman is I'll take it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Simon's apartment...<p>

Simon got back home to his apartment after taking care of business as the Shadow Tamer with Guilmon. "Tomorrow Guilmon, my pen pal is gonna be at my school for at least a week. Which means he might join us for the annual spring camping trip." Guilmon a bit curious asks "You mean Emir?" Simon nods in response before changing into his pajamas. "Guilmon I think I can bring you along but you'll need to be Gigimon on the bus alright?" Guilmon nods to Simon before falling asleep. Simon then gets ready for bed and falls asleep as well.

The next day...

The transfer student program was happening and it seemed that Emir was trying to figure out where exactly Simon is when he first entered Mr. Asagi's classroom. Emir looked towards Daisuke and whispered while taking notes "So which one here is Simon?" Daisuke responded by asking him to be quiet. Emir ended spending the rest of the day looking for Simon in his classes with no luck. Ultimately when it came to lunch Emir just decided eat by himself. "Now if I scope out the lunchroom I'll be able to find out where he is." Emir said before constantly looking to the left and the right until Simon got right in front of him. "Y'know you could pick a better method of trying to look for me Emir." Emir startled responded "How'd you know I was over here!?" Simon responded "You are the only guy here I know with red hair." Emir then said "Well you look pretty generic so you just blend in perfectly." Simon smirked and responded "Don't you think that's kind of the point of hiding in plain sight?"

Emir was then shocked by this and started banging his head against the table. Takeru looked at Simon and said "So how'd you know that guy?" Simon responded "He's been my pen pal for at least a year now. And he thinks we're LARPing when it comes to Digimon." Takeru confused by his terminology raises an eyebrow until Daisuke says "It's Live Action Role Playing. Like those guys who really love World of Warcraft." Takeru ends up a bit more confused but then he says "Oh, now I get it. It's like we're doing a movie except getting a bit too into it." Nia nods confirming Takeru's statement and says "Simon actually told me about Emir. He says that he's been fighting... Zombies." Rika responds "I would say that's impossible but considering what we're doing that'd be hypocritical." Henry then says "Alright, so what's our approach?" Simon ponders and responds "I'll tell him on the trip. Besides he really wants a go at me since I kind of dissed boxing."

Ken responds "Do you really want to take on somebody who looks weaker than you?" Simon responds "Ken, he is far from weak despite what his physique might tell you." Ken nods in understanding and they agree with Simon's plans for Emir.

* * *

><p>After school, Emir approached Simon asking him "So Pen pal? Why don't we go have a little "Chat"." Simon then responded "Right now I'm a little busy with some stuff so could you wait a moment?" Emir then grabbed Simon's arm and said "How about now?" Simon saw how forceful he was and decided "Fine, meet me on the rooftop of my apartment building." Simon then hands Emir a piece of paper that entails the address of the building.<p>

Later on in the afternoon Emir then climbed up the rooftop of the apartment building where Simon was waiting. "Y'know you could have used the elevator right?" Simon said to Emir who responded "Had to make it look cool. So where's your little cosplayer?" Simon face palms to that comment and yells "Guilmon!" Guilmon then comes out of the door and says "Yes Simon?" Emir then goes up to Guilmon saying "You still have quite a lot of spare time on your hands don't you? You have all that time to come up with this costume and-" Emir feels Guilmon for a few seconds now realizing that he was real. "Emir, from what you've told me of your adventures I'd think maybe real Digimon might be less farfetched."

Emir then goes up to Simon and says "How did this happen!? I mean, you just having a real Digimon!? That doesn't make any sense!?" Simon then calms Emir down by slapping him in the face. "Allow me to explain again. It all started 4 years ago, a year after I got my Digivice..." Simon proceeded to explain the whole story about Guilmon and the other Tamers.

2 hours later...

"And that's pretty much how it is." Simon ended the recap of the events leading up to now. Emir shocked about this responded "So, this whole time you weren't gathering up other people to go LARPing?" Simon and Guilmon both nodded in response. "And now you guys are currently fighting against real Digimon?" Simon and Guilmon once again nodded and Guilmon said "Well now I've got some armor on whenever I go into battle so at least I'm somewhat prepared." Simon then said "Emir, I know you've been through quite a lot. What with you taking on a whole bunch of colorless zombies, an alien possessed woman, and having something that can turn your forearm into an eagle arm." Emir gets a bit angry and says "I get it Simon. And don't worry, while I'm here I'll help you out."

Simon raises an eyebrow and says "Really, after what I said about boxing?" Emir responds "Though I still wanna get you for that, I seriously owe you this for dissing you about saying that what's going on is LARPing." Simon smiles and says "For now we wait to settle things. And besides I actually should show around town while you're here." Emir responds "Y'know, I would actually like that." Emir then leaves the building to head back to Mikisugi's house. "Simon, is it time for our routine?" Simon responds "Almost, just give it a few minutes."

* * *

><p>On the day of the trip the students were traveling via Bus. Simon was able to get Gigimon onto the bus under the disguise of a stuffed animal. However one of the most surprising things was that it seemed Gai has become a bit of an undercover teacher in his school. Simon was able to see through the disguise which was a brown suit with a dress shirt and shoes, as well as glasses and his hair tied in a ponytail. When they approached the campsite they all decided to set up their tents in certain parts of the forest. Simon and co. wanted to make sure their Digimon were hidden from the students. Renamon kept hiding in the trees, Terriermon and Lopmon both put up stuffed animal acts, Impmon just hid in shrubs nearby Nia, Patamon and Gatomon acted similarly to Terriermon and Lopmon, V-Mon however didn't really need to hide considering that he was part of Daisuke's soccer team and Wormmon was also known to the soccer team. As for Guilmon, he and Simon ended up hanging out nearby the edge of a cliff looking towards the city.<p>

"Y'know, sometimes I just like to see the nicer side of things." Simon says looking at the city from afar. "Simon? If you would let me... Could I stay with you once this is all over?" Simon responds "Considering all the hell we've been through together, I doubt that I really could imagine this whole dream I had in mind I'd be insane to say no." Guilmon then asks "What's your dream now Simon?" Simon responds "Well, I've always wanted to have a picnic with the people I care about. You, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Nia, Impmon and pretty much all the other tamers." Guilmon a bit astounded by this responds "I thought you wanted to reach for space and whatnot?" Simon responds "Sometimes I guess it's better to have goals that can be achieved after long term." Guilmon tilts his head a bit confused but decides to shrug it off and simply try to find the answer himself.

Later that night while everyone was sleeping including Simon(Who especially needed it.) A digimon bio-emerged which appeared to be... A small chicken with a small team of Kokatorimon. The chicken then started sapping power from Shinjuku thus draining even Hypnos of it's power.

The next day...

It would seem that all the students are swimming in a nearby river. The teacher decide to use this time to simply relax while all the students had fun. Meanwhile, the Tamers were at a secluded location for a swim and it would seem that all the guys were in regular blue swim trunks whereas Rika and Kari were wearing two piece bikinis and Nia and Suzie were wearing one piece swimsuits. Renamon in the trees was pondering something "_I know I sensed a disturbance somewhere... But where? Where could it be?" _Renamon then sensed another prescience behind her and said "I know you're there you don't need to try and be sneaky about it." She turned around to see Emir hanging around the trees and said "You're looking pretty fo-" Renamon then responds "If you say foxy, then your last words will be gargling noises." Emir a bit intimidated responds "Fine, fine I'm sorry." Renamon then asks "Tell me, why are you up here with me instead of down there with your friends?"

Emir responds "It's a very... personal reason. Please don't pry alright?" Renamon out of understanding of her own dark past nods in response. However near the river there's a disturbance. "RAAAHHH!" A giant chicken appeared in the middle of the river which prompts the Digimon to get into action. Rika gets her Digivice and reads off the description "Sinduramon, Data Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Positron Pulse and Bao Chu." Emir notices the Kokatorimon headed towards a different direction. "Suzie! Daisuke! Ken! And TK! Follow Emir to go after those Cokatorimon! We'll handle Sinduramon!" Emir then had the people Simon named off follow him towards the direction of the Kokatorimon. "Alright KFC reject what's your shtick!?" A possessed owl who sounded like a southern preacher then said "The Deva has arrived!" The Tamers all looked in the direction of the strange sounding owl who kept on speaking "Oh Yeah! Hail to the Deva! He who drinks from the light of man and becomes a big ripe Chicken!" Simon and co. were a bit flabbergasted at this bird mostly due to how it sounds. "He will become the mighty chicken of vengeance!"

Henry then just asks "Why would you want to serve that?" The owl responds "Because he is the DEVA!" Renamon was keeping the attention of Sinduramon while the others stared a bit slack jawed at this nonsense. The owl flew away and suddenly text that said: ビッグ唇アリゲーターモーメント(A Big Lipped Alligator Moment) appeared and Simon took the text and said "Excuse me a minute!" He then proceeded to feed the text to Guilmon who ate it like a big cookie. Rika then got to her cards which she hid in a nearby tree and said "**CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"**

**EVOLUTION._**

**RENAMON EVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON!**

Kyubimon lead the charge with an armored Guilmon and Terriermon against Sinduramon. Impmon approached Nia and said "I think I might be able to help in some way." Nia smiled and slashed an evolution card like Rika.

**EVOLUTION._**

**IMPMON EVOLVE TO... WIZARDMON!  
><strong>

Impmon turned into a figure that wore a pointed hat, baggy pants with some stitches holding it together but zippers around the pant legs that look like mouths, and a cloak with a collar surrounding his mouth area. Wizardmon then threw a lighting ball that Sinduramon was anticipating to absorb but instead exploded on him. "What? you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" Simon impressed said "Looks like Impmon's improved with his most recent techniques." Wizardmon responds "Indeed, with this form I appear to have gained quite a lot of intelligence... But that's not gonna stop me from snarking at you every now and then." They then continued charging at Sinduramon.

Meanwhile...

Emir and the others were dealing with the horde of Kokatorimon and they seem to be going down a bit effortlessly. All of their Digimon were at Champion level and destroying them one by one. However Emir took out his delta edge which he somehow sneaked onto the bus and sliced a whole bunch with little effort. "That it?"

Back with Simon and Co...

Everyone seemed to be having trouble with Sinduramon. Kyubimon seemed to not be giving into his power and looked to her Tamer. "Rika, do you believe that I can win?" Rika confused responded "Of course I believe you can!" Kyubimon then took a stance and said "Then you'd best pull out a pretty good card Rika, because we might need it." Rika looks through her deck and finds a blue card that might save the day. "This'll work! Kyubimon! You ready?" Kyubimon nods and charges.

**CARD SLASH! SUPER EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**KYUBIMON SUPER EVOLVE TO... TAOMON!**

Kyubimon then became like a cloaked wizard with the yin-yang symbols on each of the shoulder pieces, and sleeves that were too long for it's arms as well wearing a monk's gi. Taomon then rose up to the air getting Sinduramon's attention. Simon looked at his Digivice and said "Taomon, Data Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Talisman Spells, Thousand Spells, Talisman Star, Talisman spell, Brush Stroke and Brush Strike." Sinduramon tried charged up an attack ready to fire at Taomon. "**Positron Pulse!" **An electric beam fired from Sinduramon only to be brushed off by Taomon's brush. "Now then, it's time to put you to rest! "**Talisman... Of Light!" **Taomon drew out the Chinese lettering for light which pierced right through Sinduramon thus disintegrating him into mere data. Simon and the others were impressed by Taomon's display of power and Guilmon especially noted by saying "Pretty lights..."

Later that day before the buses were about to leave for School Simon and the others focused on getting their Digimon to in-training form so they can take them onto the buses. Emir meanwhile was thinking in the distance "_Not bad Ackerman. Not bad at all. I just wonder how you'll do in a straight up fight against me."_

**Now that Emir has been introduced to the fray, how will Vamdemon react to this? Will there be any suspicion among the Tamers about Emir? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson! Also Emir Peterson is from the fic Storm on the Horizon written by Sonny FIRESTORM and brought over with his permission. Just to clarify.**


	18. Bullsheep

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and Licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 18: Bullsheep

After the camping trip our heroes decided to part ways for now and prepare for the next Deva attack. However Simon and Guilmon decided to walk home with Gai. "So Simon, how was the trip?" Gai asked Simon who responded "Well besides the Deva attack, it was pretty fun. However, I do have to ask one question." Gai then responded "Ask away." Simon then said "What kind of strings did you need to pull just to become a teacher anyway? Knowing you, a teacher would probably be the last thing you'd ever want to do." Gai took off his glasses and removed the band tying up his hair before responding "It was one of the reasons why I traveled around the world in the first place. It was mostly to get stronger, but I did actually have a passion for world history." Simon chuckled a little and Gai then said "You would find it funny now wouldn't you?" Simon responded "How else do you think I would react to that. But don't worry I'm just joshing you. Whatever you want to be ain't my business. Just so long as you don't become a criminal."

Gai thought about that last bit and remembered something important. "Do you think we can pick up this conversation later?" Simon at first is skeptical about Gai's question and Guilmon broke his silence by saying "Is it something extremely important?" Gai nods to Guilmon's question and runs off towards a different direction. Simon waves to Gai and he and Guilmon continue walking towards their apartment. Simon called Kittan to see if he was home only to see that he wasn't home at all. "_Huh? That's peculiar. He's usually in his apartment, or working inside the complex. I'm assuming something must be up." _ Simon then made a B-Line for home.

Meanwhile with Henry...

Henry was looking at a card one of the kids on the bus back home gave him. He figured to swipe the card through his Digivice... Only to find that it was the same blue card that brought Terriermon into the human world. Terriermon kept poking at the card tempting Henry to swipe it and see what it does. "Y'know staring at a card for hours on end isn't going to help anyone. Why don't you try swiping the card and see if it evolves me just like Guilmon and Renamon!" Henry sighed and responded "Terriermon, it's not just that. I just think that with all that's been happening lately... That I might not even be worthy of being a Tamer." Terriermon pouted and smacked Henry in the face with one of his ears. "Henry! Don't ever say that! Simon wouldn't have wanted you to help him if you weren't worthy to be a Tamer! Besides, we're all best friends right? I mean you and I are like brothers and stuff. Even if you still don't agree with what I want to do." Henry a little bit shocked responded "Do you have anyone you're concerned with? Any friends back in the Digital world?" Terriermon then calmed down and responded "To tell you the truth Henry... I had, a brother."

Henry raised an eyebrow and said "A brother? I thought Digimon didn't really have siblings, or parents for that matter. What happened?" Terriermon got a little downcast and said "My older brother was pretty inspiring to me. He's the reason I wanted... To go to the Human world."

**Flashback...**

_Two young Terriermon were wandering through the village. One of which seemed a little bigger than the other. One day, they both looked up to the night sky of the Digital World and saw the giant digital sphere in the sky. "Y'know little brother. I was thinking about something." The older Terriermon was looking up and saying to the younger. "What's that Big brother?" The younger asked the older. The older Terriermon looked towards the younger and said "I was thinking that, we should go up to that giant sphere." The younger Terriermon then responded "What for? I just hear that any Digimon who tries gets disintegrated into nothing but spare data." _

_The older Terriermon then said "We're rookie level. That usually applies to Champions and above, So you need not worry little brother of mine." They both smiled at each other and gave a somewhat pinkie promise. _

_However, That peace did not last..._

_The home village of Terriermon was being brutally destroyed by a white dragon-like knight. Some did escape to underground routes, But the two that didn't go underground got separated. The younger Terriermon who looked badly injured walked aimlessly, looking for his older brother and an answer to a new question "Why? We did nothing. The royal knights just suddenly attacked our village. I thought we had... achieved... peace." With tears in the young Terriermon's eyes he then said "Big... Brother... Where are you? Big Brother?" He wandered, until he came across the hub section of the Digital world where he saw Gallantmon talking with an Impmon and a Leomon._

**End of Flashback...**

"And that's what happened." Terriermon finished explaining to Henry. "Terriermon, is that why you want to fight? Because you want to be like your older brother?" Terriermon turned back to his Tamer with tears in his eyes, nodding in response. Henry then picks up Terriermon and says "It's okay now. I promise I won't ever question myself as a Tamer again... Alright, Little brother?" Terriermon looked up to Henry smiling at Terriermon who then started to cry into Henry's chest. Henry then started to pet Terriermon and said to Terriermon what he said to him years ago. "Momentai."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the back alley...<p>

There were four men standing in different areas of the alleyway. Those four men turn out to be Kittan Ackerman, Erwin Esthiem, Gai Tsutsugami and Kamina Asagi. Here, they were discussing about Simon's group of Tamers. "It's kind of odd how after all these years that a new group would be called forth." Gai said not as concerned as the other three. "Yeah, but why did it have to be our kids?" Kittan added. "Well either way, it just feels like they are fully capable of handling themselves... Especially with Simon as their leader." Mr. Asagi pointed out knowing someone capable was leading them. Erwin then said "I would still like to make sure that my daughter is safe." Gai then responded "She's literally got Simon and Impmon protecting her at pretty much all times, So I'd say she's pretty safe."

Kittan then said "Look at it this way, they all seem to be getting along and at the very least Simon has yet to have a quarrel with them." Mr. Asagi responded "Didn't Rika have a less... Favorable impression on Simon before?" Kittan nodded in response and said "Well right now he feels that he's close friends with Jianliang, Rika and Nia since they are the first Tamers of this generation." Just then another voice said "What do you mean by this generation?" They all turned and saw it was Mr. Mikisugi walking in on their meeting. "Don't tell me that there was another generation before them." Kittan said "Which one of you was followed?" They all shrugged somewhat. But then Mr. Mikisugi responded "Don't worry, I didn't follow anybody out here. I just happened to receive a tip from Emir who apparently saw Gai and Kamina walking towards the alleys at night."

Just as Mr. Mikisugi mentioned Emir he appeared before them and said "Couldn't help but notice that two male teachers seem to be heading for what I assume is a "book club meeting." Gai a bit shocked thought to himself "_Are we this easily compromised? We were doing just fine until this kid showed up!" _Mr. Mikisugi took off his glasses that he was wearing and said "Now I'd actually like to address some concerns regarding some of the other Tamers. Like say, Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji who are members of the soccer team I coach." Kittan then responds "As long as you don't say a word about what goes on here then you're fine to discuss your concerns." Mr. Mikisugi shook Kittan's hand and said "Don't worry about it. After all, I am good at keeping secrets. Emir! Do you agree to the terms?"

Emir shrugs his shoulders and says "Eh, what the hell. Besides I might actually get some insight on this whole story." They all continued the meeting discussing the Tamers. "I actually heard that Davis ended up with that Kamiya girl." Kittan said to Mr. Mikisugi who responded "He doesn't exactly brag about it, but he has told me about her. He says that in many ways he's always had this crush on her, but it seemed that he would never get his feelings out." As Kittan and Mr. Mikisugi were discussing about Daisuke, Erwin says "Seems like we have another relationship between Tamers." Gai nods and adds "I'm a bit concerned about the incident regarding Simon six years ago." The others heard that and Emir says "What, you mean the incident where he loses his arm? That's kind of old news." Kittan responds "It's not just about his arm. Now this, you can never tell Simon unless he finds out about the truth." They all nodded while Emir and Mr. Mikisugi were confused about what Kittan was about to discuss...

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Simon and co. were at the Hypnos building after school to see Gorou Mizuno about the blue card Henry received. He looks over the card and says "Yep, that's definitely my code embedded into the card right there. I'm just surpised that my work ended up getting into the hands of you guys." Mr. Mizuno hands the card back to Henry who says "So, where did you get the idea for these cards?" Mr. Mizuno ponders this thought and says "I only put in the code. The rest was up to your desires." Henry was a bit confused by this until he remembered what Digimon were originally intended for... Children. "How does that carry over now?" Mr. Mizuno responds "It's ultimately up to you and the rest of the Tamers to see about this uncertainty." Henry nods in response and thanks Mr. Mizuno.

As Simon and co. were about to leave the building, their digivices started beeping and Yamaki said "Another Bio-Emergence? Find out what's going on and see what you can do!" He then heads back up the stairs. Simon and co. then saw what appeared to be two large patches of fog instead of one. "Sometimes I think that T.K. is a little too busy!" Rika says regarding the emergence. Simon responds "Sometimes we can't always bring in the easy-button. Besides Daisuke and Ken are at practice and right now we seem to be the only ones here!" Impmon jumps off of Nia and says "So, why are they taking forever to get here then?" Simon responds "I think this might be a bit of a first time experiment."

Meanwhile in Vamdemon's castle...

"You sent... Two Devas... AT ONCE?!" Vamdemon said somewhat provoked by Daemon's lack of patience. "We can't wait for the barrier to gradually fall. We need to take immediate action!" Vamdemon went up to Daemon and backhanded him in the face. "This is why we wait for my orders. Because then, we wouldn't be having this issue right now!"

Back in the human world...

Simon and co. were busy playing some actual go-fish while waiting for the Devas to pop out. Unsurprisingly to Simon, Guilmon appeared to be winning. "Got a two?" Terriermon asked Renamon who shook her head in response and said "Go-fish." Terriermon a bit frustrated just picked up another card. However before they could have another go, The devas finally came out of the fog. "About time!" Rika said handing her cards to Simon who picked up the entire deck before getting into a fighting stance.

The two Devas seemed to be centaur versions of a bull and a sheep. However, one had two swords on both sides and the other had a crossbow on it's back, They both did seem to have torso armor except the bull's was orange and the sheep's was purple. Henry and Nia both got out their Digivices and Henry analyzed the bull while Nia analyzed the sheep. "Vajramon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Terra Blade and Deva Blade." "Pajiramon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Bao Gong, and Thunder Stomp." Nia and Rika then slashed an evolution card through their Digivices to evolve Impmon and Renamon.

**EVOLUTION._**

**IMPMON EVOLVE TO... WIZARDMON!  
><strong>

**RENAMON EVOLVE TO... KYUBIMON!**

Kyubimon and Wizardmon both went after Vajramon who pulled out his swords and said "**Terra Blade!" **Before striking the ground and causing the two Digimon to back away as he used the broken up rocks as projectiles. Simon and Henry then decided to slash evolution cards for Guilmon and Terriermon just to even the playing field.

**EVOLUTION._**

**GUILMON EVOLVE TO... GROWLMON!  
><strong>

**TERRIERMON EVOLVE TO... GARGOMON!**

They then both charged at Pajiramon who seemed to start making a strange sound which seemed to irritate some of the Tamers but somehow made Growlmon fall asleep while Gargomon and the others remained awake. "Man, I thought American pop music was bad but, this is just plain ridiculous." Simon said commenting on the current status of the fight. Gargomon tried firing his Gargo-pellets but it only served to make Pajiramon angry. Pajiramon then charged at Gargomon and then raised it's legs and said "**Thunder Stomp!" **Before stepping on Gargomon multiple times causing quite a large amount of damage.

"GARGOMON!" Henry yelled before slashing a rock armor card which only slightly lowered Gargomon's pain. "_What should I do? Am I just going to let Gargomon die? Am I just... NO! I promised him that I'd be his brother and that we would be his new family! I won't let him down!" _Henry thought to himself before deciding to pull out the blue card. "You ready little brother?" Henry asked Gargomon who responded "Just do it!" Henry nodded and then...

**CARD SLASH! SUPER EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**GARGOMON SUPER EVOLVE TO...**

Gargomon then began to change into what appeared to be a cyborg like Digimon with armor on it's feet, torso, hands and of course the head. The helmet had two large ear like projections on both sides and had what appears to be launchers for hands.

**RAPIDMON!**

Simon takes out his Digivice analyzing Rapidmon. "Rapidmon. Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Rapid Fire, Homing Blast, Tri Beam and Miracle Missile." Rapidmon seemed to be hovering above Pajiramon somewhat surprised by his new form. "You, get down here right now and face me!" Pajiramon then charged up it's crossbow and said "**Bao Gong!" **Before firing the attack that Rapidmon effortlessly dodged. "I think you got quite slower a few seconds ago. Now then, **Rapid Fire!" **Rapidmon fired two of his missiles at Pajiramon who couldn't even dodge the attack. Rapidmon then thought of a tactic that involved spinning around Pajiramon until it got dizzy. Rapidmon then charged up a beam by getting into a stance where he tried shaping himself like a triangle. "**Tri Beam!" **Rapidmon said before firing the attack at Pajiramon, who at the moment was too dizzy to even dodge anything. Pajiramon was then shattered into nothing but data. "Momentai... Bitch." Rapidmon said landing on the ground.

After Rapidmon defeated Pajiramon it seems that the stalemate between Vajramon, Kyubimon and Wizardmon was still going on. However, it seemed Vajramon was seeking out a new target. "Now then pest, DIE!" He said before he went to strike Growlmon. However... Vajramon's sword seemed to collide with Simon's sword who blocked the attack. "Maybe you should wait for a fair fight before targeting Growlmon. Unless you lack honor as a swordsman." Simon said while fending off Vajramon's attack. Vajramon then moved his sword away and said "How about this Tamer... I challenge you to a duel! And not your Digimon but rather you yourself Shadow Tamer!" Simon held his sword towards Vajramon and said "Fine then, but give me until tomorrow and I'll be prepared to kick your ass!" Vajramon then sheathed his blade and said "Fine, I shall meet you on your terms... Ackerman." He then disappeared into more fog.

Meanwhile on the rooftops, Emir watched the whole fight and saw that Simon was challenged by an Ultimate level Digimon. "Hope you can actually win Simon, If you don't then, I'm not sure who I'm going to message every now and then." He said but then he thought to himself "_I honestly don't want to see you get yourself killed. Besides after what I heard, you need to be strong alright pal?"_

**Simon was issued a challenge from Vajramon after Pajiramon fell. Can Simon prevail? What did Emir find out about our resident Tamer? And where did they get those playing cards? Find out next time, On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	19. A Swordsman's Honor

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 19: A Swordsman's Honor

_In what appears to be a somewhat strange village, There seemed to be a group of various Renamon walking among their peers. There were even some Taomon and Doumon among the villagers. However one Renamon in particular was rushing up towards the center of the entire village after witnessing a horrifying event. There stood what appeared to be a black armored Shaman with a black fox mask and black staff. There were Yin-Yang symbols on her shoulder pads as well as on her breastplate. She was then confronted by a single Renamon who had an angered expression on her face. "It would appear as though the top soldier of our village has graced me with her prescience. To what do I owe this pleasure to?"_

_The Renamon then responded "I have seen one of the rituals which I once had a desire to witness. And now, I'm disgusted at what methods you apply!" The Shaman responded "Really? Is that a fact? Then tell me, what exactly appalls you about our rituals?" The Renamon then yelled in anger "YOU USE INNOCENT CHILDREN FOR YOUR RITUALS! THAT'S WHAT DISGUSTS ME!" The Shaman then responded by laughing in Renamon's face. "You have seen the truth of our excursions to the Human world. What I want to know is why are you disgusted child?" Renamon then responded "It's that you would take children from their homes! And force them to merge with us in order to do what exactly!? Protect the village!? Nonsense!" The Shaman then said "You seem to not understand. These are children who have been rejected by society, And forced into a life of solitude and misery. So, I consider what we do, A kindness to all those children we've harvested! So what do you have to say now child?"_

_Renamon's face was obscured by shadow, but one could tell that her current face was one filled with anger. "If this is how our village operates, then I'll shut it down! Starting with you!" The Shaman once again laughed in her face and then said "Really, you think that this little coup de grace will help you out? Please! Honestly, If you really think you can take down the system, then be my guest. I hereby banish you from this village! And don't come back unless you have at least brought a human child to use!" Renamon was angered by her declaration but chose to merely walk away due to being outmatched by her opponent. Renamon walked out of her home village and then said "Good riddance! If this is the home that I was born into, Then I shall see it personally be burnt to the ground." The Shaman before Renamon walked out said this phrase as Renamon left: "La vie est drole" _

_The moment Renamon pieced the phrase's meaning together she punched a nearby tree so hard it disintegrated. "If she thinks life is funny, then I'll show her! I'll become the most powerful Digimon in the world and I'll shove those words down her throat!" Renamon said before continuing her journey through the Digital world..._

Renamon then woke up from the dream she had and checked on Rika just in case. She noticed that Rika was merely sleeping on her Futon and she breathed a sigh of relief. "_I have to tell everyone about this village. Otherwise, then she'll think I plan on betraying her one day!" _Renamon thought to herself deciding to go seek out Simon for personal advice on the situation.

* * *

><p>Simon meanwhile was busy finishing up one of his "all-nighters" with Guilmon, who appeared to be a bit worn out. "Alright Guilmon, I'll carry you home." Simon said going to pick up Guilmon but then Renamon appeared right in front of Simon. "What's going on now Renamon? I thought Rika was done with going out at night and hunting various Digimon?" Renamon then responded "There's something I need to talk to you about Ackerman." Simon then folded his arms and said "I'm listening." Renamon hung her head in shame and said "It's about... My village. And my concerns with Rika." Guilmon perked up saying "You mean kitsune village? What's wrong with that place?" Renamon then responded "Before I came to this world, I was born into a corrupt village with a horrible ritual."<p>

Simon tilts his head out of curiosity and says "A ritual?" Renamon nods and continues "We were bred to be noble warriors meant to fight the darkness of the digital world. That was the clan's role for many years. However, one ruler sought to breed an army of Mega level Shaman Digimon. Her name is Kazuhamon, and she is a despicable Digimon. There are times when she would demand one Renamon worthy enough to join her council, to go into the human world and retrieve the necessary component for our bonding ritual." Simon then ended up with a really shocked expression on his face that told Renamon he figured out exactly what she meant by "Bonding". "So, they force you to kidnap children and have them bond together to make Mega level digimon!?" Renamon nodded and said "The moment I found out about the requirements of the ritual I went to Kazuhamon and tried to have her see reason.

However, she instead laughed in my face and as I was banished she said "La vie est drole". If life is supposed to be amusing then I'm certainly not laughing!" Simon then said "Renamon, I appreciate you telling me this. But, you need to make sure Rika is aware of this, otherwise when this does eventually come to bite us, she'll think you turned traitor." Renamon nodded in understanding to Simon's words and Guilmon approached Renamon and said "Renamon, I need to tell you something important. But you can't tell anyone other than Impmon!" Renamon nodded in understanding and said "I didn't think with your demeanor that you'd have a secret to hide. But go right ahead, I won't say a word." Guilmon then said "I, am one of the Royal Knights." Renamon a bit shocked at the revelation said "Tell me then, why do you side with us?" Guilmon then responded "Because I was betrayed by Omnimon after I left the Royal Knights. We achieved peace the day we defeated Yggdrasil.

However, Yggdrasil was not destroyed. But he instead branded all the royal knights except for me with his symbol of submission." Renamon closed her eyes and said "Well Guilmon, it looks like we might have more in common then we thought. Perhaps, this group might be able to overthrow Kazuhamon." Renamon then gets on one knee and says "Thank you for hearing me out. And for sharing a personal piece of information. I will see to it that Rika is told about what I said to you. For now I bid you farewell." She then leaves the area so fast that no ordinary person can see it. Simon and Guilmon then start heading towards home. However, it seems that Emir overheard the entire conversation between the three. "Renamon, just be thankful you aren't in that village doing those bonding rituals... Otherwise, I'd have to kill you. I'll be honest, I never thought that you of all people would need help on confessing to your Tamer."

Renamon appeared before Emir and said "So, you heard my confession to Simon correct?" Emir nodded in response. "Now tell me, what is your story? You seem to put up a positive face but deep down you seem... depressed." Emir then responded "Well, I've been through some experiments and let's just say they weren't exactly pleasant." Renamon responds "Sometimes I feel like there always seems to be children who are forced into these kinds of things. Either they are done to them for "molding" reasons. Or in my case, because Digimon are drawn towards human children due to their origin. Children's dreams." Emir was a bit impressed by Renamon's words and then said before leaving "I have to help Simon with his training tomorrow. Besides he's got a big fight ahead of him." Renamon then nodded in agreement and the two parted ways.

Renamon returned back to Rika's home and approached her. "Renamon? What happened this time?" Rika asked waking up to Renamon opening the door to her room. "Rika, I need to tell you something important. But I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out." Rika nodded and said "What is it? Was it what you were afraid to tell me?" Renamon nodded and started to tell her about Kitsune village...

* * *

><p>The next day after school Rika decided to go see what Simon was going to do for his fight with Vajramon. She figured that Simon would be at his old master's temple to train since that was where he would always go to practice before going out on an all-nighter. However, it seems that Emir is supervising his training. Simon was busy cutting up the leaves that he raked and threw into the air. Why he did that was to see how good he was with precision aiming. Rika sat down to watch him practice all while Renamon was merely following her. Rika decided to speak through what would be considered a telepathic link with Renamon. "<em>Renamon, you seem more worried than usual today. You followed me outside of school and you followed me everywhere I went." <em>Rika said in her head and Renamon responded through that link "_I just wanted to make sure you were okay Rika. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. But then again I already made you weary with the truth. If anyone from my village even tries to go after you... I'll kill them myself!"_

Rika then once again said to Renamon "_It's not that I don't trust you. If that were the case we wouldn't be having this mental conversation. But it's just that, it's so much to take in... If I hadn't met Simon and you for that matter, I could have been used for their disgusting rituals! I just wonder..." _Renamon a bit confused then said _"What else is still on your mind Rika?" _Rika then responded "_I wonder what papa would think about the path that I've taken." _Renamon looked up to the sky and said "_I may not have met your father. But I personally think he would be very shocked and at the very least somewhat willing to listen to reason." _Rika smiled a bit at Renamon's words and said "_Thanks Renamon. On another topic I noticed you seem to be interacting with Guilmon quite a lot lately. Is something going on lately?" _Renamon shocked responded "_Where would you get such strange assumptions young lady!?" _Rika laughed a bit at Renamon's words confusing Emir who happened to witness this whole scenario but not hear a single word.

Simon then said "Emir, throw me some more leaves would ya!" Emir snapped out of his confusion and threw more leaves with the rake that Simon gave him. Simon appeared to have merely given one stroke with his swordplay, but then the leaves were reduced to mere pieces. Simon was taking some deep breaths and Emir started to say something to him. "Flow may be like what you "Americans" refer to as the force. But it's quite different in a way." Simon turns to face Emir and asks "So how different is this "Flow" power that you talk about from time to time?" Emir responded "Well, the force is merely explained through bacteria in your bloodstream. Whereas flow is within everything. In order to weaponize this power, you need to solve any form of internal conflict within your mind." Simon then says "I don't exactly have much conflict going on in this head of mine." Emir then responds "Maybe not to your knowledge, but I sense immense conflict going on in your head. Something that maybe some form of amnesia caused." Simon would question Emir's response but he then said "This is kind of why I don't really get into that kind of power. Because I personally prefer to either handle it with my fists, sword, whip or my best friend Guilmon who helps me with Digimon related issues."

Emir then pulls out his sword and says "How about we spar a bit with our blades? Let's see who's better?" Simon responds "Well, this had better be a friendly spar. Otherwise, I'm gonna make you pay my medical bills." Simon then puts up his blade and Emir says "So let's see in this friendly spar, who's better: The Shadow Tamer with quite a lot of naivete." Simon gave Emir a little glare at that comment. "Or, the Russian military vet who has one speed." Simon stuck his sword behind him predicting the surprise attack. "Faster than you." Simon and Emir were putting pressure on their blades but then Simon's digivice went off. "Looks like we'll have to settle this later Emir, Vajramon just emerged!" Simon said putting away his sword and running towards the bio-emergence. Rika and Renamon decided to follow Emir and Simon towards their general direction.

Emir caught up to Simon and said "See if you can get me a sample of his data." Handing Simon a needle no less. "My friend Vincent wants a sample of a Digimon's data. But not for playing god okay?" Simon sighed and took the needle in his hand as they continued to head towards the Bio-emergence.

* * *

><p>It seemed that the bio-emergence was occurring at the Shinjuku stadium. However, it seems Vajramon interrupted a Tokyo Ravens baseball game. Luckily though the stadium was vacated after Vajramon made one quick slash into the wall. Simon arrived in the stadium and said "Great, now I'll never hear the end of it from my dad about how he'll never know if the Tokyo Ravens won or not!" Vajramon looked at Simon and said "So, Shadow Tamer. I see you have arrived for our fight. I wonder just what exactly are you made of!" Vajramon pulled out his two swords poised to strike at any time. "Renamon, can you get Rika into the stands?" Renamon nodded at Simon's question and took Rika to what Simon assumed was the safest place. Emir however just decided to lean nearby the wall.<p>

Simon then removed his weighted wrist and leg bands and pulled out his sword. The two were staring down each other, and stood there about to make the first move. Emir then yells "Will someone throw a punch already!" Simon was about to strike first but then... Both Simon and Vajramon's ears perked at a strange noise in the distance. "Where on earth is that mus-" Vajramon was about to say but Simon shushed him. Simon then responded "I'll be right back!" And Simon ran out of the arena to find Emir already waiting in front of an ice cream truck. "Of course you got here first!" Emir then started licking his ice cream after paying for it. "Just pick out yours okay buddy?" Emir says to Simon who responds "Fine, fine." Simon orders a sea-salt ice cream Popsicle and starts licking it after paying for it.

They then returned to the arena where Vajramon was already losing his patience. Emir then offers Vajramon some ice cream but Vajramon then sliced the whole popsicle to pieces. "Aw man! That was my favorite flavor! Simon, I hope you kick his ass!" Simon then finishes the rest of his Popsicle and places the stick in his pocket. "Are we done with trivial nonsense?" Simon gave Vajramon a glare and said "Hey, I haven't seen an ice cream truck in years! At least let me have some fun. Are all Devas this serious about things?" Vajramon responded "I seem to recall you saying that you'll defeat me, correct?" Simon then said "Well, I did say give me till tomorrow and then I'll kick your ass. So now I'm gonna do just that!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT HUMAN!" Vajramon yelled before striking first but Simon blocked the attack somewhat struggling to hold it back. They broke off the struggle and started striking at each other inflicting minor injuries on one another. Simon then got back into the center of the arena. Vajramon was a bit confused and asked "Why, pray tell are you insisting we fight in the direct center?" Simon responded "Simple... I don't really like causing a whole lot of property damage, plus Hypnos would kill me if I made them spend all their money on my team and deliver no results." Vajramon then said "Any other particular reason at your insistence?" Simon nodded and said "Of course, my friends other than Rika, Renamon and Emir just showed up and I don't want to worry about them getting hurt."

Rika did notice that the other Tamers were sitting down to watch the fight. "Still can't believe we're just gonna let this fight happen. I mean I could just get Angemon in there and that'd be the end of that!" Takeru said a bit worried about Simon. He then looked towards Henry, Rika, Nia and their Digimon who just simply smiled which told Takeru to have faith. "Fine, I'll let it be. But If Simon is losing, we all jump in agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement to Takeru's statement. Meanwhile Guilmon seems to have taken the same spot as Emir and just loitered next to the wall. "So Guilmon, you think that faith might help Simon?" Guilmon nodded and said in response "Well, he has been able to easily defeat champion level Digimon before as well as hold his own against Mihiramon. So why not here?" Emir looked back towards Simon who was still clashing with Vajramon.

Vajramon and Simon seemed to be at a stalemate. But then Vajramon made a cross slash with his blades saying "**Deva Blade!" **It seemed that cross slash turned into a somewhat air based projectile which Simon was able to split in half. However, that turned out to be a distraction when Vajramon ran up to Simon and punched him so hard in the gut he was sent flying towards the wall. "I wonder human, what was your method of thinking when you thought you could take me on? Your blade is but an average "Human" sized katana whereas my blades are immense double edged swords! And not only that, Humans have pathetic limitations in terms of their physical strength as well as mental capacity and adapting to changes!" Simon then got out of the wall with a not-so pleasant expression on his face.

"Look big guy, I challenged you because I wanted to take myself even further than I already got to. And there are a few things you should know: 1. I don't like being underestimated. Especially by those creatures who have the nerve to say they are superior, before the fight is even over. 2. My blade's strength is my resolve. Even if it breaks, I'll still hold onto it's power. And 3. I don't like people who would dare to attack my friends. Especially psychotic bastards like Daemon or your real boss Yggdrasil!" Simon then got into a pose preparing for one last strike against Vajramon. Vajramon hears Simon's list and sees his fighting stance. "So, you intend to gamble your life on a single strike. Well then, let's see who's sword breaks first!" Vajramon prepares his attack which appears to be an downward slash.

Renamon, Impmon, Guilmon and the Tamers watched Simon with confidence but it seems that the other Digimon were looking away. V-Mon added "Daishuke I'm with the others, I can't look!" He then buried his head in Daisuke's shirt. But Daisuke watched with unwavering confidence. Simon and Vajramon then put all their strength into their strikes. Emir and Guilmon both saw the result and they said simultaneously "This fight's over." Vajramon's swords were sliced to pieces and Vajramon was literally cut in half. All Simon suffered was another cut to his face. Simon then approached Vajramon and got a sample of his data in the syringe Emir gave him before backing away.

"Human, tell me your name at the very least. So that I may carry this with me when I disappear." Vajramon said to Simon who looked at Vajramon disintegrating into data. Simon then said "My name is Simon Ackerman. That is who I've always been, nothing more. Nothing less." Vajramon then laughed a bit at the prospect of being defeated by a human he ridiculed. "I guess my biggest mistake... Was the same as most others before me. I should never underestimate a human being, especially when pushed to their limit. Very well then, Simon Ackerman. Your name will be remembered as the first human to ever defeat an Ultimate level Digimon." Vajramon then completely disappeared... Except for the sample of him in the syringe. Simon then approached Emir and handed the syringe back to him. "If your pal Vincent does decide to play god with this, Just tell him I'll personally knock him out." Emir nodded in response to Simon's threat.

After that the Tamers then decided to head back home. As for Simon, he's got some wounds to tend to...

**Simon has conquered a Deva on his own. However, Vamdemon still has six more Devas in store for our Tamers. Can they hope to defeat the remaining Devas and conquer Vamdemon? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	20. You Reapmon what you sow

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 20: You Reapmon what you sow

Impmon was having a difficult time sleeping at night and it would seem that he is currently sweating, tossing and turning at night. Sometimes he would even scream while having some pretty... Vivid dreams.

Flashback...

_A lone Impmon wandered the digital world aware of what he did in the past. Primary village rejected him the day he was born due to his origins. He kept on wandering the Digital world, just wishing that someone, anyone would just kill him and take his data. No matter where he went or whom he came across, nobody wanted to fight him for various reasons. It's either "I don't have time for you." or "You're not worth the trouble." What's even worse is that he actively sought out challenges from much stronger Digimon._

_Problem is, they all simply ignored his challenge or some of the rookies thought that he wanted to play. Some people would ask "Why not just simply off yourself?" The answer is pretty simple, The digital world's physics do not let gravity dictate someone's death and even if Impmon were to die, the only way to truly die in the digital world would be if someone were to absorb another's data. Impmon felt worse with each passing day. Each of those days he would just simply sit around in the jungle zone and stare straight into a lake. He looks into that lake constantly repeating what every Digimon in the Digital world has ever said to him. At some points he wished that Examon would have simply taken his data. For now, he is stuck with a cruel fate: Of not being able to evolve, nor die._

_One day however, Impmon went back to his usual spot to once again ridicule himself. "You're a demon! A devil born from the darkest digi-egg! You don't deserve anything, nor anyone! You're not worth anyone's time! Nobody wants you!" After saying those words he started shedding tears which he was still surprised that he had. Impmon then saw nearby a powerful warrior Digimon. He was a bipedal muscle-bound humanoid lion, who wore long pants with a belt that held his blade. Impmon then approached the warrior Digimon in question who simply looked at him and said "What do you seek little one?" Impmon then proceeded to tease the lion Digimon in many ways trying to get him to fight. "What's the matter tough guy? You afraid? What'cha gonna do, Hit me with your tiny sword? Big deal, It's not like it ain't gonna do anything huh!?"_

_Impmon then proceeded to stick his toungue out at the lion Digimon again. However it seemed the lion was confused by Impmon's tactics. "I'm assuming you seek out what you cannot recieve? But why approach me for that?" Impmon then stopped teasing the lion Digimon and then said "What are ya? Drenched in stupid!? You're the only one who has ever come here, and now I wanna fight you! SO COME ON! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" The lion then picked up Impmon by the bandanna. However Impmon ended up getting angry at the lion and just struggled to get out of his grasp. The lion then thought to himself "Hmm... This one seems quite angered at me for not acknowledging him. He doesn't seem to seek attention since he never seems to leave this area. I did actually come here to fight a monster but this... He seems like he wants..." the lion's eyes widen at the conclusion he drew._

_The lion then dropped Impmon who continued yelling incohereantly at him. "I take it that you sought out your own personal death correct?" Impmon stopped yelling gibberish and responded "To be honest I deserve it after everything I've done." Impmon then turned his back to the lion and held his arms out. "I'm a demon lord, and a coward. What's worse is right now I'm turning my back on you. Isn't that unforgivable enough? Or do you want more? Just get it over with and take my data when I die." The lion raises an eyebrow at Impmon and asks "Why do I need your data?" Impmon with tears in his eyes says "What the hell kind of question is that!? You probably heard those rumors back there, I'm just a reincarnation of Beelzemon, the demon lord of gluttony! You'd be better off without someone like me in the world anyway! So, if you want a more "Peaceful" world... Then just, end me." The lion walked around Impmon instead of staying behind him._

_The lion then saw Impmon's expression and noticed the tears in his eyes. "You've been through too much little one. I can't simply end your life." Impmon then responded "THEN JUST LEAVE YOUR SWORD HERE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE GODDAMN DIGITAL WORLD!" Impmon noticing Leomon looking down to him and he just got onto his knees and just kept punching the ground. "It's not fair. I just want to at least contribute to someone else! Is that too much to ask!? HUH!?" Leomon grabbed the sobbing Impmon and put him onto his shoulder. Impmon didn't care what was going on at this point, and just kept on sobbing on the lion's shoulder. After a long time of Impmon crying, he fell asleep on the lion's shoulder. The lion simply laid Impmon nearby him in the rocky area of the digital world. The lion then rested and waited for Impmon to awake._

_The following day Impmon finally awoke and saw the night sky of the Digital world. "Tch. Even when I beg for it, they still have the audacity to show mercy." Impmon said to no-one in particular. The lion saw that Impmon was awake and said "You do know there is another path correct?" Impmon crosses his arms and turns away from the lion and says "I don't give a damn. That path is only there for good Digimon. I'm just destined to turn evil anyway. Besides, why do you care? Weren't you going to kill me back there?" Then lion responds "Yes, I was asked to do that. But, seeing that the so-called "Devil" is just a small imp who wants death... I could not bring myself to even consider such a thing!" Impmon then looked closely at the lion and said "Aren't you one of those Leomon warriors?" Leomon nods in response and says "I was one of their warriors, but I found out that most of my tribe was captured by Yggdrasil. So now, I like you have nowhere else to go."_

_Impmon then curls up a bit and says "Y'know? Sometimes I wonder everyday, "Why didn't he absorb my data?" All I got from that mercy was this incarnation that can't have anything." Leomon approaches Impmon and says "I will at least give you one thing you crave." Impmon looks at Leomon and says "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Leomon offered Impmon his clawed hand and said "A friend. There is a path that you can seek out... That is known, not as the path of light, nor the path of darkness. But rather, the road that leads to the dawn." Impmon is shocked at Leomon's words and then decides to take his hand. From then on, these two traveled the Digital world on a journey to help Impmon on his path of redemption._

_However, It seems that all was not well with these two... "LEOMON! OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Reapmon said seeing the disintegrating Leomon die before his eyes and data going into him..._

Flashback end...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Impmon screamed at the top of lungs while waking up Nia. "Impmon calm down! It's just a dream." Nia said to Impmon while cradling him. Impmon then calmed down from his panic. "Nia, is it okay if I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" Impmon asked Nia who responded with a nod before letting Impmon onto the bed with her. She held onto Impmon just to make sure he calmed down. Erwin came in the room to check up on Nia and Impmon. But when he did, he discovered that Impmon was asleep in Nia's arms. _"I wonder just how deep Impmon's scars actually are... He may have told us a bit of his story. But, it seems he only trusts Nia with everything. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow, and not just because of Impmon, but also Simon."_ Erwin thought before leaving Nia and Impmon alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day after school, Simon and co. were gathered in the park where it seemed their Digimon were not only busy playing hide and seek, but also doing some friendly sparring. "So, how have things been recently Nia?" Simon asked Nia who responded "To tell you the truth, Impmon seems to be getting worse with each passing day." Simon a bit confused asked "Is this about his nightmares? Or is he actually sick?" Nia then says "The former. To be honest Simon, I'm actually a bit jealous of you and most of the others." Simon then asks "Really? How in what way?" Nia responds "It's because you, Henry and Rika were able to help your Digimon outside of comforting them. I feel like despite my training with you and dad, all I can do is simply watch as Impmon slowly suffers each passing day while putting a smile on his face."<p>

Simon sees Nia's distress and says "Listen, there's always something you as his Tamer can do to help him. You can't just give up on everything just because of one slip-up." Simon then puts a comforting hand on Nia's shoulder and continues "You just have to find the answer within your heart." Nia nodded and said "I just wonder... If the answer is enough to save him from his inner sorrow. Simon, what about you? Have you had any recent dreams like the ones you told me about?" Simon ponders this a bit and says "Honestly, I think that there's something... horrifying, in my head. These dreams have the same two individuals: A figure in a suit of armor who's face is obscured by shadow. And... A ravenous beast who seems to keep on reaching out to me. Like it just wants me to, release it." Nia blinks a bit and says "You know Simon, I'm glad that we can be honest with each other."

Simon responds "Me too. I just hope these dreams don't come back to bite either of us in the ass." Nia laughs a bit at Simon's somewhat sense of humor. Their moment is interrupted by Emir who just spotted them and said "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!" This caused Simon to turn around and say "Not all romance is just cutting to the chase. Sometimes we need to build up some chemistry between the two of us, and then see where it goes from there. We can't just be sucking face wherever we go." Nia then added "That would mean that we can't prioritize on what's important, and just end up like every horror movie couple." Emir then sighs and says "You guys seem to have a pretty boring relationship if you ask me." Simon ends up ignoring Emir's comment and just continues focusing on the other Digimon... Who appear to be splashing each other in the fountain, with some of the other Tamers except for Rika and Suzie who just watched the whole thing.

Emir then says "So anyway, after this weekend I'm gonna be heading back to Eastopolis. Since the transfer student program will be over by next Monday." Simon then turns to face Emir and says "Tell Vincent I said hi to him in that case." Emir responded "Will do Simon, Will do." Daisuke in the fountain then says "Hey! Simon! Why don't you come play with us!?" Simon then responds "I'd love to Davis, problem is I don't have my oil cannister with me. So if I do go in, I'm gonna have to leave the park and oil my arm!" Daisuke shrugs his shoulders and says "Okay then!" Simon was amused by their antics and laughed a little. However, Impmon who has having quite a bit of fun heard something in the distance.

Simon and Renamon both notice Impmon running out of the park. Simon alerted everyone to follow Impmon. Simon got into his gear which he carried around in a case that he brings on occasion. Emir then says "You're just prepared for anything aren't you?" Simon after putting on the finishing touches says "Gotta be, can't be too careful." Emir watches as Simon runs towards the group following Impmon and thinks to himself "Yeah, I can't be too careful either Simon." Impmon ended up in the middle of the streets of Shinjuku where a bio-emergence is now occurring. Henry then said "Hey Impmon! When did you suddenly gain the ability to detect Digimon before they bio-emerge?" Impmon responded "I didn't... This one's just mocking me." The Digimon in question seemed to be a very tall purple horse with a large horn attached to his back, arms so long that the front hooves are nearly touching his back hooves, a white mane and yellow armor.

Nia gets out her digivice to analyze this new Digimon. "Indramon, Virus type, Ultimate level. Attacks are: Horn of Desolation and Bao Bei." Nia said quoting her Digivice. Indramon looks down at his opponents but more importantly Impmon. "So, you were foolish enough to follow me. Interesting..." Impmon was angered at Indramon's insult. Impmon then said "You're messin' with the wrong Imp, asshole!" Indramon once again laughed which only served to fuel Impmon's fire. However Impmon seemed to be exuding a dark aura which Nia immediately noticed. "Impmon! Calm down! He wants you to attack him! Just stand down and let the others handle this!" Impmon responded by saying "No! I want all of you to leave right now!" This shocked everyone including Takeru who said "Impmon, we can take this guy no problem. So what's the big deal?" Impmon then gripped his arm pretty hard and said "That's not what I meant!"

Nia then notices that Impmon appeared to be evolving straight into Wizardmon. "But, I didn't even slash a single card!" Nia thought to herself before continuing to approach her partner who then put up a small wall of fire between himself and the others. "GET OUT NOW! DON'T COME ONE STEP CLOSER!" Wizardmon was yelling while in quite a bit of pain from the power radiating from him. However, it seemed the fire wall died out and Wizardmon at this point was screaming and began to change yet again. Nia shocked then said "Impmon, stop this. You don't have to give in. PLEASE STOP THIS IMPMON!" Wizardmon then changed into the form that Simon knew had killed Leomon. He then thought _"This is bad, if I don't act soon, Reapmon will destroy everything! I gotta act fast."_

Reapmon then walked slowly towards Indramon who then said "Good, good, now that I have an actual challenge. It's time to end this! **HORN OF DESOLA-**" However he was cut off when Reapmon sliced the horn in half. He then shot Indramon in the head with his gun hand. Indramon then disintegrated into nothing but data which Reapmon absorbed. Reapmon then turned towards Nia who was too shocked to move a muscle. She fell to the ground and Reapmon was about to strike Nia. However, before the attack could hit her... Simon countered his attack with his sword. "Get a hold of yourself Impmon! Come to your senses!" Simon and Reapmon then engaged in a fight that proved to be more difficult than anticipated. Nia still quite shocked could only watch as her two dearest friends fight each other like bitter enemies.

Takeru gets out his digivice to analyze Reapmon. "Reapmon, Virus type, Ultimate level. Attacks are: Kamiuchi and Guiltish." Takeru quoted his Digivice. The fight seemed to be going well between Simon and Reapmon. However, Nia saw that Simon was holding back against Reapmon which he normally doesn't do. Her eyes then widen when she sees Reapmon knock Simon's sword out of his hand. She runs towards the fight and yells "STOP THIS!" in futility. Reapmon then gets in two slashes at Simon and then points his gun hand at Simon's abdomen and just like that... The Shadow Tamer, has fallen at the hands of Reapmon.

The force of the shot sent Simon flying through one of the nearby buildings. Reapmon saw this and clutched his head in pain. However, Nia came to Reapmon who said "GET AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Nia then embraced Reapmon and said "Please stop! No more fighting! No more..." She started shedding tears but it seemed that a blue glow emitted from her which seemed to have purged the darkness within Reapmon. Reapmon looked at himself now curious at his sudden recovery from the darkness. But he then looked towards where Simon seemed to be and said "I guess no matter what, I'm never destined to receive any forgiveness without cost. I can't be your partner Nia, for I have killed your dearly beloved."

Nia saw this harsh reality and said "Reapmon, it's my fault for not doing anything about it sooner! I just stood there and let this happen to you. And now, Simon... Is dead." Reapmon saw that Nia felt as guilty as he did and it appears that they both comforted each other in that time.

Inside Simon's subconscious...

* * *

><p>Simon looked at his surrounding area and realized, that he has returned to his mindscape. "How'd I get to this place?" Simon said to no one in particular. However he turned and saw the two figures in his dreams. "Alright whoever you are! I demand answers! Who are you and why are you in my head!?" The faceless figure laughed in Simon's face with silent laughter. He merely pointed behind him. However, when Simon turned around... He saw the horrific figure in his dream which upon closer inspection looked like a serpent-like dragon. With dark red armor and, the hazard symbol on his chest. Simon then said "Wait, aren't you Megidramon?" The dragon figure merely flexed a few of his claws and suddenly Simon felt threads restraining his body and holding him against his will.<p>

"What...The...Hell...Are...These?" Simon said unable to move any part of his body other than his mouth. The dragon-like figure who revealed himself to be Megidramon then said "Those are the threads of memories. You will now bear witness to all those memories the incident six years ago took away!" Simon responded "What are you...Talking about?" The faceless armored figure who then took on Simon's face then said "Simple, after that incident, your mind decided to erase those memories and now you've gained this nice guy persona that in my opinion, makes me want to vomit!" Simon then feels pain flowing through every part of his body coming from the threads. "Yes, allow us to unlock those memories Ackerman..." Simon responds in pain "Get...these...off." He then feels more pain and then screams "**GET THEM OFF!**"

Images start appearing in Simon's mind. Images of his life before he met the Tamers, before he met Guilmon, and before... the incident. We then see a small boy constantly being rejected by his peers just because of a dark aura that keeps healing him, or on occassion injuring others. Simon sees this and says "These aren't real. You're just trying to put false memories in my head." He then sees that same small boy slightly older only getting beaten up by bullies. Unlike most scenarios, no one even bothered to stop any of the abuse caused by other students. The small boy even gets rocks pelted at him but all the while he just either curls up and takes it, or he just walks away. "No! they're nothing but lies! Where do you even get these ideas anyway!" Simon said but Megidramon responded "How about we go straight to the bottom of the spiral?"

Simon then sees the same boy walking out of his old house. His eyes widened at the memory and realized that he's now seeing the incident. Unlike how it normally plays out, The young boy ends up getting wrapped in that same shadow that heals him from time to time and incases him in a suit of armor. There were two men who came to the scene who tried shooting at the armored boy but were ultimately torn apart. The armored boy then ran amok around Shinjuku where he came across his father with a very worried expression in his eyes. It ended with the armored boy attacking Kittan and fading out.

Simon with eyes widened and tears falling out of his eyes then says "I'm, a monster?" Megidramon then says "Yes, you are merely my vessel. Mine to mold into however I please. And since that one Digimon was kind enough to fuel your darkness even further, I'd say... Do as a monster would, and kill him, mercilessly..."

Outside of Simon's Subconscious...

* * *

><p>Nia and Reapmon searched the building they knew Simon crashed through for any sign of him. But it seems that there was literally no sign of him, except for the blood on some of the rubble. "He couldn't have walked off somewhere in his condition." Nia said remembering what had just transpired and Reapmon responded "If we do find him, there'll be a minimal chance that he is still alive." The others outside were looking around the entire city for Simon but found nothing since the search started. They all met back up with each other concluding that he somehow disappeared. Emir then said "Guys... How about looking up at that sphere." They all looked up to the sphere which then fell onto the ground a little bit away from the Tamers. From the dust emerged an armored version of Simon but with a very ominous slasher smile. His armor had some plates on the appendages, torso, back and waist but what appeared to be armored mail covering every part of his skin except his face.<p>

The armor in question had a dark red coloring on the plates surrounding the chest. However the chest was white with the hazard symbol on the sternum. Simon appeared to have reptilian slits in his eyes. Simon then got on his feet and said "Relax... No need to worry guys. I'm perfectly fine." Reapmon had an unsettling feeling about what was to transpire and told Nia to back away. Henry and Daisuke did the same with Suzie and Kari since they two would be under great risk. Ken then said "What happened to you Ackerman! You look so... Different." Simon then responded "You noticed? Interesting... Now if you'll excuse me..." Simon then pulls out his sword pointing it at Reapmon. Nia's eyes widened at Simon's gesture and Simon then said "Reapmon, I didn't appreciate you shooting me. So I'm afraid you'll have to die!"

Henry, Rika, Daisuke, Ken and Takeru all took out their Digivices and decided to take action.

**CARD SLASH! EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**  
><strong>CARD SLASH! SUPER EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!<strong>  
><strong>CARD SLASH! JOGRESS EVOLUTION ACTIVATE!<strong>

**EVOLUTION._**

**Terriermon Evolve to... Gargomon!**  
><strong>Gargomon Super Evolve to... Rapidmon!<strong>

**Renamon Evolve to... Kyubimon!**  
><strong>Kyubimon Super Evolve to... Taomon!<strong>

**V-Mon Evolve to... XV-Mon Wormon Evolve to... Stingmon!**  
><strong>XV-Mon, Stingmon Jogress Evolve to... Paildramon!<strong>

**Patamon Evolve to... Angemon!**

Terriermon and the others evolved to fight against the armored Simon to incapacitate him. They all fired their strongest attacks at him to make sure he stays unconscious for a while. **"Tri Beam!" "Talisman... Of Light!" "Desperado Blaster!" "Heaven's Knuckle!"** All of their combined attacks hit Simon who stood there and took the attacks. Guilmon knowing his connection with Simon saw through the smoke and realized... Their attacks, did nothing to him. Simon then brushed off a bit of dust on his shoulder and made one swing with his sword. And that one swing ended up blowing away all of the ultimates and Angemon. "Outta my way." Simon said before walking towards Reapmon who tried to escape with Nia by jumping away from him.

Simon reached out his left hand which spawned dark tendrils, which grabbed Reapmon and forced him back down on the ground. "Now where do you think you're going? A coward doesn't run away from a battle nor their deaths! Now then, pick a god... And pray he is merciful on your kind!" Emir then says "Simon! That's enough!" Simon turned to face Emir and then said "Did Christmas come early this year? Because now I finally have an actual challenge to oppose me. Well Emir, how about it? Shall we settle this once and for all?" Simon continued giving the slasher smile at Emir who responded "In all honesty, I did wish to fight you some day. To settle the score. But I didn't want to fight you like this. But then again, I always did want a fair fight." Emir then raised his fist and showed what appeared to be, inbibitors of some kind...

**つづく**


	21. One, and the Same

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 21: One, and the Same...

Inside Simon's subconscious...

Simon finally felt himself regaining consciousness after his corruption. However he noticed a couple certain things. For starters, his dark side is currently looking at what appears to be a television screen. The second thing he noticed just by looking down. After looking down he sighed knowing that he is now in the deepest part of his mind. Since he was bound by the same memory threads that corrupted him, he could not move within the area. This time, he felt practically bested by himself for some odd reason. His dark side noticed that he was already awake and said "I guess you're finally awake old friend." His dark side approached him and looked Simon directly in the eyes. "So tell me, you here for the movie... Or to pointlessly struggle out of those threads?"

Simon responded "First of all, neither. I don't exactly have a plan in mind. And second, what do you mean by the movie?" Simon's evil self laughed in his face and said "It's pretty obvious isn't it? It's the film where you kill all of your so-called "Friends"." Simon's evil self then looked at Nia on the television screen and said "Tell me, do you actually have feelings for this little bitch?" Simon balled up his fingers into fists the moment he said that word. His evil self then said "Well in that case then... I'll just simply kill all of your friends." His evil self then teleported close to Simon's face and whispered in his ear "And then, I'm gonna rape your girlfriend just to spite you!" Simon then responded "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON NIA! I don't care about these memories that I just got. But if you lay a hand on her, I swear you better pray your god be merciful. Otherwise, get ready for a world of hurt!"

His evil self jumped off of Simon and said "That's lovely, this coming from the naked guy tied down by a bunch of sewing threads. Besides, the show's about to start. Careful though, I hear the 3-D in this movie is very... Realistic." His evil self then continued to laugh at Simon's expense. However, it seemed that Simon had a plan up his hypothetical sleeve. He began to rub his fingers against the threads. "_I may not be able to do anything in here, but by putting some of my blood on this thread I should be able to transmit some thought into my body. Megidramon, this is far from over! My friends will prevail against you!_" Simon thought to himself somehow. He didn't question how he was able to keep a thought to himself without shouting it to his other half.

* * *

><p>Outside Simon's subconscious...<p>

The Digimon that once tried attacking Simon earlier were now bearing witness to something they thought was crazy. Emir, a person they all didn't know except for Simon was about to fight him. Daisuke looked at Simon's form and said "I think I recognize this form." Henry and Rika turned towards Daisuke and asked "You do?" Daisuke nodded and said "That was the form that saved me from the accident my parents were in." Rika then asked "Okay, now I'd like to know if you can actually reason with Simon in this state considering what happened?" Daisuke then said "To be honest, this is much darker than what he looked like before." Kari held Gatomon to restrain her from attacking Simon in his state. "Let me go Kari! I want to help out!" Kari responded "You can't, he'll kill you if you go!" Gatomon then said "I am not a spectator! You didn't want to be spectator when you became a Tamer right?"

Kari nodded in response and said "At the current state we're in... I don't think we have a choice in this case." Takeru went to check up on Angemon who then said "No need to worry T.K., I'm fine. Besides, I think right now we might need to think of another strategy." Takeru nodded in response and then consulted Ken "Hey Ken! What do you think we should do!?" Ken turned to face Takeru and said "We should wait until Emir has a disadvantage, and then see if we should jump in." Takeru nodded and then said "Haven't really liked spectating much, but it looks we haven't got a choice in this matter."

Emir and Simon both looked each other in the eye. One filled with determination. The other... filled with madness. "Simon, before we start. Let's get one thing straight here... I'm not gonna kill you. All I want to do, is bring you back to us. To get back the real you." Simon smiled and started laughing. "HehehehehehehehehehehHEHEHEHEHEEHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You've got it all wrong Emir, this is who I truly am!" Emir a bit shocked responded "Do you really believe that?" Simon responds "**DAMN STRAIGHT**! I honestly can't believe I grew up to be such a chicken shit! Honestly, in my opinion I have no friends! All I have, are people who'll one day simply betray me! Just like all the rest! And if you've got a problem with that, bite me!" Emir sighed and said "Fine, but just so you know, I won't be holding back against you." Simon responded "Then shut the hell up, and let's get this over with already!"

Emir sighs and then removes the first restraint on his left arm. Suddenly, talons appeared where his finger tips were. Simon sees this and then says "Interesting bird motif you got going there, however, It's not gonna be enough!" Takes swings at Emir only for him to keep dodging his attacks. Henry noticed this speed difference and then said "I feel a little outclassed here." Rapidmon looked towards him and said "Moreso than usual?" Henry sighed and said "Never mind Rapidmon." Taomon was watching the fight and said "I'm not even sure Emir can even defeat Simon in that state." Rika then responded "Why's that?" Taomon thought about it for a bit and said "That power... It feels much stronger than just an ultimate. It's more like a... Mega."

Emir in all of dodging only tries taking minor shots at Simon to try chipping away at his armor. "_If I can just get through the armor... I might be able to knock him out!_" Emir thought in his head. Simon notices that Emir is probably going too fast for him to block. So he improvises with tendrils from the hazard. Before Emir could strike him again, his left arm is caught in quite a few sharp tendrils. Simon tries to get in a good punch. However, Emir just simply slips out of the attack while taking on quite a bit of damage. Simon notices that it seems his left arm started healing itself. He then said "So, you can heal wounds on your arm correct?" Emir nodded in response and took off the second restraint on his left arm. This time his whole hand seemed to become like a bird's foot in a way. Simon then said "Well, Emir... Wanna see something pretty cool?" Emir confused responded "Fine I'll humor you."

Simon took his sword and cut off his left arm with it. Emir at first was quite concerned until shadow tendrils appeared out of his wound and simply gave him a new left arm. "See Emir, this is proof that you don't need to hold back on little old me. So take off that last restraint and fight me already!" Emir then took off his last restraint and suddenly his whole arm had feathers surrounding it. "That's more like it Peterson!" Emir looks at Simon's posture and asks "Are you right handed?" Simon responds "Of course... But then again I'm a tad bit ambidextrous." Emir then says "Awful lot of favoritism on your prosthetic arm isn't it?" Simon responds "You can say that yes. I know you could probably crush my right arm with just a thought." He then at high speed got in front of Emir and grabbed his hair.

"Last time I checked, militaries have standards with hair. But, I seem to notice that yours is particularly longer than most haircuts." Emir then uses this opportunity to try crushing Simon's right arm. Simon notices this and says "Well, looks like you're taking an opening. Tell you what Emir, you can have my arm. But, in exchange... I'LL TAKE YOUR LEG!" Simon then pulled out the sword to cut off Emir's leg. However, Emir then threw a punch at Simon's face with his free hand. They both then stood staring at one another. "Looks like I figured you out. You tend to fight more with your arms than your legs. You worry over them breaking or worse, being sliced off. And judging by your physique, you seem like you can't last long in a fight. Also, your style of fighting is more geared towards crowd control rather than fighting against singular targets."

Emir responded "So, what about it? Besides, how did you even figure that out anyway just from a few blows?" Simon chuckles and answers "Simple, because you haven't thrown more powerful techniques. Like the ones you're known for! So even when you're going all out, you still hold back! You insult me with every punch you throw! Every hit you make! And every single taunt you would ever try!" Emir then responds "I'm trying to save you! I've been through hell before! So right now, you should listen to me and come to your senses!" Simon after a brief silence responds "I can see that in your eyes Emir. Don't think I don't get it. And let me ask you this: Were you born with a burden, that you never wanted to bear? Have you ever been constantly ridiculed by others, just because of what this burden does?" Emir responds "Simon, you and I are very similar in a lot of ways. Just because of what happened to me, doesn't mean I should give myself over to any monster or whatnot. And trust me, I can tell by that Hazard symbol on your chest that Megidramon is probably calling the shots."

Simon responds "You're right about that. But, it's too late for me. Whenever I look over there where the penut gallery is... I can think of nothing but shame. Daisuke, sure I saved him, but I ended up causing the accident that got his parents killed! Rika probably still hates me for failing her and now that I became this monster she'll never be able to forgive me! Nia, the day I first met her, I wanted her to stay away from me. And now all of this had to happen to her! And worst of all, Guilmon. The only reason he has this power is because my right arm's shadow molded his digi-egg. He grew up alone without any knowledge of peace or anything! Just fighting for his life day in and day out all because I created him! My life may have been bad, but it's nothing compared to how I made them suffer. So stop holding back and hit me Dammit! **HIT ME FOR ALL I'VE DONE**!"

Emir hears this and then says "Alright, but I warned you." He then seemingly disappears until Simon sees him for a split second and notices a glow on his forehead. Simon then feels a large impact on his head and suddenly memories were taken and some memories were given in exchange. After the impact Simon backed away from Emir and it seemed that he saw some... Vivid imagery. He saw what appeared to be experiments happening to an individual and it often faded in and out. He then saw what seemed to be a woman who seemed to be telling quite a few jokes but then it seemed to end in tradgedy. Simon seemed to feel some similarity in what seemed to be her last words to this child. Meanwhile Emir saw what appeared to be Guilmon, Nia, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon and Suzie all having ice cream together. And then another memory of all of them working together with Simon against various foes.

Simon clutched his head feeling like he has a severe concussion. He then says "Those, were your memories?" Emir clutching his head nodded in response. Simon then said "Tell me something, what happened to those depraved scientists?" Emir then answers "Some of them are dead. The others I'm not sure on." Simon responds "Honestly, that's the difference between us Peterson. I killed the people who killed my loved one, and you let most of those people live. You're weak. Nothing but a mindless flesh given this power. And I am thoroughly done with you, **EMIR PETERSON**!" Simon goes in for an attack... Only for him to be stopped by a gunshot to his head. It turns out, that Nia was the one who shot him. Simon just clutches his head from the wound and says "I thought you would stay away from me after what I just said."

Suddenly, Wargrowlmon appeared behind Simon and restrained him. "Get off me! Don't you get it! Didn't you hear what I said! I CREATED YOU!" Simon yelled trying escape Wargrowlmon's grasp who responded "Simon, I don't care what destiny says... I want you back! The old you! The one who would never give in to destiny! You've helped me through my troubles... Now it's my turn!" Wargrowlmon tightened his grip on Simon who was still having a surprisingly hard time getting out. Nia put her gun away and approached Simon. Simon then noticed that brand on her chest from earlier is glowing nearby him. "Is that... The brand of the-" Simon never got to finish because Nia and Wargrowlmon then entered Simon's head. Simon then screamed in pain over the situation. Emir looks at the now immobile Simon and then says "I wonder if Nia will enjoy the view inside his head."

* * *

><p>Inside Simon's subconscious...<p>

Evil Simon looks at the TV and says "Wait, what the hell!? Movie characters aren't supposed to break the TV! Unless... YOU!" Evil Simon goes up to the good counterpart and says "**YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! NOW THEY'RE GONNA GET INSIDE OUR HEAD AND EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE BACK TO NORMAL**!" Simon responded to his evil side by saying "Guilty as charged." Evil Simon was about to strike him, but then Nia and Wargrowlmon rammed into the evil part of Simon and knocked him unconscious. Nia and Wargrowlmon approach Simon and Nia then says "Simon, let's go home. You're coming with us no matter what!" Wargrowlmon looks at Simon and says "Simon, we're here to rescue you. Just let us get you out of there." Simon looks at the two and responds "It's too late for me. Besides, you heard what I said out there. Wargrowlmon, you don't have to follow me just because I created you. You have no obligation to even bother with me." Wargrowlmon then responds "Then you must be just as deaf as I am. I choose to follow you not out of obligation, but because... I want to."

(Cue Id Sorrow)

Simon was a bit shocked to hear Wargrowlmon say this, considering how Simon feels about what happened. "Nia, I apologize that you have to see me like this." Nia continues to approach Simon and climb up the threads that bind him. "Nia, just leave me and promise... Promise me that you'll find somebody who cares about you! You shouldn't do this for my sake. Besides... I'm just a monster serving as a vessel to something much bigger." Nia comes into eye contact with Simon still silent and then. to Simon's shock, kisses him. This time however, Simon returns the passion Nia gives him. Wargrowlmon was so distracted by the moment he didn't notice Evil Simon waking up.

Nia let go of Simon and landed on the ground nearby him. However Simon ended up being released from the threads. He seemed very happy about this moment due to his realization... "_I guess there are people out there, who are willing to go out of their way just to help you._" The moment was then ruined by Evil Simon who got behind Nia and back handed her out of the way. Simon's eyes widened and Evil Simon then said "Tch, all this lovey dovey crap is really pissing me off!" He then pulled out his dark sword and said "Guess I'll just have to kill everyone myself!"

(End Id Sorrow)

Evil Simon was then pierced by a sword that not only went straight into him, but the force also threw him outside of Simon's subconscious.

* * *

><p>Outside Simon's subconscious...<p>

Evil Simon was pinned to a building with a sword sticking out of him. He then turned around and saw his good counterpart carrying an unconscious Nia with Wargrowlmon behind him. Reapmon approaches Simon and says "Are you back to normal?" Emir then goes up to Simon and says "I'm gonna need those memories back later okay?" Simon just hands Nia to Reapmon and says "Get her to safety. I'm pissed off right now and I don't need anyone getting in the way." Reapmon nods and takes Nia away from the fight area. Evil Simon pulls out the sword behind him and says "You made a huge mistake there buddy. Because now, I have your sword and my sword." He then notices that Simon's face is of absolute rage. "HOW DARE YOU HIT NIA!" Evil Simon merely backed away a little bit intimidated by Simon. Emir notices this and says "Looks like some things are back to normal."

Emir calls a person on his phone and says "Vincent, how are things going on your end?" On the other side the person named Vincent says "Emir, I'm pretty much streaming this whole fight to quite a lot of people on the web. What's your bet?" Emir casually responds "Yeah, I'm betting 50 on Simon to win this fight." Vincent on the other side says "Figured you would. Looks like I got some editing work before posting this to the internet." Emir responds "You better make sure that, Simon's face is nowhere to be seen on that video." The voice on the other side says "Can, and will do."

Evil Simon then says "Aw damn, I was enjoying the time we spent together. Oh well, guess I'll have to end you then!" He then makes an air slash with both blades... Only for Simon to raise his left hand and no sell the attack. Evil Simon then goes "What?" Simon responds "Don't even bother, besides I'd rather spend time with my friends than you any day of the week. Thanks to Nia and Wargrowlmon, I'm back on my feet and ready to kick any kind of ass. It's a hell of a lot better than being your slave!" Wargrowlmon hears Simon's appreciation of his friends and then notices their reaction to Simon's words. "Looks like our fearless leader is back on his feet!" Ken proclaimed to the others and Takeru responded "It's about time that happened." Rika saw Simon and said "It's great to have you back Simon." Henry put his hand on Rika's shoulder and said "Yeah, let's just hope he won't go off on his own after this."

Evil Simon then tried cutting Simon with the blades only for Simon to block using the armor. "You don't get a damn thing about my friends! I consider them greater than friends, or rather... they're like family." Emir then makes a sigh of relief thinking Simon was going to say something a little bit gay. "Nia, who's kindness almost knows no bounds, she's willing to take me as I am and bring me back from despair! And Guilmon, you were my first ever friend! You don't care if I created you or not! You just kept on finding ways to follow me and help me through my troubles! I don't honestly think I deserve any of that after today, But I'm sure not gonna let anyone down!"

Simon then continued talking after forcing Evil Simon back. "You just want to kill everything you see that either doesn't entertain you or straight up pisses you off! Well guess what, you're days of killing are done!" Daisuke in the background then says "You tell em' Simon!" Paildramon then said "V for Victory!" Simon smiled a bit after that and Evil Simon then said "Honestly, this is why I hate humans in general, now then!" Simon prepared himself for the attack and he dodged while countering by grabbing both his evil counterpart's arms and beating him back in four blows, two to the head, two to the abdomen. "Guess what, I got both blades now. So you're finished now!" Evil Simon then gets back up and prepares tendrils of the Hazard to attack Simon's friends "Oh well, I guess I still have the hazard's power so... Might as well use it!" Simon then chopped up the tendrils saying "Like hell you are!"

Evil Simon however got behind Simon and said "Oops, that was just a trap set for you." He then stabbed Simon through the neck with two fingers and said "You fell for that hook, line, and-" He never got finish because Simon just got behind him and said "Hook line and what? You didn't finish." Simon then swiftly chopped off his evil counterpart's arms and head. Evil Simon then said "Not much point to that, considering I'll just regenerate at any time now... Any time now..." Simon responded "Yeah, when I cut my arm off, It healed nearly instantaneously. I guess healing only applies to the owner of the body." Evil Simon's eyes then widened but then he and his entire became nothing but shadow tendrils that went into Simon's left arm.

Simon turned to face the others who all came running towards him. Kari said "We were so worried about you Simon!" Suzie added "Yeah! I thought that you would have became evil and stuff!" Simon responded to them by saying "I'm sorry that all of this has happened and right now I need to apologize." They all backed away from Simon and he said "I'm sorry about everything I said today. I understand if you are all scared of me at this point. I won't think differently of you if that's the case." Rika then walked up to Simon and said "Simon, to be honest I was scared. But not of you. I was scared for you. I was worried that I'd lose someone very close to me in life again. And for the record, I'm not mad at you for what happened back then. I'm just glad that you're alright. And if any of you mention this on any part of the internet, I'll personally torture you..." Rika then looks over to Emir and says "Especially you Emir!"

Emir then says on the phone "Vincent, please tell me you finished recording before she said that..." Vincent responds on the other side "Yep, I finished recording the moment the battle ended." Emir then sighs and says "Thank god." Daisuke then adds to the conversation "Simon, it wasn't your fault that the accident happened. And I'm glad that I can thank you for saving my life that day. I know my parents are probably in a better place now." Takeru goes up to Simon and says "When I first joined this group, I honestly thought that I was the only one that needed to apologize. But seeing you apologize made me see more of your inner depths. And honestly I don't think anyone else is more capable than you as leader." Henry goes up to Simon and says "I guess we both have a lot to learn from each other huh?" Simon nods in response to Henry's question. Nia then walks up Simon and gives him a hug out of affection. Simon returns the hug and he says "I couldn't have done it without you or Guilmon... Thank you." Nia responds "You know I gave my heart to you right Simon?" Simon nods in response and says "The feelings mutual Nia."

Emir then walks up to Simon and says "Well, I gotta headbutt you again just to give back those memories." Simon responds "Afterwards, you and I have to have a talk." Emir then says "Deal, now brace yourself." Simon braces himself for impact and takes another charged up headbutt. Simon then says "I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning." Wargrowlmon goes up to Simon and says "How long are you going to be wearing that armor?" Simon responds "I think I can remove, hold on a second." Simon then concentrates and the armor is removed off of him. He is now left in his sleevless shirt, black jeans, and steel toed boots. "Now then, we'll return home for now... But we need to prepare for the next Deva." They then walked off towards the sunset.

**Now that Simon is back to normal from the hazard's power, can the Tamers defeat the remaining Devas? What does Kittan and the other adults have to do with the incident? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	22. Cat and Mouse

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 22: Cat and Mouse...

The events from yesterday weighed heavily on Simon. He spent quite a long time contemplating on what happened and why. Guilmon noticed this and offered to help come up with a solution. However, Simon told Guilmon that he needed to figure this out on his own. Guilmon left that issue as it is probably knowing what exactly is going on through that head. "I just wish that... Yesterday didn't happen. It was just a simple bio-emergence wasn't it? Oh no, it had to constantly anger Impmon until he unleashed the power he kept hidden from us." Simon thought in his head not wanting to say much to Guilmon. However... "Simon, you don't have to worry about that right now. Besides, I thought we already resolved this issue. You can't just dwell on a single incident..." Simon then said in his head "Wait! Guilmon, how... are you in my head?" Guilmon responded "Ever since that incident, I felt as though we gained a stronger connection." Simon then said "Wait! You mean right now... we're telepathically communicating with each other?" Guilmon nodded in response.

Simon sighed and said "Looks like I can't keep a secret from you anymore buddy." Guilmon shook his head, confirming what Simon had just said. Simon then decided to talk out loud to Guilmon and said "What did you see buddy?" Guilmon then said "Let me see... I know! I saw that Megidramon creature. And it looked like it was binded to something." Simon then said "Well... That's surprisingly accurate." Suddenly Simon's phone started ringing, and Simon went up to answer the phone. "Hello?" Simon said and on the other side was Daisuke who said "Hey Simon! Kari asked me out on a date!" Simon responded "Okay, that's great. But I thought you two were already in a relationship?" Daisuke then said on the other side "Yeah, but it's usually me asking her out. Now she wanted to ask me out! So, do you have any good advice for me? Because we've only been on a few dates." Simon responded saying "Just two words... Good luck." Daisuke was confused by Simon's statement and said "Well, I gotta get ready, I'll see you later!" Daisukie then hung up the phone.

Guilmon walked up to Simon and said "Was that Davis?" Simon responded "Yes boy. And he called for dating advice." Guilmon tilted his head out of confusion and asked "I thought he was already in a relationship. Did anything happen?" Simon answered "No Guilmon, He just asked me since I seem to have the most dating experience out of all the Tamers. I just felt a little sarcastic today, that's all." Guilmon then responds "At least you two are good friends..." Simon then responded "Yeah, but I was thinking... Does he actually forgive me for what happened six years ago?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Daisuke...<p>

Daisuke was looking through his clothes trying to find a good outfit. Chibimon noticed this and said "So... how long are you gonna be in your undies?" Daisuke blushed in embarassment and responded "Chibimon!" Chibimon shrugs and says "I'm just shaying... Now why are jusht looking through your clothesh again?" Daisuke responds "Chibimon... You need to understand that a date is not just another day in the park... But rather a very special ocassion. Something that you do with a special someone you care deeply for." Chibimon ended up on Daisuke's leg and said "You and I have been best buddies for months now! So why can't I do anything like that with you!?" Daisuke noticed this and fell onto the floor. "Chibimon! This is something I'd do with a girl! It's a romantic type of relationship! Not just a friendly day at the movies or something like that!" They then kept on wrestling for a bit unintentionally...

Jun on the outside of Daisuke's room hears the commotion and thinks "Those two, it's enough when I hear them tickling each other in the bathtub... But now they gotta wrestle with each other." She sighed and then says "He's probably still in his underwear or something... Better not disturb him." She hears a knock on the door and goes up to see who it is. "Hey Kari, Daisuke will be right out in a few minutes okay?" Kari then comes right into the apartment and asks "Is everything alright here?" Jun then says "Don't worry about me, Simon's been helping me out for quite some time and to be honest... I feel like everything is getting a bit more interesting, and I feel like I've got a lot more going on here than the usual business." Kari smiles at that statement but then hears a noise coming from Daisuke's room. "V-Mon! Cut it out! Kari's gonna be here in a few minutes, and I need to get ready!" Daisuke said from the door. "You were just looking at outfits! Not getting ready!"

Kari hears that and puts Gatomon on the couch before investigating. "Not gonna stop her?" Gatomon asks Jun. "If someone's gonna stop the fighting it's probably going to be her..." Kari opens Daisuke's room door only to see... Her boyfriend, in his underwear, wrestling V-Mon. Daisuke and V-Mon stop wrestling and notice Kari standing in the doorway. However, Daisuke's underwear suddenly drops... Kari, blushing heavily says "Just wear something, please!?" She then closes the door. Daisuke was confused at first... until he notices his shorts down on the ground. His entire face turns red and he just says "Yeah, I'll just wear my casual." Kari walks back out into the living room with Jun reading a book titled "Hunger Games". Kari opens her mouth but Jun interupts her asking "You saw Daisuke naked, didn't you?" Kari nods still blushing. Jun sighs and says "I know I should have said something, but I don't think I could have stopped their lollygagging."

Kari responds "But doesn't Daisuke listen to what you say?" Jun nods and says "There are some times where I feel like I have to yell just to get his attention. But that's mostly because... He actually does a lot of school work. All I want is to make sure things are okay for him. But now, not only does he seem a lot more social with others... But he also feels a bit more bold." Kari smiles and responds "He actually started the relationship between us. That first kiss, was pretty amazing." Jun then said "I was told that, it was probably one of the bravest things he had ever done. And the truth is... I want to be just as brave as he is." Kari giggled a bit at that prospect. Kari then said "Y'know Jun, I think that tan really worked out well for him." Jun responded "And I thought that Takeru was the only pervert from what Daisuke told me." Kari blushed in realization and said "Hey! I just thought that well he um..."

It was then that Daisuke and V-Mon came out of the room. Daisuke was now sporting a casual blue striped, short sleeved shirt, sleeveless vest, white wristbands, cargo shorts, and orange clip shoes. His Digivice was strapped to the belt he wore on his shorts, and his card deck put on the other side of the belt. "Sorry about earlier Kari, V-Mon was trying to wrestle me just for being indecisive." He smiled sheepishly and Kari responded "Well let's go then!" She grabbed Daisuke's wrist and ran out the door dragging him with her. Jun looked at V-Mon and Gatomon and said "You two gonna follow them?" Gatomon then said "I was thinking of following her from the rooftops. And yes V-Mon you can come..." V-Mon then said "Hurray! I get to watch Daisuke's date!" They then jumped out of an open window and onto nearby rooftops. Jun just shrugged and continued to read her book. "I often wonder why Katniss just doesn't date Gale. I mean, they're perfectly meant for each other clearly! Not Peeta!"

* * *

><p>Later, with Simon and Guilmon...<p>

Simon and Guilmon were wandering about Shinjuku... until he recieved a signal on his Digivice. "Great, looks like we got yet another bio-emergence. Ready Guilmon?" Simon says to Guilmon who nods and dons his armor before following his tamer towards the direction of the emergence. When they get to where the signal is, Simon notices that there's no fog but there seems to be a avian Digimon on telephone wires. "Hey Guilmon, is it just me... Or is that bird Digimon grooming itself?" Guilmon noticed the bird-like Digimon just simply going through it's feathers and eating possible insects that landed on him. The bird-like Digimon noticed Simon and Guilmon and said "Well! Aren't you going to do your usual thing!?" Simon then pulls out his Digivice surprised at the bird talking to him. "Hawkmon, Data Type, Rookie Level... Attacks are: Feather Strike and Beak Pecker."

Hawkmon then said "Alright! Now do that thing... where you uh... slash the card and whatnot!" Simon confused responded "But, you're a rookie level, that'd just be like if I pulled out a gun during fencing." Hawkmon a bit furious responded "**JUST FIGHT ME ALREADY! I'VE BEEN WAITING MONTHS! FOR YOU TO FIND ME, AND ONLY NOW DO YOU SEEK ME OUT! NOW DO SOMETHING**!" Simon responds "Geez, no need to yell. Guilmon?" Guilmon nods and fires a pyro sphere at Hawkmon... Who only moved slightly out of the way. "Are you even trying to hit me!?" Simon and Guilmon looked at one another and just shrugged the question off. Guilmon kept on trying to hit Hawkmon while Simon was trying to figure out it's tactic. "He doesn't seem to be coming down... Odd considering most Digimon usually attack me to get my attention. This one however, might be planning hit and run tactics. Guess I should slash a hyper wing card and catch it." Simon thought to himself.

Emir came onto the scene noticing the fight. He sees Hawkmon and thinks "That... Looks pretty freakin' awesome!" Emir then stops Simon and says "Let me handle this G-Gundam." Simon then thinks to himself "But I'm not even that much of a Gundam fan..." Emir then suddenly transforms into... A red colored Eagle. Simon's jaw suddenly drops to the ground... Only for Guilmon to pick it up and make it stay in place. Emir in Eagle form approached Hawkmon and seemed to talk to Hawkmon. However, Simon can't really interpret their dialogue... Guilmon then asked Simon "Did you know that Emir could do that?" Simon with his eyes widened responded "Honestly, there's a lot Emir hasn't really told me yet." Emir in Eagle form came down with Hawkmon and transformed back. "Sorry about that Simon, I just thought he looked cool and all."

Hawkmon looked a little displeased and said "Well, at least there's someone I like around here." Simon responded "Evidentally I am now just really confused today. Emir, I demand a full insight recap about all your super power, and whatnot. And I'm saying this now because tomorrow, the transfer student program ends." Emir responds "Follow me, and I'll tell you how I got this particular super power."

* * *

><p><strong>2 HOURS LATER...(Insert Monty Python intermission music with image of Rule 63 Simon and Emir)<strong>

"And that is basically how it is..." Emir finishes explaining to Simon and Guilmon. "So let me get this straight... The remainder of the human brain's capabilities, are used for flow power and giving the ability to transform into the animal you best represent?" Simon asked Emir who nodded and responded "Pretty much. And to think, scientists thought that ninety percent of your brain was used for processing power." Hawkmon heard this information and then asked "Excuse me, Emir was it? What is this flow exactly?" Emir then responds "It's a power that exists in pretty much every living being." Simon then adds "But unlike the force, there's no microscopic bacteria that triggers use of this power."

Emir sighs at Simon and then says "Look, I already told you... Flow is nothing like the force. Plus, it's something that everyone can manipulate! I just wish more people, namely you... Would learn a thing or two about it!" Simon shrugs and then says "Judging by your recent interaction with Hawkmon... How much longer before you become his Tamer?" Emir tilts his head confused but then Hawkmon noticed a glowing light in the bushes. Hawkmon then hands the device that spawned from the device to Emir which seemed to be... A bit different from the Tamers' Digivices. For one, it looked like one of those old mobile phones with two buttons and no antenna. The grip parts were colored a more magenta-ish red. Also there appeared to be no place to scan the cards. "Simon, there's no way I'm a tamer. I mean... This just appeared coincidentally right?" Simon responded to Emir's statement by saying "Turn on the device and activate the compass." Emir did as Simon told him, and as it turned out the compass pointed him towards Hawkmon.

Emir's eyes widened, and Simon just handed him a spare deck of cards he had on hand. "Here's your deck of cards. Hope they're of good use, and I'll see you later!" Emir then said "Wait Simon! If I take another animal home SHE's-" He and Guilmon left Emir and Hawkmon alone to take in what just happened. Unfortunately Emir then said as they left "-gonna make mince meat out of Hawkmon." Hawkmon then asked "Who's she?" Emir then responded "I have a Panther at my home in America, and she is aggressive." Hawkmon responded "You are aware that I can transform into a much larger animal than this... Her right?" Emir then remembered that and said "You hungry Hawkmon?" Hawkmon's stomach growled in response and he said "Why do you ask?" Emir responded "Well since I'm hungry... Wanna get something to eat?" Hawkmon shrugged and said "Why not? You are my Tamer after all!" They then walked towards a sushi stand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Daisuke and Hikari...<p>

Daisuke and Kari were in a ramen shop where Daisuke seemed to be... becoming a vacuum cleaner. But stopped knowing Kari was right in front of him. Kari was eating a bit slowly trying not to seem embarassed looking at Daisuke, but Daisuke noticed and after eating some noodles he asked "If you're worried about earlier, that's actually my fault." Kari looked back at Daisuke and responded "Daisuke, you know that I shouldn't have disturbed you. And plus now... I feel like a bit of a pervert." Daisuke responded "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm trying to get out of this shyness phase I've gone through most of my life." Kari then responded "Daisuke... It's just that you've done so much for me. And yet I haven't much for you in all the months we've spent together. I actually wanted to give you something that... means a lot to me." Daisuke stared into Kari and thought to himself "Hikari... I know deep down you've always wanted to do something to help us, but it's becoming so hard for you isn't it?"

Kari then asked "So Davis, I was wondering... Why did you want to go here of all places?" Daisuke responded "To be honest, I've always wanted to cook noodles. But I really wanted to get a taste of it." Kari tilted her head and asked "How come you've never mentioned this to any of us? Well, besides Ken of course." Daisuke then answers "I've never mentioned this because... I just thought that it might come out of nowhere considering what I'm doing now." Kari then said "Do you want to own a noodle cart or something?" Daisuke shook his head and said "I just want to make something since Jun and my parents have helped me most of my life." Kari then looked a little downcast and then said "Have you talked to Simon about your parents recently? He's probably quite torn up about yesterday." Daisuke responded "Honestly, I haven't really gotten the opportunity, to really say anything to him about that. I just figured... That he wanted to be alone for a while." Kari then asked "How long have you and Simon known each other?" Daisuke then responded "About four years. He's been coming over my apartment to help Jun with rent money."

Kari then asked "How so?" Daisuke once again answered "His dad donates some of his money to us. And to be honest, Jun's been getting better. She has a nice stable job and has gotten quite a bit out of it." Kari then asks "What's her job?" Daisuke responds "She helps Simon's dad's crew out with a bit of house keeping." Kari feels a little surprised at how casual Daisuke is with this date... And here she was a bit flustered because of earlier this morning. Daisuke leaves behind some money to pay for the food so that he and Kari can leave the resturant. The waiter notices this and simply takes the money off the table to put it in the register...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Emir and Hawkmon...<p>

They were just finished with their sushi plates as they walked around more of Shinjuku. "So Hawkmon, you know any fighting skills at all?" Hawkmon responded "Only my attacks listed on the Digivice. But other than that, not really." Emir surveyed the current street they were in and noticed a martial arts dojo nearby. "How bout' we see if we can get some practice in eh, Hawkmon?" Hawkmon noticed the martial arts dojo and nodded in agreement. Inside the dojo Henry was in a sparring match with his sensei. Though it seems a little less one sided, considering the fact that Henry actually picked up techniques from Simon. However, it seemed Henry still had a ways to go since he was lacking some stamina compared to his sensei. "That's enough Jianliang." His sensei said as Henry laid on the floor covered in sweat. Henry got himself back up into a sitting position, cross his legs and his hands on his knees. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there sensei..." Henry said sheepishly.

Terriermon walked over to Henry and asked "So how come you tried pushing yourself a bit more recently? Got a girl to impress or something?" Henry's sensei came up to him and asked "I too wish to know what made you decide to push yourself moreso than usual." Henry then took off the weighted bands on his wrists and ankles and said "I just want to make sure that I can do something next time... Something like yesterday happens. Before now, I just felt like all I needed was a few techniques... But, now I feel like I really need to improve myself drastically." Henry's sensei responded "Understand this Jianliang... You are but a boy, not an island. Just because of things that ocurred yesterday, does not mean that you should try to break yourself. I'm sure even Simon has taught you patience in the time you have spent with him. Patience is a key to mastering any form of martial art." Henry then responded "But, Simon has become adept in pretty much all of them in just four years when he trained! I just want to catch up... That's all."

Terriermon then said "Momentai Henry! Just calm down and simply breathe for a minute okay big brother?" Henry's sensei was confused at Terriermon's statement until Henry said "He's pretty much become just as much a part of my family as most of my friend's Digimon have. I kind of offered to be his older brother." Henry's Sensei then said "I see, now I understand that the two of you have a connection like that of siblings. Though, I do wonder..." Henry tilts his head in confusion and asks "Wonder about what?" Henry's sensei looks towards the door seeing Emir and Hawkmon enter the Dojo. "Hey Henry, how's it going?" Henry then says to his sensei "And that's another reason why I'm pushing myself." Henry's sensei approached Emir and said "You seem to have a somewhat similar demeanor as Simon Ackerman. Tell me, why have you come here? Are you here for a lesson?" Emir then responds "First of all, I don't really do martial arts... I prefer boxing. And second, I plan on inventing my own martial art based on a particular gift of mine."

Emir then takes off his restraints on his left hand and most of his arm gets covered in feathers, with the hand looking like a bird's talons. Henry's sensei studied his arm and said "Hmm... It would appear that you can barely control this power." Emir responded "Well, that's mostly because whenever I use this thing I tend to go on... rampages, so to speak." Henry's sensei examined the arm and suggested "Have you ever tried focusing on your pressure points?" Emir responded "It's a bit more complicated considering that it has a lot to do with my flow power." Emir then uses his arm to demonstrate his technique which has him slashing around with his arm(A.N. Think Ventus' finish move from Birth By Sleep.) Hawkmon sees this and tries to mimic it. Hawkmon gets a bit of the technique down but Emir then says "Looks like I've now got a sparring partner. Mind if we use this for some training sir?" Henry's sensei nods and takes Henry and Terriermon to another section of the dojo while the two practice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Daisuke and Hikari...<p>

Daisuke and Kari were now in Shinjuku park relaxing for a bit, while their Digimon seem to be hiding to make sure they aren't detected. Gatomon said to V-Mon "V-Mon, tell me something..." V-Mon then said "Sure! What is it?" Gatomon thought for a bit then responded "What's life like with Daisuke?" V-Mon thinks about it for a bit and says "Well Daishuke is a very nice person. With a very nice shishter. It took a little work but now, I'm a little part in their family. Though Daishuke still acts nervous at times, he'sh a really brave guy to be around." Gatomon then responds "Well, with Kari I feel like I've got someone to talk to, someone to play with and someone to read to me some stories." V-Mon then asks "What kind of shtories?" Gatomon then responds "Well, a lot of stories based on some children's books. I at first thought they were childish... But, seeing how deep they truly are made me think that perhaps, even the most child-friendly material can have a deeper meaning to them."

V-Mon was a bit impressed with Gatomon but then he saw that Kari was giving Daisuke a present... Daisuke and Kari were chatting about similar things with V-Mon and Gatomon... But then, Kari said to Daisuke "I want you to close your eyes." Daisuke confused asked "Why?" Kari then said "It's a surprise, now close your eyes." Daisuke did as he was told and Kari put something on his head. Daisuke opened his eyes and said "What'd you put on me?" Kari responded "Look up." Daisuke did as he was told and was feeling his head. He then saw a pair of white goggles with a black strap holding it together. "Kari... Aren't these..." Kari nodded and said "You better take good care of them, Daisuke Motomiya." Daisuke stood up and gave a salute and said "YES MA'AM!"

They laughed for a bit but suddenly... Their digivices started beeping. It seemed that another Digimon was about to bio-emerge. Daisuke and Kari got up and ran towards where the signal was, but when they got there they saw that Gatomon was already engaged with the enemy Digimon who currently had her pinned. "So... How's it feel being pinned now? All of those times cats would always corner a mouse and play with them... And now, I'm gonna take my time with you..." The voice came from a yellow armored mouse Digimon with spider legs and three pronged claws. Kari got out her Digivice and scanned the Digimon. "Kumbhiramon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level... It's attack is Deva Clone." Daisuke then saw that V-Mon was tossed aside and said to him "V-Mon, time for an evolution card!" V-Mon nodded in response and Daisuke grabbed an evolution card from his deck.

**Card Slash! Evolution, Activate!**

**EVOLUTION._**

**V-Mon Evolve To...**

**XV-Mon!**

XV-Mon then punched Kumbhiramon off of Gatomon who got up and said "Sorry XV-Mon, He caught me off guard." XV-Mon shook his head and said "No, he got us both off guard. Let me have a shot at him!" Kumbhiramon then said "Since you showed me a little surprise... How about I show you a little surprise of my own." Suddenly, Kumbhiramon started to split into six copies of himself. "**Deva Clone**!" XV-Mon looked around him and then said "Okay, what is this Kage Bushin No Bullshit!?" Daisuke then said "XV-Mon, watch your mouth!" XV-Mon then said "Sorry Daisuke..." Kumbhiramon then had his clones attack XV-Mon who kept on fending them off but, it seemed like they kept on getting up. "Get down here and face me coward!" XV-Mon said to the real Kumbhiramon who just simply laughed in his face. "Now why would I do that? Besides, I'm safe up here. Even if you can fly that doesn't mean my clones will let you hit me." XV-Mon growled at him and kept on fighting the clones.

Simon arrived nearby on the scene with Guilmon prepared to assist. "Alright, I'll evolve you to Champion level to assist XV-Mon and then we'll-" Emir stopped them and said "How about you let your friends fight their battle and you fight yours." Simon was a bit frustrated but knowing Emir's capabilities he then said "If they end up losing because of your smartass I'm gonna go on a rampage." Emir then says "Just sit and watch, okay buddy?" Back at the battle XV-Mon was starting to get worn out by the battle and kept on taking hits from the Kumbhiramon. Gatomon felt quite helpless in this situation, and Kari seemed to feel the same way. Suddenly it seemed that a blue card appeared in Kari's deck and she saw their hope. "Gatomon! I think we can help out here!" Gatomon was at first skeptical at Kari's words, until she saw the blue card and said "Alright, Let's do it!"

**Card Slash! Super Evolution, Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Gatomon Super Evolve To...**

Gatomon suddenly grew a more human-like appearance, sporting a leotard that covered most of her body, along with gloves on both arms and it seemed the leotard only had one leg with two shoes. There was also a golden breast plate over the leotard, and like Angemon, a face mask and six wings.

**Angewomon!**

Daisuke looked at his Digivice to analyze the new Digimon. "Angewomon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Holy Arrow, Saint Air, and Heaven's Charm." Daisuke said quoting his Digivice. Angewomon then raised her arms to the sky saying "**Saint Air!**" Which suddenly produced rainbow colored air around the area, which paralyzed the Kumbhiramon clones as well as Kumbhiramon, and healed XV-Mon. "I feel... Rejuvenated!" XV-Mon said and then Angewomon said to him "How about you let me handle this one." Kumbhiramon tried getting up only to see Angewomon, pointing her gloved bow at him with a light arrow pointed at his face. "**Holy Arrow!**" Kumbhiramon panicked and was then silenced by the arrow.

Daisuke and Kari cheered for Angewomon's victory along with XV-Mon. Simon noticed this and then said "Y'know... I thought as leader I was going to have to ensure victory. But, I guess I was proven wrong about this." Emir then responded "Look, people aren't like NPC's in a normal RPG game. They have their own traits, their own agendas going on, and their own stories happening, with or without you... I mean take a look at those two love birds for example, they kicked that mon's ass without any help, support or advice. No Simon giving orders or taking the heat for them, just the two of em' with their mons and all without your help."

Simon then said "Tell me the truth... Do you, think I work too hard just to simply help out others? I've been alone most of my life, and now that I have great friends like these... It's still kind of hard to let this habit of mine go." Emir responds "If you want my opinion on your case: You know there's someone working too hard when a Tamer goes in gung ho against me and doesn't get taken out before I'm done warming up." Simon raises an eyebrow at Emir's statement but then Emir continues "Sure you weren't thinking straight, but Evil Simon was just a part of you that thought it could beat me with such hollow convictions."

Simon says to Emir "Right... So, what's on your agenda now? I mean, you have a Digimon with you and I gotta ask... Where does it go from here?" Emir then responds "Not sure... Now if you excuse me, I have to hunt down the real reason why I'm here. Some fool seems to think that he can get to me by using my past. So, I'll see you around Simon!" Emir then runs and turns into a red eagle with Hawkmon flying after his shapeshifting Tamer. "Do you think we'll see him again?" Guilmon asked Simon who responded "Honestly Guilmon... Anything's possible at this point." Simon and Guilmon then looked back towards where Emir and Hawkmon flew...

**Emir with Hawkmon in tow has now left Simon and his companions... But, with eight Devas defeated and only three more left, Will our Tamers continue to be triumphant? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	23. The Monkey Boars Me

The Following is Non-Profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 23: The Monkey Boars me...

Simon as the Shadow Tamer and Guilmon appeared to be out for the night. But this time, instead of fighting an average everyday criminal... They were fighting two Digimon. Simon was busy fighting one with shurikens attached to it's vines as well as wearing a robe to obscure his face and body. While Guilmon, evolved into Wargrowlmon was fighting a black-winged Digimon with purple armor, baggy pants and twin swords. Simon jumped back away from his opponent to analyze both combatants. "Karatenmon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Harmony Swords and Feather Flare." Simon quoted his Digivice and then analyzed his opponent "Shurimon, Data Type, Armor Level. Attacks are: Kusanagi, Double Stars, Cranium Hill Drop, and Ninja Wind." Wargrowlmon then said "Well Simon, looks like we might have a problem here."

Simon nodded in agreement, but then he kept on deflecting Shurimon's attacks. Meanwhile, Wargrowlmon was having just as hard of a time fighting Karatenmon who took advantage of his agility over Wargrowlmon. Wargrowlmon kept on getting pelted with attacks that did little more than chip damage to him. However, that little was becoming a lot bigger when Wargrowlmon started to wear out from fending off Karatenmon's attacks. Meanwhile, Simon ends up taking a couple scratches from Shurimon and it looked like he was about to get pinned. But instead Shurimon wrapped itself around Simon and launched itself into the air and started to plummet downwards. "**Cranium... Hill Drop**!" Simon then hit the ground head first, which made Wargrowlmon extremely angry. When Karatenmon tried to strike Wargrowlmon, he was met with his blade being caught in his hand. Wargrowlmon then threw Karatenmon to the ground and crushed him underneath his foot.

Shurimon went in to finish off Simon before he got up. "Double Stars!" He extended his vine-like limbs, only for Simon to chop them at the tips. And before Shurimon could escape Simon grabbed him with his whip and he said "GET OVER HERE!" Before dragging Shurimon to his death by sword slash. Wargrowlmon de-evolved back into Guilmon and went over to check Simon's wounds. "Are you alright?" Guilmon asked and Simon responded "Other than this brutal headache I'd say nothing out of the ordinary." Simon then recieved a message on his comm link by Leeron who said "If everything's said and done, would be a dear and come back home Simon?" Simon then responded over comm. saying "Leeron, is Leyte there?" Leeron then responded "Well she and Dayaka just got back and... Wait, how bad is it?" Simon answered "Got a massive headache and a couple slash wounds. Tell her when I get back to get some stitches ready." Leeron responded "She's certainly not gonna be happy to hear that, Just get back here okay?"

Simon then said "Will do." before turning off the comm link. "Guilmon, I think this was a setup." Guilmon responded "How so? Is there a Deva nearby?" Simon and Guilmon were then subsequently sealed up inside large yellow orbs. A voice nearby said "I'm honestly surprised you figured it out. Simple Human!" The figure then started cackling "Great... Looks like I'm gonna have to tell Nia our date for tonight is gonna have to wait." Simon said in a bit of a dull surprise. "For one thing, I need both of you out of the way. And another thing..." Guilmon then asked "What's the other thing?" The source of the voice responded with a killer's smile saying "Your... Energy..." The figure continued to laugh like mad...

* * *

><p>Later next morning at Takeru's house...<p>

Takeru woke up about to get ready for school, until he suddenly felt his house shaking around him. Patamon woke up and panicked saying "TK! I just felt the house shake! What's happening!?" Takeru responded "I think that could be an earthquake or something." Takeru's mother knocked on his door and said "Is everything alright in there Takeru!?" Takeru responded "It's alright mom! Nobody's hurt or anything!" Takeru's mother breathed a sigh of relief and said "Make sure you're careful walking through the streets at this time! Just in case another earthquake comes around!" Takeru responded "Okay mom!" Takeru in his school uniform grabbed his bag and walked out his room door but not before Patamon decided to land on his head similarly to Terriermon hanging onto Henry's head.

Takeru was walking towards school when Patamon decided to ask a question "Hey TK? Can I ask you something?" Takeru responded "What's the question Patamon?" Patamon then asked "What happened to your family? All I see is you and your mom. There were pictures of what I think is your father and an older sibling. So... What happened exactly?" Takeru looked a bit downcast and Patamon felt bad for asking "I'm sorry TK, I didn't mean to make you sad or anything! I was just curious okay?" Takeru responded "It's alright Patamon, I just don't like talking about it all that much. When I was six years old, my parents got a divorce, and my dad took my brother Yamato Ishida and I live with my mom. Ever since then, all I really wanted was... My family, back together like it used to be." Patamon was saddened by Takeru's words but then asked "What exactly is a divorce really?"

Takeru sighed and responded "A divorce is when a married couple decides to separate and live away from one another, forever. I don't know why my parents divorced... All I know is that, it hurts practically every day. I only cope with it because my friends have it worse." Patamon then asked "How so?" Takeru responded "Hikari's dad ended up dead and she's trying to find her brother Taichi. Daisuke's parents are both dead, and Jun has to take care of him and manage the apartment they both live in. Ken's brother died and he made a lot of enemies before he met Daisuke. I honestly think that Simon is right about one thing two days ago." Patamon then said "And I'm guessing it's when he said that other people have had worse lives." Takeru nodded and then Patamon decided to say something "Takeru, I have to tell you something."

Takeru a bit shocked that Patamon used his actual name then said "And what's that?" Patamon responded "I am actually a reincarnation of a very powerful Digimon. In all honesty, I feel like that's a lot of pressure to put on one Digimon like me." Takeru responded "I'm not gonna pressure you into evolving. Besides, evolving should be natural, not forced. So, just forget about the pressure and only focus on what's important." Patamon then nodded and flew off Takeru's head and said "Have fun at school TK!" Takeru looked to his left and said "I guess I lost track. Oh well, at least I was able to get something off my chest." As Takeru was walking into school he was thinking about what Patamon had said, about being a reincarnation of a powerful Digimon. Throughout the day he thought "Which Digimon is the real question... I just need a bit to figure this whole thing out and then I'll be able to focus."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Suzie and Lopmon...<p>

Suzie was walking towards school with Lopmon beside her. Lopmon then said "Xiaochun? Can I ask you something?" Suzie then responded "What is it Lopmon?" Lopmon then asked Suzie "What if I were let's say a bit... Determined to... kill someone or something. What would you say?" Suzie responded "I've always been taught that revenge isn't the way you should go about life. Also, it could be something that could destroy bonds between friends... Lopmon, who do you seek vengeance towards?" Lopmon looked downcast and said "The monkey Deva known as Makuramon." Suzie a bit confused then asked "Is it because of what he did to Caturamon? I understand wanting to avenge a friend but, is there any other reason why?" Lopmon thought long and carefully... but then said "He's someone who tortures other Digimon just by draining their power. Even under the Sovereign he was always like this. I've seen those kinds of torture and... All I want to do... Is stop him from harming anyone I care about. Especially you Xiaochun."

Suzie then responded "I understand that you want to protect me and my family, but does this seem necessary?" Lopmon then said "I can't think of any other way to protect you. Plus, even if there is a way to return Digimon to the digital world without harming them... They would still find a way back here. Yggdrasil's servants unfortunately never stop until their target is dead. After spending enough time with you, Jianliang and Terriermon I came to realize... Maybe killing, isn't a good solution. But, I have to ask another question..." Suzie responded after hearing Lopmon's speech and said "Ask away." Lopmon responded "Why... did you want to become a Tamer so badly? Jianliang is very protective of you, and he didn't want you involved in any way whatsoever. So tell me... Why?"

Suzie then responded "Well Lopmon, it's just... I want to protect my big brother. Just like he protected me. Four years ago before we got the apartment, I was bullied by the neighborhood kids... Until Henry saved me. Though he ended up going too far and beat them until they bled. He turned to face me and... At first I was scared, until I saw that he was really scared of something." Lopmon asked "Of someone bigger than him?" Suzie shook her head and then said "Himself. He collapsed onto the ground crying and hyperventilating. Mom and Dad saw us after the incident and brought Henry to the hospital. For a while he was angry at us, but when he looked at me... He realized what had happened and vowed to become a pacifist... But he kept on pushing himself just to make sure I wouldn't be harmed." Lopmon then asked "But Suzie, what did you do afterwards?" Suzie responded "I actually took up some martial arts with Henry's sensei... Though I feared what Henry would think at first... After a while, I felt like he actually warmed up to this whole thing."

Lopmon then thought to herself "So Ackerman, this is how you influence others... You gave them reason to fight beyond just being Tamers. Maybe... I should ask him about this vengeance thing I've been on about." Suzie then said "Well, looks like we're at the gates Lopmon!" Lopmon snapped out of her thoughts and said "Alright Suzie! I'll meet you outside after school!" Suzie waved bye to Lopmon before heading past the gates.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Renamon was on top of one of the telephone poles and she thought to herself "Something is very wrong here... First the Earthquake, and now I feel like there's a lingering prescense of another Digimon around here. Also, Guilmon has gone missing... Along with his Tamer. I need to inform Rika of this information." Impmon showed up nearby Renamon and said "Well toots, you come here often? Or is this a special ocassion?" Renamon turned to face Impmon and asked "Aren't you usually closer to your Tamer Impmon? And what is in that Duffle bag you're carrying?" Impmon responded "It's a surprise Renamon, besides... You aren't really that honest now are you?" Renamon then asked "What pray tell, do you mean by that?" Terriermon then showed up and said "Well, if it isn't obvious enough, then we'll have to spell it out for you!" Impmon and Terriermon then sang in sync "Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First there comes love, then there comes marriage, then there comes a digi-egg in a-" Renamon interrupted the two saying "If you finish that sentence, I will find new and creative ways to torture you... Understand!?"

Impmon and Terriermon both bowed and said "We're sorry." But then Impmon said "But you didn't deny it!" And the two started to laugh quite a bit before Patamon showed up and asked "What's so funny guys? Did Renamon take up jokes?" Lopmon was watching the whole time and said "Well, I think they're tying to get Renamon to admit that she has a liking for Guilmon." Patamon then responded "But how would that work out?" Lopmon then answered "Not sure to be honest. But, I think she wants to keep it to herself." Gatomon then showed up behind Patamon and Lopmon before saying "I honestly don't see what the big deal is... I mean, love is supposed to be something you admit to right?" Lopmon and Patamon were a bit confused but then Gatomon elaborated "Love, is supposed to be something you convince yourself of. Kari told me that, she did convince herself after that kiss, she truly loved Davis who is V-Mon's Tamer. I just wonder how would these emotions be possible in Digimon, we have no gender... And plus, humans themselves are confusing creatures."

Patamon then says "Well, maybe it just takes time and patience. So far, all I know about love is just the type that TK feels towards his mother." Lopmon then added "You mean... Like family love?" Patamon nodded and then said "But maybe, this love is just like how you described Davis and Kari correct?" Gatomon then responded "That reiterates my point... But, at least you get how this is going right?" They both nodded and then Gatomon said "So now, we'll see if the other Digimon can help us get those two together." They then put their hands in the center and raised them up like a sports team. Renamon meanwhile was getting increasingly angry at Impmon and Terriermon's antics. "Would you kindly... BE SERIOUS FOR A MOMENT!" Impmon and Terriermon both stopped laughing and said "Yes Ma'am!" Renamon then said "Good... Now then, do you have any specualations as to where Simon and Guilmon went? All things considered, you two see them the most... So where could they be?"

Impmon and Terriermon both thought for a bit on the situation and Terriermon asked "What about that Kazuhamon creep? Do you think she kidnapped him?" Renamon responded "That doesn't seem likely... Considering that she would want to rub that in my face." Impmon then asked "How would you know that?" Renamon responded "Anyone who would cross her, she'd want him/her to know when they've messed with the wrong mon. Also, she seemed very... amused at my departure from my own village." Gatomon then asked "What if a new Deva showed up?" Renamon turned to face Gatomon and then said "Impossible! Besides, Rika and the others would get right on that as soon as it happened." Patamon then said "Speaking of which, what do you think they're up to right now?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Henry and most of the Tamers were currently at lunch with worried expressions on their faces. "Um, guys... Not to be a bother, but has anyone actually seen Simon this morning?" Takeru asked and Henry responded "Not really, no. He usually walks with me, Suzie and Nia. And I guess Suzie wanted to walk just with Lopmon today since she didn't follow me this morning." Rika and Kari were just as worried and Kari asked Rika "So, what do you think happened? Do you think he got sick?" Rika responded "If he did he would let us know through either text or a phone call." Kari then looked to Nia who seemed to be a bit calm about this whole scenario. Kari didn't really bother to ask Nia considering what kind of mood she's in. Daisuke then said "If this is because of two days ago, then he really shouldn't worry about us. After all, we're still his friends right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Ken said "Besides, ever since yesterday... Simon's been a bit more cheerful. Though, that makes me worry about him even more." Suddenly, all of the Tamer's phones vibrated and they all checked to see one text message from Simon. Nia was the first to open up the message which said:

**(Cue Mozart Allegro)**

Dear Digimon Tamers,

I unfortunately have been kidnapped by some psychotic monkey, who seemed to have this lovely idea of capturing me, and Guilmon just so they could use us for energy to fuel a giant pig.

Sincerely, Simon...  
>P.S. I'm sorry about our date Nia, but it seems like when life wants to throw me a bone... It just has to yank my chain.<p>

**(End Mozart Allegro)**

Everyone else looked through the text and had a horrible realization: Their leader... Has just been kidnapped. Along with his partner Digimon. Henry then said "Well, looks like we're gonna have to wait until after school just to find him-" Suddenly the school was shaking around the Tamers and sent everyone panicking and hiding underneath their tables. The Tamers then saw that their Digivices were pointing to another bio-emergence and Henry said "Guys, I think we should get out there and come up with a strategy. What do you think Nia?" Just as Henry said this he saw that Nia was not at the table. Nia was however stomping out of the school. Impmon saw her and said "I got your stuff right here Nia!" Nia grabbed her duffle bag that Impmon had on him and changed into her new casual outfit, but this time with dual pistols. "Impmon, let's find Donkey." Impmon jumped down and ran to keep up with his Tamer.

Henry and the others just got out of the school to follow the bio-emergence following Nia. They ran with their Digimon until they got to the park where they saw Makuramon holding Simon and Guilmon hostage. Nia however hid from Makuramon's sight and planned to blindside him. "So, you fools are the Digimon Tamers, eh? Well you're too late!" Makuramon said and then continued to monologue "Every one of you is only here because I felt merciful. I gave your leader here, his phone call and all he brought were feeble warriors in the prescience of the great and powerful Makura-" Makuramon was then interrupted by a gunshot that singed part of his ear. He then saw Nia who shot him and then felt some muderous intent from her. "Who is this?" Makuramon asks Simon who's been watching and responded "My girlfriend. Though she's sweet and beautiful, try to kidnap and/or murder me and well, you're as good as dead." Makuramon then said "Hah! It doesn't matter who comes or not! All that matters now is the grand finale! Behold! The largest of all the Devas! VIKARALAMON!"

Suddenly the current area was enveloped by a large fog which then faded away to reveal... A giant hairy boar with large tusks, sharp teeth and a large chinese symbol on it's head.

Takeru got out his Digivice and analyzed the newcomer Deva... "Vikaralamon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Fusion Ball and Boar Bog." Suzie looked at Makuramon and asked "Hey Lopmon! Is that the Digimon you were after?" Lopmon had an expression of anger on her face and said "Yeah, he's the one. He's the creature responsible for Caturamon's death, as well as the many drained Digimon of the Digital World." Suzie then analyzed the Makuramon... "Makuramon, Data Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Primal Orb and Raurava" Makuramon then said "If you think you've got a chance at taking Vikaralmon out, THINK AGAIN! I've given him the power of these two trapped in this orb, so now... I'd say beg for your life before he crushes you." Makuramon once again started cackling much to everyone else's annoyance. Henry then said "Alright! Suzie, stay here with TK and help take out Makuramon! The rest of us, Hold off Vikaralamon!" Everyone gave a simultaneous "RIGHT!"

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**  
><strong>Card Slash! Evolution Activate!<strong>  
><strong>Card Slash! Jogress Evolution Activate!<strong>

**EVOLUTION._**

**Terriermon Evolve To... Gargomon!**  
><strong>Renamon Evolve To... Kyubimon!<strong>  
><strong>Impmon Evolve To... Wizardmon!<strong>  
><strong>V-Mon Evolve To... XV-Mon!<strong>  
><strong>Wormmon Evolve To... Stingmon!<strong>  
><strong>Patamon Evolve To... Angemon!<strong>  
><strong>Lopmon Evolve To... Turuiemon!<strong>

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Gargomon Super Evolve To... Rapidmon!**  
><strong>Kyubimon Super Evolve To... Taomon!<strong>  
><strong>Wizardmon Super Evolve To... Reapmon!<strong>  
><strong>Gatomon Super Evolve To... Angewomon!<strong>

**JOGRESS EVOLUTION._**

**XV-Mon... Stingmon... Jogress Evolve To... Paildramon!**

All the Digimon evolved to fight against the two Devas. Makuramon not worrying about their current power says "Vikaralamon, do as you please with them, I'll just be here supplying you with limitless power!" Vikaralamon made a simple grunt, and started walking into the city streets... Where apparently the citizens were yelling and screaming like a Godzilla movie. Paildramon and Rapidmon kept on firing projectiles at the Deva but he only flinched slightly. "Holy Arrow!" Angewomon said before launching an arrow at Vikaralamon. The deva took the hit and looked like it was about to go down, until... A surge of energy hit it, and Vikaralamon became even more powerful. "Boar Bog!" He said before drenching most of the Digimon in a black liquid substance that stuck all but Reapmon and Taomon. Reapmon chopped the parts around Paildramon and Taomon brought out her brush and said "Talisman... Of Light!" before drawing a symbol that was able to get rid of the bog around Rapidmon and Angewomon.

"Hey Taomon, just a question." Rapidmon said and Taomon responded "What is it?" Rapidmon then said "You think you could draw up a pen for him?" Reapmon then said "COULD WE PLEASE JUST FOCUS!? It's only a matter of time before he pretty much nukes Tokyo!" Rapidmon then said "Sorry mister grumpy cloak. You're less fun when you get like this." Reapmon responded "Well personally I'm prioritized on protecting my Tamer! And... My new home!" Paildramon turned to face his Tamers to see if they had anything. "Paildramon, we just need to fend him off until Suzie and TK get back with Simon." Daisuke said and Ken added "So, for now... HIT WITH WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Paildramon nodded and grabbed one of his cannons. They kept on throwing projectiles at Vikaralamon, who started to shrug most of them off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Suzie and Takeru...<p>

Turuiemon kept on chasing Makuramon who kept on dodging her attacks. "What's wrong? I thought you of all people would know how vengeance can cost people! So why do this? Why insist on chasing me just because of what I did?" Turuiemon angrily responded "SHUT UP! IT'S! NOT! ABOUT! CATURAMON!" As she kept punching she got more worn out. Angemon tried to hit Makuramon with his staff... Only for Makuramon to jump over him completely. Makuramon then landed on a tree branch and said "Honestly, why do you even follow these nincompoops? They're just gullible idiots who believe they have any chance whatsoever. Well guess what? They, nor you... Have a chance in hell..." Angemon then said "**Heaven's Knuck-**" Before being interrupted by Makuramon's primal orb attack. "And now, we not only have the power of the hazard, but also the power of a Holy Digimon!" Makuramon then continued to cackle thinking he's won.

Turuiemon angered knowing what's going to happen tried attacking Makuramon... Only for him to seal her up in another primal orb. "Turuiemon!" "Angemon!" Suzie and Takeru yelled seeing their Digimon sealed up inside orbs just like Simon and Guilmon. But then, Makuramon looked at Turuiemon's orb and said "**Raurava!**" Before making Turuiemon's orb explode. Turuiemon ended up in a very bad state and was starting lose herself. Makuramon released Turuiemon from her orb saying "I have no use... For mere traitors. All they do is get in the way, of progress." Suzie went up to Turuiemon and said "Turuiemon! Don't worry, I've got a card that'll heal you!" Turuiemon shook her head at Suzie's gesture and responded "Look, I'm not exactly stable y'know. And besides... Unless I can get to Ultimate level, I'm not much use to anyone." Suzie then said "No! I'm not going to leave you, just because of what you've become! I know you're not out for revenge... But right now, let me help you Turiemon. Just like you helped me get closer to Henry."

Turuiemon's eyes widened and she said "I... Helped you?" Suzie nodded and Turuiemon asked "That healing card?" Suzie then nodded and slashed a Seed of Health card which healed Turuiemon of all injuries. Turuiemon looked back at Suzie and said "Suzie, I think I can evolve further if I put my faith in you. But, will you put faith in me?" Suzie nodded and responded "Of course Turuiemon, I'd love to help you!" Suddenly one card in Suzie's hand turned blue and TK said "Suzie! Use the Blue card and evolve Turuiemon!" Suzie nodded and...

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Turuiemon Super Evolve To...**

Turuiemon began to evolve, but this time... Into a large brownish form much like it's rookie state, but with longer and much larger arms and legs, slightly smaller ears and red armor surrounding her torso.

**Antylamon!**

* * *

><p>With Simon and Guilmon...<p>

Simon and Guilmon seemed to be within a white void. Simon then asks "How did we get here?" Guilmon shrugs his shoulders but then another voice within said "I brought you here while you were meditating." Simon and Guilmon saw the figure before them, binded in red thread and only able to move his mouth. Simon then asked "So, what is it that you want this time?" Megidramon responded "I only wish for you to get us out of this predicament!" Guilmon responded "What's happening to us exactly?" Megidramon answered "It seems that foolish monkey is slowly draining our power. And, if we don't do something about this soon... I'll die and Guilmon will not be able to evolve anymore!" Simon and Guilmon's eyes both widened at that statement. Simon said "How about we make a proposition?" Megidramon then said "What are your terms?"

Simon responded "I propose that we'll use your power, to get us out of this situation but in exchange... Full control of it!" Megidramon then laughed in response to Simon's statement. Guilmon then said "Well, he is a walking apocalypse... So full control is a bit presumptious to him." Megidramon then said "It's not that it isn't possible... But, I'll make an exception with you two since your bond is extremely powerful. Remember, when you use my power... You both will be in maximum synchronization." Simon then said "Before we go on... Why so willing about it?" Megidramon responded "Because, it appears that your willpower has become indomitable. I cannot break free of these binds if I wanted to. Plus, you've already proven your worth by defeating your inner devil. So, I have no reason to fight you as of now." Simon and Guilmon both nodded in agreement and Simon said "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Outside...<p>

Makuramon was so busy being intimidated by Antylamon... that he didn't notice a dark aura surrounding the two primal orbs above him. Until it was too late for him. The dark aura broke through the orbs and out came... An armor clad Simon and Wargrowlmon. "That's inconceivable! You couldn't have been able to do that! Besides, your power was mine and all that! So what now? Are you planning on ending me? Or do you wish to prolongue your friend's suffering." Takeru was more shocked at seeing the Hazard armor again than anything else. Suddenly Makuramon was caught in Antylamon's hand and his arms and legs restrained by the sheer power she was using. "No-no-now I know what you're thinking Antylamon: Should I kill him in the most brutal way possible? And the answer... Might come as a shock to yo-" Antylamon then twisted his neck and plucked his head off. Thus desolving him into nothing but data.

Simon looked at Antylamon and Suzie's surprisingly stoic expression and thought "Note to self, never show anyone an anime called Blood-C" Antylamon then turned to face Suzie and got on one knee to her. "I'm sorry for what happened there. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt anyone again." Suzie responded "Antylamon, it's fine... But next time, please don't do it in front of me." Antylamon then said "Noted." Angemon was freed from the primal orb and noticed Simon in his Hazard Armor. "Takeru..." Takeru then said "I know Angemon, I know." Simon then said "Sorry to worry you, I'm just getting a bit used to this form." Suzie then asked "Simon, are you sure you're okay?" Simon nodded in response and Takeru then said "Now that the happy reunion is over... How about we deal with 1/3, of a BLT." Simon nodded in response and said "And I actually have a plan for this... Which involves you TK."

Takeru extremely surprised then yelled "Why me! I mean, no offense... But why am I part of your plan?" Simon responded "Well, we need the power of Angemon's ultimate form." Takeru then said "And how do I acquire that?" Suzie then answered "It mostly comes from your faith between both of you." Takeru and Angemon looked at each other, and Takeru asked "You sure about this?" Angemon nodded and said "Takeru, if I never had faith in you... Then we would never be friends." Simon then added "Besides TK, you have a lot more faith within you than you give yourself credit for." Takeru then nodded at Simon's statement and held up a card he drew, and muttered "Believe, believe, believe..." He kept on saying that until his card turned blue. "Well, looks like faith is what's driving me now!"

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Angemon Super Evolve To...**

Angemon underwent a change that gave him... More wings, a purple face mask, a wrist blade on his right arm, and an armored gauntlet on his left arm with a sheild equipped to it.

**MagnaAngemon!**

They were looking at MagnaAngemon with such awe... Considering he was radiating with such light. Simon put on his goggles and analyzed the new form of Takeru's partner... "MagnaAngemon, Vaccine Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Heaven's Gate, Excalibur, Holy Antidote, Soul Banish, and Angel Rod." MagnaAngemon finally toned down his light and kneeled before his Tamer. "Takeru Takaishi... I'm ready to help you, with whatever you need." Takeru then snapped out of his trance and walked towards his Digimon extending his hand towards him. Simon got onto Wargrowlmon and Suzie was being held in Antylamon's arms. Simon and Wargrowlmon turned to face Shinjuku and said "Right, let's go cook some bacon!" Wargrowlmon and MagnaAngemon took to the skies while Antylamon jumped through the trees to keep up with the two larger mons.

* * *

><p>Back with Henry and co...<p>

They were all worn out, beaten and it seemed that Vikaralamon had won. "This opposition does not amuse me in the slightest... But then again, how could you? I mean all you're capable of is holding me back!" Vikaralamon said condescending the Tamers who were giving expressions of hopelessness. "**Fusion Ball!**" He said before firing a large orb that was about to hit the Tamers and Digimon... But then, the orb was sliced in two...

**(Cue Zero theme Newgrounds version)**

Simon on top of Wargrowlmon turns to face the others and said "Sorry to keep you waiting..." The others were then relieved and Simon turned to Nia and said "I'm especially sorry to you Nia. Because of these assholes, I couldn't meet up with you for our date today." Nia shook her head and said "I'm glad that you're back Simon." Simon gave a bit of smile before putting his goggles over his eyes and said "Wargrowlmon, time for the big one!" Wargrowlmon nodded in agreement and grabbed Vikaralamon's tusks. "Hmph! You think this, could stop me!? HAH! You'll never hope to move me!" Vikaralamon kept on laughing but then felt his power draining. "What's... Happening... To... Me..." The pig said feeling quite a bit exhausted. "I'm taking back my power before destroying you!" Wargrowlmon said while pushing him away from the others. "Takeru! Open up a Heaven's Gate!"

**(End Zero theme)**

Takeru and MagnaAngemon appeared behind Vikaralamon and Takeru said "On it! MagnaAngemon!" The angel nodded as he created a circle like gateway on the command of his Tamer... "**Heaven's... Gate!**" Suddenly that gateway gained form and Vikaralamon felt himself being sucked into it. The pig Deva was struggling against the pull and the push... Only for Wargrowlmon to open up it's cannons... Simon and Wargrowlmon then Simultaneuously yelled "**ATOMIC... BLASTER!**" And then the pig was shot into the gateway and was never seen again. Suzie and Antylamon approached Henry and Rapidmon to check on them. "You okay Big brother?" Suzie said to get Henry's attention who responded "Yeah, I'm fine Suzie... I honestly think you saved the day this time." Suzie a bit confused asked "How so?" Henry responded "Without you, I don't think Simon could have gotten out of that situation." Suzie then said "Well in that case... Your welcome!" They both then laughed for a bit...

Takeru approached Simon and asked "So fearless leader... What's next? I mean there's only one more Deva right?" There was a long silence when Takeru asked that question, and the other Tamers looked to Simon for an answer to that question. Simon then finally said "We're going." Everyone was a bit shocked to hear Simon say something like that and Nia then asked "Go where? Are we going to another city or something?" Simon shook his head at Nia's question and turned to face the others before saying "We're going... To the Digital World..." Henry then asked "But how are we gonna get there?" Daisuke added "Yeah! It's not like there's a portal leading to it or anything..." Simon responded "I know... But, I'm sure there is a way to get to the Digital World... If there's a way out. So I suggest, we look for a portal... Then we prepare for our trip."

**Now that Simon and the others have dealt with all but one of the Devas, he has decided that they must go to the Digital World and put an end to this madness... But where is this portal? What does Simon have planned for their journey? And when will Renamon be honest with the others? Find out next time, On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**

**Also I don't own any piece of music that is used in this fic just to be clear...**


	24. The True Meaning of Goodbye

The Folllowing is a Non-Profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 24: The true meaning of... Goodbye.

Later on the same night, Simon returned home to... A very worried Kittan, along with Leeron, Leyte and Dayaka. Leyte noticed that Simon's wounds have been healed meaning... That Simon has his healing factor back but, that doesn't mean she didn't want to have a talk with him. "Kid... Why do you have to worry us?" She asked Simon who responded "It's not my fault that I was trapped in a sphere for a whole day. Also, what's Dayaka doing?" Leyte then answered "Dayaka is checking to see if any of your friends suffered major injuries. All things considered, I'd say you, that little girl and the blonde guy are the least of our concerns." Simon then responded "Well, thanks for the checkup doc. But I need you to understand something..." Leyte turned to go help Dayaka with the other Tamers and left Simon with Takeru and Suzie. "Takeru, I believe that MagnaAngemon's Heaven's gate can open up a portal to the Digital World." Takeru then responds "How would you even guess that? I mean, you seem to know a lot about the species of Digimon out there. So explain how you know about this?"

Simon sighs and responds "Emir told me through giving me a data collection on all the various species of Digimon, and what they're all capable of. Although I do often see some emails from a person called Vincent, who Emir mentions, hacks into his email account. So I think for now, we should wait until tomorrow to tell our parents, teachers and probably Yamaki that we're going to the Digital World." Suzie then raises her hand and asks "Lopmon told me a bit about the Digital world, and I was just wondering... Besides the last Deva and Vamdemon, what are we going to do down there?" Takeru then added "Yeah, I mean... Vamdemon can't be the only other reason we'd go to the Digital World. Unless it's..." Simon nodded and said "Yep, we gotta kill the guy who mind controlled you TK." Takeru then said "Alright, but I actually need to tell you something Simon." Simon then says "Wait until our trip to say some words... First, we make sure everyone else is okay and then get ready to go. Meanwhile, I need to go see the tailor who made me this "Shadow Tamer" getup." Takeru then asks "Why do you need to see your tailor?" Simon before walking to go see his dad responds "I want to make a new symbol. Not one of fear... But one that actually inspires hope."

Simon then goes to see his father and his mercenary gang about the Digital World. Takeru looks to Suzie and says "I gotta go home and tell mom about this. Otherwise... She's gonna have a helluva panic attack." Takeru walks out with Patamon in tow, leaving Suzie with Lopmon. Lopmon said "Suzie?" Suzie turns to see Lopmon using her nickname again and asks. "Yes Lopmon?" Lopmon then asked "Do you wish to check up on Jianliang?" Suzie ponders this and says "Sure!" Suzie then brought Lopmon with her to go see Henry, who seemed to have a couple bandages over his face. "Henry? Is everything okay?" Henry then said "Well other than a few scratches, yeah, I'm fine." Terriermon comes up and says "Momentai Suzie... Also Lopmon, you can just call him Henry right? Not just Jianliang." Lopmon then says "My apologies, I just thought that you didn't like that name, that's all." Henry responds by saying "Well it's a name that my friends call me. And at first it was a bit odd but now... I actually got really used to it. But, the story of that name is actually from when me and Terriermon first officially met Simon..."

Rika was listening to Henry's conversation with Suzie and her injuries weren't really bad either... Considering that she was protected by Renamon for the most part. She then called to Renamon through their psychic link. "Renamon... Can I speak to you?" Renamon appeared next to Rika and using their link asked "What is it?" Rika then responded asking "Do you know what the Digital World is like?" Renamon thought about this and said "It's a world that operates quite differently from this world. It has different sectors which connect with one another through a progression similar to that of one of your buildings. It's even said that, when mere years go by in this world... Possibly decades go by in the Digital world." Rika then asks "What do you plan to do in the Digital World?" Renamon responds "I'm going to go back to my village... And burn it to the ground." Rika responded "Renamon... I just want you to understand that no matter what... I have to come with you!" Renamon then said "Honestly, if I said no... You would have been very insistent that I take you." Rika responded "That supposed to be another way of saying I'm stubborn?" Renamon responds "It depends..."

Nia noticed that Impmon was looking away from her for some time. "Impmon, I'm not in a hospital gown alright?" Nia said and that got Impmon's attention. "Sorry ma'am! I just get a little nervous considering well... How you and Simon's first official meeting went. And also about the whole hospital gown thing." Nia sighed and responded "Look, that was one time and it's not gonna happen again alright!?" Impmon then said "Alright fine... So Nia, How was that first kiss back then?" Nia sighed and said "Honestly... It felt pretty amazing. Well, it took him a little bit before he kissed back but, he got better with time." Impmon then said "I guess he's a natural born sucker!" And he started laughing before Nia responded "Impmon, I'd rather you not say things about him... Especially when he saved our lives." Impmon then said "But then again, I guess you two are even by now considering you went to rescue him first. I'm honestly not even sure how these Human relationships even operate." Nia then says "Well, for him... He has a lot to juggle with. Being leader of the Tamers, Being the Shadow Tamer and being my boyfriend/protector." Impmon then asks "Yeah, and how do you keep your hair that short by the way?" Nia responds "Simon cuts it."  
>Impmon then thinks to himself "Honestly... His precision surprises me. It's a bit hard being the trickster around someone who could blow my head off, just for bad-mouthing her lover. Speaking of which..." Impmon then asks "So Nia, are you two lovers by now or what?" Nia shakes her head and says "We've only been dating a year, and Simon wants to wait until we're older to actually get serious." Impmon then says "You know what? Next time you guys have a nice dinner together... I'm gonna light the candles." Nia then says "That would be nice. Thanks Impmon!" Impmon responded "Don't mention it!"<p>

Daisuke notices that Hikari is acting a bit... odd ever since the whole Vikaralamon incident. "So Davis... You got any serious injuries?" Daisuke raises an eyebrow and says "Honestly... No. It's just, a couple scratches, that's all." Hikari then hugged Daisuke and said "That's a relief." She then says "So, what do you think about all this?" Daisuke then asks "All of what?" Hikari answers "All of these recent events..." Daisuke thought for a bit and responded "Well, they did help all of us bond together much eaisier. And I still think that, maybe I should say something to Simon about what happened back then." Hikari then says "Daisuke... Why haven't you said anything to him yet? We've had all these opportunities to do so, I mean... Why not tell him anything?" Daisuke responds "It's because this time was a time that... He needed to be alone to think things over. And telling him right now, he wouldn't even bother to listen to me." Hikari then hugs him and says "Daisuke... Seize an opportunity and take it! And I'm gonna be honest about something..." Daisuke then asks "What is it Hikari?" She then responds "I actually think you're pretty... attractive looking."

Daisuke responds "You don't have to flatter me because we're in a relationship right?" Hikari shakes her head and says "No, I mean... You have so many qualities about you that's really attractive about a guy." Daisuke responds "Besides my tan, what else makes me attractive?" Hikari blushes at that response and answers "You're very passionate about these things. You don't just kiss me then not tell me why, and also you actually get really into the idea of a relationship. Also, I think that you're the bravest person I've met besides my brother." Daisuke then asks "Y'know... I've actually wanted to live up to the level of bravery Simon and your brother have for the longest time. And you telling me this... Makes me feel like, I'm getting somewhere with that. But now, I'm no longer afraid of being able to speak up about my feelings. And once I get the chance, I'll tell Simon about that day." Hikari then says "That's the spirit! Also, you actually heard what I said about your tan to Jun right?" Daisuke nodded to confirm this... and Kari looked down on the ground in shame. "It's always when something silly happens that I get into dreamy mode." Daisuke then says "Y'know Hikari, I'm still really surprised you think that way." Hikari then says "Really?" Daisuke once agains nods, and then they kiss.

Ken sees the two kiss and smiles at the sight. "So Ken, how are we gonna tell your parents?" Wormmon asked Ken who thought about it for a bit and responded "I'll have to tell them why exactly we're doing this." Wormmon then said "We're doing this because..." Ken then finished with "To make sure that Vamdemon, nor any other evil Digimon threaten this world." Wormmon then asked "You've mentioned Osamu a few times before. So tell me... How do you think he'd respond to all of this?" Ken answered "Well, I guess he'd be pretty angry at me since I'm essentially going to fight instead of well... doing most of my homework." Wormmon then asked "Why's that?" Ken responded "It's because, he wants me to be successful in life. We used to play with each other all the time. But, Osamu would help me in my studies since he was quite a prodigy. Mom and Dad would always build him up and sometimes they would try to support me. But ever since that accident five years ago... I've just became an insensitive jerk. Always just bullying kids and taking my rage out on them. After a while I just ended up without friends. But then, Daisuke showed up and helped me redeem myself. And from then on, I wanted to emulate my brother... Minus the build up of course. And now that I think about it... Osamu probably would have wanted to take my place in this whole Tamer business."

Wormmon then said "Ken... I think you should be you. Rather than try to be like Osamu." Ken a bit confused asked Wormmon "Why's that?" Wormmon then said "I like you for who you are, not for what you're trying to be. And I also want you to understand, I'll follow you wherever this path may take me!" Ken then picked up Wormmon and gave him a hug to thank him for these kind words. Ken then said "I think we should go tell Mom and Dad now Wormmon." Wormmon nodded and Ken left the room to head out to his house. Daisuke and Hikari grabbed their Digimon and Hikari said "Well Daisuke... I wish you the best of luck with telling your sister." Daisuke nodded and said "Same to you. I love you Hikari!" Daisuke then ran with V-Mon to his apartment. Hikari looked down at Gatomon who looked back at her and said "Shall we then?" Hikari nodded and said "Of course, I'm sure Mom isn't gonna be happy about this." She then walked with Gatomon to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Simon...<p>

Simon gathered all of the people in Kittan's mercenary group as well as Gai, who so happened to be there. Kittan then asked "So Simon, what's this meeting about?" Simon took a deep breath and said "After school tomorrow, I'm going to the Digital World with my friends." Leyte then said "Yeah, after you and your friends just got back from defending Shinjuku from a giant boar. Honestly Simon, If you're gonna tell a joke at least have some punchline to it." Simon then responded "I'm being completely serious about this. We have to go to the Digital World and stop these attacks once and for all!" Leyte then yelled "OUT OF THE QUESTION!" Dayaka then said "Leyte, just calm down for a few seconds okay?" Leyte then said "Are you really going soft on me!?" Dayaka then responded "No but... Still, he's pretty good on his own and plus he's got his friends right?" Leyte then said "Kittan, he's your kid, so talk to him!" Kittan then looked at Simon and said "Look, Leyte is just worried about you alright? And plus, after all the time I spent in that god forsaken place... I'm a little worried too."

Gai then added "You mean after all the time we spent there, right?" Kittan then said "Right. And all we're doing is making sure you come back safe and sound." Leeron then added "Plus I think you've become part of our little gang as well... Despite the fact that you're still underaged but nonetheless." Simon then said "I'm doing this because... If me and my friends don't stop Vamdemon, or Yggdrasil or any other evil Digimon out there... Then who will?" Leyte then said "Y'know kid, you're still a pain in my ass regardless of being part of our little family so promise us this, come back alive and well. If I see so much as one injury on you... I ain't gonna treat ya anymore GOT IT!" Simon then saluted and said "Yes Ma'am!" Kittan then said "Well guys, I think we should at least leave off on a group hug. That sound fine?" Everyone nodded to Kittan's question including Guilmon who was actually using Simon's phone to tell the Matsukis about what's going on. Simon looked over at Guilmon and asked "What'd you tell them boy?" Guilmon then said "I told them what you said to your dad." Simon and Guilmon then got into the big family group hug.

* * *

><p>With Henry and Suzie...<p>

Henry and Suzie finished their family dinner and they wanted to tell their parents about their... Trip. "Mom, Dad... Can we talk?" Henry started. Janyu then said "Alright Jianliang, let's hear you out." Mayumi sees that Henry was much happier now than he was before. And not only that, He and Suzie seem to be getting along very well. "Alright Jianliang, what is it you want to say?" Mayumi asked and Henry then responded "Well, you know the whole thing about us being Tamers?" Janyu and Mayumi both nodded and Henry then said "Well, Simon said that... We have to go to the Digital World tomorrow. And in all honesty I was a bit scared to tell you myself but..." Suzie then added "Well I'm here too! And I'm going with him!" Henry then said "What Xiaochun said." Mayumi then said "Jianliang, ever since I learned about this whole Shadow Tamer business and after what happened today, Do you really think I'd let you go off with Xiaochun to this... Digital World or whatever!?" Henry responded "I never expected you to just let us go. But, you gotta understand! Simon can't do this on his own! He needs my help as well as the others!"

Suzie then added "Yeah! Big brother and I are Tamers... So we can't just simply abandon one another!" Mayumi responded "I know that... It's just... I don't want to see either of you get hurt or anything!" Janyu then said "I feel just as bad right now, but we need to understand that at this point... All we can do is hope for their safety." Terriermon and Lopmon entered the scene and Terriermon said "Plus, we're gonna be going to protect them from danger! So just sit back and momentai okay?" Mayumi a bit comforted by Terriermon's words asked Lopmon "Will you make sure my daughter is safe?" Lopmon nodded and said "We're like a big family aren't we? Family sticks together right?" Mayumi smiled and Janyu said "I guess in some way, we're all part of the family." Henry and Suzie both stood up and bowed in respect to their parents before heading to their rooms.

* * *

><p>With Rika...<p>

Rika and Renamon were sitting around, near the garden trying to think of a way they can tell Rumiko and Seiko about going to the Digital World. Renamon then suggested "What if you... wear that dress your mother always tries to make you wear?" Rika shook her head and replied "I'd sooner die than wear that!" Renamon then responded "It would be nice thing for you to do. And besides... Your mom is really gonna miss you." Rika then said "Y'know, my suggestion would have worked!" Renamon responded "And risk the kitchen turning into a war zone?" Rika sighed and said "Look, I just don't really like the idea of wearing something like that. And plus, I don't even like dresses." Renamon responds "What about your school uniform?" Rika answers "I'm required to wear that on a daily basis. It's not like something I can choose to wear to school!" Renamon laughed a bit at Rika's predicament and says "Y'know, I honestly think that you completely forgot your idea in that argument of yours." Rika stops and then says "That's only because I feel like this whole scenario is degrading." Renamon then asks "Honestly Rika, you're currently in the safety of your home... How in what way is this going to ruin any "reputation" that you built up?"

Rika was about to say something but realized that Renamon was correct about it. She then walked to her room and said "I'll get changed." Renamon responds "That's what I thought." At the dinner table Renamon came to see how things were going. She sees that Seiko is cooking up some Bento while Rumiko sits and waits. "So, Renamon... I have to ask, how old are you?" Seiko then responds "You know it's not polite to ask a lady their age." Renamon holds up her paw and says "To be honest, it's hard to recount my years of living since so much time passes by in the Digital World. I believe that for now, thinking about age isn't something I should focus on... Knowing that Humans aren't physically ageless like us. And Ms. Hata, Digimon do not have genders. Though we are distinguished by genders from time to time, according to the humans I have encountered." The door opened nearby and out came Rika, wearing a pink maid dress but with her hair down. Seiko commented "Why Rika, you seem to have decided on wearing a dress for dinner tonight haven't you?" Rumiko approached Rika a bit stunned by her appearance and said "Rika, you look beautiful in that! But I have to ask... What's the occasion?" Rika hangs her head and says "Mom, I need to tell you something important."

Rumiko responds "Alright, let's take a seat then." Rika takes her seat across from Rumiko and begins to tell her about what's been happening recently. After a little while Rika finished what she was saying to her mother. Rumiko shocked responded "Rika... You mean that this whole thing was a-" Rika nodded and said "Mom, I just wanted to do something nice for you before I left to the Digital world." Rumiko then said "But... Why are you even going to such a dangerous place? I mean... think of all the things that could happen to you!" Rika responded "But what about anyone else? What could happen to all the innocent people in Shinjuku and around the world? If we don't do something about this, we're all doomed to be ruled by the evil Digimon. So please mom... I need to fight alongside my friends. Just let me go with them!" Rumiko still a bit shocked noticed Seiko nodding in this approval. She then says "I'll let you go. But Renamon, you have to promise me... That you'll bring my daughter back! Alright!?" Renamon responds "You have my word Mrs. Nonaka. As long as I'm here, Rika will be safe." Rumiko reassured then says "Alright Rika, you have my blessing." Rika then says "Thank you. And also... I love you mom."

* * *

><p>With Nia...<p>

Nia told Erwin the details immediately when she came home. Erwin was taking in all of what Nia said to him, about the recent Deva attack and about going to the Digital World. "Nia, you do realize what you are asking me right?" Erwin asked Nia who nodded in confirmation. "You're asking me if I'll let you go to a dangerous place where there's a slim chance at survival, and go along with your friends correct?" Nia once again nodded to confirm Erwin's question. He looked at Impmon who trying to maintain his composure without being scared and asked "So Impmon, I'll assume that you'll protect my daughter in the Digital World?" Impmon responded "Erwin, after all that I've been through let me ask you this: Just who the hell do you think I am?" Erwin smiles and says "I guess you've learned quite a bit from Simon, haven't you?" Impmon then says "Well, being around you humans for months, as well as having the honor of being your daughter's partners has taught me something." Erwin asks "And what's that?" Impmon looks at Nia and says "Humans, are not people you should mess with. I kind of figured our creators weren't really much on the outside, but I now understand that it's what's inside that counts."

Nia then said "Dad, I need to be there not just for Simon... But for all of my friends. Cause if I just abandon them... Then what good am I?" Erwin gets up and grabs a weapon out of his closet and says "Make sure this ends up in your bag Nia." Nia sees that it's a single barrel shotgun and she then says "Okay then, I will!"

* * *

><p>With Takeru...<p>

"Mom, I need to let you know something..." Takeru said with Patamon on his head. Natsuko looked over at the two and asked "What is it Takeru?" He then approaches his mother and gives her a hug. Natsuko isn't sure how to take this and responds "I thought you don't really do hugs anymore?" Takeru says to her "Mom, I love you. And there's something important I need to tell you." Natsuko then says "Takeru, please don't tell me that you're-" Takeru raises a hand and says "No mom, I'm not a homosexual, just so you know." Natsuko then said "But wait, does that mean-" Takeru nodded and said "I have to go on a little trip with my friends for a while." Natsuko's eyes were welling up with tears and she said "But, what about all your school work!? Doesn't that matter to you!?" Takeru responded "What about the lives of millions of other people?" Natsuko was a bit shocked by what her son just asked. She asked Patamon "Where are you all going pray tell?" Patamon responds nonchalantly "To the Digital World. Why do you ask?" Natsuko upon hearing that her son is going to some, unknown place with untold dangers... Passes out right in front of them.

Patamon pokes Natsuko for a bit, before Takeru says "Help me move my mom to her bedroom." Patamon nods and they both carry Natsuko to her bedroom. After closing the door to her room, Takeru then says "Looks like I'm gonna have to write a note to her before I leave." Patamon nods and goes to get a paper and pen. Takeru looks back at his mom's door and thinks to himself "_Mom, I have to do this, for my friends and for all of you. So for now, just wait for me okay?" _

* * *

><p>With Ken...<p>

Ken was in the living room with Wormmon and his parents, explaining about the recent events and about the trip to the Digital World. His mom asked him "Ken, is there anything we can say that might dissuade you from going there?" Ken then says "Mom, it's not that I want to leave. But, it's just... That I have to go there." His dad then said "Ken, I know that Osamu meant a lot to you, but that doesn't mean you have to do this! Just because he would do these things, doesn't mean you should!" Ken responded "I'm doing this, but not because that's what Osamu would have done... But rather it's because it's something I would do. I've always wanted to be just like him... But I have learned from my experiences that... I should be more like me. I should do things just because it's the right thing to do. Not because that's what someone else would do. So now, I'm gonna be going, because my friends will need me on this journey and so that nobody else will have to bear the burden we carry. So, understand that there's nothing you can say that will dissuade me from helping my friends. But all I ask is for you to understand, that what is truly at stake are other innocent lives."

Ken's parents thought about this and his mom said to Wormmon "Please look out for my son alright?" Wormmon nodded and said "I promise to protect your son and save the world!" Wormmon then climbs onto Ken who says "I apologize for leaving you. But, I promise to return once everything is said and done okay?" Ken then walked right upstairs to his room to turn in. Ken's parents looked at their son both expressing worry but at the same time, feeling proud of the good son they have raised.

* * *

><p>With Hikari...<p>

Hikari returned home to her worried mother... Who started hugging her the moment she walked in through the door. "Kari! I was so worried about you! Please tell me you're okay? Any scratches? Any broken bones?" Hikari nodded and said "Mom, I'm okay and don't worry, I didn't get a scratch on me alright?" Yuko sighed in relief and said "Kittan called me a little earlier today, He told me that you and your friends are going on a trip." Hikari initially panicked at first and said "Well, you could say that..." Yuko then responded "So, is there anything you'd like to tell me about this place?" Hikari sighed and sat down on a kitchen stool before saying "Mom, I'm gonna be going with my friends to a place called: The Digital World. And... I'm probably going to be away for a while." Yuko felt quite a bit of fear in her heart and said "Hikari Kamiya. Do you realize what you're essentially asking me to do?" Hikari nodded and said "Mom, I know you don't want me to go... But my friends are going and we need to make sure that, no more evil Digimon come to this world." Yuko then said "I know that Kari, but... You understand that I can't lose you too right?" Hikari nods once again and Gatomon adds "Kari's been telling me that, the Digital World might be where this Tai person is."

Yuko started shedding some tears and said "Hikari, you're still determined to find Tai?" Hikari nodded and said "Well, Digimon have been appearing in those fogs we keep seeing, so Simon suggests that Tai might be in the Digital World." Yuko turns away from Hikari until Miko rubs up against her legs. "Y'know, ever since Simon gave us Miko he's been very close to us. And I know that Miko probably wants food but still... I think she's trying to tell me, to have faith in his word. Hikari, can you promise me two things when you get there?" Hikari nods and says "Sure mom. Anything while I'm there." Yuko then says "First, if he's there... Find your brother and bring him back here. Second, please come back home safe and sound." Hikari went up to her mom and said "Can... And will do!" They then hugged it out for a bit while Gatomon thanked Miko for her support... Only to receive a "Meow" as a thank you.

* * *

><p>With Daisuke...<p>

Daisuke opened the door to his apartment... To be greeted with Jun making Mikisugi some coffee. "Mr. Mikisugi, what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked questioning why his coach is in his apartment. "Daisuke, I'm glad to see you! Your sister makes some really nice coffee around here." Jun then says "Daisuke, we need to talk." Daisuke nodded and proceeded towards the chair across from the couch his coach is sitting in. "So Daisuke, what's this I hear about you going on a trip with your friends?" Daisuke responded "Well, let's just say it's a pretty important one and that um..." V-Mon interrupted by saying "We're going to the Digital World!" Daisuke then yelled "V-MON! I WAS TRYING TO CALM HER DOWN!" V-Mon responded "WELL YOU WERE TAKING FOREVER! SO WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!? HUH!?" Jun stood in between them and said "Look, I don't care who tells me. Either way, I'm still not gonna be happy about it!" Daisuke and V-Mon then looked back at Jun who sat on the couch again. Daisuke then apologized to her, and Mr. Mikisugi then said "So, Daisuke... Tell me, why are you going to this... Digital World that V-Mon just spoke of?" Daisuke at first hesitated, but then responded "Well sir, it's because of all the attacks on our world. And well, Simon just thought of the idea since we can't just sit around and wait for their attack."

Jun said to him "Simon's a good kid and all, but still... I'm just not sure if you should." Daisuke then responded "You remember that night six years ago?" Jun nodded and Daisuke continued "Well, that shadowy figure that ended up saving me from the car accident... Was Simon." Jun was shocked to hear about this, especially considering that normally he doesn't really like to bring up the incident. Mr. Mikisugi then said "Does Simon know about this whole thing?" Daisuke nodded at Mikisugi's question and said "Well he remembered it just a few days ago. Why'd you ask?" Mikisugi responded "Well, it seems from what I hear, this hazard power of his seems to be under his control now. But for now, we can't be too careful now can we?" Jun then walked up to both Daisuke and V-Mon before saying "Listen closely you two. Because, I won't repeat myself... Promise me, that you'll come back safe and sound. I don't want to lose my baby brother, nor his best friend got it!?" Daisuke and V-Mon both nodded and they pinky swore to Jun that they would come back alive. "Excellent! Now that we got that out of the way, how about saying goodbye to your coach here?" Mikisugi said hoping that Daisuke would give him a hug, which he did. And so, Daisuke and V-Mon decided to head into their rooms to prepare for tomorrow.

Mr. Mikisugi then says "Y'know, at first I thought taking in a Digimon for one of my teammates was a huge mistake. But now, I think it's working out great for us!" Jun then bows to him and says "Thank you for visiting, Mr. Mikisugi!" Mikisugi responded "It was my pleasure, and besides... I don't think I've ever had tastier coffee before in my life. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around!" Mikisugi then walked out the door leaving Jun alone to wonder about what Daisuke's going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, it seemed that everyone was able to say their goodbyes to their parents, and loved ones. However, there was one more person Simon was missing before he could be ready for his trip to the Digital World.<strong>

The next day, after school...

Simon was about to head outside the school, but he was then greeted by Mr. Asagi who asked "So, Ackerman... Can we talk for a few minutes?" Simon responded "I guess you deserve to know what's going on, Mr. Asagi." They then both sat on a bench to recount recent events...

Afterwards, Mr. Asagi was shocked to find out where exactly his students were going. "Simon, do you realize where the hell you're taking them?" Simon then responded "We're going to the Digital World. And I already know that you and my father along with Gai and Erwin were Legendary warriors." Mr. Asagi commented "Yes, I know that we were once Legendary warriors... But, that doesn't mean we should put the lives of the current generation in jeopardy!" Simon responded "Look, I know you don't want us to go... Just understand that, it's not by choice that we leave... It's by duty that we must." Mr. Asagi then got up and punched the fence right next to the bench and said "Dammit! I just feel so... Helpless! To stop any of my students from doing these reckless things!" Simon then got up and said "For now, that's just how things are. But know that you aren't useless. You've taught us so much in the school year we spent with you, and to be honest... Nobody outside of my family has ever worried about me that much... Besides the Matsukis of course." Mr. Asagi then said "Just please tell me you aren't going to die." Simon responded "Of course not... We're going to live through this and fight another day." Mr. Asagi felt a little relief from Simon's words of encouragement and said "Alright, I'll take your word for it." Simon bowed in respect and said "Thank you for everything sir!" He then headed straight home to get ready.

When Simon got home he got on his usual Shadow Tamer gear, only this time with a blue flame pattern trench coat with a little orange on the top and bottom parts. Simon approached Guilmon and said "You ready to go boy?" Guilmon nodded and they headed out of their apartment. When Simon got out there, he was greeted by the presence of the other Tamers and surprisingly Yamaki. "So Yamaki, what do you have for us?" Simon asked Yamaki who handed him a comm. device. "This is for you guys. We can't have you leave this world without any way of communication. Now all I ask, is for you to save this world... Understood!?" Simon responded "Yes sir." Yamaki walked away and said "Good, now go get em'!" Simon approached his friends and asked "You all ready for this?" Everyone nodded simultaneously and Simon said to Takeru "Takeru, you're up first!" Takeru nodded and grabbed a blue card out of his deck.

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Patamon Evolve To... Angemon!**

**Angemon Super Evolve To... MagnaAngemon!**

MagnaAngemon then raised excalibur up and made a circle while saying "**Heaven's Gate!" **And just like that, a portal appeared before the Tamers. Simon turned to the group and said "No time like the present right?" He then jumped into the portal with the others following suit...

**And so, the Digimon Tamers now enter the Digital World. But what dangers lurk within? Can our heroes hope to defeat Vamdemon and find a way to stop Yggdrasil? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	25. デジタルワールド

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 25: デジタルワールド

Natsuko Takaishi woke up the day after, Takeru annouced that he was departing for the Digital World. But when she woke up, she noticed that her son was not even home. She assumed that it was all a dream, and that Takeru was just going on some kind of field trip at school. Until... She noticed a note from Takeru stuck onto the fridge. She looked through the note and her worst fear has just been confirmed... It wasn't a dream at all, and her son is likely about to endanger his own life fighting god knows what in this "Digital World". So she raced off to his school and tried to stop him. However, it seemed that the note she read fell to the floor... And it read:

Dear ママ,

I'm sorry that had to happen but... I need you to understand that, I can't just sit back and watch as my friends go off fighting whatever happens to be in this Digital World. So I just want you to know that, I'm going tomorrow and by the time you read this letter... I might not even be in this world anymore. Sometimes there are things that I don't want to do, but things I have to do... And I really don't want to leave you all by yourself, especially after the divorce between you and dad. I felt like, I've known Patamon my whole life even though it's only been a few months... Simon and co. have spent practically years with their Digimon. And mom, at this point... You can't change my mind. I'm doing this not because someone forced me to, nor that I want to... But because, I have an obligation to Patamon, and my friends. So once again, I apologize for leaving you like this... But with you passed out like that, how can I leave you otherwise?

Love,

タケル高石

She had just made it to see Simon and the other Tamers about to leap through a gate. She saw her son and was about to approach him, until she was stopped by Mitsuo Yamaki. "Why are you stopping me sir!? I need to get to my son!" Natsuko said to Yamaki who responded "Ms. Takaishi, are you aware of the fact that your son is a hero?" She nodded and said "I know that he is... But still, I can't just sit here and let him leave! He's all I have left of my family!" Yamaki then responded "Family is important. But what about the lives of millions of innocent people? He is the only one who is capable of getting them to the Digital World. And what you're telling me is that... He isn't allowed to fight and save those people?" Natsuko started to shed tears with Yamaki's words. She then said "I know that he has Patamon as his protector, but it's just that... He'll die if he goes out there!" Yamaki grabs her hand and says "Look, I know that you don't want to see this but... he's made up his mind. And not only does he have his Digimon to look after him... But also Simon and his friends to protect him."

Natsuko then asked "Mr. Yamaki?" Yamaki raised an eyebrow confused at her question. "May I at least say goodbye to him?" Yamaki then stepped aside so that she may bid Takeru a temporary farewell. She caught up to him before he went into the portal and she asked "Takeru? Can I at least... Say goodbye to you?" Takeru turned around to hug his mother again and said "Mom, I'll be coming back. So you needn't worry about a thing alright?" Natsuko smiled and said "Okay then, just make sure to behave yourself down there!" Takeru waved to her before getting into the portal. Yamaki approached Natsuko and asked "I know that this was quite emotional for you but... I do have a way to make sure we're in communication with him. Would you like to receive updates?" Natsuko turned and said "Well, at least he'll keep me updated on all of his adventures." Yamaki took this as a yes and he said "Meet me in the Tokyo Metropolitian building later tonight so that we may keep in touch with them." She nodded and decided to head home before meeting up with Yamaki...

_**Oh symphony, how is that you sound so bittersweet?  
><strong>__**The end is near, so will you take a stand or run in fear?  
>Aah, I'm telling you<br>If seeing is believing then I'll make you believe  
><strong>_

_**Our voices give us more than words,they bring the peace  
>I'm praying for the day we all join hands and smile<br>It'll be, worthwhile  
>So just, live your life, and never give in<strong>_

_**The courage that you're seeking has always been within  
>Your own heart<br>I'm singing this song, so that you'll never forget  
>Neither rain nor sleet will tear us apart<strong>_

_**Storms may come, but you'll always be in my heart  
>I give my love to you! Yeah!<strong>_

* * *

><p>After entering through the portal, Simon and the others come across some form of space in between worlds. Although it's made of digital coding as well as being nothing but a void with nothing but binary floating around. "So, what is this place?" Simon asked not familiar with this location. Impmon skeptical then asked "Don't you know anything about this place?" Simon shook his head as well as the others and Impmon explained "Look, this is the innermost part of the barrier between your world, and The Digital World. So, if you want to get out of here... Pick a direction." Simon was about to debate this until Rika said "Well, isn't obvious? We should go down." Everyone then felt a bit of gravity tug at them all while saying "Oh...Shit", and one by one they fell until Simon was left to look to the distance and hold up a sign that said "む〜!(YIKES!)" and he plummeted down towards the surface of the digital world. They then landed on a rocky surface, and checked their surroundings.<p>

Henry then asked "Anyone injured?" Ken responded "Surprisingly, no. We seem to be okay for now." Daisuke added "Yeah, I mean... A fall from that height should have killed us!" Takeru responded "I ain't complaining!" Kari meanwhile was being helped up by Rika who had Renamon carry her on the way down. Nia was checking up on Simon and asked "Are you okay Simon?" Simon responded "Well, other than finally knowing how Wile.E. Coyote feels like... I'm fine." Guilmon sniffed around and noticed that he was finally back in his original home. Terriermon felt a little somber having to come back into the world he came from but... He looked at it with a nostalgic feel rather than a tragic feel. Renamon started plotting how to take her revenge... But not before helping the people who got her this far in the first place. Impmon felt almost nothing but bad memories in this place, but he tried to shake those off and focus on what's important. Lopmon was conflicted about her duty towards Zhuqiaomon and her duty towards Suzie. But she knew that the decision on that would come with time. Guilmon noticed that V-Mon, Wormmon, Gatomon and Patamon are all staring at this world with awe.

Guilmon then asked "V-Mon? Don't you have memories of this place?" V-Mon nodded and responded "Memories of our past lives... But we were born in the Human World though." Guilmon shrugged in response and said "Well, look up and you'll see our Tamers' world." V-Mon looked up and he was shocked. Simon and the others also looked up, but when they did... They saw that their world looked like it was encompassed by so much data. Simon then said "Looks like the internet really made this world gigantic... Considering the amount of data we produce each day." They all looked around in the area that they were standing in... Only to see the sky suddenly go dark. "Can someone explain this phenomenon? Because correct me if I'm wrong... But I don't believe we're on an alien planet." Takeru asked quite shocked at this turn of events. Simon looks up and responds "I'm guessing the Digital World doesn't really have a sun." Ken adds "Therefore, day and night are practically nonexistent in this world." Daisuke even looks up and notices something peculiar... "Hey guys, where's the stars?"

Henry looks up and notices that fact as well. Renamon then explains "The Digital World doesn't have stars at night, unlike in the Human world. Sooner or later we'll be back to daytime." They then decided to find a place to sit down, and rest. However, when they tried resting... Simon saw a fire-like figure watching them from the distance. "Guys. We might need to get out our Digivices for this." Simon said to the others who nodded in agreement. The fiery figure approached them with his hands in the air and said "Please! Don't attack! Don't attack!" Simon signaled the others to stand down and approached the creature. "You're a Meramon aren't you?" Simon asked the Meramon who nodded to confirm. "I only came because, I need someone... Anyone's help!" Simon then asks "Okay, I get you need our help... But why?" Meramon hesitated at first, But he then said "I need someone to help me save my home... From it's corrupt leader... Skullmeramon."

Simon then turns to the rest of the group and he asks for a meeting. "What do you guys think? Is it a trap?" Simon asked the others and Rika responded "Well I think it would be obvious. But then again..." Renamon interrupted and added "I'd say we at least plan just in case." Guilmon then went up to Meramon and said "Just to warn you... If you're lying to me or my Tamer... Know that he doesn't take betrayal well. He won't hesitate to cut a traitor down. Also, I am quite a bit like him in that regard." Meramon responds "You seem to show a lot more restraint though..." Guilmon shakes his head and says "I've been fighting for most of my life... And now I really have friends who care for me. The last time I was betrayed was by someone who was pretty close." Meramon looks at Guilmon's friends then back to him and says "I can tell you this... Yggdrasil, seems to get to even the strongest of us." Guilmon nods in agreement and says "They may look strong... But what about their wills?" Meramon is confused by the question but Guilmon then explains "If their will isn't strong enough, then Yggdrasil will consume them, and subjugate every last one."

Meramon ponders this information and thinks to himself "_Skullmeramon... Is this what happened to you? You used to inspire so much strength in our village. Perhaps, on the inside... You were weak." _Simon and co. end up breaking their meeting and Meramon says to the group "Follow me. I'll guide you to my village." Simon and co. then did as such.

* * *

><p>The Tamers while following Meramon looked upon his home and noticed... That there seemed to be a few volcanoes in the area. "No offense, but it's actually a little too hot out here." Hikari said feeling a little tired from walking in the heat. Daisuke noticed this and said "Here, I'll make sure you don't fall to the ground." He then stood by Hikari who responded "Thanks Davis." Daisuke then said "Anytime Kari." Simon saw Hikari's condition and said "I think after this, we should look for a hot spring to relax in." Takeru and Hikari's ears perked up at those words and Simon continued saying "So then we'll be able to calm ourselves and hopefully Hikari won't end up passing out." Daisuke noticed Hikari getting unusually excited and says "You're feeling better aren't you?" Hikari then blushes and says "Oh, right um... Let's got stop some bad guys!" Takeru then said "Yeah... Let's go kick butt!" They then rushed ahead of everyone and Henry said "I guess they're in quite a hurry aren't they?" Simon responds "Considering how long I've known Hikari... I'd say that I might have given them a little incentive."<p>

Henry's eyes widen a bit in concern and Rika then says "That's fine... But we get a separate spring from you guys, deal?" Simon nods and says "Deal." Suzie then says "Well I guess I could use a little bath..." Henry then asks Suzie "You sure you're gonna be alright with the girls?" Suzie nods and says "Of course! why not?" Henry then says "Okay then." Meanwhile Rika and Nia both thought at the same time "If one blonde strand of hair is seen over the border... Takeru will be nothing but a bloody pulp!" Daisuke and Ken meanwhile were with their Digimon who asked them "Why do you need sheparate shprings Daishuke?" Wormmon said the same thing but to Ken who then answered "Mostly because boys and girls aren't supposed to bathe together." V-Mon then asks "But why?" Daisuke then responds "Because V-Mon, guys and girls are... Anatomically different. And there's also privacy we have to consider." V-Mon then says "Oh... But you don't mind bathing with the other guys..." Ken adds "Yes, but that's with other guys... not girls." Daisuke and Ken then catch up the others and V-Mon then says "Humans are confusing." Wormmon nods and says "Indeed. But then again they have different genders... So we probably shouldn't judge."

As the group comes upon the village, they notice Meramon glaring at the large humanoid figure with chains wrapped around his chest, blue spiked hair, steel mask, two belts, tight pants with flames on the thighs, and skull tipped shoes. Simon gets out his digivice to analyze the Digimon. "Skullmeramon, Data type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Metal Fireball, Heat chain, and Blazing Iron whip." Simon makes sure to keep an eye on Meramon and says "Alright, no charging in yelling Leeroy Jenkins alright?" Meramon tilts his head confused and Terriermon then explains "Just don't go out there and get yourself killed alright?" Meramon nods and then Simon says "Okay, I think the best course of action is to get the big guy's attention... And then strike down his forces. Anyone has an idea of who to send?" They start to ponder this and Meramon looks around to see where Skullmeramon's forces are... Only to see that they're hiding from sight. He then gets out of hiding and walks towards Skullmeramon. Simon turns around and says "Well, I guess Meramon ended up our volunteer." Guilmon sees this and says "Maybe, he might have heard your plan and decided he should be the one." Simon responded "Let's hope your right Guilmon."

Meramon approaches Skullmeramon and says "I see that you're patient aren't you?" Skullmeramon turns and says "You honestly came here thinking that you were gonna be able to do something?" Meramon says "It's not physical strength that matters... But rather willpower. You've given yourself up, just for more strength haven't you?" Skullmeramon laughs and says "So what!? Power is what matters in being a leader! Willpower isn't actual power!" Meramon responds "It's not physical strength, but rather strength of mind." Skullmeramon then signals his troops who then surround the Meramon and says "I've seen you as a lot of things... A coward... An idiot... And a traitor... But I never took you as a fool. You'd come back with just a little restored courage, thinking that you can take back this place! How pathetic..." Meramon then responded "You've mistaken one thing thing Skullmeramon... I didn't come alone." Simon and the others took Meramon's statement as the signal and proceeded to slash their cards...

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**

**Card Slash! Jogress Evolution Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Guilmon Evolve To... Growlmon!**

**Growlmon Super Evolve To... Wargrowlmon!**

**Terriermon Evolve To... Gargomon!**

**Gargomon Super Evolve To... Rapidmon!**

**Renamon Evolve To... Kyubimon!**

**Kyubimon Super Evolve To... Taomon!**

**Impmon Evolve To... Wizardmon!**

**Wizardmon Super Evolve To... Reapmon!**

**Lopmon Evolve To... Turuiemon!**

**Turuiemon Super Evolve To... Antylamon!**

**Gatomon Super Evolve To... Angewoman!**

**Patamon Evolve To... Angemon!**

**Angemon Super Evolve To... MagnaAngemon!**

**JOGRESS EVOLUTION._**

**V-Mon Evolve To... XV-Mon!**

**Wormmon Evolve To... Stingmon!**

**XV-Mon, Stingmon Jogress Evolve To... Paildramon!**

After all the Digimon Evolved, they then took on parts of Skullmeramon's army. "Make sure they stay away from Skullmeramon!" Simon yelled to the others who then decided to take out each of the Meramon under Yggdrasil's power. Meanwhile Simon with Wargrowlmon and Meramon confronted Skullmeramon. Skullmeramon saw them and said "So, you're the ones known as the Digimon Tamers eh? Well then, I'm afraid that you're not going to see past this day! Yggdrasil, Daemon and Vamdemon will reward me the moment you die!" He then charged up a fireball from his mouth and said "**Metal Fireball!" **Wargrowlmon at somewhat unexpected speed ended up slicing through the fireball and came face to face with Skullmeramon. "You don't scare me big guy! **Blazing Iron Whip!" **Skullmeramon said before turning most of his chains into whips to strike Wargrowlmon. However, Wargrowlmon grabbed each of the chains and pulled Skullmeramon towards him. "You know, talking should only be done when you've won." Wargrowlmon then sliced Skullmeramon in half and then he dispersed into data.

After most of the army was disposed of, the Meramon that joined them was able to get the others to follow in repairing the village. Meramon then said "I would like to personally thank you for helping me with my village... And I apologize for any past transgressions between us." Simon responded "Don't worry about it. Besides, it's not like it was your fault or anything." Meramon thought about this and said "Well then, where will your group be off to this time?" Simon responded "First, we're going to rest nearby here and then... We're heading off to face off against Vamdemon." Meramon then offered a hand and said "Then may we meet again someday Shadow Tamer." Simon nodded and responded "Indeed. But I don't want my hand to get burned... No offense." Meramon said in response "None taken... Farewell then!" Simon and the others then headed past the village and towards their next destination...

**Now that the Tamers have their first taste of the Digital World, can they hope to stick together and come out triumphant in the future? Find out next time on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	26. The Blue General

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 26: The Blue General

In a distant location within the Digital World, There seems to be a blond teenager with a dark blue short sleeved vest, black sleeveless shirt, gloves, pants and boots with what appears to be a dark blue dinosaur-like Digimon with a black helmet and metal horn, along with a large machine bird Digimon that was also blue. The teen's name: Kiriha Aonuma and he is known as the blue general of Xros Heart. Though currently they seem to be in a battle against a swarm of Digimon in league with Vamdemon. Outnumbered, they retreated nearby a large rock. However, they seem to be running out of options. "Kiriha, there's too many out there! We need to retreat!" The machine-bird Digimon said. The Blue dinosaur responded "And risk giving away Xros Heart's location? Not a chance!" Kiriha then said "For now... We stand and fight. Greymon! Mailbirdramon! We need to Digi-Xros now!" Greymon and Mailbirdramon both nodded and they stood ready to fight. Kiriha then pulled out what appeared to be a different type of Blue Digivice. He then held up the Digivice which glowed brightly.

**Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digi-Xros...**

**Digi-Xros!**

Greymon then seemed to be equipped with Mailbirdramon's parts, including it's wings, armor and laser cannon.

**MetalGreymon!**

MetalGreymon then fought bravely against Vamdemon's fearsome army. However Kiriha was trying to plan out their next tactic. "Alright, we can hold them off for a while longer. So when their have a significant decrease... We'll use a smoke screen to escape. I guess that I really am foolish. I left Taichi and Taiki all by themselves... And we recently lost contact with Taiki's team, except for Shoutmon. So now, I feel like I need to get stronger. But... What if... What if this causes... No! I can't think of that now! What matters is the plan and getting out of here!" While Kiriha was thinking, two large digimon with metal tentacles and mounted laser guns on one of the tentacles came out and ambushed MetalGreymon. They fired their beams at MetalGreymon who barely withstood the attack and glared at the two digimon. "Dammit! Where did they come from!?" Kiriha asked and MetalGreymon responded "It would appear that Yggdrasil has decided to play his part in this conflict!" Kiriha then looked back at the two Digimon and then said "Well... So much for our escape plan."

* * *

><p>Hours earlier at Simon's location...<p>

Simon and the others searched the land for the aforementioned Hot Springs... Only to come across them fairly easily. Simon then notices that at the very least, the springs were big enough to hold everyone and the Digimon along with the noticable border between the two springs. "Alright, guys get one side, girls get the other got it?" Simon asked everyone who then nodded in response. "Okay then, time get out my oil cannister." Simon said looking through the things he brought in his pockets. Takeru then asked "Okay stupid question here, why do you need one of those?" Henry answered for Simon saying "It's his prosthetic arm. Since it's made of metal he can't risk it getting rusty. So he has to oil it everytime he goes swimming, takes a bath/shower, etc." Takeru was a bit surprised by this and asks "Y'know, I gotta wonder why he chose metal?" Simon answered "Mostly due to the fact that we only had an automail engineer, that my dad knew of. He said that she was probably the best mechanic he's ever seen." Takeru was a little intrigued by this... But then, he noticed the girls going towards the side he and the guys aren't.

Simon saw this as a sign and said "Well, I guess the girls already made up their minds so... How about we get in?" They then nodded in agreement. The guys left their clothes nearby the spring as they started to settle into the hot water. "Ahhhhh... This feels amazing! How about you guys?" Simon said feeling very relaxed already. Henry responded "This really helps with loosening our muscles. So I got to hand it to the Digital World... They've got some pretty nice springs." Ken then added "Indeed, now if only we can convince Takeru to come in." Simon and the others turned towards Takeru who was hiding behind a rock. "Hey! TK! Come on in! The water feels great!" Daisuke yelled. Takeru shook his head and said "I think I'll stay out here for now." Simon then says to Daisuke "He talks like he's never been in a locker room before." Daisuke responds "He's a bit insecure." Simon raises an eyebrow at that statement and he says "Is that all?" Daisuke nodded and Simon decided to get out... And drag Takeru into the spring. "Wait don't! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't bring me over there!" Simon responded to Takeru's screaming "Quit being such a baby! We're your friends. I don't care about your insecurites. And I bet neither do Henry, Daisuke or Ken. So get yourself! In there!" Takeru then lands into the hot spring from Simon tossing him.

"Honestly, I just don't understand why you think that we'll judge you." Simon said walking back into the spring. Takeru then responded "Look, it's not Ken or Daisuke will judge me... It's if you or Henry will judge me." Simon sighed and Henry said to Takeru "Neither of us will judge you. Besides, one time Simon and I went to an anime convention while cosplaying as both Teddie and Scorpion." Daisuke then asked "So who was who?" Henry responded "Well, Simon was obviously Scorpion and I was the somewhat Bearable Teddie." Takeru raised a hand and asked "So what happened?" Henry then answered "While we were at the con, I was getting noticably sweaty inside the Teddie suit. I took off the head and Simon asked me a pretty important question." Ken then asked "What was the question?" Simon then answered "Are you at least wearing boxers underneath that suit?" Henry added "And then I told him no. And he told me to be careful around fangirls. And I didn't even know what he meant by that... Until I was nearly approached by a couple girls." Takeru then asked "So how is this supposed to help me?" Henry responded "Well, Simon didn't really judge me at all. He just told me to be careful. And the only reason I was even like that... Was because the suit got a little too hot on the inside." Takeru then said "Oh... Now I get it. Thanks Henry!" Henry nodded and responded "Any time Takeru!"

Guilmon and the other Digimon that belonged to the guys finally joined them. V-Mon started swimming around the spring while Guilmon and the others just stuck with their Tamers. "Y'know Davish? This is the life. I just wish this could last." V-Mon said to Daisuke who responded "I know that I'm used to the locker rooms but, I don't think I'd want to be naked around my friends for too long alright?" V-Mon then responded "But aren't they doing what you're doing?" Daisuke nodded and said "Yes, but this is a time of relaxation alright? No need to get awkward." Simon then asks Ken "Does V-Mon often do this?" Ken nods and says "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Besides, I'm sure Daisuke gets along fine with V-Mon despite his naviete." Guilmon sees this relationship and looks back at Simon and says "I've never been in a spring before... Is it supposed to feel soothing?" Simon nods and says "That's surprising considering you live in this world." Guilmon responded "I guess." Simon and Guilmon then continue to look up into the sky... Despite knowing there aren't any stars in the Digital World. Takeru then said "I wonder what the girls are up to..." Impmon showed up in the guys spring saying "Yeah... I'm not allowed anywhere near Nia when she's doing anything that shows skin. So, can I hang out with you guys?" Daisuke responds "Alright, sure!" Impmon then jumps into the water to get comfortable...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the girls side...<p>

Nia and the others did the same thing as the guys with their clothes. However it seems that when they got in, Rika and Hikari started feeling envious of Nia. Renamon meanwhile was dragging Gatomon into the springs with her. "I don't know why I gotta go in. Besides, I'm a cat for goddramon's sake!" Renamon looked back at Gatomon and said "Look, maybe this will help you in case we go to an aquatic sector of the Digital world." Gatomon pondered this for a little bit. She then sighed in defeat and said "Just don't toss me in." Renamon responded "That's what I thought." Gatomon finally came in and Renamon followed suit. Meanwhile Suzie and Lopmon were just relaxing in one of the corners of the spring. Lopmon then asked "Suzie, what do you think Rika and Hikari are thinking?" Suzie looks over at the two staring down Nia and answered "I bet they're just looking at her beautiful hair. I'd be a little jealous about that if I were them." Lopmon looked at her tamer then back at the two and thought to herself "Then why are their gazes towards Nia's chest?" Rika and Kari were glaring at Nia and their eyes were practically twitching. Nia noticed this and said "Hey, what's wrong guys? Did I do something with my hair?" Rika then asked "How!?" Nia confused raised an eyebrow and asked "How what?" Hikari responded "What'd you have to do to get that bod!?"

Nia thought about Kari's question and answered "Well, I did a lot of working out, Simon taught me martial arts, My dad gave my police training and-" Nia was interrupted by Rika who then said "No, not that. We already know how you got that muscle and six pack you have." Hikari then added "No, what we really want to know is..." They then shouted "How did you get those breasts!?" Takeru heard that on the other side and asked "Simon, how lucky are you?" Simon did a face-palm to that statement. Back on the girl's side, Nia blushed a bit and said "Well, I guess maybe it's just that-" However Hikari and Rika started poking Nia trying to see how. "Seriously, she's hardly smooth at all and plus most of her is muscle." Rika was saying noticing her physique. However... Nia then said "Kindly. Stop touching me... Or else!" Rika and Hikari backed off knowing how skilled she actually is. She sighed and said "Honestly, I don't know what it is about most people. They would ask me how and I would answer "It's not my fault. I just happen to have developed this way." Hikari and Rika felt ashamed of what they did and Suzie came up to Nia and asked "But what about her beautiful hair?" Rika then responded "I don't think most guys go for hair as an attractive quality." Nia shook her head and said "Well, Simon usually distracts himself by looking at my hair at certain times." Hikari then asks "Like whenever you swim?" Nia nods and says "It's best not to judge based on looks, but rather personality."

Rika and Hikari thought about what Nia said, but Hikari said "Well regardless, we both still think you look amazing Nia." Nia nodded and said "Thank you. And Hikari, I'm sure Daisuke cares about you regardless. He didn't fall for your physique or anything else about your body. But rather, He fell for you." Rika then said "I don't exactly have anybody in mind... yet." Nia smiled and said "Oh don't worry Rika, I'm sure you'll find somebody." Rika then decided to ponder this thought. After a little bit of silence Suzie asked "So, why do you have your hair short?" Nia then responds "Mostly because, deep down... I've wanted to be a boy." Rika and Hikari ended up shocked by that statement, and Rika asked "Why's that?" Nia responded "Because I felt like, I've been held back from what I want... Just because I'm a girl. But now I see that my dad just wanted me to stay safe. Simon was able to help me on my path and he never once judged me on my dreams." Hikari then asked "What about that mark on your chest?" Nia looked down and said "Well, after Simon's battle with himself, my dad told me it was... The brand of the exalt." Renamon's ears perked up from her statement and asked "I thought the brand was dead." Nia shook her head and said "My mom had a brand just like this... And now I have it." They were somewhat awestruck by this declaration.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

After a while Simon and the others got out of the spring, dried off and changed back into their normal clothes. They then walked out of the volcano fraction of the rocky sector and kept heading to lower sections until... Suddenly Simon saw some explosions in the distance. "Where'd that come from?" Hikari asked. Simon then responded "I swear to god, if Michael Bay somehow got into the digital world... Let's just say I might make one exception to the no-killing rule." Simon then had the others follow him towards the explosion...

Meanwhile with Kiriha and Greymon...

* * *

><p>MetalGreymon was having a very difficult time fighting the Ebemon. He was forced to cancel the Digi-Xros so that Mailbirdramon won't fall as well. "Mailbirdramon, can I ask you a favor?" Greymon asked the metal bird who responded "What is it?" Greymon then answered "I want you to take Kiriha away from here." Kiriha then yelled "WHAT!?" Before approaching his partner. "You can't ask me to leave you like this!? You'll die!" Kiriha kept on yelling. Greymon looked back at his partner and said "Your mother... She wanted me to protect you. And right now, If you stay here... You'll die along with me." Kiriha then responded "We're supposed to work together aren't we!? At this rate, we'll all die either way." Greymon sighed and signaled Mailbirdramon to fly upwards. "Alright Kiriha, we'll fight together!" Kiriha sighed in relief and said "That's more like it! Now then, we just need you to fire a blast towards the ground to confuse them and-" He never got finish as Mailbirdramon picked him up by his talon. "MAILBIRDRAMON! WHAT THE HELL! GREYMON'S STILL DOWN THERE! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" Kiriha yelled to his other partner who said "Greymon wanted to make sure that you were safe, above all else." Kiriha had tears in his eyes seeing his long time partner about to be deleted by Yggdrasil's EBEmon. "GREYMON!" He screamed before leaving the sight of Greymon.<p>

Greymon relieved then charged one of the Ebemon... Only to get knocked down effortlessly. "I may die... But Xros Heart still lives!" One of the Ebemon began charging it's laser to finish off Greymon. Greymon closed his eyes ready to face death... "Mrs. Aonuma... Did I... Make good on my promise?" Greymon thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Back with Simon and Co.<p>

Simon saw in the distance, a Greymon fighting against two Ebemon. "Ebemon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Brain Rupture and Planet Destroyer." Rika said quoting her Digivice. Simon then got the idea to evolve Guilmon to Wargrowlmon before getting to where they ended up, just in case. Now knowing there are two Mega Level Digimon up against a Champion level... He decided to activate his Hazard armor. Simon clad in his Hazard armor went up to Wargrowlmon and said "Throw me." Wargrowlmon saw a plan in Simon's statement and followed through with his command. Simon then pulled out his sword as he was flying through the air... And then sliced one Ebemon in two. However, Simon used some shadow tendrils to restrain the other Ebemon. Wargrowlmon saw this took this opportunity to slice the other Ebemon in half. Simon walked up to the wounded Greymon and said "Looks like we're going to need a medic here." Wargrowlmon responded "I think Renamon or Gatomon can fix him." Simon nods and decides to carry Greymon himself. "Well then, let's get him back to the others!" Simon picked up Greymon and along with Wargrowlmon headed back to the others...

**Who is this mysterious Kiriha? Who is Xros Heart? And how will Simon and co. get Greymon back to Kiriha? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	27. Kiriha and Greymon, A promise to be kept

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 27: Kiriha and Greymon, A promise to be kept!

Greymon was starting to regain conciousness, and he observed his surroundings. "What's going on? I thought that I'd be reduced to data by now!" Greymon said, confused by the current scenario. He then looked down and saw a group of humans and their Digimon. "Just fantastic, I had to be saved... And what's worse is that, now I look pathetic." Simon went up to Greymon and said "Well me and Guilmon were the ones who saved you. So..." Greymon looked at Simon and his partner and said "I am truly grateful for you, but... I just have to ask... Why save me? I'm just a failure to my general. And at this point, I bet he's probably moving on right about now." Simon then responds "Okay first of all, I'm not familiar with the whole general term considering... We're Digimon Tamers. Second, why would you assume that he would just abandon you like that?" Greymon paused for a bit... And responded "Because, I asked him to leave. I didn't want him to die. And plus, I failed to fulfill the promise I made. So now, he's on his own with only Mailbirdramon to protect him. I also wished that he would move on without me." Guilmon goes up to Greymon and says "Greymon, I'm sure that your partner is looking for you right now. I honestly don't believe a Tamer nor General would abandon their Digimon! Not to anything! Nor anyone!"

Greymon looks at Guilmon and asks "You really believe that?" Guilmon nods and says "Or course I do! Simon would never leave me! I've known him too long for me to think otherwise!" Greymon looks down in shame and says "The problem with me is that... Kiriha tries to run from his problems. He ended up trying to do things by himself, and we lost Deckerdramon. Who only wanted to help Kiriha fight our enemies." Simon noticed that Greymon has mentioned multiple Digimon with this "Kiriha" person and he asks "So Kiriha is a general in the sense that... He commands multiple Digimon, correct?" Greymon nodded and saw the others who were concerned with him. He then says "I just feel so ashamed of myself, first getting defeated by weak megas... And now, having to be rescued!" Henry approaches Greymon and says "Calm Down! Nobody is saying that you're weak alright!?" Terriermon then adds "Gotta admit... Pretty awesome you tried fighting them anyway!" Renamon nods in agreement with Terriermon. Rika then says "Besides, what does this Kiriha person have to be ashamed of you for!? I mean, how long have you known the guy?" Greymon then responds "About two to three of your human years. I first met him when he was eleven years old." Simon and co. are somewhat intrigued by this information and Greymon started to tell a story "The first time we met, I felt, that it was destiny...

* * *

><p>Flashback, Three Years ago...<p>

Kiriha was on his way to the hospital to visit his mother, and to tell her the good news about his father coming back home. During that trip however, he looked on the sidewalk and saw a small and weak figure struggling to even move. Kiriha looked down at the figure and thought about just ignoring it. However... It spoke "Human..." Kiriha then looked down at the small figure and asked "Who, me?" The small figure responded "You appear to be the only one who can see me... So yes, I meant you." Kiriha then got on his knees and said "Well, I have been seeing a lot of strange things lately, so I guess you must be one of them." The figure then said "I was barely able to get past the Digital World's barrier as it was... So if you mock me by size then I'll have know, I am a powerful Digimon! My name is Greymon! And I fear no man, mon, woman or child!" Kiriha then picks up the small Greymon and says "Well, Greymon just so you know I'm not just a human... My name, is Kiriha Aonuma. And it looks like you wanted a friend, right?" Greymon was confused by this and responded "I wanted... Someone to follow. Someone, who can actually see me in this state. Someone... Very much like you in fact." Kiriha had Greymon on his shoulder and asked "Oh, really?" Greymon nodded and Kiriha started walking towards his original destination and said "Well, I guess I'm your leader then huh?" Greymon sighed and said "Yes, you are."

After a while of walking, Kiriha walked into the flower shop to purchase a bouquet of violets for his mother. Greymon asked Kiriha "So why on earth did you purchase those?" Kiriha responded "They're for my mother." Greymon then asked "So what exactly is a mother?" Kiriha giggled a bit and answered "She is essentially one of my parents." Greymon thought a bit about this and asked "And what role does a parent serve?" Kiriha then said "Parents are essentially who raise you when you're growing up, from the day you were born." Greymon thinks back to his days in primary village and responds "I guess I'm a little... Ashamed of my supposed parent." Kiriha laughs a bit and says "Sometimes, parents can be embarassing. But other times... Parents are probably the closest friends you'll ever have. At least, that's what mom tells me." They finally reached their destination: Shinjuku General Hospital. Greymon looked at the place and asked "Is this where your mother lives?" Kiriha shakes his head and says "This is where she's staying... For now." Greymon felt a little unsettled by Kiriha's words, but decided to go along with him into the hospital.

Kiriha found his mother's room on his own and Greymon commented "I don't see the appeal to these places. They all seem very eerie if you ask me." Kiriha nods in agreement and then opens the door to his mother's room. "Mom, how are things?" Kiriha asked holding the bouquet in front of her. Mrs. Aonuma then says "Kiriha, those are lovely! Where'd you get these?" Kiriha responds "From the local flower shop a few blocks down." She then puts them on the table next to her. However, she notices Greymon on Kiriha's shoulder and asks "Kiriha, who's your little parrot friend there?" Kiriha responded "What parrot? I'm just starting out my comedy routine, where I like to... Y'know talk to myself and stuff!" Greymon sighs and says "She can see me General, no use in hiding!" Mrs. Aonuma confused asks "Kiriha, why did the parrot refer to you as General?" Greymon once again sighed and said "My name is Greymon. I'm from the Digital World, and for your information I'm not a parrot. I'm. A. Digimon!" Mrs. Aonuma giggles a bit and says "No need for the grumpy attitude. So..." Kiriha confused asked "So?" Mrs. Aonuma then asked "Where'd you meet him?" Kiriha responded "Well, I met him on the streets and he seems to think I'm some sort of general or something." Greymon then looks at Mrs. Aonuma and asks "Tell me, why are you even here? You appear to be fine physically... But, something has to be off." Mrs. Aonuma feels a bit somber and responds "I actually have a disease."

Greymon then asks "What kind of disease is it? I mean, Kiriha did say you weren't going to stay here long. Surely it's something that can be cured of easily!" Mrs. Aonuma shakes her head and says "Greymon, I actually have cancer." Greymon confused then says "Cancer? You mean... There's a large crab inside of your body eating you inside out!?" Mrs. Aonuma once again shakes her head and says "No, it's a disease that develops inside of your body after a long time. Though... It's mostly something given to you by drugs. And all my life, I've never smoked nor drank. I guess this is just... Something that can happen to you." Greymon then looks to Kiriha who was maintaining his composure and thinks "How can he just stay so... Composed at a time like this?" Kiriha then says "Mom, I promise you. In a couple days, Dad's gonna be coming back! And we're finally going to be a family again!" Mrs. Aonuma then says "I heard! He just called me earlier today! He said that he's gonna come back and help you out." Kiriha then says "And when he comes back, we'll visit you together from now on." Mrs. Aonuma smiled at Kiriha's enthusiasm and said "Well until then, be in bed by 9:00 and make sure your homework is done by then okay?" Kiriha nodded and said "Of course. A promise... Is a promise right?" Mrs. Aonuma nods but, the nurse comes by and says "Kiriha, I need to perform a daily check-up on your mom alright? So I'm gonna need you to leave for now okay?" Kiriha nods and waves goodbye to his mother. "Mrs. Aonuma, we got the tests back and... You might not like what I'm about to tell you..."

Kiriha closes the door behind him... While doing a bit of eavesdropping. "I'm afraid... you might not last the whole week. I'm sorry." Kiriha then sits holding one knee while crying for a bit. Greymon sees this and says "General, are you hurt?" Kiriha responds "Not anywhere on the outside." Greymon confused inspected his General's body only to figure out that... He's been hurting from a different part... His heart. Kiriha then decided to walk back home knowing for now, he couldn't do much for her. Back in the room Mrs. Aonuma responds to the nurse saying "I figured that. It's just gonna be hard to let go of my baby boy and dear husband." The nurse then says "Is there anything I can do for you today then?" Mrs. Aonuma responded "No, I'll be fine." The nurse then walked out saying "If you need anything just let me know alright?" Mrs. Aonuma then yelled "Okay! I will!" Kiriha meanwhile was busy walking back home only to be confronted by his long time friend. He was slightly shorter than Kiriha. And he wore a sleeveless vest, with a red and blue shirt underneath with cargo shorts, white sneakers and a pair of green goggles. "Kiriha, is everything alright?" The boy asked and Kiriha responded "It's nothing Taiki. I just found out something pretty bad today." Taiki then notices Greymon on his shoulder and said "You mean like that little dinosaur on your shoulder?" Greymon looks at the other boy and says "I guess some humans in this world can see me general." Kiriha then asks "Hey Taiki, can we talk at my house privately?" Taiki nods and walks with his best friend.

* * *

><p>Later at the Aonuma residence...<p>

Taiki was quite shocked by what Kiriha said and responded "Dude... I mean... I'm so sorry for ya." Kiriha then said "I guess today had it's ups and downs Taiki. First I met a new friend... And now, I find out my mother will probably die before the end of the week. And... I just hope that dad can get here soon." Taiki then says "Y'know Kiriha... If it makes you feel any better... I'll go with you to vist her!" Kiriha felt relieved and said "Thanks Taiki. That really means a lot." Taiki then says "You know my credo by now... I just can't turn my back on people. I mean... You were there to help me when I needed it. So... How about I do the same for you?" Taiki then walks up to Kiriha and gives him a comforting hug. Kiriha then feels relieved and asks "So Taiki, how long do you plan on staying?" Taiki looked at his schedule on his phone and said "I got nothing better to do right now. So... Wanna play some games?" Kiriha nods and they then partake in playing some video games and helping each other out with their homework. However, Taiki's had to leave and Kiriha gave him an umbrella before he left the house. Greymon then comments "You have some interesting friends General." Kiriha responds "We kind of help each other out. And if he can't come with me... I'll understand. Besides, he has this credo. He can't really turn his back on anyone." Greymon thinks about this Taiki's credo. "Kiriha, would you ever leave me behind?" Kiriha shakes his head and says "I guess that's the best thing I ever learned from him." Kiriha then went up to his room and went to bed though still sad about the news regarding his mother...

Days had passed, and Taiki went with Kiriha to the hospital to visit his mother at the end of each of those days. Kiriha felt that he needed a good friend at this given time. However, by the time Kiriha's father arrived in Shinjuku... Kiriha's mother was very close, to death's door. "Kiriha... I'm sorry that you've had to see me like this..." Mrs. Aonuma said feeling increasingly weak. "Mom! Don't worry about it! Dad's gonna be here and we'll finally get to be a family again!" Kiriha said holding onto his mother's hand while Taiki stood there feeling unable to do anything except watch, and be there for his best friend. "Kiriha! I'm sorry I got here too late and-" A blond haired man wearing a business suit walked into the room noticing his wife is slowly dying. "Oh, Taiki... You came with him?" Mr. Aonuma asked Taiki who nodded and said "Well, he did ask me to be here in case you didn't get here today." Mr. Aonuma felt terrible hearing that, knowing he had too many business trips and he couldn't even see his son for a long time. "Kiriha, I just want to say that I'm... very sorry for not being there for you this past month. And honey... I'm also sorry that I couldn't be here to see you. What I wouldn't give just to spend every day with you and Kiriha!" Mrs. Aonuma then responds "Don't worry about it... Besides... I just wish this moment could last forever." Kiriha then grasped his mother's right hand and said "Mom, I just wanted to let you know that... I'm doing great in school! And Taiki's been helping me with my homework and I even helped out with his! Equal exchange right?" Mrs. Aonuma felt so proud of her son and then said "Greymon, I need you to promise me something."

Greymon heard Mrs. Aonuma's words and said "Anything. For my General's parent." She then said "Promise me... Promise me that... You'll take care of him alright?" Greymon nodded and said "I am with honor, So I swear on my life that he will be safe!" Mrs. Aonuma smiled and then said to Taiki "Taiki, you've been a wonderful friend to Kiriha. I wish you the best of luck wherever you go okay?" Taiki felt sad but responded "Thanks! And in all honesty, it's Kiriha who I have to thank. He's been there for me since that incident." Mrs. Aonuma then looks to Kiriha and says "Kiriha... I need you to promise me... That you'll be strong for your father. And no, I... Don't mean just strength." Kiriha was confused by what his mother was saying and said "Mom, what do you mean by strong then? Mom? MOM!?" Unfortunately, his mother ended up closing her eyes for the last time... But she died... With a smile on her face as though she was happy for his son, happy for the life he has now, happy... For the fact that they got to share one last family moment together. Kiriha stood up with his head down, trying to hide his tears. Taiki gave him a shoulder to cry on to comfort him. Mr. Aonuma then said to Taiki "Like my wife said, thank you very much for being there for Kiriha." Mr. Aonuma started to rub Kiriha's back in an attempt to comfort him. Mr. Aonuma ended up seeing Greymon on Kiriha's shoulder but didn't say anything about it.

Days later, Kiriha attended his mother's funeral. He still seemed very somber after that day despite Taiki and his father comforting him. Kiriha and his father had a bit of a rocky relationship, considering that Mr. Aonuma was feeling quite a bit of guilt regarding Kiriha's current issues. Kiriha went out on a walk one day and saw that Taiki was in an alleyway looking down at something. "Taiki, what are you doing over here?" Kiriha asked Taiki who held up a small red Digimon who felt extremely weak. Greymon saw this Digimon and said "He looks like he's been through hell." The small red Digimon looked at Taiki and said "Well... This is a bit... Humiliating." Taiki felt concern for the small Digimon and said "Look, nobody's judging you alright? My name, is Taiki Kudo." Kiriha then added "I'm Kiriha Aonuma, and this small digimon, is Greymon." The small Digimon felt a bit comforted and he introduces himself "My name is Shoutmon. And in all honesty... I'm not sure if I'll make it." Taiki felt really bad for Shoutmon and said "Kiriha! We gotta do something!" Kiriha responds "I know but... What? And How?" They then thought about this until two glowing orbs floated towards them, and formed into two Digivices. Unlike the D-Arcs, These Digivices looked like they were designed for storage, and Taiki's had a V sign on the top of his. They seemed to be color coded as well, Taiki's was red and Kiriha's was blue. "Hey Taiki... If you're done staring slack-jawed... How about sticking me in that device?" Taiki nodded and held up the device which somehow stored the wounded Shoutmon. Kiriha did the same with Greymon and they looked at their respective screens... To see what their Digimon truly looked like.

However, before they could inspect further... A fog rolled in and it engulfed the two. And thus, Kiriha Aonuma and Taiki Kudo... Were supposedly never seen again. When Taiki and Kiriha saw the fog clear, it seemed that they weren't in that alleyway but rather... In a completely different world. "Hey, where are we!?" Kiriha asked panicking. Taiki was also pretty scared, and then Shoutmon and Greymon both said simultaneously "Just say reload and we'll help you!" Taiki and Kiriha both did as they were told and suddenly both Shoutmon and Greymon appeared before them. Shoutmon appeared to have a scarf around his neck and a microphone stand as a staff. "So Taiki, how's the Digital World so far?" Shoutmon asks and sees that his general and Kiriha passed out. Greymon looked down at the two and said "It looks like the shock of being separated from their home has taken them..." Shoutmon then picked up his general and said "Well... No use standing around here. Grab Kiriha and let's go meet up with the victory Tamer." Greymon nodded and picked up Kiriha and carried him on his back.

* * *

><p>Flashback End...<p>

"And that's how we ended up here." Greymon finished telling the story. Simon felt very sorry for this Kiriha person, sympathizing with him in terms of loss. Everybody else was either shocked or in V-Mon, Guilmon and Wormmon's cases... Bawling out their eyes. Impmon held up an umbrella just so that he won't get wet from the waterworks. Renamon then said "Well hopefully we'll be able to find your Tamer." Greymon corrected her saying "General! He's a general! Not! A! Tamer!" Renamon responded "Not much of a difference there. Considering he is your partner, and you are his Digimon besides this "Mailbirdramon" you spoke of earlier." Greymon sighed in defeat feeling like he wasn't going to get anywhere with Renamon. Nia then asked "Do you have anyway of signalling your General?" Greymon then launched a Nova Blast into the air, hoping to get Kiriha's attention. "That should do it." Greymon said. Simon looked to Henry and signaled him to evolve Terriermon to Rapidmon.

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Terriermon Evolve to... Gargomon!**  
><strong>Gargomon Super Evolve to... Rapidmon!<strong>

Rapidmon then took to the skies to spot Mailbirdramon. "Now if I were a giant blue metal bird... Where would I be?" Rapidmon asks himself looking around until he saw just what he was looking for speeding towards him. However Rapidmon dodged so fast, it looked like he disappeared. "Hey! Watch where you're going ya fool!" Kiriha turned around and said "How did he dodge that?" Mailbirdramon responded "That's a Rapidmon, I don't think we're gonna be able to keep up with him." Kiriha looked at the Rapidmon in question and asked "You work for Yggdrasil, or Vamdemon?" Rapidmon shook his head and said "I'm with the good guys! By the way, your partner's waiting for ya! Let's see you keep up!" Kiriha was pretty shocked by Rapidmon's statement and had Mailbirdramon follow Rapidmon to the ground... To discover that Rapidmon was indeed right. His partner Greymon was surprised to see him, especially with small tears in his eyes. "Greymon!" Kiriha shouted getting off Mailbirdramon. He then went up to Greymon and hugged his leg. Greymon then asked "Are you injured at all?" Kiriha shakes his head and says "Just don't ever do something like that again, okay?" Greymon nodded and Kiriha looked to the group who saved him. "So I gotta ask... Who are you guys?" Takeru went up first "The name is Takeru Takaishi, but some people call me TK. And this is my partner Patamon." Patamon added "Nice to meet you!" Daisuke went up next "I'm Daisuke Motomiya though I don't mind the name Davis. This is my partner V-Mon." V-Mon added "V for victory!"

Ken followed "My name is Ken Ichijouji, and this is partner Wormmon." Wormmon nodded in respect. Hikari then said "I'm Hikari Kamiya, and this is Gatomon." Gatomon added "Just don't get on my bad side." Nia stepped forward and said "I'm Nia Esthiem, and this is Impmon, my partner." Impmon added "You kinda look like one of those short versions of Gojira." Greymon rolled his eyes at that comment. Rika followed suit "Rika is my name, and being Digimon queen is my game. This, is my partner Renamon." Renamon bowed in respect and said "It is an honor." Henry and Suzie went up but Henry introduced them both "My name is Jianliang Wong, but you can call me Henry. And this is my little sister Xiaochun Wong." Suzie added "But you can call me Suzie if you want." Henry pointed to their Digimon and said "These are our partners, Terriermon and Lopmon." Terriermon who de-evolved from Rapidmon earlier said "If you're having a bad day, just momentai." Lopmon added "It kind of means "Take it Easy." Simon stepped up and said "And I'm their leader. Simon Ackerman, though you might know me by the name "Shadow Tamer". This is my partner, Guilmon." Guilmon then added "I enjoy making new friends every so often." Simon then said "Together, we are known as... The Digimon Tamers." Kiriha was a bit intrigued by their strange group name. But then again, Xros Heart was pretty farfetch'd itself. "So, you guys looking to join Xros Heart?"

Simon and Guilmon both face-faulted into the ground at Kiriha's question. Henry then said "We're kind of our own group." Terriermon added "And we're looking to kick Vamdemon's ass!" Henry sighed at Terriermon using such choice words. "Oh you are huh?" Kiriha responded. He then walked up to Henry and said "Maybe you guys should do us a favor and-" Simon grabbed Kiriha's shoulder and said "Let me guess, stay out of your way?" Kiriha turned around to face Simon and said "Look, this doesn't concern you! It only concerns me and Xros Heart!" Simon sighed and responded "Kiriha, Digimon have been invading our world... Digimon, that have been sent by Vamdemon and Yggdrasil. So yeah, it does concern us idiot!" Greymon was about to step in, only to have Guilmon in his armor stand in his way. "What do you mean that our world was under attack?" Kiriha asked motioning for Greymon to stand down. Simon responds "Exactly what I mean. Our world was under attack by Yggdrasil and his forces, and we as Tamers defeated each one who attacked." Kiriha sees that Simon is telling the truth and asks "I hear you're pretty famous. So tell me... Why come here? When your world is the one that needs defense?" Simon then answers "We're here so that we can stop these invaders before they come. And plus, they want us. They're not going to attack our world unless the objective is complete." Kiriha was about to continue the argument, until Hikari said "So, you know my brother right?" Kiriha remembers that Kamiya was Hikari's last name, and so was the victory tamer. "Yeah, I know him. What about it?" Hikari then asks "Could you take us to him?"

Kiriha ponders this and looks at Greymon for an answer. Greymon responds "We can trust these humans. They were willing to not only save me, but also heal me from my injuries." Kiriha then says "Alright... I'll take you to see the Victory Tamer. You so much as betray us... Then you will pay!" Simon responds "I guess great minds think alike. You take point then." Kiriha then does so riding on Mailbirdramon. Greymon meanwhile leads the Tamers and their partners on foot. As they continue journeying, a mysterious Digimon watches from the distance and says "It looks like they'll lead me to Xros Heart after all." He then signals two Megadramon to strike the Tamers and Kiriha when Xros Heart comes into view. Simon and co. kept on following Greymon until Guilmon sensed something. "We got a fight coming?" Simon asked Guilmon who nodded in response. Simon then signaled the others to stop. They then got out blue cards from their decks.

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**  
><strong>Card Slash! Jogress Evolution Activate!<strong>

(Cue Beat Hit!)

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Guilmon Evolve To... Growlmon!**  
><strong>Growlmon Super Evolve To... WarGrowlmon!<strong>

**Terriermon Evolve To... Gargomon!**  
><strong>Gargomon Super Evolve To... Rapidmon!<strong>

**Renamon Evolve To... Kyubimon!**  
><strong>Kyubimon Super Evolve To... Taomon!<strong>

**Impmon Evolve To... Wizardmon!**  
><strong>Wizardmon Super Evolve To... Reapmon!<strong>

**Patamon Evolve To... Angemon!**  
><strong>Angemon Super Evolve To... MagnaAngemon!<strong>

**Gatomon Super Evolve To... Angewomon!**

**JOGRESS EVOLUTION._**

**V-Mon Evolve To... XV-Mon!**  
><strong>Wormmon Evolve To... Stingmon!<strong>

**XV-Mon, Stingmon, Jogress Evolve To... Paildramon!**

All the Ultimate Digimon proceeded to attack the Megadramon... Only to see that they seemed more powerful than anticipated. Kiriha noticed some of the explosions and, with Mailbirdramon came down to see the battle. "Greymon! What's happening here!?" Kiriha asked and Greymon responded "Well, it seems that we've been followed and our party seems to be having a hard time with these Digimon." Kiriha looked over to the distance and saw a Digimon clad in quite a lot of armor with one arm holding a double sided lance and the other arm being obscured by a large shield. "DarkKnightmon! He was tracking us! And now Xros Heart is gonna be discovered!" Kiriha yelled after seeing DarkKnightmon. Greymon looked at Kiriha and said "Kiriha, right now... We need to help destroy the Megadramon." Kiriha looked over and saw that more showed up and Wargrowlmon taking out one of the Megadramon while the others focused on the other two. Kiriha then saw one try to ambush Paildramon and held up his Xros-Loader.

(End Beat Hit!)

**Greymon! Mailbirdramon... Digi-Xros To...**

**MetalGreymon!**

MetalGreymon rammed into the other Megadramon and said "You think you can attack my comrades and get away with it... **JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?**" Metalgreymon then attacked and fired a large laser beam at Megadramon, and buried him under rubble. The others subsequently dealt with their opponents and it seemed all was well. "So Kiriha, I gotta ask... Who's this DarkKnightmon?" Simon asked curious about what Kiriha was yelling about. "DarkKnightmon is another Digimon who serves Yggdrasil. And it seems that now... He's working with this Vamdemon." Simon was a bit intrigued by Kiriha's words... Until the Megadramon that MetalGreymon, attacked got up and was about to attack the others. However, the attack was interrupted by a red Digimon who attacked Megadramon and caused him to disperse into data. "So MetalGreymon, it's been a while hasn't it?" The Red Digimon asked and MetalGreymon was shocked by this Digimon's appearance. He then said "Shoutmon..."

**And so, Simon and the others escorted Kiriha and MetalGreymon to where Xros Heart may be. But, who is this Shoutmon? And who is the Victory Tamer? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	28. Meet Xros Heart!

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 28: Meet Xros Heart!

Simon and the others were relatively shocked at the event that just took place... A somewhat Rookie-like Digimon just took out a worn out ultimate, and reduced it to data. Greymon however... "SHOUTMON! WHY WOULD YOU STEAL MY KILL!" Greymon yelled at the red Digimon who responded "Nice to see you too Greymon. Say, are these new recruits?" Simon shook his head at the Digimon's question and Greymon said "They're the Digimon Tamers from the Human World. And I'm sure they're here to help in a way." Shoutmon goes up to the now de-evolved Guilmon and says "Hey! I think I know you!" Guilmon points to himself and says "How so?" Shoutmon examines him and sees the Hazard symbol. "You're that red knock-off who stole my thunder all those years ago!" Guilmon was still really confused, until Shoutmon said "Ugh, remember when I tried fighting all of those Strikedramon? I was about to finally get through with one of them... ONLY FOR YOU TO SHOW UP AND BEAT ALL OF THEM WITH NO PROBLEM!" Guilmon pondered a bit until he finally remembered. "Shoutmon, I thought that you were another Digimon who needed help. So I just helped you out and the Strikedramon just so happen to come towards me. I didn't mean to steal any glory so for the record... I'm really sorry for that." Guilmon said apologizing to Shoutmon.

Simon approached Shoutmon and asked "So where's your Tamer/General Shoutmon?" Shoutmon then looks at Simon and responds "And who are you to stand between our battle!?" Simon looks at Guilmon and then back at Shoutmon and says "My name is Simon Ackerman, or you might know me better as The Shadow Tamer." Shoutmon then laughs at Simon who gets even more confused and says "You certainly are a sore loser. Guilmon here is apologizing to you about stealing your thunder, and the moment I say my alias you have to pretty much laugh at me." Shoutmon responds "I'm sorry but... You've been riding on the coat-tails of my personal hero, and most powerful member of the group... The Victory Tamer, Taichi Kamiya!" Simon raises an eyebrow at that statement, Kiriha and Greymon face palm at Shoutmon's comment, and Hikari perks up and asks "Excuse me, but... Could you take us to see my big brother?" Shoutmon then laughs at Hikari's question and responds "The Victory Tamer only has one family, and that's us at Xros Heart!" Hikari then pounds Shoutmon into the ground where only his head remains above ground. Shoutmon then got really dizzy and started seeing cartoon birds floating around his head. At the vantage point where Shoutmon was, another Human was watching the whole scene. He wore a sleeveless vest with slightly larger cargo shorts, red sneakers, adorning green trimmed goggles on his head, and was wearing a red and white shirt but with Xros Heart's logo on the left side . "Shoutmon, you really need to learn not to get too possesive!"

Simon and the others looked over and saw this individual. Kiriha then said "Well, at least we'll know for sure if Shoutmon will calm down." Henry asks "Why's that?" Kiriha points to the newcomer and says "That's Shoutmon's general Taiki, the leader of Xros Heart." Taiki then jumped down to meet the others. "So Kiriha, you okay dude?" Taiki said to Kiriha who responded "I've been better, but I have to ask..." Taiki confused responds "Yeah, what is it?" Kiriha then asks "Why did you come back for me? I abandoned your team, I practically let most of Xros Heart get kidnapped. At this point... I would expect you to just leave me to rot." Taiki answers Kiriha with "Kiriha, you've been my closest friend. I can't just leave you alone in this world. And like you said, I'm the literal heart of this team, so I have to make sure the team is together." Simon seems to be making a hand gesture above Taiki's head as though he's measuring his height. "Ha ha very funny." Taiki said to Simon who stopped what he was doing and he asked "So you're the leader of Xros Heart?" Taiki nodded and said "My name's Taiki Kudo, pleased to meet you." Simon shook Taiki's hand and said "I'm Simon Ackerman and the pleasure is all mine. Say, is that your team's logo on your shirt?" Taiki nodded once again and said "Well, the logo isn't just on my shirt." Simon gave a bit of a confused look along with the others who heard this. Taiki then pulled down the collar of his shirt enough to see that... The Xros Heart symbol was branded onto his chest.

"Jeez, I didn't think you'd be THAT dedicated to your team." Takeru said and then Kiriha revealed the brand on the nape of his neck. "Apparently a few moments after we made the logo, we each got branded with the symbol on our bodies." Simon thought long and carefully about this scenario, considering that... He wanted to make a logo to represent his team. "If I make the logo here, then everyone ends up painfully bearing the team symbol... I can't do that to them! Besides, they've been through enough as it is." Simon thought to himself after deciding not to make the logo he thought of in the Digital world. The others meanwhile, were busy looking at the brands curious about why in those specific areas. "I'm not exactly sure why it's on my neck." Kiriha said to the others asking about his brand. Simon then broke up the eyeing and said "Look, right now we should focus on finding your V-Tamer. So, Taiki... Could you take us to him?" Taiki let go of his shirt collar and responded "Alright, I'll take you to him. But first, can I have Shoutmon back?" Simon nodded and Rika pulled Shoutmon out of the ground. Shoutmon went up to Taiki and said "You better stay away from that girl Taiki." Taiki confused asks "What you mean the girl with the broken heart?" Rika noticed Taiki saying this and said "Actually he's talking about Kari here. He offended her, and she taught him a lesson." Taiki was confused, until he noticed Shoutmon clinging to his leg. "Sorry about that! Shoutmon's a little posessive. He doesn't really like it when people leave him." Shoutmon felt betrayed by his general and said "You weren't supposed to tell them that General!"

Taiki responded "Look, I'm sorry but I think you should apologize to that Hikari girl before things get worse." Shoutmon sucked it up and approached Hikari saying "I'm sorry for saying that about your brother so... Truce?" He offered his hand to Hikari, whom accepted the hand. "I seriously can't believe I'm finally gonna see my big brother after so long!" She said somewhat excited over this turn of events.

* * *

><p>Simon and co. then followed Kiriha, Taiki and their Digimon through part of the canyons. Taiki turned to face Simon and asked "So, how'd you guys get here? Was it like some fog taking you guys?" Simon shook his head and said "Actually, we had TK and MagnaAngemon take us here." Taiki was quite shocked by Simon's words and asked "So... There's a way you can return home?" Simon once again nodded and responded "Well, after this whole Vamdemon incident is over... We'll take all three of you and your Digimon back to the human world." Shoutmon then went up to Simon and said "What do you mean by that buster! The Digital World is their home now, and it's my home as well. So unless you want to go, I suggest you stop your talking and keep walking!" Simon didn't take too kindly to Shoutmon's half assed attempt at being a prison warden, so he did the rational thing... And stuck duct tape over Shoutmon's mouth. "Even when I said he'd be going with you guys... He still insists on the three of you staying." Simon said to Taiki who responded "Well... He thinks that the Digital world will be in danger should he leave." Simon looked at Shoutmon behind him and said "I guess he must have really had it hard in this world, huh?"<p>

Taiki sighed and responded "You have no idea." After that Simon just assumed that maybe, there was more to Shoutmon than just holding a grudge towards Guilmon, or being very possesive towards his "family". They then came across where Xros Heart was stationed... Only for a fire ball to stop them in their tracks. A small orange Tyrannosaurus, with bands on his arms came down on Simon threatened his life while saying "There are two things that you need to know: 1. This is the Xros Heart HQ. 2. You are at the moment... Trespassing!" However, before this dinosaur could attack Simon a voice shouted "Stand down Agumon!" The Agumon did as he was told and Simon got up to see the source of the voice. He was at a somewhat average height, wearing a blue short-sleeved polo shirt with stars on both shoulders, white gloves with an arm band on the left forearm, brown cargo pants, white sneakers with knee high socks, a yellow cape and a blue wristband over his brown spiky hair. Which arguably was even spikier than Taiki's hair. "So I take it you're the V-Tamer." Simon said to the new person who responded with "Who wants to know? Are you a spy of DarkKnightmon? Or Vamdemon?" Hikari walks up to the V-Tamer and says "Taichi? I know it's been six years... But I'm sure you remember me. I'm your little sister Hikari." Taichi looks at Hikari and feels tears swelling up inside of him. Both Taichi and Hikari stare at each other for a bit... And then they hug one another, both crying at this heartfelt reunion. Taichi broke the hug and looked at Hikari's friends and asked "So, who are these guys you brought with you?"

Hikari then dried her tears and began introducing each of her friends. "These are my friends and their partners. Takeru or TK and Patamon, Ken and Wormmon, Xiaochun and Lopmon, Nia and Impmon, Rika and Renamon, Jianliang and Terriermon, Simon and Guilmon, and Daisuke and V-Mon." Taichi examined each of the Tamers and their partners. When he got to Simon, he asked "So you're the Shadow Tamer huh?" Simon nodded and said "That and I'm part of the reason why your sister is even here." Taichi responded "So, you forced my little sister to participate in your dangerous game?" Simon shook his head and answered "Your sister wanted to become a Tamer. And she asked me if we can find you here. So if anyone's to blame for this... It's both of you." Taichi then moved on to Daisuke and V-Mon, But he noticed that Daisuke was wearing the goggles he gave to Hikari. "So, mind explaining where you got these Daisuke?" Taichi asked gesturing to the goggles on Daisuke's head. Daisuke responded "Well... It's kind of a... Funny story, now that you mention it. Um..." Hikari interrupted and said "Tai, Daisuke is my boyfriend. And I gave him those goggles as an anniversary gift." Taichi then grabbed Hikari's arm and said "I have a feeling that we've got a lot of catching up to do huh?" Hikari then pulled away from Taichi and said "Tai! Don't grab me like that!" Taichi then remembered when Hikari had a fever and after being outside and unable to kick the ball back... She passed out. He then softened up and said "Alright, just follow me okay?" Hikari nodded and followed Taichi towards a secluded area of the camp. Simon then asked Agumon "So, what happened with Taichi after he arrived here?"

Agumon answered "After coming to the Digital World, me and Taichi fought side by side against many of Yggdrasil's minions. And meeting Taiki and Kiriha only added to our growing family. Howver, we believed that Taiki should lead considering that he appears to be the most rational. We have lost quite a few friends and allies along the way. And right now, we're trying to get back a few more." The Tamers and Generals both huddled together with Agumon to discuss the plan while the Digimon listen in on the whole thing. "So first, we're going to distract the dragon, then we rescue our friends from the dragon and then... We have Shoutmon X5 and MetalGreymon take down that dragon. Any questions?" Simon raised his hand and asked "So... Why can't we take any part other than the distraction?" Agumon responded "This is Xros Heart affairs, not Tamer affairs. So you will all provide the distraction." Henry sighed and said "Looks like yet another mon who doesn't want actual help." Simon then added "How about only half of us provide the distraction. While the other half help you rescue the other members of Xros Heart. Sound fair?" Agumon then says "I said that Xros Heart doesn't need your help!" Taiki responds to Agumon "Maybe we should have them help us. Consider that it's not just the dragon that is probably guarding our friends." Agumon responded "Still... We can't just have them on the team!" Rika then says "They're not asking you to have us joing you." Simon adds "We're asking you to let us help you in this fight."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Taichi and Hikari...<p>

Hikari finished explaining to Taichi about everything that she's been through. Taichi was busy trying to absorb it all. "I can't believe it's been six years already... So not only do I have deal with so many missed school years, but also my little sister who is now a Tamer!" Hikari then responds to Taichi "Mom's been trying to look for you for so long. But after a few months... She gave up and assumed you lost forever. I never gave up though. I just knew that you had to be somewhere and hell! Simon actually believed me! He practically led me to you! So you should thank him for helping me out." Taichi then got up and said "I don't trust that guy Hikari!" Hikari asked "Why!? Give me one good reason why!" Taichi thought about it for a bit and answered "Because, it feels like he's secretly manipulating you." Hikari seems confused and says "Simon would never manipulate any of us! I chose to become a Tamer just because I thought maybe, just maybe I could find my brother. And now that I have... You're just not the same as you were back then." Taichi looks at his sister and responds "Well clearly, we're both different from before. Back then, you used to be very timid and clung onto me quite a bit. Now, you're making your own decisions and now not only are you part of this Tamer group... But you also have a boyfriend. I gotta ask, how long have you known him?" Hikari answers "About six years. I even thought he was you when I first met him." Taichi was quite shocked by this... Thinking that Hikari suddenly replaced him with this... Daisuke.

"Kari, what's Daisuke like?" Taichi asks out of curiosity. Hikari thinks about and answers "At first he was really timid, just like me. But after a while it seemed like he growing more bold each day. And honestly I gotta say... We both started out like nervous wrecks. But his case might be a little worse than mine was. Something else happened six years ago... Daisuke's parents were killed in a crash and Simon ended up somehow saving him. Though he did have his sister to help... The incident put quite a lot of pressure onto her." Taichi then felt sorry for Daisuke. After some pondering he turned to Hikari and said "It's not that I don't trust you. It's like I said... Simon is who I don't trust. He just looks like somebody who might use you... And honestly we've been screwed over one too many times by Digimon in this world." Hikari shakes her head and responds "Simon's one of my closest friends! He'd never just manipulate us! Besides, he's been there for me when I was sick which last time I checked was something you used to do! And it wasn't because he wanted to use me... He just wants to help... He's been there for us, so we'll be there for him!" Taichi saw that Hikari's resolve wasn't going to waver. He just then said "Alright, Hikari... I won't take you away from your friends. But I have to ask... Can he actually get us home?" Hikari nodded and said "Well it's actually Takeru that's going to make a portal for us with MagnaAngemon. So for now, I'd say we're all good for taking you guys and the Digimon home with us."

Taichi gives an approving grin and says "Well then, in that case I'll let your friend help us. But, on the condition that he lets us fight the one who took our friends okay?" Hikari nods and then Taichi asks "So... How far are you in your relationship with Daisuke?" Hikari answers "Honestly... We're only six months in. And there were admittedly ups and downs in our relationship." Taichi then asks mishieviously "Any accidental changing room incidents?" Hikari responds by blushing and saying "Well... Not... Exactly in the usual way." Taichi curious asks "How then?" Hikari whispers to Taichi about her run in with Daisuke wrestling V-Mon... And broke into laughter upon the scenario. Hikari then thinks to herself "Well... At least one thing hasn't changed." They then come across the meeting where Agumon and Simon were both glaring at one another hoping for one to break. "Agumon, we'll let them help us. But on one condition Ackerman!" Simon stood up and responded "And what's that?" Taichi then says "You let us get the kill got it!" Simon thought about it and said "Considering that we're in your turf now... I'd say that we're currently at Taiki's command. So... Put her there?" Simon held out his hand for Taichi to shake. Taichi took the hand and said "Okay then, we'll strike the next day!"

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

The Tamers and Xros Heart built a fire in their area. Though after a while most of the Tamers/Generals and Digimon were asleep... Except for Taichi and Simon. Taichi looked over at Hikari and Daisuke sleeping together and Hikari seemed to be resting on Daisuke. Taichi then looked back at Simon who was watching Nia and making sure nothing happened to her. "You're the one who helped Kari out back then?" Taichi asked Simon who turned to face him and responded "Yeah. I know you're very protective of her. But understand this... These are my closest friends, the people that I'd do anything to protect. So I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me." Taichi responded "I'll accept your word... For now. You so much as hurt my little sister... Pray that there's mercy for you somewhere." Simon smiled at Taichi's comment and responded "Honestly, you aren't the first person to tell me this." Taichi raised an eyebrow at Simon's statement and Simon continued. "I've had to talk to most of their parents about this whole thing. I promised them that I'd come back with all of them. And that's precisely what I'm gonna do! So for the record... I don't need you to trust me. But just work with me in fighting this common foe and that's it." Taichi sighed and said "I guess we've all had it rough huh?" Simon nodded in agreement. Taichi then asked "Why do you have that hazard mark on your hand?" Simon noticed he wasn't wearing his gloves and he said "It's because Meggidramon has a strange sense of humor when it came to vessels."

Taichi then raised an eyebrow and Simon said "Meggidramon hid himself inside me and made my life a living hell. All my life I've been rejected by others except for my parents and their friends. So as you can understand... Guilmon was my first ever friend that my dad didn't know. Nowadays, I've got this circle of friends... And all it took me was the death of my mother, losing my right arm, and losing my sensei just to get this far." Taichi was very surprised by Simon's story and he then said "Y'know... I've been here for six years and to be honest... The story was sad but... There are a lot worse out there. I've been through this whole journey and I just kept thinking to myself "I wonder... When will things just keep getting better". In reality, it didn't, obviously. But, thanks to the help of Kiriha and Taiki I was able to finally get myself back together again, and become a part of a small, but growing family. Agumon's been through very similar problems... And now, he barely trusts anyone outside of us. So Simon, what happens after Vamdemon?" Simon thinks about Taichi's question and answers "There's still the Royal Knights and Yggdrasil. So, we can't just think it's over once Vamdemon is dead. Is there anything else you'd like to know... Or can I go back to sleep now?" Taichi shakes his head and says "Nope, just wishing you a good night." Simon responds by wishing him a good night too. And they then both drifted to sleep.

**Now that Hikari has reunited with her long lost brother, how will the Tamers and Xros Heart fight against this dragon foe? Can they hope to save Shoutmon's friends? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	29. Dawn till Duskmon

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 29: Dawn till Duskmon...

Vamdemon's Castle...

Daemon had demanded Vamdemon's attention considering the Tamers are now in the Digital World. "My lord Count! The Tamers have been confirmed to be present in the Digital World! I suggest we plan accordingly and strike now while we can!" Daemon said kneeling before Vamdemon who responded "You wish to address something I already know? Then you have effectively wasted my time." Daemon then said "But if we act quickly, we can stop them from reaching Mega forms! Therefore disabling the problem right then and there!" Vamdemon thought carefully and responded "I understand that you are concerned for the fact that... These Tamers will come here and eliminate all of us... Correct?" Daemon nodded and said "Do you forget that Yggdrasil is the one who brought you back!?" Vamdemon then responded "I understand that... But everything will go according to plan. And my plan right now, is to defeat them when they are maximum potential... Thus eliminating any hope the humans have of defeating Yggdrasil! So before you start questioning me remember this... Yggdrasil asked for me to head this operation... And if you fail to so much as support this plan... I gurantee that, your execution will be a spectacle for all to see."

Daemon hears this and says "Fine then My lord Count... I shall leave you to your studies..." Daemon then walks out of the throne room, while Vamdemon heads for his studies. In the library, Vamdemon starts reading some books about the Digital World's history. He is then approached by Reapermon who asks "You realize that Daemon wishes to conspire against you right my lord?" Vamdemon looks up at his long time servant and answers "Of course I do. However, he doesn't seem to understand that I seek out a different method of vanquishing my enemies. If they are bested at full power... Then there is truly no hope left for these pitiful humans nor Digimon." Reapermon then says "Very well my lord. I shall leave you to your studies..." He was about to leave until Vamdemon asks "Do you remember the day we first met?" Reapermon stops and answers "It was the day that you died. I was tasked with dealing with you... But then, I saw that you had a vision... One of which I truly believed in." Vamdemon looks at Reapermon and says "And I recall that you would die for this vision... Correct?" Reapermon nods and responds "But of course my lord... Your vision, is the reason why I joined you. It seems that you have not changed since that day you were reincarnated the first time." Vamdemon laughs a bit and says before Reapermon leaves "Yes Indeed..."

Daemon on the other hand, seemed to be wandering about in the halls of the castle. "There has to be some way that I can stop Ackerman before he even gets here..." Suddenly a figure appears behind Daemon and asks "Why not just kill him yourself?" Daemon turns to face the figure who wore entirely black armor with eyeballs on the shoulders, chest, and knees. And the only part of him exposed was his face and blond hair. "All you have to do is go out there and destroy them yourself." Daemon responds to the armored figure's statement with "First of all, that would go against Vamdemon's "plan" and unfortunately I must follow it until he is not watching. Second, I have yet to deduce this boy's emotional weakpoint. I plan on sending a Cherrymon after him for intel. But, it seems you have a plan in mind Duskmon." Duskmon nods and says "How about, I take care of this problem myself. Therefore, you have no need of waiting until he arrives here. His journey will end the moment our eyes meet!" Daemon then says "I must warn you however... He has acquired a power that has made him powerful enough to take on a mega level Digimon. So be weary Duskmon." Duskmon nods and vanishes from the scene to confront the Digimon Tamers' leader.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Simon and the others look over to see the Dragon Deva guarding a cage, containing all of Shoutmon's friends. Daisuke looked at his Digivice to scan the new Deva. "Majiramon, Data Type, Ultimate Level. His attacks are Flaming Arrowheads and Bao Shi." Simon looks over and sees an army of Champion to Ultimate level Digimon. "Okay, I'll have to go in with Shoutmon and Taiki to rescue his friends while the rest of you guys keep Majiramon and his army busy." The others nodded in agreement and Taichi says "Make sure keep a look out Simon. And Daisuke..." Daisuke turns to Taichi and asks "Yes?" Taichi smiles and says "Look out for my sister okay?" Daisuke nods and everybody then gets ready to evolve their partners...

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**  
><strong>Card Slash! Jogress Evolution Activate!<strong>

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**  
><strong>JOGRESS EVOLUTION._<strong>

**Guilmon Evolve To... Growlmon!**  
><strong>Growlmon Super Evolve To... Wargrowlmon!<strong>

**Terriermon Evolve To... Gargomon!**  
><strong>Gargomon Super Evolve To... Rapidmon!<strong>

**Renamon Evolve To... Kyubimon!**  
><strong>Kyubimon Super Evolve To... Taomon!<strong>

**Impmon Evolve To... Wizardmon!**  
><strong>Wizardmon Super Evolve To... Reapmon!<strong>

**Lopmon Evolve To... Turuiemon!**  
><strong>Turuiemon Super Evolve To... Antylamon!<strong>

**Patamon Evolve To... Angemon!**  
><strong>Angemon Super Evolve To... MagnaAngemon!<strong>

**Gatomon Super Evolve To... Angewomon!**

**V-Mon Evolve To... XV-Mon!**  
><strong>Wormmon Evolve To... Stingmon!<strong>  
><strong>XV-Mon... Stingmon... Jogress Evolve To... Paildramon!<strong>

**Agumon Evolve To... GeoGreymon!**  
><strong>GeoGreymon Super Evolve To... RizeGreymon!<strong>

**Greymon! Mailbirdramon!**  
><strong>DigiXros!<strong>

**Metal Greymon!**

The Ultimate Digimon were fending off Majiramon's army which consists of quite a lot Strikedramon and Cyberdramon. Meanwhile MetalGreymon decided to fight against Majiramon. "I see that you've come back to settle our score. Tell me something... How many more allies will you let die?" That angered Kiriha and MetalGreymon to the point where MetalGreymon just lashed out against Majiramon... Only for him to dodge fairly easily. "Ah... Not much has changed. And besides... All you wish to do is merely kill whomever makes you angry. And now... That anger will end with death!" Majiramon then launches a Bao Shi arrow at MetalGreymon whom, due to his speed was not able to dodge the attack. And thus was forced to the ground. "Now if you had Mailbirdramon attack me... Maybe you'd stand a chance. But now, I'd say you're unfortunately sluggish." Majiramon then rose to the sky and prepared several fire arrows to hit MetalGreymon. He however was interrupted by RizeGreymon's laser blast. "Now what were you about to do just now?" RizeGreymon turned to MetalGreymon and said "You just can't restrain yourself now can you?" MetalGreymon sighed and responded "Just help me deal with this guy!" RizeGreymon and MetalGreymon poised to strike at Majiramon...

Meanwhile Simon, Nia, Taiki and Shoutmon were at the cage holding his friends hostage. However, when they got there... Some Cyberdramon formed a bit of resistance. To that, Simon activated the Hazard Armor and Nia pulled out her dual pistols. Simon and Shoutmon decided to take on half of the Cyberdramon, whereas Nia... Agreed to take on the other half. Taiki was intially worried about Nia, until she proved her marksman skills by getting many flawless shots on each of the Ultimate Digimon. She even showed off a bit of her fighting skill during this "shootout". Taiki was flabbergasted to say the least. Shoutmon got back to Taiki and said "Hey! The coast is clear! Let's hurry and save everyone!" Taiki snapped out of trance from Nia's fighting skill, and focused on saving Shoutmon's friends. Simon went to help Nia with the remaining Cyberdramon and Nia then said "You know I had that under control right?" Simon responds "I noticed you were running low on ammo, and your only other weapons are your shotgun, fists and legs." Nia looked at her guns and said "This is only because I lost all the ammo when we came to this world!" Simon then pinches the bridge of his nose and responds "Look, I'm sorry about that... But right now, we should make sure Taiki's good alright?" Nia sighs and responds "Alright, but you owe me kay?" Simon nods before going to cover Taiki with Nia.

Shoutmon was busy bashing the bars of the gate before they finally broke. "Taiki! You came to save us!" Ballistamon said hugging both Taiki and Shoutmon. Dorulumon said "It's about time..." Shoutmon responded "We had quite a bit of trouble getting here." Starmon went up to Taiki and said "I don't care who your friends are... But tell em' I said thanks alright?" The Pikmon said "Please tell him!?" Taiki responded "Okay, okay I'll tell them." Taiki went up to Simon to thank him... Only for Simon to stop Taiki and Nia pointed a gun at a newcomer who appeared on the battlefield. Majiramon noticed this and said "Duskmon! I don't require any assistance from you! What on earth are you here for!?" The newcomer known as Duskmon pointed one of his red blades at Simon and said "The life of the Shadow Tamer, Simon Ackerman." Simon saw this as a challenge and said "You guys stay back... I'll handle this." Nia looked at Simon and asked "You sure about this?" Simon nodded and Taiki said "Well, I'll go help my team with Majiramon alright?" Simon nodded and Taiki along with his team headed towards Kiriha and Taichi. Simon gestured Nia to get back away from the fight. "So, you wish to fight me alone huh?" Duskmon said approaching Simon slowly. "Well of course, Gai Tsutsugami told me a lot about you." Simon responded walking towards Duskmon. "What exactly did Gai say about me?" Duskmon asked stopping when he and Simon were practically back to back. "He said... That were nothing more than a pest." Simon answered Duskmon with a confident smile on his face.

Duskmon and Simon both struck each other's blades and thus, a fierce battle began... Nia hid behind a cover and analyzed the newcomer Digimon. "Duskmon, Variable Type, Hybrid Level. Attacks are: Deadly Gaze, Memory Disturbance, and Lunar Plasma." Nia quoted her Digivice and watched as Simon kept on striking Duskmon. She then turned to face some Cyberdramon that were both right behind her. However, she quickly ran out of ammuntion on her pistols. She later pulled out her shotgun, and began shooting the Cyberdramon that were getting closer to her. Meanwhile Taiki caught up with Kiriha and Taichi and triggered his own Digi-Xros.

**Shoutmon! "Oh yeah!"**

**Ballistamon! "Boo-yah! Baby!"**

**Dorulumon! "Standing By!"**

**Starmon, Pikmon!**

**Sparrowmon! "Ready to Go!"**

**Digi-Xros!**

**Shoutmon... X-5!**

Shoutmon X-5 was composed of Shoutmon's new helmetted head, Ballistamon's Torso and arms, Dorulumon's legs, Starmon and Pikmons forged into a sword, and Sparrowmon as a flying/shooting add-on. Shoutmon X-5 flew up to RizeGreymon and MetalGreymon before saying "Guess who's back in the game!" RizeGreymon sighed out of some impatience, but MetalGreymon responded "Glad to have you back at full strength Shoutmon." Shoutmon gave MetalGreymon a thumbs up before preparing to confront Majiramon. "So, the arrogant musician decides to show his talentless face after all. What a farce!" Shoutmon was initially enraged by Majiramon's words. However, RizeGreymon said to Shoutmon "Don't let him get to you! All he wants is for you to lose control of yourself." Shoutmon sighed and responded "Sorry about that. I just don't like being called talentless." MetalGreymon adds "You're far from talentless Shoutmon. If anything, you've got quite a lot more talent than this dragon will ever have." Shoutmon then says "Thanks guys... Now then, how about we play knights and slay this mother." Shoutmon then rose up into the air poised to attack Majiramon. "Earth... Shaker!" He says as he charges at Majiramon head-on. "That tactic again, please... I'll just move out of the way and-" Majiramon was saying before RizeGreymon and MetalGreymon unleashed their attacks. "Trident Revolver!" "Giga Destroyer!" They fired their attacks at Majiramon who ended up too distracted to notice Shoutmon heading directly towards him, until it was too late. Shoutmon then moved the impact very far away from the battlefield.

The resulting explosion caused several meters of the Digital World to be engulfed in flames. Though there were surprisingly no casualties... Except for Majiramon. Shoutmon flew back to the others and said "Well guys, guess we better help out our new friends right?" Taiki and the others nodded in agreement with Shoutmon's plan. They then backed up the Tamers in eliminating the rest of Majiramon's army. Nia meanwhile, ran out of ammo and tried fighting off the Cyberdramon with her fighting skills. She ended up taking out quite a few considering her acrobatic skills that she picked up while training. However, even she had limits. And as she was wearing out, the Cyberdramon just seemed to keep coming. But then, out of nowhere... A mysterious figure clad in a somewhat renaissance outfit, with wrappings that obscured almost every part of the face, except for the bottom of his nose. He also seemed to carry with him a sword wrapped up in similar wrappings but it appeared to have a strange pattern about it. "You okay there ma'am?" The figure said to Nia who responded "I'm fine but... Who are you?" The figure turned to face her and said "Someone you'll come to know of." She turned to spectate Simon fighting Duskmon, however... The moment she turned away, the figure vanished. "I guess he's into DC."

Simon and Duskmon continued their duel. Their blades were colliding so often, that it seemed either side could give in. "Tell me something! How'd you separate yourself from Gai!? I thought you were both one and the same!" Simon said to Duskmon while the sparks fly. "I was able to separate myself from that weakling during our last confrontation! He was decided to feel merciful towards me after he won!" Duskmon responded continuing his attacks until the blades collided and tried to overpower Simon. However, it seemed that Simon took this opportunity to get some distance away from Duskmon and plan out his next attack. He tried striking Duskmon... Only for both of Duskmon's blades to collide with Simon's... And ultimately break Simon's sword. Simon's eyes widened the moment he saw his blade, of which he cherished as his mentor's last gift to him... Was broken. Simon's right hand dropped the broken sword and Duskmon took this as Simon surrendering. "Any last words before I send you to the Digital Underworld?" Duskmon asked placing both blades criss-crossed on either side of Simon's neck. Simon's facial expression at first was obscured by some shadow. However, the moment he looked at Duskmon was the moment his expression showed rage. Simon grabbed both of Duskmon's blades and lifted them over his head, and positioned them so they weren't criss-crossed. Duskmon was extremely shocked to see that this boy, whom he seemed to have underestimated, is now holding his attack down like it's nothing.

[Cue Stardust Crusaders Theme 23(full)]

"You have any idea what you've done!?" Simon asked Duskmon who was now slowly fearing Simon. "You've destroyed the last gift my master ever gave me! And now, you're about to pay the consequences!" Simon said breaking both of Duskmon's blades off and balling his hands into fists. "_Impossible! He couldn't have this kind of power! Unless... This is what Daemon was talking about_!" Duskmon thought to himself... Before he saw that now Simon had reptile slits in his eyes, brass knuckles on his fists, and more armor on the arms and legs. "And now... Duskmon... Prepare yourself to feel all of my fury at once!" Duskmon's eyes widened before suddenly recieving various jabs all over his body. Several parts were cracking, some even breaking off of Duskmon who was unable to fend off Simon due to his main methods of attacks being his blades, and long range. Duskmon then tried backing away and firing laser beams at Simon with the eyes on his armor. "Deadly Gaze!" Duskmon said firing his attack at Simon... Only for him to dodge and continue his beatdown at Duskmon. Simon continued his beatdown, until Duskmon disintigrated from the sheer power of the attack. "Now you'll no be able to plague any person's mind. Rest in pieces you bastard!"

[End theme]

It seemed that victory was upon the Tamers and Generals. Xros Heart was back together again, and Vamdemon has no more Devas to send in Simon's direction. However, like a lot of things... Victory, came with a price. Simon lost the katana that had been one of his many companions on this journey. And now, he had to part with it. "Simon, you know that Master Gen would want you to move on... Right?" Guilmon asked Simon who was staring at the broken sword, with a somber expression on his face. "I know Guilmon... But, it's just kind of hard for me to move on." Nia puts a reassuring hand on Simon and asks "Do you think we can repair it?" Simon shook his head in response. Impmon walked up to the two and said "I think I know a guy... Who can make new weapons for you guys." Simon turns to face Impmon and asks "Really now?" Impmon then answers "Yeah... But it's not an acquaintance. He's one of the olympus mons..." Simon turned to face his sword and placed it in the ground. "Gen, I know that you've probably been watching over me this whole time. But, I'm afraid we have part ways... For good this time. I hope that these battles we've shared together... Were worth your time. May you rest in peace, here in this new world." Simon said these words and it seemed Simon's friends understood what the sword meant to him... Though Taiki and Xros Heart were somewhat confused. "So Impmon, where is this Olympus Mon?" Simon asked Impmon who sighed and said "Just follow me and I'll get you there in no time." Simon, Nia and Guilmon followed Impmon while the others followed later on.

**Simon Ackerman has lost the last gift his master had given him. And so, he gave the blade a eulogy before setting off on his journey. Deep down in his heart... Simon could never replace his katana. But he knew that, he needed a stronger blade. Who is this Olympus Mon that may craft him a new weapon? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	30. The Legend of Falchion

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 30: The Legend of Falchion

Simon and co. were following Impmon through the canyon area of the Digital World which then led into the biggest city in the Digital World... The Hub Zone. "Wow! I can't believe how much this place changed!" Taiki commented while the others stared in amazement at the sprawling city that surrounds them. "Guilmon... You said that this area used to be a bunch of ruins, correct?" Simon asks Guilmon who just as amazed as Simon nods in response. Renamon adds in "I never imagined that this city would be so... Futuristic..." Impmon not so shocked then says "Stop starin' slack jawed, and let's go already!" Simon and the other's shook their heads and just followed Impmon to get back on track. They walk towards what appears to be an old house with smoke fuming from the chimney and Simon comments "Well, judging by the appearance, I'd say we're here." Impmon turns around and responds sarcastically "Whatever gave you that idea?" Nia then says "Impmon, we're not here for sarcasm." Impmon responds "Right, sorry about that. This is where we can get you new weapons." Taichi raises a hand and asks "So how'd you even know about this place to begin with?" Shoutmon then adds "Yeah! I mean, you were pretty ambiguous the whole walk." Taiki says to Shoutmon "You need to lay off of him! He probably didn't want to talk about it okay? Geez, Shoutmon!"

Impmon raised a hand to Taiki and said "No... It's okay. After all, the only reason I know these mons is... Because I didn't do something that I'm very proud of." Impmon then opened the door for everybody. However, Greymon had to be stored in the Xros Loader due to his immense size. They were all greeted by a small robotic Digimon with two long mechanical arms, small robotic legs and claws on the bottom, a clear cylinder on his head which shows his various gears that run him, and some robotic eyes and sharp teeth on his face. "I didn't think that Digimon needed us again. Wait a second... You look familiar, Imp!" The robotic Digimon said glaring at Impmon. Ken got out his Digivice and scanned the small Digimon. "Datamon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Plug Bomb and Data Crusher." Ken said quoting his Digivice. Datamon responded to that by saying "I don't do a whole lot of fighting, but I am trying to help my boss here. Now tell me Imp! Who are you exactly!?" Impmon was about to respond, though a much larger figure appeared. He was a large Digimon with eight red arms, what appear to be work pants, footwear that exposed two large toes, and what appeared to be a humanoid looking man breathing through an oxygen mask within a large fishbowl. "Datamon! Who are these visitors that you have allowed in this place!?" The figure said to Datamon who sounded intimidated by this mon's voice. "Sir, I-I-I just... Wanted to um-um-um see if these guys were... Legitimate." Datamon said twidiling his fingers.

Henry then scanned the figure with his Digivice. "Vulcanusmon, Data Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Pinpoint Weapon Works, Appropriate Works and Bomber Art." Henry said quoting his Digivice. "I've seen Xros Heart's battles somewhat often, but I'm not familiar with the other nine. So tell me... Who are all of you?" Vulcanusmon asked and Simon said "My name is Simon Ackerman, and these are Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Nia, Impmon, Suzie, Lopmon, Daisuke, V-Mon, Hikari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormmon, Takeru and Patamon. Together, we're known as the Digimon Tamers. Although you might know me as the Shadow Tamer." Vulcanusmon looked closely at Simon and said "Your name is either a beacon of hope for Digimon... Or a warning to those who try to take over the Human World." Simon casually responded "Can't it be both?" Vulcanusmon answers Simon "Perhaps, but most Digimon should keep their eye out on you." He then walks over to Impmon whom Datamon keeps pointing to and examines him. "So, Beelzemon... What have you come back here for? Wasn't threatening my apprentice enough for you?" Nia then stands in front of Impmon and said "You're one of the olympus mons... Right?" Vulcanusmon looks at this girl and says "Yes I am. What of it?" Nia then asks "Are you trying to threaten my partner whom doesn't even look like Beezlemon!?" Vulcanusmon then looks down at Impmon and then responds to Nia "I would assume that he's threatened you to be his Tamer. Correct?" Nia shook her head and answered "I chose to be his Tamer. I want to help him with his quest that he started with Leomon." Vulcanusmon looks back at Impmon and sees something different in him.

"Your Tamer appears to be telling the truth." He said to Impmon who responds "Yeah, it's taken me quite some time to realize that... I shouldn't run away from my issues. But rather face them head on, despite the consequences." Vulcanusmon looks around to see the friends that Impmon was with. "I guess that you did find what you actually were seeking out huh?" Vulcanusmon asks Impmon who thinks for a bit and answers "I guess I do now. All I truly did want... Were friends. Although, it was this incarnation that gave that desire." Vulcanusmon looked over at Datamon who was pretty confused by this change. "Now I have to ask Impmon... Why are you even here?" Vulcanusmon asked Impmon who responded "My Tamer and her boyfriend here need new weapons." Datamon then asked "And why on earth should I even bother to make weapons for you!?" Shoutmon responded to Datamon instead of Impmon "How about the matter of life or death!?" Datamon was just about to mock Shoutmon until Vulcanusmon silenced him. "Datamon, you must understand that... If we cannot change our ways, then we aren't better than the previous Beelzemon. Just give them the benefit of the doubt understood?" He asked Datamon who saluted Vulcanusmon and said "Yes sir! I'll get started on the girl's weapon." Datamon walks up to Nia and asks "What type of weapon do you use?" Nia responds "I normally would use pistols... But I can also handle snipers and single barrel shotguns." Datamon ponders this choice of weaponry and then comes up with a brilliant idea. "Impmon, just remember I'm doing this for your Tamer understand? Nothing for you!" Impmon responds to Datamon's question "Eh, I'm okay with that. Besides, she needs this more than I do." Datamon then gets to work with the material needed for the weapon.

Vulcanusmon then has Simon follow him down a secret doorway. Simon looks back at the others and comments "I guess stairs are meant to be a build-up these days... Wish me luck!" He then walked down the stairs and the door closed behind him. Guilmon meanwhile was sniffing a scent that was surprisingly familiar to him. He kept on getting closer to the source and eventually found a large metal dragon-like machine that appeared to be sleeping. Guilmon poked the machine, only for it to wake up and scan his surroundings. "Vulcanusmon doesn't appear to be around, so I'm not going for a daily inspection... But what's going on around here?" The machine asked. However, he didn't notice that everyone in the room heard his voice. And were shocked by where it came from... Except for Datamon who was too focused on his work. "Did that thing just talk?" Takeru asked and the machine responded "Yes, indeed. I am very capable of speech human." Hikari then asked the Machine "What exactly are you?" The machine responded "I am a mount to a member of the royal knights, whom I've been seeking out to this very day. As for my name, I was named Grani." Impmon walks up to Grani and says "If you're looking for your Royal Knight... He's right over there." Grani then turns to face Guilmon and scans him. "You may not have the form of my master... But, my scans indicate that you are indeed my master." Guilmon looks down in shame and says "You must be disappointed in me. All this time searching for me was wasted. And now, you're stuck here doing nothing but getting inspected." Grani responds to Guilmon "I could never be ashamed of you master. Besides, you are the one whom I swore my loyalty to. And I'll always be your friend." Guilmon then looked back at Grani and nuzzled against his head. Gatomon went up to Impmon and asked "So Guilmon was a Royal Knight?" Impmon casually responds "Yep! He used to known as Gallantmon."

Gatomon then looks back at Guilmon and thinks "So I guess all that fighting experience wasn't just for show." Renamon approaches Grani and asks "So how did you get here anyway?" Grani answered "I wandered throughout the Digital World trying to find any form of proof he was still alive. However, I ended up overheating my core and I ended shutting down. When I woke up after the crash landing, I found out that not only was I within Vulcanusmon's prescense. But I also find out that... I now carry within my core, the spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Ice. That Digimon's power is what's preventing my core from overheating. Although, Datamon likes to make certain... Modifications to my body." Datamon did not respond to Grani's statement as he was still focusing on his work. "Is there anything else you would like to know kitsune? Or would my master like to ask me anything?" Renamon wasn't really offended by the name that Grani called her since well... She's a fox so it made sense. V-Mon goes up to Grani and asks "Do you remember me Grani?" Grani then scans V-Mon and detects another Royal Knights within him. "Yes, my scannings indicate that you and Wormmon over there, are Imperialdramon. It would seem that my master's closest ally has now followed him." Renamon and the others besides Guilmon were pretty shocked by that revelation. Daisuke approached V-Mon and asked "So you knew Guilmon before we even met him?" V-Mon nodded and responded "Well, me and Wormmon did used to lead him until the incident." Daisuke then asked "What incident?" V-Mon and Guilmon turned to face the rest of the Tamers, Generals and Digimon besides Nia and Impmon whom already heard the story gathered around the two. "It all started the day I joined the Royal Knights..." Guilmon started to explain the story behind the Royal Knights.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Simon and Vulcanusmon...<p>

"I apologize for my behavoir towards your friends." Vulcanusmon said still leading Simon who responded "It's alright, but I feel like for now we shouldn't try to spark any fires between us." Vulcansumon nodded to Simon and continued down towards the room he was leading him to. "Here we are Shadow Tamer. This room holds the most powerful sword I have ever forged. Back in the days when our worlds were one and the same, I forged this powerful sword for the household of Ylisse. However, since our worlds have separated, the sword appears to no longer have a purpose in the world. So, I have left it here for a new chosen wielder. The sword's name in question: Falchion." Simon looked at the sword in the pedastol. It had a red grip with a golden pommel. The Crossguard was golden and appeared to have a hole in the rainguard that was shaped similarly to the Brand of the Exalt. The blade had a golden fuller and had two silver edges. Simon went to try and grip the blade with his right hand. When he tried to pull it out... He struggled with the blade that just would not come out. "Normally you would need one of two requirements. First, you must be a leader with a strong resolve. Second, you'd need the brand of the exalt. Which I'm afraid you do not have." Vulcanusmon said so matter of factly. Simon then tried adding his other hand to the mix... Only for the sword to burn his left hand suddenly. "Dammit! Well, I guess this sword really hates dragons." Simon said remembering who gave him the hazard's power in the first place. Vulcanusmon looked at Simon's hand which slowly healed him from the burn. "So, you've carried the hazard with you child? Now I know for sure that you can't hope to lift that blade. Megidramon may be a one of the four great Dragons. But even his power won't be enough for this blade.

Simon's hand finally healed from his burn and he proceeded to activate the Hazard Armor. Vulcanusmon looked at Simon's new form and said "Like I told you, the blade will reject your power. No matter how much you power up, You can't hope to pull the sword out!" Simon then gripped the blade with both hands and gritting his teeth in pain, tried pulling the blade out. The blade tried burning him on not just his hand... But also parts of his body. "You think this hurts me!? This! Is! Nothing! Compared to what me and my friends have gone through! I don't care if I'm not royalty! All I require! To help my friends is... YOUR POWER!" Simon yelled in pain at the sword which kept on burning him and his armor. However, the blade started to move out of the pedastol which got Vulcanusmon's attention. And then, the blade... Was eventually pulled out. Simon held the blade in his right hand with little effort, Despite the fight the blade was putting up. Simon then tried putting his left hand on the blade. But surprisingly... The blade didn't singe his hand. Simon's burns were healed by the Hazard's power and the armor regenerated itself. Vulcanusmon was somewhat surprised to see that Simon pulled out Falchion despite his injuries. "You must be a confident leader, if the sword chose you." Simon looked over at Vulcanusmon and responded "I'm not really all that confident to be honest. But I do think that maybe there is something about me that is confident." Vulcanusmon nodded and then escorted Simon back up those same stairs they came down from. When Simon and Vulcanusmon made it back to the others they noticed that V-Mon and Guilmon were telling an important story. "Aw Dammit, I missed storytime." Simon said to the other Tamers who turned to face their "fearless" leader. Guilmon goes up to Simon and drag him to see Grani whom scans Simon to detect a hazard symbol on his left hand.

Datamon then turns to show the product of his time. "Now then Miss Nia, I believe these are the right weapons for you." Datamon said presenting Nia with two large pistols. One was like an average pistol, only the frame and ejector port were quite longer than a normal pistol. It was silver and came loaded with silver bullets that had explosives tips. However, the other gun had a much thicker frame and ejector port. This one was an iron black color, and it came with rounds that were also cased in silver but this time with mercury tips. "Since these guns were made in the digital world, I'd say that they can hold who knows how many rounds. So... I hope these are to your liking." Nia picks up both guns and holds them quite easily in both hands. Nia then decides to head outside and test the weapons out. Datamon, Vulcanusmon, Impmon, Simon and Guilmon all followed her to see how she'll handle the guns. Luckily outside of Vulcanusmon's small facility, was a target practice area. She released the safety on the silver gun and shot at least three rounds while barely feeling any recoil from the guns. Nia then released the safety on the black gun and shot the same amount, while piercing through more than just the targets. To say that Datamon was flabbergasted, would be an understatement. Never in his whole life did he see a human wield such heavy pistols, like it was practically nothing. Impmon then waved a hand in front of Datamon to snap him out of his trance. "Eh, I guess first time witnesses are always the hardest, am I right Simon?" Impmon tried asking Simon who was busy practice swinging his sword. Simon felt like he was truly getting his flow back, though he still felt mournful for his previous weapon... He still carried on, like the previous wielder would have wanted.

Guilmon walked up to Simon noticing the sword practicing and asked "Simon, how were you able to even wield Falchion?" Simon thought about the answer and responded "Falchion would accept a confident leader or royalty." However he placed the sword into the ground which Guilmon picked up while his eyes were closed during his explanation. "And as such I firmly believe that I can-" Simon was interrupted by the sight of Guilmon holding the sword effortlessly in his mouth. "How are you doing that?" Simon asked Guilmon who shrugged in response and started swinging the sword around with his mouth. Simon then thought about the old days when Guilmon would try to beat him in swordplay with the wooden swords. Of course, Simon won all of those battles. But Guilmon insisted on trying to keep up with his Tamer in just about every respect, whether it'd be martial arts, video games, stealth or even swordplay. Guilmon then brought Falchion back to Simon and said "Sorry if there's spit on it." Simon grabs the sword with his right hand and responds "It's okay Guilmon, besides... I'd like to think of it as me getting closer to you." Guilmon laughed a little bit at Simon's statement but then notices a new scent has entered the area. "Simon! Above you!" Guilmon said to Simon who was looking up at the cloaked figure. "I guess things are going as they should. However, this presents a problem..." Simon then points Falchion at the figure and asks "Who are you? If you want to avoid a fight, I suggest that you take off that cloak!" The figure says nothing and gestures Simon to follow him. Simon aggrees to do so, but Vulcanusmon throws Simon a scabbard for Falchion. "A sword will get rusty if it has no place to rest. Even though it may not break, you do well to take care of it. Understood?" Vulcanusmon said to Simon who nodded and said "I will. That I can gurantee you." He then followed the figure out of the city limits of the hub zone, and into what appeared to be... A grassy field.

"Y'know... I never got to thank you." Simon started and the figure responded "For what exactly?" Simon then answered "For saving Nia. She is indebted to you. However... Just because of that, doesn't mean that I will hold back. I'm just going to use my own strength this time." The figure was amused by Simon and said "You're not even going to consider using the hazard on me?" Simon nodded in confirmation and pulled out Falchion. He spun the sword vertically a few times before getting into a two handed sword stance. The figure pulled out a very similar looking sword wrapped in black bandages, and took a similar stance to Simon. Simon looked at the sword and asked "That sword looks awfully familiar... Where'd you get that?" The figure didn't say a word to Simon who then said "There's no way..." Simon and the figure clashed swords and met each others blows with equal force. But then after a powerful blow from Simon was blocked by the figure he asked "Who taught you how to fight like that!?" The figure got somewhat angry, jumped into the air for a jump strike and responded "My father!" However, Simon moved out of the way before the attack could hit. They then looked at one another and circled each other. "So then kid... Who's your father?" Simon asked and the figure responded "I've already said too much. If I talk any further then... There goes my plan." Simon then says "You do know that if I win this battle, I'm taking that cloak off right?" The figure didn't answer Simon's question but then charged at him again. "Okay, so be it. Here's my A-game." Simon then parried the figure's strike with quite a bit more strength. Though they then kept going for quite a while. Simon then knocked the figure's sword out his hand and pinned his arms down using his legs. Simon then pointed the sword at the figure's neck and said "Good effort, just need a little more practice okay?" Simon then got off the figure's hands and helped him up. The figure then removed his cloak revealing what appeared to be... A cyan haired boy with regular blue eyes and he seemed to be in a blue renaissance outfit.

He also had goggles on his head which seemed to have a yellow strap, instead of Simon's red strapped goggles. "Well, you don't appear to be anyone I know so... Thank you... For saving Nia's life kid. I'll just be going back to ther others okay?" Simon said to the boy who responded "Right, I'll see you around Ackerman!" He then ran off into another direction. Simon then turned to see all of his friends who followed him here except for Guilmon. "Is Guilmon saying bye to Grani?" Simon asked Henry who nodded in confirmation. Guilmon turned up later and said to Simon "Grani told me that, when I regain my lost power... Is when he'll rejoin us." Simon then patted Guilmon on the head and said "Well, I guess now all that's left... Is getting to Vamdemon and kicking his ass." Taiki approached Simon and said "If it's alright with you... This is where we split up." Simon was about to ask why only for Shoutmon to answer "Look, it's not a selfish suggestion by me or Agumon. It's just that... We figured that we should try and cover you guys while you head for Vamdemon's castle alright?" Simon nodded in response to Shoutmon's question and Kiriha walked up to Simon and said "If that's Falchion then I suggest you take this." Simon looks at the gemstone that Kiriha handed him and responded "So I'm guessing this'll be important later on?" Kiriha nods in confirmation and Simon shakes Kiriha's hand before they depart. The other Tamers shook hands with the Generals. But Taichi on the other hand, looked at Hikari and Daisuke. He asked Daisuke "You know that I'm putting my trust in you to protect her alright?" Daisuke saluted Taichi and said "Sir yes Sir!" Taichi then approached Hikari and gave her a hug before leaving "Now take care of yourself, okay Hikari?" Taichi says to Hikari who responded "Same to you Big Brother!" The Digimon also said goodbye to each other, and on the same grassy fields... They went on their separate ways...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Vamdemon's castle...<p>

Daemon was in a separate corridor within the castle obviously enraged by his most recent loss. "Ackerman will pay for killing Duskmon! But still more importantly, I have no information regarding him and now he's come to posess the weapon that could ruin everything!" Daemon said to himself while trying to recompose himself considering the situation. "I need some kind of emotional weakness! I need to assemble my new squad before I even think to attack him! But for now, I need a way to separate him from the rest of the group." Daemon continued before starting to think about a method to defeat Simon. "Perhaps I, could be of assistance Lord Daemon?" A newcomer who looked like a tree with a bush-like moustache, black and red eyes, and roots to walk on. "Ah, of course! Cherrymon! How could I let you fly over my head!" Daemon said to Cherrymon who responded "Well what can I say? I guess you were probably saving the best tactic for last!" Daemon went up to Cherrymon and said "Well right now, I need you to use your illusion mist to keep the other Tamers and their Digimon separated from the Shadow Tamer. But! Know that you might not survive this mission. I am counting on you while I gather my squad members... Understood!" Cherrymon bows in respect to Daemon and says "But of course... I always figured that one day I'd finally kick the bucket. After all, I'm a bit of a withering tree after all." Daemon responded "...Fair enough. Now find the Digimon Tamers and impede their progress!" Cherrymon saluted Daemon and walked out of the corridor before heading out into the Digital World to search for Simon and the Digimon Tamers. "Excellent, once we separate Simon from the Tamers our victory can be assured! And soon... The human world, will be ours for the taking. What say you Yggdrasil!? Is this good enough of a plan for you!" Daemon said before laughing maniacally. However, he didn't notice that Reapermon was watching him in the shadows...

Reapermon went back to report to Vamdemon about the recent developments. "My Lord Count... It seems that Daemon has decided to once again impede the Digimon Tamers... Shall I warn them?" Reapermon asks Vamdemon who responds "No... Besides... It's better this way. That means either way... One opposition will be annihilated and one goal will be closer to fulfillment." Reapermon thinks about this for a minute and then responds "But of course My Lord. So how do you think the Tamers will get here then?" Vamdemon thinks about Reapermon's question and answers "I believe that they'll find the true power needed for defeating mons like him. Though it's not just in Falchion. But rather the wielder and his friends. Overall... I'd say Daemon's attempt will go very... Poorly." Reapermon goes out to get two things. One is another bowl of Lemons for Vamdemon. The other is, a stack of papers and a pen. "Ah, thank you Reapermon. I guess that I might as well get started on Daemon's Eulogy. But I don't think I needed a whole stack of papers Reapermon." Reapermon responded to Vamdemon's statement "My apologies, I should have known that it'd be a short one. Though I do have to wonder... How did you figure this whole thing out?" Vamdemon took a break from writing Daemon's Eulogy and responded "Wrath may not be the deadliest sin. Though depending on who has that much wrath... It can be either very powerful or very harmful." Reapermon then knew what Vamdemon was talking about and then said "I understand now. But what about the Tamers? They seem to have been acquainted with Xros Heart..." Vamdemon laughs for a bit and responds "...Let them come. All of them! I can't wait to see what exactly all this strength amounts to!" He then laughed even more into the sky...

**Daemon has sent his newest agent! But, can it really separate the Digimon Tamers? How Simon and the others find their way through the next zone? And what will be on Daemon's eulogy? Find out, next time, On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	31. Memories? Or Illusions?

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 31: Memories? or Illusions?

As the Tamers wander about in the field they found, Cherrymon stood on an incline watching their every move. "So... These are Daemon's targets... A group of little kids who are clearly in over their heads. I guess I'll have to set up my illusion mist... Just to make sure I can isolate each one of them." He said planning out his tactics, as his opponents were wandering into the woods. Suddenly the moustache that Cherrymon had started talking. "Well word does spread through the grapvine obviously! So why don't we just kill them?!" Cherrymon responded to his stache by saying "Look, our orders weren't to kill them. But rather... Cripple them. Through what they fear most. GYAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cherrymon then continued to cackle as the day ended up going into night. "Dammit! Oh well... At least now I'll be able to isolate their location." Cherrymon then walked slowly into the forest to lie in ambush for the Digimon Tamers. Simon and the others meanwhile walked around the woods for a bit until they decided to camp out in the woods. "These trees are still as big as I remember them." Guilmon remarked considering the immense size of the trees in the Forest zone. Simon looked around and responded "I'm surprised that nobody here ever considered using the wood from these trees. You could make quite a number of log cabins with these huge ass trees!"

Ken then asked Simon "But won't that cause a lot of Carbon Dioxide to end up on this world's atmosphere?" Simon thought about what Ken said and Renamon interrupted saying "We're data. We don't need this... "Oxygen" to breathe. Therefore, we could be likely to go into space without this equipment that you humans need." Rika responds "But doesn't this world have an established ecosystem?" V-Mon then says "Well of course! Plus, these trees aren't exactly coming down anytime soon. So unless you find some way to permanently delete these trees... You can't use them." Rika then shrugged and said "I would question that but... We've been through enough nonesense to know that anything is possible here." Takeru ends up on look out duty with Patamon whom looks in every opposite direction Takeru looks in... Just to make sure that he didn't actually see anything. Henry then says "You think there might be a Digimon around here that isn't friendly?" Nia responds "Well, if there is in this zone... No surprise right?" They all nodded in agreement and Simon decided to take over look out duty for Takeru just so that he and the others can get sleep. Guilmon walking with Simon was looking back at Renamon and seemed very concerned for her safety. "Y'know Guilmon, you could just go over to Renamon and sleep nearby her right?" Simon asked Guilmon who responded "No, I was gonna try and out do you in anything. And that includes staying up all night!"

Simon laughed at Guilmon's comment and said "Y'know... I just hope that... Once this is over... We can still have that picnic I've always wanted to have with the others." Guilmon nods and says "Well, we gotta get rid of Yggdrasil after Vamdemon and the Royal Knights... Then, we can have that picnic." Simon responds "Well, I just hope that we could get to Vamdemon first. I mean, we just got here and saved a couple of people and Digimon. So for now, all we can focus on, is Vamdemon." Guilmon's eyelids started getty heavy. He then said "I think... I'll just... take a... take a... take a quick nap..." Guilmon then proceeded to fall into a deep sleep and Simon whispered to him "Sweet dreams buddy. Sweet dreams." Later on, Simon fell asleep nearby Guilmon and Cherrymon using his vines, took each of the Tamers and their Digimon. When Cherrymon took them to an isolated section of the forest he then made sure they were securely pinned to the trees. Later he released a mist that covered the area. "Illusion mist..." He said as the mist then seemed to remain only in the immediate area. "Now then, once they wake up... They'll be forced to see their worst nightmares. And best of all... The Shadow Tamer won't be able to do anything about it! GYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He once again continued to cackle loudly with his stache laughing along with the whole scenario.

* * *

><p>Simon woke up the next morning with Guilmon. They both notice that everybody isn't at the campsite and Simon and Guilmon both came to a similar conclusion. "They've been kidnapped!" Both said at the same time before running in the woods to find the culprit. Guilmon was sniffing around the forest until he came across Renamon's scent. "Simon! Follow me!" Guilmon yelled to Simon who figured that Guilmon found something. After following Guilmon through the woods, Simon comes across the culprit and scans him to find out who he is. "Cherrymon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Cherry Blast, Illusion Mist and Vine Attack." Simon quoted his Digivice before approaching Cherrymon. "Hey! Bushstache!" Simon yelled to Cherrymon who turned to face him. "Well, well, well... We meet face to face at last, Shadow Tamer!" He said to Simon who was checking on the others, all while noticing they each have blank expressions in their eyes. "Now then, would you like to tell me just what's going on here?!" Simon said to Cherrymon who responded "Why it's merely my illusion mist technique. All I'm doing is showing them something. Something that can vary from one's greatest desire... To one's greatest fears!" Simon looks at Nia's expressionless eyes and turns back to Cherrymon and says "I'm guessing it's their worst fears huh?" Cherrymon nodded to confirm Simon's suspicions and Simon then says to him "I'll give you one chance to release them from this illusion... Otherwise... Prepare to be a nice comfy chair for me to sit in."<p>

Cherrymon looks at Simon's expression and sees quite a lot of anger. Guilmon was a similar case when he saw Renamon. "End this illusion... Now!" Guilmon yelled with a significant amount of fury in his eyes. "Unless you kill me, it's impossible. However, I do have fruits that do show what they are experiencing right now!" Cherrymon responded lowering glowing fruit from his head. Simon and Guilmon looked at each one of them and saw what each Tamer and their Digimon feared most. Henry, in his rage accidentally killing his sister. Terriermon, alone to wander an empty void forever. Rika, slowly becoming colder and colder with each passing day, until she ended up frozen in isolation. Renamon, being forced to watch Rika go through Kazuhamon's ritual and not be able to do anything about it. Nia, unable to help anybody with anything. Impmon, being rejected by everyone just for being a demon lord. Suzie, being abandoned by her own family. Lopmon, having to face harsh judgement from Zhuqiaomon for failing in her mission. Daisuke, losing Kari and being blamed for it by everyone. V-Mon and Wormmon oddly shared the same fear, feeling powerless to stop the Royal Knights' destruction of the Digital World. Hikari, going back to being the timid girl that she was. Gatomon, being forever helpless. Takeru, being blamed for the divorce between his mother and father. Patamon, Not being able to give Takeru positive reinforcement. And Ken, feeling like he should have died in the accident instead of Osamu.

Simon saw all of this and it just added fuel to his fire. Suddenly, Simon triggered the Hazard all without command, and Gulimon evolved straight into Wargrowlmon without the need of a card. They both screamed in rage "YOU BASTARD!" Before charging at Cherrymon who then fired two Cherry blasts at Simon and Guilmon as a distraction. He then tried escaping using his vine attack to swing through the trees... Only for the tendrils of Simon's hazard armor to stop him in his tracks. Simon then grabbed Cherrymon and threw him high into the skies. "Wargrowlmon! Altitude!" Simon yelled to Wargrowlmon who scooped up Simon and flew up to Cherrymon. Cherrymon then attempted to fire another cherry blast... But this time, the blast didn't affect either Tamer or Digimon. Wargrowlmon threw Simon into the air and Simon then pierced Cherrymon with his Falchion. Though Cherrymon had another plan in mind. "If I die, then you'll go with me Ackerman! Illusion Mist!" He then sprayed Simon with his mist before being reduced to data. Simon however, ended up succumbing to Cherrymon's mist which also disabled the Hazard armor. He was falling past Wargrowlmon who raced towards him to make sure he's safe. Wargrowlmon then thought to use his mind link with Simon as they were falling. What Wargrowlmon wasn't expecting... Was what was within his Tamer's mind at the time...

* * *

><p>In Simon's Illusion...<p>

When Simon regained consciousness, he woke up and saw that... He was in a strange meadow. Simon then stood up and looked around the meadow. He started walking around the meadow not sure exactly where he was, or why he decided to move around in this field. "Not sure exactly what Cherrymon was trying to accomplish but... I guess I should try and find out what kind of illusion this is..." Simon continued to wander the meadow, until he came across a transparent figure in a cloak. "So... Who are you exactly sir/madam?" The figure then spoke in a voice that Simon hasn't heard of in a long time. "I'm sorry Simon..." It said and suddenly Simon's eyes widened significantly. "Wait... This... Can't be... But, why?" Simon was saying, utterly shocked by the figure's voice. It then started floating away from Simon but then... "Wait! I need answers... Now! Who are you?!" He yelled and chased after the figure. He kept on running towards it until Guilmon showed up and said "Simon! You need to wake up! Whatever you're seeing... Isn't real." Simon stopped and responded "I know Guilmon. But... I need to know something about this person. That voice was so... familiar to me. I just can't place where." He then continued to chase after the figure only this time, with Guilmon in tow. Simon saw the figure stop and unveil the face. What Simon saw shocked him significantly... He had a brief flashback regarding the figure... "Simon... My baby boy... I know you've been through a lot. But don't worry... We'll help you get through this... Together."

After that Simon continued to chase the figure further, but with tears in his eyes. "WAIT! COME BACK! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Simon was screaming until he reached the cliff on the edge of the meadow. However, disregarding the edge Simon jumped to reach out to the figure and he then began to plummet. Guilmon followed him just to wake him up from the illusion.

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World...<p>

Wargrowlmon finally got a hold of Simon and began to slowly descend towards the forest. The others seemed to be awake and really confused... Until they saw Wargrowlmon holding an unconscious, sobbing Simon. Wargrowlmon seemed to cradle him in his large arms, though Simon ended up muttering "Mom..." Before crying a little more. And then, he finally fell asleep. Terriermon was confused and asked "Wait... Is he dreaming again?" Wargrowlmon shook his head and responded "Cherrymon got him with his last Illusion mist... And now, he's fallen unconscious due to what the illusion entailed." Renamon then looked closely at Simon and then asked "Was this about his mother?" Wargrowlmon nodded and explained. "He saw his mother in a meadow and I believe the intention... Was to antagonize Simon by showing him something he wants, but can never attain." Nia then moved some hair away from Simon's forehead and said "I hope you'll be okay Simon..." Impmon responded to Nia by saying "He's Simon Ackerman... Of course he's gonna be alright! He wouldn't let this little illusion get to him... Right?" V-Mon sighed and said "Y'know for now... We should wait until he wakes up and then see if this got to him like the rest of us... Okay?!" Impmon realized what V-Mon said and responded "Alright then, we'll go with your suggestion." V-Mon nodded and said "Well for now, we move onwards! To victory!" They all nodded at V-Mon statement and proceeded through their trek in the woods. One night, they all got together in a campfire and started to discuss what exactly Cherrymon made each of them see. So that they may determine, what may help their leader in case he wakes up...

* * *

><p>After a while, the others decided to camp out nearby the exit of the forest. Simon was still unconscious during this trek through the woods. "So... What exactly did Cherrymon and bushstache make us see?" Takeru asked the group who seemed at first somewhat uncomfortable to answer... Until Terriermon answered first "I saw that... I was all alone. I tried calling for Jianliang or Xiaochun but... Nothing. I just... Couldn't bear the thought of the loneliness that got to me for so long..." After hearing Terriermon's fear... Henry went up next and said "Well, Cherrymon made me see me... Accidentally killing Suzie in my rage. After all that, I felt like nobody could ever forgive me for that." Henry then held Terriermon for comfort since they clearly needed one another. Rika saw the two giving each other a form of comfort and then decided "Me next." She then said "I saw that... I got colder and colder towards people... To the point where my heart... Just froze along with my body. The worst part was that... I ended up being fine with that." Renamon saw Rika feeling bad about what she had just said and said "Rika, I saw you being used for Kazuhamon's ritual. And I couldn't do anything to stop her from using you... I just wish that my worst fear wasn't too real..." Rika ended up not feeling too bad considering that others do care about her... And she cares about each one of them. Nia then goes next and says "I saw that I ended up no longer being able to help anyone, including my dad and Simon. I just don't want all my hard work... To just go to waste." Impmon then walks up adding "My fear has always been the same thing. Only this time... It's being rejected by all of you and especially you Nia." Nia then went to cradle Impmon in her arms to calm him down.<p>

Impmon gave a scowl to the other Tamers/Digimon and said "Only she gets to treat me like this. Anybody else... Piss off!" The other Digimon were a bit shocked to see Impmon's softer side, though a little unsettled that he doesn't like others treating him like a small child. Daisuke looked around and said "Guess I'll go next. I ended up seeing Hikari... Dead. And I wasn't there to protect her. Overall, it felt like it was all my fault with that." Hikari looked over at Daisuke with a very concerned face. She then said "I saw that... I was back to my old self. And I couldn't make any friends without any courage to approach or talk to people. But then again, I guess my fear isn't much compared to yours Daisuke." Daisuke then gestured her to come sit nearby him and he offered her some comfort. Gatomon felt anger at her fear and said "Well, I saw that... I literally couldn't do anything to help anybody. And I feel that, was my greatest fear." Gatomon looked down feeling pretty bad about herself. Ken went next and said "My fear was witnessing the accident that killed my older brother Osamu. And I felt as though... I should've died in that crash instead of him. But I guess what keeps me going... Is that, this is what he would want me to do. Keep going forward and not giving up." Wormmon and V-Mon looked at each other and decided that V-Mon would speak up. "Me and Wormmon shared the same fear. We saw that, as Imperialdramon... We couldn't stop the Royal Knights form destroying the Digital World." Wormmon then added "It was like a hellfire just spread throughout the Digital World." They then sat by their Tamers and then said at the same time "Let's hope we can make it through this..." Everybody then looked at Takeru who then said "Well, I saw that... I was being blamed for the divorce... And not just by mom, or my dad. But also by, my big brother... Yamato. Sometimes I think that, maybe I really was the cause."

Patamon on top of Takeru's head then said "TK! You know that's not true! They all love you! And besides, what I saw was that... I couldn't provide anymore positive reinforcement to you. And... One thing that I want to do, is help you whenever you need it!" Takeru then gave a hug to Patamon to give some reassurance to him. All eyes were on Guilmon who de-evolved from Wargrowlmon. Guilmon looked at Simon and back the others and said "Simon saw his guilt-ridden Mother in a meadow. The worst thing for him was that... It intentionally was meant to mess with him. With giving him something he wants... But not being able to reach it." The others were a bit skeptical with that, except for Henry, Rika and Nia who knew Simon the longest out of all the Tamers. Takeru after letting go of Patamon said "Well, as soon as our fearless leader wakes up, we'll hopefully get our game plan and proceed to kick Daemon's ass!" Everybody then felt their hopes increase tenfold. The Tamers and their Digimon then went back to sleep in the hopes that Simon will wake up... And lead them to victory. Guilmon however, knowing Simon had some doubts in his head. He looked at Simon and said to his unconscious Tamer "The others are counting on you to make a decision... And I know that this won't make you quit! Not now! Not ever! Besides... We promised to reach beyond the heavens... Didn't we?" Guilmon then slept next to his Tamer to make sure that he woke up...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Vamdemon's castle...<p>

Daemon had a communication line going straight to his cohorts. "So then, as we can see... I already have a way to defeat all of the Tamers and their Digimon. Blackgargomon... How long have you been waiting to see your little brother?" One of the silohouettes then responded "Daemon... I have waited at least fifteen Digital years for my little brother to either join me... Or be destroyed... So what kind of stupid question is that?!" Daemon was silent for a bit and then responded "Well, I'm going to give you a chance to fulfill that ambition Blackgargomon. Does that sound good?" Blackgargomon shot the air above him and asked "When do we begin the operation?" Daemon responds "As soon as we all know the plan. Kazuhamon, I now ask you the same about that rogue Renamon... How will you deal with her and her... Tamer." Kazuhamon smirked from where she was and responded "You know, this is a chance to gain a new member in my council. So, of course I'm happy to take this chance!" Daemon laughed in response to Kazuhamon's statement and then says "Now that we got that out of the way, Puppetmon! What say you?" Puppetmon on the other side says "Well now, this is quite an honor for me. To be a part of the Demon corp, and... To toy with others... I think I want Antylamon's Tamer to play with me..." Daemon pondered this for a bit and says "Interesting... I'll let you deal with them. Machinedramon in the meantime, will deal with Xros Heart." Machinedramon on his end activated and responded "UNDERSTOOD. PROCEEDING WITH MAIN OBJECTIVE." Daemon turned to Devimon and asked "So how do you plan on defeating MagnaAngemon... Considering, his power appears to be much greater than yours?" Devimon responds "Oh, don't you worry about that... Besides, I always come prepared for these situations..."

Daemon looks over to another one of the silohouettes, who says "I guess I'll take down Ophanimon's recent incarnation. Just hope it's not disappointing is all I ask!" Daemon responds and says "Yes, Beelstarmon... This one is also quite a worthy opponent. Though, be sure to excersize caution around her and her Tamer." Beelstarmon nodded in understanding. "It seems that I am left with both of Imperialdramon's halves as opponents. I only have one request Daemon..." The last silohouette said to Daemon who responded "And what is that request... Tactimon?" Tactimon on his end held up his sword, in it's sheath. But it appears that, there are chains on this sheath. "Would you be so kind as to... Remove the seal on my blade?" Tactimon asked Daemon who waved his hand. And in that motion, Tactimon's sword was unsealed. "Thank you lord Daemon. I shall use this power to help end this farce!" Daemon smiles underneath his cloak and says "Now then, you all have your positions... Go now! And I shall send you your opponents! Once tomorrow ends... There will be no more saviors! No. More. Hope! NO. MORE. DIGIMON. TAMERS!" They then saluted Daemon and communications ended between the Demon corp. "The best part about all this, is that... I finally get to kill two thorns in my side at once! Megidramon, one of the four sacred dragons. And most importantly... Simon. ACKERMAN! HeheheheheheheheheheeheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Daemon laughed so loud that it seemed to attract the attention of Reapermon, who was watching the whole event take place. "The moment you die... Is the moment, I personally collect your data... If it doesn't disperse first." Reapermon said before going to report this recent event to Vamdemon.

* * *

><p>Back with Simon and co.<p>

[Cue Persona 3 ost Living with Determination]

Simon seemed to have regained consciousness. However, he noticed that everyone was asleep... Including Guilmon. He then got up and walked over to a nearby tree. He started carving a message for the other Tamers and Digimon. He then placed Falchion and it's scabbard on a nearby rock as well as his goggles, Digivice and cards. He looked back at the others before leaving them behind. "I'm sorry everyone... But... This is goodbye." Simon thought to himself before walking away from them. He activated his hazard armor and jumped through the woods, hoping to find the exit from the zone.

**Now that Simon has left the Tamers... How will they cope, once they find out? What was the message left behind? Can Simon defeat Daemon on his own? Or, has the Demon lord already won? Find out next time, On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	32. The Megidoloan! Simon Stands Alone!

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 32: The Megidolaon! Simon Stands Alone!

The Digital sky has regained it's blue texture. However, not all was peaceful on this morning. Guilmon and the other Tamers were about to receive, a rude awakening. He woke up noticing something was wrong. "Simon... Where are you?" Guilmon asked looking around for his Tamer after he had just awakened. The other Tamers and their Digimon woke up to Guilmon shouting Simon's name. "What's Guilmon yelling about this time?" Terriermon asks Henry who yawns and responds "No idea Terriermon. But whatever it is, I'm sure Simon will be able to calm him down." Terriermon yawns before saying "Yeah... you're right. We should just... Momentai about it..." Guilmon meanwhile caught sight of Falchion, a Digivice and... Simon's goggles... "SIMON! HE'S GONE!" Guilmon yelled, which got everyone up and running towards Guilmon. They saw that Guilmon was holding onto Simon's goggles, with his eyes widened at this sudden turn of events. "Simon... Why? Why would you just... Abandon us like this?!" Guilmon asked with tears falling out of his eyes. Nia grabbed Simon's digivice worried about her boyfriend... But then she saw the message carved into the tree nearby. "Guys! There's a message carved into this tree." Nia said to the others whom gathered around her as she began to read the message.

"_Dear My Fellow Tamers, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you during our time in the Digital World. And I hope that you'll understand when I say this: I want you guys to leave the Digital World. Why you may ask? Simple... Because I feel as though if I can't prevent a simple tree from harming you... Then what good am I? Especially when considering he was able to use all of your fears, and my innermost desire. I'm only going to ask of you this once... Please, just let me fight this last battle and leave this Digital World! Takeru, get Patamon to MagnaAngemon so that he can make a portal for you guys to leave. I only want there to be some form of hope for both worlds. Nia, I love you very much and I hope that you find someone else much more deserving than me. Guilmon, there's probably another Tamer who is much more worthy of being your partner instead of me. And to everyone else... Let's just say that... I haven't been a very worthy leader to any of you. So I hope that, after my death... You'll find someone much better than me to carry the torch. Someone... Who seems to be a nice guy and overall... Less of a burden to you. Now, I just want to thank you for helping me when I needed it. And I hope we meet again in another life. Also Rika, Daisuke... This isn't atonement for the people who's deaths I caused... This is just something I have to do. Please understand that... I don't want anyone getting involved with this whole battle anymore. Love, Simon Ackerman..._"

After Nia read that letter, many of the Tamers and their Digimon were shocked. However, Takeru, Guilmon and Nia were all somewhat angry at their leader for this. Guilmon with Simon's goggles, picked up Simon's sword, and ran ahead just to find where his Tamer ran off to. Meanwhile, the others pulled out blue cards and slashed their Digivices to evolve their Digimon...

**EVOLUTION._**  
><strong>SUPER EVOLUVION._<strong>  
><strong>JOGRESS EVOLUTION._<strong>

**Terriermon Evolve To... Gargomon!**  
><strong>Gargomon Super Evolve To... Rapidmon!<strong>

**Renamon Evolve To... Kyubimon!**  
><strong>Kyubimon Super Evolve To... Taomon!<strong>

**Impmon Evolve To... Wizardmon!**  
><strong>Wizardmon Super Evolve To... Reapmon!<strong>

**Lopmon Evovle To... Turuiemon!**  
><strong>Turuiemon Super Evovle To... Antylamon!<strong>

**Gatomon Super Evolve To... Angewomon!**

**Patamon Evolve To... Angemon!**  
><strong>Angemon Super Evolve To... MagnaAngemon!<strong>

**V-Mon Evolve To... XV-Mon!**  
><strong>Wormmon Evolve To... Stingmon!<strong>  
><strong>XV-Mon! Stingmon! Jogress Evolve To... Paildramon!<strong>

Each of the Tamers got onto their Digimon and followed Guilmon towards where Simon is. "Simon... Where are you?!" Guilmon thinks to himself as he practically leads the team towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile With Simon...<p>

Simon was outside of the forest zone, and seemed to be in a zone with lots of gears within it. He looked back at the forest as though he has having second thoughts. However, he turned back around and started walking somewhat aimlessly. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and suddenly... He ends up in his subconscious looking directly at Megidramon, held down by threads. "What's going on now Megidramon?" Simon asked the serpent dragon who responded "Ackerman... That's what I want to know. Why on earth did you just abandon your friends? The ones who got you this far... Last time I checked?" Simon sighed and answered "You should be able to just, look into my head and get the answers there. So... Why don't you just do that?" Megidramon ponders this and says "Understand that, I cannot see in the deepest part of your subconscious. All I can see is what's around me. Right now, I want you to explain to me why this all happened!" Simon pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I know you're gonna laugh at this... But it has to do with that tree's illusions. Not just the illusion I saw, but the illusions everyone else saw." Megidramon then gestured him to continue. "And I felt that... If I couldn't even protect them from that excuse for a Digimon... Then I can't protect anyone." Simon finished looking up at Megidramon who then says "You know Simon... I've always wondered how much of an idiot you truly are..." Simon responds "If that's the case... Then I'm an idiot. But I've got good news cell mate!" Megidramon ends up confused with Simon's statement.

He then explains "You no longer have to put with me anymore... Because once this is all over... I'll be long gone, and you won't have to put up with any part of me." Simon turned around and was about to walk out... Until Megidramon responded "Simon, After all the time I've gotten to know you... I realized something..." Simon turns his head and asks "Yeah, and what's that?" Megidramon then explains "After all the time I've been in here... Hearing every scream you made, every tear you shed, and all your self loathing... I realized that... I made a huge mistake in making you my vessel." Megidramon lowers his head in shame and Simon asks "Wouldn't me being dead remedy that problem?" He then walks out of the room and Megidramon says "What I want now... Is to return myself to my bretherin..." Simon then opens his eyes and he is now outside his subconscious. He then tried to take a few steps only to detect his friend's presence. Simon turns around and sees a couple people in a bitter mood about his decision. "Y'know... This was kind of what I was hoping to avoid." Simon said to the others. Guilmon threw the sword nearby Simon and Nia actually threw his Digivice at his face. "I suppose, I deserve that." Takeru had motioned for Nia to let him handle this situation. He walked up to Simon... And then punched him in the face. "You remember that!? You remember how you punched me!?" Takeru yelled as he then pinned Simon to the ground and started punching him a couple times, before saying some more words. "You were the one, who gave me a second chance! But the moment some tree shows up, makes us see some bad shit is when you give up?! What kind of leader gives up over something so fucking stupid huh!?" Takeru yells at him further to prove a point.

"You always believed in doing the impossible. But right now, you're treating it as though it was just some fancy words that could get us to be your troops! You are being an arrogant asshole right now! The things we've been through! All the hell we had to endure just because of this one guy who hates you! You were the one who gave us the strength we needed to fight! And you're just willing to give that up right now, all because you probably think you can't protect us huh!? Well I got a newsflash for ya! We don't need your constant protection... Alright!? All we need... Is your guidance... So what half assed excuse do you have up your sleeve **HUH, SIMON**!" Takeru finished his speech and got off Simon. Simon was somewhat phased by Takeru's speech and responded "It's because, you guys are a constant reminder of why I fail as a leader, a friend and a boyfriend. Daisuke, I practically got your parents killed. Rika, you get the gist of what I would say. Henry, I could have left you alone with your pacifist nature intact... Now you've pretty much become a mini-me... Which honestly sucks... Nia, I've practically lead you into a life where you could be in constant danger... And at that point I didn't want to put anybody else in the type of situation I'm in. Kari, I was somewhat skeptical about your theory on Taichi and the moment I found him... I realized that... I made a huge mistake in making you a Tamer. Ken, I know you're kind and all that... But I'm sure your brother would have wanted you to live instead of nearly dying. Suzie, you're a sweet girl and all... But I'm thinking that Henry was right about not wanting you involved.

Last but certainly not least... Takeru, I understand that you hated me for the longest time... And I had no right getting your friends involved." Simon finished addressing to everyone except for their Digimon who felt as though he was addressing them as well. Guilmon however, looked at Simon in anger and said "You think that this will make everything right!?" Simon faces Guilmon who's eyes were viral at this point. "I can't believe that... After all we've been through... You still think that you need to do everything yourself!" Simon then responds "Guilmon, you only have an affinity for me just because I created you! Nothing more! Nothing less!" Guilmon then head butts Simon into a pillar and yells "**YOU'RE WRONG! ALL I EVER WANTED... WAS TO BE YOUR FRIEND! AND NOW, YOU'RE JUST BEING INCREDIBLY STUBBORN, YOU IDIOT!**" Simon quite shocked at Guilmon's words responded softly "It's too late for me... I've made my choice. And now, Daemon's already here." Daemon ended up appearing from the ground and started laughing at Simon. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the Shadow Tamer! This petulant child who overestimates himself! What a laugh!" He then continues to laugh which makes Simon so angry, he concentrates a large amount of the Hazard's power into his right hand. "Guilmon, if you won't flee... Then at least get the others out of range. I don't know if I can control this attack... So before I unleash it... Get the others to safety... Okay?" Simon said to Guilmon who nodded in response and signaled the others to duck in cover.

* * *

><p>"Oh what are you gonna do now? All you do is throw temper tantrums at whomever causes you problems. So what difference will this make!?" Daemon asked Simon in a mocking tone which only fueled Simon's anger even further. "Daemon... I promise to make this attack, the last one you'll ever experience!" He then streched his arm behind him and said "<strong>MEGIDOLAON!<strong>" before firing the blast. It hit Daemon with immense force and it seemed that once the smoke cleared... He was gone, reduced to mere data. Simon looked at his left hand... And saw that part of the armor was peeling off. He then turned to face his friends, knowing that they'll never forgive him. He was about to say something, but then he saw a pink crystal floating above all of them. "EVERYBODY! MOOOVE!" Simon yelled to his friends who just noticed the pink crystal. It then emitted a light that blinded everyone, except for Guilmon since he had his combat shades on. Renamon was able to push Guilmon out of the light just before something happened. Simon ran towards everyone before anything else could happen... Only to come short and see everyone and their Digimon vanish before him, except for Guilmon. Simon was so shocked by this that... He couldn't move or speak. Guilmon was equally as shocked and then he saw that Simon was on his knees punching the ground, with tears running down his eyes. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! DAMN IT ALL!" Simon yelled as he kept punching the ground in tears... What he didn't see coming was Daemon using his claws to stab him. "Now then, let's see who dies first!" Daemon said retracting his claws from Simon's back and he then proceeded to stab him in multiple areas on his body with his claws.

Daemon had no cloak on which revealed his true form. He had black and purple wings with red sharp claws on the center of the wings, both of his hands and had red talons on his feet. His skin was a lighter shade of purple, his left arm appearing much longer than his right arm, red fur all over his torso down to his legs and had horns on both sides of his head. Guilmon saw this sight and screamed "SIMON!" at the sight of his Tamer, practically butchered. Inside of Simon's head, Megidramon saw that his prison was fading away and noticed Simon unconscious before him. "Ackerman! Get up Ackerman! You can't die here!" Megidramon was yelling at Simon who wasn't able to get up. He pondered for a solution and he then decided "Alright Ackerman, how about this? A life, for a life... Is that fair?" Megidramon was asking the unconscious Simon for an opinion. But it fell on deaf ears. So Megidramon then said "I guess I'll take it as a yes. Simon, you may think yourself unworthy of such friendship. But, ya know... Friendship was the one thing I always craved. But then, power got to me and... I let that offer of friendship from my bretherin fade away from me. So do me a favor... Don't make the same mistake I did... Understand that, you're not alone in this world and... Make the people you care about proud alright? Goodbye, Simon Ackerman. I hope that you live a life worth living." After Megidramon's last words, Simon and Guilmon's hazard symbols faded away from existence. Guilmon noticed this and said "Oh no. Now I won't be able to evolve anymore!" Daemon saw that Simon's armor faded away completely, and so did his wounds.

"So... Megidramon made the mistake of being compassionate. He should have simply taken my offer for power. But now, he decided to die just for the sake of one boy. Pathetic!" Daemon said as he picked up Simon by his metal arm. He then proceeded to pull the arm which caused quite a lot of pain to Simon who woke up to Daemon about to rip his arm off. Daemon then tore off Simon's metal arm, along with the piece that held it in his shoulder. Simon then screamed in pain as blood dripped out of his shoulder. Daemon then stepped on Simon's back just to pour figurative salt on his wounds. "I guess the Shadow Tamer is no more than a mere stepping stool." Daemon said about to crush Simon... Until Guilmon, armed with Falchion in his mouth charges in and knocks Daemon away from Simon. "Simon, we gotta get out of here!" Guilmon said to Simon who didn't have the strength to move from his current predicament. "Guilmon, just leave me here. Just go and find another Tamer for you." Simon said to Guilmon who responded "No! I won't just leave you to die! And if you can't get up, I'll carry you!" Daemon then said to the two "Here's what's going to happen, No one is leaving here alive! You'll both die here, and Yggdrasil shall be pleased with my progress. Now just hold still and I'll end you painlessly!" He then charged up a large orb of fire. Guilmon then stood in front of his Tamer to protect him. "EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon said before firing the massive orb which closed in on Guilmon and Simon. However, everything seemed to slow down and something took Simon and Guilmon from the battlefield and lifted them skyward...

Daemon looked onto the battlefield hoping to find some scorched data. However, he saw that nobody was there at all. "Divine intervention huh? He wouldn't be so lucky had this not happened! Tch! I guess I'll have to wait for those two to come back. And once they do, I'll obliterate both of them! Along with their hopes and dreams!" Daemon said to himself while preparing for Simon and Guilmon's return...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an unknown location...<p>

Simon was still bracing himself for the impact, that never came. He opened his eyes to the same meadow he saw in his illusion. He clutched his shoulder in pain, still aware of the fact that his prosthetic arm was no more. "Guilmon? You okay Guilmon?" Simon asked his partner who opened his eyes, still holding Falchion in his mouth. "I'm fine Simon. But usually when Digimon are deleted... They either end up absorbed into someone else, or they become a Digi-egg." Guilmon said somewhat confused by their current location. Simon then stood up while still holding his shoulder. "Simon, you should stay down and rest!" Guilmon said concerned for his Tamer's current state. "Guilmon... I get that you're concerned for me. But, at this point I've literally got nothing left! I lost the hazard all because I was gullible enough to believe that Daemon died in that explosion! My friends are likely going to die to Daemon's posse! And now, there's no way for you to evolve beyond your rookie form... I also doubt that Falchion is going to work for me. Plus the fact that I once again just became left handed makes this worse..." Simon said pointing out how impossible the situation is to Guilmon, who was unsure how to respond to his Tamer's statement. Suddenly, a feminine like figure appears in a cloak and says "Giving up? I'm pretty sure that's not how Simon Ackerman would respond to these situations!" Simon turned to face the figure and responds "Yeah? And how would you know that? For all I care, you could be yet another hallucination induced by that stupid tree!" The figure then removes the hood on the cloak so Simon could see her face.

She had a somewhat shorter than usual length of brunette hair, and she seemed to also have hazel eyes. "Because Simon, I'm your-" She was saying before Simon interrupted her with a hug. "Do you... Have any idea... How much I missed you... Mom?" Simon asked shedding tears towards his mother. Guilmon was somewhat shocked and asked "So you're his mommy?" Simon and his mother broke the hug so that she could face Guilmon and nod in response. "And you must be Guilmon, Simon's partner in crime." Simon wipes his tears with his hand and says "Mom, I know you probably are ashamed of... What I've become and all that. And all I can say is that, I'm sorry." Simon's mother then approached him and said "I didn't save you from that demon lord just to hear you say that! I saved you because... I want to help you." Simon looks down in shame and says "Well unless you have the ability to help Guilmon mega evolve, then I'm not sure what you're gonna do." Simon's mother giggles a bit at her son's predicament and Simon says "You have something, don't you?" She responds by putting her hand on Simon's shoulder and as she pulled back, suddenly a dark greenish crystal formed from Simon's shoulder down. And it forged itself into a new arm. This arm seemed to have five lighter green lines going down to the finger tips. Simon pretty shocked about his new arm then asks "Okay so... What is this arm made of?" His mother then responds "Spiral Energy." Simon raises an eyebrow to that statement and asks "Okay, and what's that?" She answers "It is the belief in oneself and others. It is a power that Humans and Digimon can wield." Simon looks down at his arm and then sees that Guilmon has a spiral-like logo on his chest.

"I'm guessing this power has just awakened in us Simon!" Guilmon exclaimed with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Simon's mother then said to him before leaving "Simon, before I go... I love you... And believe in yourself and your friends. That's something you once said, right Simon?" Simon thought about this and remembered he did say something along those lines to Guilmon and the others. "Y'know, I guess I'm a bad student since I couldn't pay any attention to any lessons that were given to me. Maybe I needed this pep talk again just to be sure." He said to his mother. Guilmon then asks "Do you think I'm part of the family?" Simon's mother responds "Of course Guilmon. And for the record... The name's Clara. Just so you know." She then fades away while Simon and Guilmon wave goodbye to her. "Guilmon, how much do you think I'm gonna need to apologize to Nia and the others?" Simon asks Guilmon who responds "How about we finish our current battle before we get to "that" part." Simon nods and they then were beamed down to the surface of the Digital World...

* * *

><p>Back on the surface...<p>

Daemon then sees a beam of light which reveals Simon and Guilmon with a new resolve. "Well, back for more I see... In that case..." Daemon charges up another attack which he then proceeds to fire at Simon. "Evil Inferno!" Simon then simply holds out his hand and blocks the attack effortlessly. "Guilmon, how about we show this guy what we're made of. You ready?" Simon asks Guilmon nods in response. Simon then pulls out another thing he got from his mother, which was a small drill object that he inserted into the Digivice, which adapted to the change.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

Simon holds the Digivice in his left hand, close to his chest which then envelops him in a drill-like core. He then falls into his partner and they then merge together...

**Guilmon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... Gallantmon!**

This Gallantmon appeared to be a white armored figure, with red shoulder plates, red cape, and what appears to be the spiral logo on Guilmon's chest. He also seemed to wear a larger version of Guilmon's combat shades. Inside Gallantmon was Simon floating around in the data core. "So this is what it feels like to be a Digimon..." Simon said to himself. Although Guilmon responded "What do you think Simon?" Simon then answered "It's actually pretty awesome!" But then he looks down and says "But now I know how it feels to be a naked Ken doll." Guilmon responds "Well, Digimon aren't well known for having gender... Or clothes for that matter." Simon shrugs and says "Fairs fair. How about we stick with what we're good at." Outside Daemon is confused at this form right in front of him. "You... You can't be alive! You're supposed to be dead!" Gallantmon looks at his hand and responds "Really? Well in that case..." He charged at Daemon and delivered a swift and powerful punch to his gut. "I guess I must be a very tangible ghost then, huh?"

**Now that Simon has regained his resolve, he has become one with his partner! However, will that be enough to defeat Daemon? And what about Simon's friends? How are they faring against Daemon's new Demon corp? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson**!


	33. The Gallant vs Wrath

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release... By buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 33: The Gallant vs Wrath...

Gallantmon had landed a powerful punch on Daemon, who was practically keeling over in pain... Considering the power the armored mega is somewhat understandable. "Guess this is the first time someone's actually hit you in this form, huh?" Gallantmon asked after he removed his fist from Daemon. However, it seemed that Daemon was chuckling over this recent development. "Now I see why Vamdemon wanted to keep you alive all this time! You've become the first actual challenge in all the time I've been around!" He then continued to chuckle in amusement. "So, this whole conflict has done nothing but amuse you?" Gallantmon asked Daemon who then said "Of course! All this time I haven't gotten in any fight out all the digimon I've killed! It's made me incredibly angry to no end! So... Let's pray you don't end up suffering a similar fate." Gallantmon sighed and said "Well at least you aren't a hypocrite. Now then, shall we get started?" Gallantmon summoned his sheild and what appeared to be a larger version of Falchion. "What happened to the lance that you are famous for Gallantmon?" Daemon asked noticing the new blade. "...When I fought Omnimon, he destroyed my lance for good... Luckily, I have the mighty Falchion as my subsitute for that great weapon!" Daemon then responded "Now then, show me the true power of Naga's sacred blade!"

[Cue K1ll wa Ill]

Daemon then threw a slash at the charging Gallantmon, who dodged it with little effort. Multiple slashes tried hitting Gallantmon... Only to miss and for Gallantmon to get behind Daemon who barely blocked his attack. "Impressive! If I had listened to Vamdemon, maybe I could have gotten the fight I wanted long ago!" Daemon said as he kept trying to slash Gallantmon, only to be countered by Falchion. "You know what they say! Patience is a virtue!" Gallantmon and Daemon kept on going and not only were they getting occassional nicks on their skin/armor, but there were cuts all over the landscape. Gallantmon and Daemon both backed away and suddenly two Megadramon appeared to consume the knight and the demon lord. They then went dodged the megadramon's attempts as though they merely got in the way. In which they did. However, Daemon thought to use one as his mount to which Simon responded by effortlessly cutting Daemon's Megadramon in half which meant that Daemon had to use the other one. Gallantmon decided to change tactics and jump onto the Megadramon Daemon was on, and fight him on top of it. The Megadramon tried to shake them off with his flying... However, it seemed the two were skilled enough to stand on the dragon Digimon without having to use any form of magnetism. "It looks like we're evenly matched so far." Daemon said to Gallantmon who stood there in a bit of silence.

[End K1ll wa Ill]

Daemon then continued his assault, only for Gallantmon to counter his blow using his shield and later his sword. "I may be pissed off, but know this... That doesn't mean I don't know what a good battle is." Daemon then fired off another evil inferno to which Gallantmon merely sliced in half. But, his attack not only destroyed Daemon's fire sphere... But it also destroyed the Megadramon they were riding on. Daemon and Gallantmon landed on the ground where it seemed, the landscape was slowly repairing itself as the fight goes on. Daemon commented "It looks like this area's power... Is taking effect." Gallantmon responded "Well, I guess we know now what all these gears are for!" Daemon then said "Indeed... Come then, Gallantmon! Let us continue this battle! And from there, we shall see... Who is the mightiest of all!" Gallantmon then charged at Daemon and continued this fight... For if Simon lost this battle, that would his friends... Would pay the price for his failure. So he knew that, even if he was enjoying beating the object of his rage... He still had to concern himself with his friends whom he still doesn't know their whearabouts. "**Chaos Inferno!**" Daemon said and suddenly two pillars of fire were circling Gallantmon. "Looks like there's only one thing I can do here!" Gallantmon thought to himself just before the pillars made contact with him. Once the two pillars of fire merged together, it erupted into a huge tornado of flame...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Yggdrasil's tree...<p>

A large white armored Digimon with two digimon's heads as hands looked outside the tree into the distance... The digimon heads in question were of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Another large armored Digimon approached him. This Digimon seemed to have blue armor and looked more... Dragon-like compared to the white Digimon. He also had wings instead of the white cape. "Omnimon... I have a report for you." Omnimon then turned to face the dragon-like Digimon and asked "What is it Ulforceveedramon?" He responded to Omnimon "I sense that... One of our own has risen from the ashes..." Omnimon was intially confused by this statement but then, he smiled underneath his helmet's mouth piece and said "I guess our plan is coming to fruition... Let's wait and see what happens at the end of Gallantmon's quest to inform Yggdrasil." Ulforceveedramon bowed to Omnimon and said "Yes, lord Omnimon. But shall I inform the other Royal Knights?" Omnimon responded "I would like to keep this under wraps, until we are certain of Gallantmon's power." Ulforceveedramon nodded and said "Understood." Before moving next to Omnimon to watch this recent development. "Soon, he will become a force strong enough to destroy all those that obstruct him..." Omnimon said to Ulforceveedramon who responded "My lord... You are aware that anytime you have given me information, I could have easily betrayed you in a similar manner to how you usurped Imperialdramon... Why tell me all of this?"

Ominmon then answered Ulforceveedramon "The reason why I tell you this... Is because out of all the royal knights... You are the least loyal to Yggdrasil. So I figure that at least someone know my true motives." Ulforceveedramon then put two and two together and realized what Omnimon was about to say. "And seeing as how I follow the leader of the royal knight's leader, and not Yggdrasil... That meant you knew I wouldn't tell anyone about the truth regarding Gallantmon." Ulforceveedramon said to Omnimon who nodded and responded "I'm glad there's someone I can trust in this organization..." Ulforceveedramon knew that Omnimon would never let his guard down considering Yggdrasil's brand has controlled everyone of the knights. "By the way... Did you know that, there's someone controlling Yggdrasil?" Ulforceveedramon was confused by Omnimon's question and answered "No, I never knew this bit of information..." Omnimon turned to face Ulforceveedramon and said "Well as it turns out... Yggdrasil is controlled by someone who happens to be an extremely powerful dragon." Ulforceveedramon was quite shocked to hear this and responded "That's impossible! Yggdrasil is too powerful to submit to the rule of another! And does this dragon even have a name!?" Omnimon then answered "Yes, his name is..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the forest sector...<p>

The once masked boy watched the pillar of fire from a safe distance... Whereas his Digimon in a cloak seemed concerned for his Tamer's safety. "So what do you think... Gallantmon's done for?" The boy asked his Digimon who responded "I think it'd be best if we leave... You know... Time paradox and whatnot!" The boy turned and said "Yeah... But I want to see how this fight ends! I want to see Gallantmon win this battle!" The cloaked Digimon responded "But don't you already know who wins? There's not much point to it... And besides, you don't just want to see Gallantmon triumph... But you also want to "him" triumph. Isn't that right... Takato..." The boy known as Takato turned to face his Digimon and said "You may be right about that... But, It's just that... I want to see this victory, for my own eyes..." The cloaked Digimon removed the hood to reveal... what appears to be a yellow version of Guilmon who responded "Well I guess that's true... But then again, I guess we're both here for the same reasons huh?" Takato smiled and said "That's certainly true. All things considered, we want both of them to win!" They laughed for a bit before seeing something that Daemon most likely saw through those pillars of flame...

* * *

><p>Back in the battle...<p>

Daemon saw the pillars of flame extinguish themselves. But he noticed that there was no burnt royal knight. "So, I see that you remember your speed..." Daemon said to Gallantmon, who was back to back with Daemon. "It's not just my speed anymore..." Gallantmon responds to Daemon who smirks and says "Well of course! I almost forgot... You and your Tamer are both extremely powerful. So it only makes sense that once two halves of this "whole" that is Gallantmon came together, your power would skyrocket beyond your original parameters!" Daemon once again laughed at this thought considering the possibility of Gallantmon being able to defeat him. "Looking at you now Gallantmon, you remind me a lot of the former leader of the Demon lords... Lucemon." Gallantmon was a bit confused by Daemon's statement and before they continued to talk, their attacks once again collided. "If it's because of that Hazard mark, then I guess that part of us is no longer true huh?!" Gallantmon said as they kept on fighting one another. "I meant in a way that didn't have to do with the Hazard. It's a realization that I came to... The moment I saw your determined expression before the merge!" Gallantmon pushed back Daemon and was about to launch a powerful attack at the Demon lord. His shield started glowing until it all of the red triangles on the outer circle all glowed red. "**FINAL... ELYSIUM!**" Gallantmon said before firing the beam at Daemon who tried blocking it... Only for the attack to blow up in his face.

Daemon appears to have lost his left arm in that explosion, and his expression appeared to be somewhat in pain due to the attack he took. "Your attack charged up much quicker than it used to..." Daemon said to Gallantmon who responded "I guess it's due to the fact that... I kind of want to get this over with... So for now, let's skip the chit chat... And get to the action!" Gallantmon then charged at Daemon who was now barely repelling Gallantmon's attacks. Not because he recent lost his arm, but also because he seemed to be reminiscing about the old days. When Simon would attack Daemon with one of his slashes, he thought to the days when he would personally train Lucemon. Considering the duties that he upheld during that time... It was somewhat understandable for Daemon. Gallantmon meanwhile seemed to step back from Daemon and decided to prepare a new attack. "So Guilmon, you think these shades will be useful outside of looking cool?" Simon asked from within the Data sphere. "Considering the near limitless power you've awakened... I'd say that's a no-brainer!" Guilmon responded, though his voice sounded somewhat deeper and more that of a warrior, rather than an innocent little Digimon who's been through hell. "I still have one question to ask. How come my voice is the one being projected into Gallantmon? Didn't you want this form back?" Simon asked Guilmon who responded "It's because your voice is that of a confident leader. I am merely but a follower. Plus, when I found out the truth I realized that... This is not just my form...

But rather... Our form." Simon closed his eyes and smiled at that statement. He then said "Alright then, let's finish this partner!" Guilmon responded "Right!" Outside the sphere Gallantmon put away falchion, and removed his shades. When they were in his hands, they grew to an incredible size. "I don't mean to distract you from your reminiscing, but... I'm afraid this fight needs to end! And it's gonna end now, ya got that!" He then threw the large shades at Daemon who braced himself for the attack. What he wasn't prepared for, was the shades splitting into two pairs and restraining him into the air... Gallantmon pulled out Falchion and summoned a lightning bolt from what appeared to be a great distance. He then focused it's power into the blade. But it seemed that the blade went from a regular sword... Into what appears to be a drill shaped lance. "**LIGHTNING... DRILL... JOUST!**" Gallantmon yelled before the drill started spinning and he was propelled by some, unknown power. Daemon looked at Gallantmon before he pierced right through him and thought "Yes, you two may have something great in common... There is a significant difference..." He then saw images of Lucemon asking him for advice, reassurance and/or training... "That difference is... that you had many people to rely on you... whereas he did not..." Daemon was then pierced by Gallantmon's drill lance, that turned back into falchion and his shades returned to his helmet, shrinking back to normal size. Daemon then landed on the ground with only his head, chest and right arm. He was slowly disintegrating into nothing but data...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Vulcanusmon...<p>

The smith Digimon was looking in the distance as though he sensed a great power. "What was that power? And who could possibly wield such a thing!?" Vulcanusmon asked himself and tried to ponder the answer. However, he was interrupted by Datamon. "Vulcanusmon! Sir! Grani is trying to propel himself out of this facility!" Vulcanusmon looked at Datamon and said "That doesn't make sense. Grani said that he would wait for his master to return. And as far as I know, Gallantmon hasn't returned yet..." Vulcanusmon then felt as though an alarm clock was ringing in his head to give him the hint. "We have to check on him prompto!" Vulcanusmon said before they ran to check on Grani who was struggling against the restraints that held him down. "Let me go! My master has returned! And I need to be there for him!" Grani yelled as he continued his struggle. Vulcanusmon looked at Datamon and gestured him to release the restraints. "Thank you Vulcanusmon. I will forever be in your debt. But right now, my master is alive and he needs my assistance! So farewell, honorable Olympus Mon! This may be the last time we ever meet so I will cherish this moment before seeking out my master!" Grani waited a bit before powering his thrusters and flew straight towards the source of energy. "Go to your master Grani... He will help you find your way..." Vulcanusmon said to the aircraft as it was flying through the air.

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield...<p>

Gallantmon was looking down at the currently disintegrating Daemon who seemed to be... Smiling in the face of his defeat. "So... It looks like Vamdemon's prediction was right, huh Ackerman?" Daemon asks Gallantmon who responds "After all this time... Why? Why did you even bother making such a big fuss about killing me... When all you wanted was a good fight?" Daemon laughs and answers "That is an interesting question. But I think it's because I finally figured you out. I saw through your whole facade the moment you and Guilmon became one... You're just a child. A child who never asked to be leader, but through unfortunate circumstances, became leader of your group." Gallantmon didn't respond to Daemon's answer confirming that he was right about the whole thing. "You were just like Lucemon. He was but a mere child trying to fulfill his role in the grand scheme of the demon lords. Unfortunately... Nobody exactly liked, nor cared about him. I took it upon myself to guide him. Teach him my ways... Though he did succeed at leading the demon lords eventually, they still ended up betraying us the moment Lucemon perished at the hands of your father, and his friends..." Gallantmon felt some sympathy for Daemon. Which confused him at first, until he thought about this whole scenario.

Daemon then looked straight at Gallantmon and said "You are aware that I expect no forgiveness correct?" Gallantmon nodded and responded "Of course, after all... If you regretted your actions... Then what would all of this had been for huh? Don't get me wrong, I still loathe and despise you for all that you did... But, when I regained my lost piece... I finally realized that, I can't go on just constantly doubting myself and getting angry the moment I slip up. I should focus on what really matters... And that's saving my friends." Gallantmon then turned away from Daemon to head towards an unknown destination. "But do you know where your friends are Gallantmon?" Daemon asked Gallantmon who responded "Thanks to this newfound power... I can sense where any life form bearing spiral energy is. One of my friends is just up ahead. If I go now, I'll be able to save him. And I won't be absorbing your data just so you know."

[Cue With you/With me by 9nine]

Daemon then smiles at Gallantmon's words and says "Then I bid thee farewell Gallantmon! Hahahahahahah..." He then fades away for good...

_**In a world of color, we were brought together by many chances.**_  
><em><strong>Or could there be more that cannot be revealed?<strong>_

Gallantmon stopped for a moment to take in Daemon's death and then continued to walk towards the unknown...

_**Though I can't believe in what they call "destiny",**_  
><em><strong>We've come to share a longer path.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe you can share your dream with me.<strong>_

Suddenly Gallantmon sensed an aircraft approaching him from behind. He jumped onto the craft with perfect timing. "I knew you'd come back Grani." Gallantmon said to Grani who responded "Yes, I too have shared these feelings."

_**Whether our tears are sad or happy**_  
><em><strong>We both know the future's coming <strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no place for guilt or pain to be.<strong>_

Grani then asked Gallantmon "So where are we going?" Gallantmon with his arms crossed responded "Just keep going straight from here. One of my friends is in this direction and he needs help!" Grani responded "Understood!" Before increasing speed.

_**With these feelings, I'll stay and always try.**_  
><em><strong>To move on when I have you by my side.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Zig and zag through the pain that haunts us Zig and zag, you'll be fine. I promise.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Forever and ever with you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>This road will last forever too.<strong>_

**つづく**


	34. Family Feud

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai, and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 34: Family Feud

Henry and Rapidmon were flung to a different section of the Digital world. They tried flying through the sector to scout out for the others. Though it would appear that unknown to them, someone had been waiting for this exact moment. "Rapidmon, where do you think we ended up now?" Henry asked Rapidmon who responded "Honestly, I have no idea. I've been to many sections of the Digital World, before I ended up in your video game... But here, I don't exactly recognize this area." Henry then continued to ponder exactly where in the Digital World they could be, but then shots were fired from a long distance... "Rapidmon! Land quickly!" Henry yelled to Rapidmon who saw the shot and did as he was told. They then took cover to make sure that the assailant wouldn't try picking them off while on the ground. "Okay Rapidmon, I think the best course of action would be for me to lure out the assassin while you try and attack him from the air." Rapidmon nodded and said "Just... Be careful Henry. I have a feeling that this guy's been waiting for us this whole time." Henry then ran out from cover and headed towards yet another rocky wall.

Meanwhile Rapidmon took to the air and launched a few missles at the assassin. He then headed towards his Tamer and said "Either I somehow missed him..." The assassin then added "Or I just simply destroyed the missiles last second." When the dust settled Rapidmon saw what appeared to be a black version of Gargomon. "Well little brother... It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The assailant asked Rapidmon who at first was confused, but then the memories came to him as though a semi had just hit him. "You... I've looked, literally everywhere for you big brother... Why are you doing this to us?" The BlackGargomon laughed maniacally and responded "It's simple really! You abandoned me! You left me to die at the hands of those royal knights! And now, Daemon has given me the power to destroy anyone who dares to cross my path! Including you! Little brother!" Henry got out his Digivice and analyzed Blackgargomon. "It seems like he's the same as you Rapidmon only... He's a virus type." Henry said after analyzing the new Digimon. BlackGargomon looked at Henry and asked "I'm sorry but... Who the hell are you? And why should I care?" Henry was about to respond, but Rapidmon got in front of Henry and said "His name, is Jianliang Li Wong. Though most of my friends and myself call him Henry... But the point is that, he's been like a brother to me! He wanted to help me find you! And now..." Rapidmon felt his eyes get a little soft from this sight.

"And now, I have no choice... But to stop you big brother! I'm sorry that it came to this!" Rapidmon said to BlackGargomon who responded "So, you choose this human over me? Your own sibling!? Very well then, I'll just have to kill both of you!" BlackGargomon then seemed have a dark aura surrounding him as though he were powering up. Rapidmon saw this as a sign of evolution and decided to take action. "Rapid Fire!" He shot two missles that were blocked by the dark aura. "Sorry little brother, but... I'm afraid you'll have to wait for me to get to my next form." He was then compressed into a large orb and later reformed, as a black version of Rapidmon. "This power, is known as Dark Evolution... It requires no Tamer, nor data to perform. Just, the inner darkness of my heart!" Henry then got out his Digivice to analyze this new form. "SpectralRapidmon, Virus Type, Ultimate level. Attacks are: Golden Triangle and Rapid fire." Henry said quoting his Digivice. "Rapidmon, you gotta be careful out there okay?" Rapidmon nodded in response to Henry and flew towards his dark counterpart. "I am a shadow... The true self... You abandoned me that day, and this... Will be the price that you pay!"

[Cue I'll Face Myself]

Rapidmon and SpectralRapidmon charged at each other, and then took to the skies. Henry looked up to see the fight... Only to see occassional blows thrown at each other. "Aw dammit! Why is it that every Digimon and Simon manage to show how inadequate I am!?" Henry said in obvious rage over how helpless he's felt this whole time. In the skies Rapidmon fired more missles at SpectralRapidmon, only for him to counteract with the exact same attack. They continued going at one another, until it seemed they came at a standstill. "What's wrong little brother? Can't get a hit on me? Or are you just scared of fighting me?" SpectralRapdimon asked in a condescending tone which angered Rapidmon to the point of ditching any form of rationality he had left in him. He charged up an attack that he would assume would take up the last of his power as Rapidmon. "Rapidmon! Stop! If you do that, you'll die!" Henry yelled to Rapidmon for him to stop... Only for Rapidmon to continue ignoring his Tamer's orders. Rapidmon then formed a triangle beam to strike his older brother. "**I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S HOLDING BACK! TRI BEAM!**" Rapidmon yelled before firing his ultimate attack at his brother. "If that's how you want to play it... **Golden Triangle!**" SpectralRapidmon said before firing a direct counterpart to Rapidmon's attack. The two beams collided and in the end... Rapidmon's attack went through the golden triangle and hit SpectralRapidmon.

[End I'll Face Myself]

Henry looked up into the sky and saw a huge cloud of smoke nearby. When the smoke cleared, he saw a bruised version of Terriermon falling from the sky. "Terriermon!" Henry yelled before running towards where he knew that his partner would land. He was luckily able to catch Terriermon and he saw that he was alive after all of that. However, Henry saw that SpectralRapidmon was still standing. "Quite honestly, I never thought that he could have an attack that could hurt me." He then landed nearby Henry and Terriermon. "Stay away from him!" Henry yelled at the dark Digimon who seemed confused at the Tamer's bravado. "Oh, and you're going to stop me little human. Please! What can humans hope to do against our might!? Oh yeah, that's right, Cower! Cower in fear as we conquer your world and rule it however we see fit! But somehow, some way... You manage to find some form of courage just to defend your pitiful partner. Well if you want to die too then so be i-" SpectralRapidmon was saying until Henry interrupted him and said "**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ABOUT BEING STRONGER OKAY!** I don't care if I die here! If I can protect my little brother from this fate... Then I'll stand in any Digimon's way! No matter how big they make themselves out to be!" SpectralRapidmon was somewhat shocked by Henry's speech, and then he saw Terriermon slowly wake up from his wounds.

"You know little brother, Tri Beam is a very poor choice of last words. But... It's far from the worst decision you have made today!" He said to Terriermon who responded weakly "Tri go fuck yourself!" SpectralRapidmon then loaded a missile into his hand and said "Now that's the spirit." As he was about to attack, suddenly another prescence made itself known to everyone in the area. "Y'know, I don't really appreciate it when my friends can't defend themselves from your kind! So I figure, why not join the party myself?" The figure in armor said standing on top of the dragon-like machine. Henry looked up and saw the armored figure as well as Terriermon. SpectralRapidmon was more confused by this and asked "Okay, and why aren't you dead like Daemon said you were?" The knight jumped down from his dragon craft and landed in front of SpectralRapidmon. He turned to face Henry and asked "You guys alright?" Henry nodded while holding Terriermon and asked in response "Excuse me but... Who are you?" Terriermon answered for the knight "He was one of the Royal Knights known as Gallantmon... Though we never did find out what happened to him after he left." Gallantmon responded "Well let's just say Omnimon and I were at a disagreement and I almost died. But that's all in the past. Let's focus on the here and now!" He then summoned his shield and what appeared to be a very familiar looking sword. Henry then thought "_Wait is that... Simon!?_"

SpectralRapidmon then looked at Gallantmon and said "Clearly you are quite near sighted." Gallantmon took off his shades and rubbed some dust off before putting them back on. "Really now? Because I can see you quite clearly if you ask me." SpectralRapidmon sighed and responded to Gallantmon's statement "I am saying that you obviously didn't see my fight earlier. That little creature had the power to destroy an oridinary mega level Digimon... What makes you think that you stand a better chance against me?" Suddenly, Gallantmon started exuding a powerful green aura around him. "Y'know... There are quite a number of things that piss me off. One, being rendered helpless to save anyone. Two, people who would dare to harm my friends. And three, people like you underestimating me before I even throw or take a punch." He then made his sword and shield disappear... Presumably into a pocket dimension where he could find them. He then approached SpectralRapidmon who looked right at him and launched a missile at him point blank. "Hmph! You were all talk... But in the end, I guess only the foolish boast nonsense!" When the smoke cleared, Gallantmon was still standing in the same position he was in when SpectralRapidmon fired. "So, what was that about how only the foolish boast nonsense?" Gallantmon asked a shocked SpectralRapidmon who had no words to describe what just happened.

He was then greeted by a powerful straight punch to his abdomen, which sent him flying towards one of the large boulders in the area. "So does this mean you'll give up boasting and start fighting?!" Gallantmon yelled to SpectralRapidmon who had recovered from the impact and has now set his sights on the royal knight. "Oh I'll give you a fight all right! I'll give you the best damn fight, you'll ever see! Rapid Fire!" He said before firing several missiles at Simon who brought out his sword and cut down every missile in sight. "That all you got! Try a little harder why don't cha'!" Gallantmon said taunting SpectralRapidmon into using his most powerful attack. "That does it! I'll end you right here, right now! **GOLDEN TRIANGLE!**" Gallantmon sighs and raises his shield almost lazily. When the attack hit, a large explosion could be seen from where Henry and Terriermon were standing... Which was at a very safe distance. SpectralRapidmon panted considering he put more power into that attack... Then the one he used on his brother. However, when the smoke cleared it seemed like Gallantmon was still there... Without any injury whatsoever. "Sorry about that, but I only sell bread at a local bakery in Shinjuku." SpectralRapidmon then tried charging at Gallantmon in a blind rage... Only to completely miss. Gallantmon then bashed SpectralRapidmon with his shield which caused the worn out SpectralRapidmon to be rendered unable to stand.

Gallantmon then positioned Falchion at SpectralRapidmon's neck and said "I know that I should probably end you right about now... But since you're Terriermon's brother, I suggest you surrender now. And if you come with us... You might be able to get cured, how does that sound?" The dark Digimon felt... Offended that, this knight who used to belong to the Digimon who destroyed his village... Is offering him mercy... "So it's mercy you're offering huh? Well, unfortunately for you I despise mercy! Especially from scum like you!" SpectralRapidmon said. Unfortunately, Gallantmon was not phazed by SpectralRapidmon's comment. Henry and Terriermon went closer to hear the whole conversation. "I only offer mercy because, I feel that there's still a chance for you to be redeemed. All you need to do, is help us. And together, we can accomplish anything!" SpectralRapidmon continued to glare at Gallantmon... Until a smile formed on his face. He then said "Alright royal knight! You win! You win the priveledge... Of seeing my true power!" Gallantmon was a bit surprised by this statement. He decided to try and strike down the dark Digimon... Only for the dark aura surrounding him to raise a barrier to repel him. "Dammit! Why is it that when I offer mercy the bad guy always has to do shit like this?!" Henry went up to Gallantmon and asked "You okay there Simon?" Gallantmon got up and responded "I'm fine Henry. Unfortunately even though doing something would be the best course of action... But like many other anime we've seen... We're probably going to have to stand still and let them power up... Just because of a barrier he set up."

As SpectralRapidmon was powering up, a large cloud of purple smoke surrounded the dark Digimon. Gallantmon looked back at Henry and asked "How much time do I need to give you?" Henry confused by Gallantmon's question responded "Time for what?" Gallantmon sighed and answered "Time for you and Terriermon to mega evolve!" Terriermon was quite shocked by Gallantmon's statement and asked "Okay and how am I gonna do that!?" Gallantmon responded "Simple, the two of you need to harness the spiral energy!" Henry was confused and thought Gallantmon went crazy. "What's this spiral energy?" Henry asked Gallantmon who responded before walking towards the smoke "It's the power... Of one's belief in themself and others... I know I have no right to ask this but... Do you believe that you can do this?" He then summoned Grani to him and mounted the dragon machine. "Knowing Terriermon's evolutionary line, I'd suggest we try aerial attacks for now." Gallantmon said to Grani who responded "Master! I have a number of weapons that I can use to assist you in this battle! So if you don't mind... Let me be of assistance in this battle!" Gallantmon nodded and said "Alright then, let's see how big this SOB is..." Suddenly after the smoke dissipated They saw what appeared to be a giant dog-faced robot, with ears as long as plane wings, shoulders which seemed to house several missiles or probably extremely large missiles, black armor plating with panels almost everywhere on his body, large gattling gun gauntlets and it appeared that the fingers were also part of the gattling guns. And it had thrusters on it's back. In a nutshell, a giant dog mecha with guns and missiles everywhere you look.

Terriermon was shocked by the amount of power this new form had and Henry took out his Digivice to analyze this new form. "BlackMegaGargomon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Giant Missile, and Burst shot." Henry said quoting his Digivice. "Henry, how are we gonna beat this guy?" Terriermon asked and Henry looked down and said "I guess we have to do as Simon says." Terriermon confused says "There's no way that's Simon! He's Gallantmon ya looney!" Henry shakes his head and responds "I can tell that's Simon in Gallantmon. And seeing that he and Guilmon combined means that... What he's saying might be possible after all! All we have to do... Is believe!" Henry then closed his eyes and concentrated on clearing his mind of doubt. Meanwhile, Gallantmon and BlackMegaGargomon were practically face to face with one another, and while one was larger, the other would not let size intimidate him. "So Guilmon, any suggestions?" Simon asked within the data sphere and Guilmon answered "Well, for now aerial evasion and pray we can dice those large missiles." Simon sighed and said "Right then, hopefully my fight with Daemon hasn't worn me out too badly." BlackMegaGargomon looks at Gallantmon and says "Y'know trying to be the big mon was a really bad idea Gallantmon. Because even from up here... You look pretty small." Gallantmon responds "Are we just going to talk... Or are you gonna actually try to hit me?" BlackMegaGargomon smirks and says "You have no idea how much I'm gonna enjoy this!" Suddenly a bunch of panels opened up to reveal ports for missiles to exit. Gallantmon had Grani fly high into the air at extreme speeds to avoid being hit by the missiles.

BlackMegaGargomon then fired several missiles at Gallantmon who either dodged them expertly or simply sliced the missiles in half. But then BlackMegaGargomon unleashed a barrage of pellets. "**Burst Shot!**" He said as he kept trying to shoot Gallantmon who once again either deflected the shots, or dodged the attacks. "Master! If we keep dodging like this, he'll eventually figure out our pattern!" Gallantmon then had Grani fly further up to the point where BlackMegaGargomon couldn't see him. "Come on out and face me coward!" The dark Digimon yelled at Gallantmon who ended up firing a laser from the shield at BlackMegaGargomon's back. "If you say so." The dark Digimon was in pain but then used a technique to put a lock-on marker on both Simon and Grani. "Grani, we need to get moving and fast!" Grani understood the order and once again took to the sky. "Oh no you don't! Giant Missile!" Two large red missiles flew up towards Gallantmon who kept on flying until he got to a certain point and then... Grani started spinning at an extremely fast speed while laser blades jutted out of the wings. They fell towards the missiles and then an explosion sounded in the sky. However, Gallantmon and Grani appeared out of the smoke and while Gallantmon was somewhat dizzy... BlackMegaGargomon took this opportunity to throw a punch at Gallantmon. He was thrown off Grani who then charged up an attack to destroy the dark Digimon. Meanwhile, Henry seemed to have cleared the doubt in his mind knowing that his friends believe in him as he believes in them. He sees a core drill appear before him and looks to his partner and asks "You ready little brother?" Terriermon nods in response seeing Henry's new resolve...

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

"**Spiral Matrix Evolution!**" Henry said before he surrounded by a large data sphere. "**Terriermon Spiral Matrix Evolve To...**" Terriermon seemed to undergo the same change as his dark counterpart... Only his armor is green and the missile shoulders were yellow.

"**MegaGargomon!**"

BlackMegaGargomon approached Gallantmon who was recovering from the earlier impact. "If you so much, as pick up and try to crush me... Only to hear squeak sounds, I will end you!" Gallantmon says somewhat weary from battle. BlackMegaGargomon looks down at Gallantmon and responds "No, I'll just crush you under my foot instead! You should know that mercy is a curse to all goodie two shoes!" As the dark Digimon was about to step on Gallantmon, a large green fist struck him in the face with enough force to send him towards another boulder. Simon looked up to see a regular MegaGargomon who offered Simon a lift up. "Sorry we're late Simon!" MegaGargomon said to Gallantmon who declined the offer "I'm fine Henry, but I appreciate the offer." Gallantmon responded to MegaGargomon before summoning Grani to his side. "My apologies master... I failed to arrive to your aid earlier." MegaGargomon looks at Grani and says "Momentai Grani, Simon doesn't blame you for what happened." Henry within his data sphere looks at Simon as though he can see through Gallantmon's exterior. "So Simon I have to ask you something." Henry says to Simon who responds "Go ahead." Henry then asks "Why do we look like naked Ken dolls at the moment?" Simon sighs and answers "Digimon aren't known for having identifiable genders and/or clothes. So, since we've become Digimon ourselves... You get the gist right?" Henry nods and then says "To be honest Simon, it kind of feels amazing to be a Digimon. I can feel Terriermon's energy flowing through me." Simon nods in understanding to Henry's statement.

And then, as though they were in sync they prepared a plan to finish of BlackMegaGargomon. Meanwhile the dark Digimon walked towards MegaGargomon and said "So it seems you've gotten bigger brother... But nonetheless, you're still my little brother and I have the responsibility of putting you in your place! So get ready you little twer-" MegaGargomon interrupted him by punching him in the face, again and then started to repeatedly punch and kick BlackMegaGargomon into submission. BlackMegaGargomon was confused by this tactic considering normally his kind are known for using projectiles. "_I don't understand! How could he have beaten me down so quickly! I should know his every move! How is it that he can defeat me like that!? Unless... It's his Tamer! They're working in synchronization with each other! And this child must be incredibly skilled at what humans would call martial arts. But, I still have one trick left up my sleeve and it will blow them away!_" BlackMegaGargomon thought to himself before he stood up and prepared his most powerful attack. Simon saw this and had Grani bring out his wing blades again. MegaGargomon saw this and knew exactly what was up. The two dog mechs prepared to fire their attacks and then... "**Gargo Missile!**" "**Giant Missile!**" They said before launching both sets of missiles at the same time. However before the two could impact, Gallantmon with Grani used their spin attack manuever to slice the Dark Digimon's missiles and allowed passage for MegaGargomon's attack.

BlackMegaGargomon saw the attack and said "What?" Before the impact. Gallantmon and MegaGargomon were both waiting for the smoke to clear to make sure the Dark digimon was dead. They then saw a small Terriermon about to fall from the top of the smoke cloud. MegaGargomon went to the small Terriermon and caught the Digimon. "You okay there big bro?" MegaGargomon asked despite knowing what his older brother tried to do to him. The small Digimon looked at his brother and said "Y'know those things I said to you about abandonment... I'm really sorry about all that." MegaGargomon looked at his brother and said "Don't worry now! We've got friends who can heal you! We even have the legendary Gallantmon out here to help! Just hold on okay!" The little Terriermon responded "That's very kind of you but... I bet Gallantmon knows that at this point... It's already too late for me." MegaGargomon looked at Gallantmon who only shook his head to confirm the terriermon's suspiscion. "To be honest little brother, I've actually looked up to you. Every time I would drag you over to some unknown place and put on a brave face, you would always follow me no matter how dangerous it may be. Whenever I looked at you I thought... I want to be, a brave you someday. It's too bad that day will never happen. All I can do now... Is give you my data..." MegaGargomon is shocked to hear this considering that he was always told to never take data from anyone by his Tamer's commands, unless it's to heal him. "You there, Henry... You're his big brother too right?" Henry nodded from inside the data sphere.

Terriermon closed his eyes and said "Good, I can now rest assured... Knowing that my little brother has someone to help him. Sayonara... Little brother..." He then disintigrated into nothing but data. Gallantmon and the others felt quite somber afterwards and MegaGargomon did not absorb his data... Hoping that he'll be reborn someday. MegaGargomon looked to Gallantmon and asked "Simon, is this what it feels like to be helpless to save someone?" Gallantmon nodded and responded "Right now, is not the time for mourning... Right now it seems there's another Mega level Digimon nearby." MegaGargomon looked where Gallantmon was looking and saw a figure on a motorcycle. Upon a closer inspection, the figure seemed to wearing a biker jacket, pants, boots with spikes on the top parts, clawed gloves, what appeared to be tubes sticking out of his back, a mask with holes exposing three green eyes and what appeared to be his blonde hair. He also seemed to have a long, metallic tail and two large pistols with three barrels. The figure stopped the motorcycle and approached Gallantmon and MegaGargomon. "So how long before we can get to the others Simon?" The figure asked and Gallantmon went down to greet him. Gallantmon got off of Grani and said "So if you're Beelzemon... Then that means..." Gallantmon made an audible gasp and he saw through the Digimon known as Beelzemon to see Nia within a data core... Smiling at Simon in his...

**Now that Simon has found Henry and Nia, how do they plan to find the others? Where did Nia end up? What was her and Impmon's trial? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	35. Sympathy for a demon

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 35: Sympathy for a Demon...

Before Beelzemon arrived to greet Simon and Henry, he was still Nia and Reapmon. However, they were trapped within a secret labratory where, there were a noticable amount of tanks used for experimentation... But for what exactly? It would seem that Nia and Reapmon would soon find out as they explore the secret lab. "Reapmon, do you know exactly where we are?" Nia asked her Digimon who shook his head and responded "All I know is that we are within a labratory with quite a numerous amount of test tubes surrounding us." Nia pulled out her pistols and said "In that case... We should be careful. Who knows what might jump out at us? It could be a Zubat..." Reapmon then added "Or more likely a beaver warrior..." Nia later added "Or even one of those animatronics from a children's pizza place!" Reapmon looked at her skeptically and she said "My dad told me a lot of weird rumors as a kid... When we had time to bond of course!" Reapmon was still confused by what she meant by "rumors" but he decided to ask her later instead of now. What they weren't aware of, was that something or rather, someone was watching them. And that someone... was just as obscured as the other tanks.

As Nia and Reapmon were continuing their quest driven by curiosity, one of the tanks opened... And it seemed that it was one nearby them. What emerged from the tank appeared to be a black lion with a brown mane that had a somewhat muscular frame with pants reaching to his ankles as well as a sword on the back of his waist. Reapmon saw this walking abomination and he instantly froze at the sight. "It can't be... You're a... Leomon?" Nia saw this Digimon and scanned it with her Digivice. "MadLeomon, Virus type, Champion Level. Attacks are: Fist of the fallen beast king, and Poison claw." Reapmon seemed to be afraid of this zombie like creature as indicated by his lack of movement. Nia seemed confused at first, until she remembered that her partner was traumatized by the fact that he killed a Leomon who was his best friend. The Madleomon then charged at Reapmon in an attempt to eat him and consume his data. However, Nia shot him before he could touch Reapmon. The MadLeomon then disintigrated into nothing but data. Reapmon snapped out of his shock and looked at his Tamer, who sported quite a serious expression on her face. "You must think I'm a lowly coward now. I wouldn't blame you... Considering that I was practically seeking my own death there." Nia then put away her guns and slapped Reapmon in the face.

"I didn't think that you were a coward! But, you shouldn't put yourself down just because of your fears. If need be, I'll protect you from here on out. But, if you wish to face your fears... Then please help me Reapmon." Nia said to Reapmon who was surprised that Nia didn't berate him regarding what had just transpired. However, now he felt a bit of resolve returning to him and decided to fight alongside his Tamer. "I may have hesitated back there... But the thought that occured to me before I shot him was "It's better to die than to be used as an experiment." Nia said trying to have Reapmon understand how she was able to shoot the zombie lion so easily. But then it seemed that more MadLeomon began exiting their tanks and these didn't seem to have swords, but instead spikes on their shoulders and back. Nia and Reapmon stood back to back pointing their guns at the zombie lions who seemed to be a bit more... feral than the first one was. Reapmon then tried to remember his Tamer's words to gain some courage when facing these beasts, that were walking reminders of his past trauma.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The figure that seemed to be watching the Tamer/Digimon duo, emerged from his tank. "So it seems someone's here... But why? And why does that tall one look very familiar?" The figure asked himself as he watched the event take place. "Though my body seems to have recovered for whatever reason..." The figure said as he looked at himself. "No matter, Once I leave this place... I will once again rule over this world. I, Lucemon will see this reign through no matter what! But first... I need more data... Otherwise, my body will start to collapse on itself." Lucemon considered that at his current condition, he still needs data before he can even make an appearance out in the battlefield. "The first thing I'll do once I'm back at full power... Is kill the Legendary Warriors who wronged me back in my days of ruling this pitiful world! The first one I'll kill is the one called Kittan Ackerman. And then, the rest is clockwork..." After that declaration Lucemon started laughing to himself before continuing to view the fight at hand. "Once the MadLeomon kill these intruders, I'll have their data and I'm sure that will be sufficient enough for me to go into the human world... And besides, who would suspect me of wanting to murder someone? I'm just a little kid... Aren't I?" He then continues to laugh in arrogance.

Back with Nia and Reapmon...

* * *

><p>[<strong>Cue Slash!<strong>]

Nia and Reapmon were blasting their way through several of the zombie lions. Nia was effortlessly gunning down each one that dared to strike her. Meanwhile Reapmon was doing a mixture of using his gun arm and slashing the zombie-like Digimon. However, as they kept going, they noticed something about these Digimon... It seemed that there was a direction in which the data keeps on flowing. And so the two decided to follow that pathway, in the hopes that they'll be able to stop this madness. Unfortunately, more and more decided to get in their way and so they decided to do a combination that they haven't tried before up until now. "**Triple Barrel Shot!**" They both said simultaneously as they fired their rounds at the zombies which ended up clearing a path for the duo. As they were passing through, one of the Zombie lions got in a lucky shot at Reapmon but it seemed to only damage his bandanna. When Nia removed the Bandanna she saw that there was indeed a scratch on her partner. "We've come this far haven't we Nia?" Reapmon said to Nia who nodded in understanding and decided to continue moving through the path they made for themselves. Afterwards, they found a door and closed it from the other side to prevent any interference from the Zombie Lions.

[**End Slash!**]

"Reapmon, once we get out of here, we need to get that wound looked at." Nia said to her partner who responded "Tis but a scratch. Since I'm a Virus Type Digimon, I can't really get poisoned by lesser Digimon. So unless one of them was a mega level like those Ebemon that Simon took out earlier... I'd say I'm fine for now." Nia smiled at the reassurance but then the duo were greeted by a what appeared to be a blonde haired kid, with what appears to be half a robe wrapped around his torso to his knees. While the robe was covering the left side of his torso, the left side was entirely exposed with what appears to be purple markings on his chest, his left arm, and below his left eye. He had gold wristguards and anklets along with eight wings attached to his back and two somehow protruding from his head. "I wondered why you looked so familiar Reapmon... But then again it's been a long time since we've seen one another... Beelzemon!" Nia kept her gun pointed at the child-like Digimon and asked Reapmon "So I'm guessing that's Lucemon, leader of the Demon lords?" Reapmon nodded and looked at Lucemon with anger on his face. "What's wrong Beelzemon? I thought we could have a little, reunion with one another... But clearly as I can see, you've lowered yourself to becoming a human's mere lap-dog."

Reapmon tries firing a shot at Lucemon, only for his shot to get sliced in half. Reapmon looks down on the floor and notices a large shadow wandering around Lucemon. "Nia! That shadow below Lucemon!" Reapmon yelled to Nia who looked down on the ground and saw what her partner was focusing on. "I see you noticed my shadow... Well Reapmon, as I'm sure you're aware I never had this power before... But now, I have an ability that will give me intantaneous protection whenever I need it! So I'm afraid that both of you... Will have to die now!" Lucemon said before commanding the shadow to attack Nia and Reapmon. They both avoided the shadow's strikes at first... But then Reapmon started to take some hits from the attacks. Which eventually forced him to de-evolve back into Impmon. Nia saw this and fired a round that Lucemon was expecting the shadow to cut. But instead, when the shadow tried to defend him it ended up parting for the bullet to hit Lucemon. He moved out of the path of the bullet... Only for it to slightly graze his face. Nia used this opportunity to rush over to Impmon's aid. Lucemon saw that her gun was most likely the key to her success, and so he had an idea... An awfully, awful idea... "Impmon! C'mon! Let's get you some place safe!" Nia yelled to her partner who was having a hard time standing up. Though he did see that something was aimed at him. Nia saw this and did the first thing she could think of...

She stood in the path of the Shadow's attack and took the hit for Impmon. "Hah! I knew it! You humans and your compassion! It would've been better for you to run! But no... You had to take the bullet for your partner's incompetence!" Lucemon said cheerfully before laughing at Nia and Impmon. The Shadow blades came out of Nia who fell onto the floor in front of Impmon... With what appears to be her data flowing out of her. "Nia... You can't die here! Not now! Simon's waitin' for ya! What's your dad gonna say when he finds out that you're dead!? Huh?! Please... Get up Nia... Your friends need you... I need you..." Impmon said to the fading Nia while trying to hold back tears in his eyes. "Impmon, I understand that you feel out of place but... You're one of us... You're our friend... If we can accept you for who you are... Why can't you?" Impmon snapped out of his shock and responded "But... How can I accept this? You died for a demon! A hellspawn! Why are you this accepting of me? It literally makes no sense..." Nia looked into Impmon's eyes and said "You are who you make yourself out to believe. And it doesn't matter if you are a demon, it's what's inside that counts... Isn't it?" Impmon then walked up to Nia's open wound and tried to see if he can heal the injury and save his fallen Tamer. "Nia, if you believe in me... Then I wanna believe in you!" Impmon then saw some kind of power within his Tamer. It seemed to be flowing in the pattern of a spiral. Nia then looked at her Digivice and saw what appeared to be, a small drill nearby it.

She picked it up and put it onto the wound that Impmon's hands were over. Her Digivice floated over the open wound as well which puzzled Lucemon. "What's this nonsense... No matter, whatever it is... You're dead." He commanded the shadows to strike Nia and Impmon, but a light emitted from the duo which impeded the Shadow's movements. Suddenly, the two began to glow and appeared to have merged together...

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**"Spiral Matrix Evolution!"**

Nia said as she inserted the drill into her digivice, and was then enveloped by a purple streams of data. **"Impmon... Spiral Matrix Evolve to..."** Impmon said as Nia fell onto him. He then began to change into what appeared to be a tall, muscular biker. With long black leather pants, boots with spikes on the tips, a black inner shirt with a black biker jacket. He seemed to have claws on the tips of his fingers, and what appeared to be tubes protruding from his back. Lastly were the two gun holsters on his back and his left leg, along with a black mask that showed three green eyes and what appeared to be a metal tail.

**"Beelzemon!"**

Lucemon looked at what used to be a girl and a small demon. And saw what appeared to be the result of their union. "So, you've regained your true form Beelzemon. Though I have to say... Green is not a sutable eye color for you. I very much preferred red." Beelzemon looked down and picked up Nia's guns. The moment he touched the firearms, the two pistols somehow gained additional barrels on both sides that connected itself to the main barrel. However, he decides to put the guns into their holsters and prepared to strike the shadow surrounding Lucemon. The child demon commanded the shadow to strike Beelzemon only for his claws to give off a purple glow and for him to slash at the shadow with high speed. **"Darkness Claw!"** Beelzemon said while successfully fending off the attacks. Lucemon looks at this display with shock and confusion. "_I don't understand! How is he so fast! There's no way he can block all of my attacks. Unless... His human must be helping him! I'll have to end this now!_" Lucemon thought to himself before ordering the shadow to form itself into an extremely powerful spear. Beelzemon sees this and pulls out one of his two guns to shoot Lucemon. "Nia, is the iron gun the one that scratched him?" Beelzemon asks Nia within the data sphere. She nods in response to Beelzemon who then says "Good... Now I can finally end this conflict."

Beelzemon then points the gun at Lucemon who was prepared to launch the shadow spear. "Now Beelzemon! Die along with your Tamer!" The shadow spear was launched at Beelzemon who pulled the trigger on his gun. The bullets went straight through the spear which parted for the attack. Lucemon was shocked by this turn of events... But he did not have any time whatsoever to dodge. And so... Lucemon was pierced through the forehead. Beelzemon then notices the mark on his chest and immediately recognizes it. "So, the firearm responded to brand huh?" Beelzemon asked Nia who nodded in response. He walked up to the dying Lucemon who was starting to disintigrate into nothing but data. "Y'know, I was always loyal to you Lucemon. Daemon even ordered me to kill my own comrades for leaving the moment you died. But, it's a shame that I had to put you down for good. I'm sorry..." Beelzemon closes his eyes, mourning Lucemon's death and when he opened them... His data was gone for good. He turned to face the door that was holding off the MadLeomon and when he opened them... The zombie lions were gone. As though destroying Lucemon was all that it took to defeat all of these Digimon. Beelzemon then shot a gas leak nearby where Lucemon was in hopes of destroying the labratory.

As the former demon lord exitted the lab, an explosion occured behind him... But he just simply kept on walking. Beelzemon looks down at his hand and asks "So Nia, is this what it means to have a bittersweet ending?" Nia inside the data sphere responds "It's not the end you know right?" Beelzemon laughs a bit and says "You certainly know how to encourage others, don't you?" Nia laughs a bit and Beelzemon looks up before shouting "Behemoth!" into the sky. Suddenly, a brownish red motorcycle appeared from the sky... As though responding to Beelzemon's command. He gets into the seat while the motor was running and says "It's been a long time... Hasn't it old friend?" He then drives off towards what would seem to be an unknown destination to others. But to Nia and Beelzemon... It was the pathway towards their friends. They would eventually find Simon and Henry in the form of their mega level Digimon and reveal to Simon what had transpired...

"And that's what happened..." Nia finished telling the story of what she and Impmon had been doing this whole time. They had de-fused to rid of the awkward situation of how a masculine Digimon had been the result of his girlfriend and Impmon. "So, you ended up killing Lucemon eh?" Simon asked Nia and Impmon who both nodded in response. "I thought he was long dead when my dad and his friends killed him." Henry was somewhat shocked by the news that Nia and Impmon killed the leader of the demon lords, but even more shocked that Simon's father had killed Lucemon earlier. "So Ackerman, what's our next plan of attack?" Impmon asked and Simon responded "I'm gonna see if I can detect anyone else. Though it may take time since I need to concentrate." Simon then went away from Henry and Nia to meditate. Meanwhile Henry and Nia decided to talk about their current situation. "So once we're all together... How do you think we're gonna keep Simon from going gung ho again?" Henry asked Nia who responded "I think Simon has learned his lesson considering that... He doesn't appear to have the hazard mark anymore." Impmon then adds "Well Guilmon doesn't have the hazard anymore either... Just that spiral mark on his chest. And speaking of which... What's this spiral energy all about exactly?" Guilmon walked up to the group and answered "Spiral Energy is what flows through all living organisms. It's power is based on one's belief in themselves... And others. So the more confident you are... The more power you get."

Terriermon raised a hand and asked Guilmon "So, confidence is now a factor?" Guilmon nods and says "Terriermon, confidence has always been a factor in battles." Terriermon does a little face palm and says "Well silly me then huh Henry?" Henry nods in response to his partner and looks at Nia and Impmon. "So Impmon... what do you think of your new power?" Henry asks Impmon who responded "Well, I gotta be honest... Now it feels even better than it did when I was evil. So you don't need to worry about me deep sixing any of you." Nia then adds "I never doubted him for a second... I know that skepticism is proof that you aren't naive... But Impmon has been genuine to me since day one. And that, I can never turn my back on." The five of them all nodded in agreement as Simon came back to the group with news. "I think I just detected Rika's prescense..." Simon said to everyone who got up from their resting places. "Just tell us which direction and we'll find her!" Henry said to Simon who nodded in response and pointed in what appeared to be east of their location. They each got out their core drills and traveled either by flying (or in Beelzemon's case using a motorcycle) to their destination.

**Now that three of the Tamers have reunited, can they find Rika before it's too late? And what of the other Tamers in the Digital World? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	36. Life, Can be amusing

The following is a non-profit fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 36: Life, can be amusing...

Rika and Taomon ended up in what appeared to be a somewhat, average sized village. Rika seemed to be confused by her surroundings... Until Taomon spoke up and said "This is... Kitsune Village! Rika, we need to leave now!" Rika didn't question Taomon due to knowing what this village is about. The moment they tried to leave however, two Doumon appeared in front of them... Preventing the two from leaving the village. They then looked around and saw a whole bunch of other Renamon and their dark counterparts. "So, the traitor has returned eh?" One them said in the background. The Doumon approached Taomon and said "So it seems you've come back here eh? And you've brought a new sacrifice... Perfect..." The Doumon was looking at Rika whom Taomon stood in front of protectively. Rika threw her backpack at one of the Renamon in the village which ended up surprising the unsuspecting Digimon. The Renamon dodged the thrown object which landed on the ground nearby a tent... Which prompted the others to start attacking. "Rika, I'm guessing we should die fighting?" Taomon asked standing back to back with Rika who responded "No, we hold them off until we get some help..." The surrounding fox Digimon then charged at the Tamer/Digimon team for what should be an interesting fight...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the central building...<p>

The black fox Shaman Digimon known as Kazuhamon was sitting upon her chair, when a Doumon appeared before her. "Mistress Kazuhamon, I have some news to report!" The Doumon said to Kazumon who responded "Speak your mind..." Doumon nods and then says "It seems that the traitor... has returned to our village! What course of action should we take?" Kazuhamon after hearing this gives a smirk and rises from her chair. "Tell the others that I'll handle the situation... I believe she's brought a sacrifice?" Kazuhamon asked Doumon who responded "It's as you predicted mistress! She's brought along a human who seems to be fighting alongside her!" Kazuhamon pauses a bit and then says "La vie est drole..." Doumon responds "Of course mistress, life..." Kazuhamon warps her staff over to her and finishes "Is truly amusing." She then walks out of the office and thinks to herself "Perhaps, I was right to let her go back then... After all, she has proven useful to me... Even if it is unintentional on her end. But in the end, Daemon was able to make it work and now I have a new sacrifice for the ceremony. Now then, let's see... What exactly are we dealing with here..." She then exits the building from the third story and looks down to see what was happening.

* * *

><p>Back with Rika and Taomon...<p>

The two were busy dealing with the various villagers... But then suddenly they all backed off from the fight. "What's going on? We were just getting started!" Rika asked Taomon who noticed what appears to be rainbow back lights following around the dark shaman. Rika saw the shaman and asked "Is this the one you were talking about?" Taomon responds angrily "Yes, that... Is Kazuhamon, the leader of this village." Kazuhamon floated down to the surface of the village and said "So, I see you brought me a sacrifice huh? Well I guess I was right on just letting you leave after all!" She then laughs to condescend Taomon who only got angrier at Kazuhamon. Rika hearing the shaman's mannerisms seemed to have recognized something about her. "Taomon, there's something about Kazuhamon that's very familiar for some reason." Rika said to Taomon who looked back at Kazuhamon and responded "Have you met her before Rika?" Rika answered "In a way, yes... But not as this creature..." Kazuhamon looks at Rika and says "Ah, those eyes of yours... That takes me back quite a few years... But, you were so young at the time. I believe that was about ten years ago when we last met... Little miss, Rika Nonaka." Rika's eyes widened at the fact this Digimon knew her name... And that she knew something about Kazuhamon. "It can't be..." Rika said before slowly backing away in fear. "What's wrong Rika?" Rika then says "You're that person my mom worked for... You... You're... Ragyo, Kiryuin..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Ten years ago, Nonaka residence...<em>

_Four year old Rika Nonaka was standing behind her father's leg when she saw who had arrived at her house. The person appeared to be a young woman, appearing slightly older than Rumiko... With Silver hair on the top part whereas the bottom part appeared to be rainbow for some odd reason. She was wearing a woman's business uniform with a knee high dress, and heels. However, one of the strangest features of this woman, was that her skin was completely pale like that of Snow white... Except for her lips which are purple and obviously the hair. Just seeing this woman frightened Rika which didn't really surprise her father at all since he, and Rumiko knew of the woman known to Japan... As Ragyo Kiryuin, head of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. "So, Rumiko, have you considered my offer yet?" Ragyo asked Rumiko who was doing her best to put up a bravado in front of this woman. She responded "I apologize Mistress Ragyo, but I'm afraid the answer is no. I don't wish to be a model for these... Things you call clothing!" Ragyo seemed offended by what Rumiko said to her. Though her next words seemed to say otherwise... "Tell me something Rumiko... You've been a model for me for quite some time, and now... I can see why." Rumiko was confused by what Ragyo said until she turned to see that, she was now focusing on her own daughter._

_"You seem to have gotten yourself married, and now you have this cute little girl with you..." Ragyo commented on Rika, who was even more fearful now that she noticed her. "You don't have to get her involved with this! Why can't you ever take no for an answer!" Rumiko said to Ragyo who responded "There's just simply too much potential to be wasted... And besides, if you won't help me... Perhaps the little one will help me. Now what do you say to that?" Rumiko then looks at her husband and daughter and says "I'll be back soon okay?" Rika is confused by her mom's statement and goes up to ask "Why mommy? Didn't you say you weren't leaving us?" Rumiko gets down her knees and says while hugging Rika "I'm sorry Rika... But you'll understand when you're older... Okay?" Ragyo looks at this display and says "Now come along Rumiko... We have a lot of work to do." Rumiko lets go of Rika and stands to face Ragyo and responds "Just keep your word that neither my husband, or daughter gets involved in this... Okay?" Ragyo frowns and says "Fine, they'll be safe... For as long as you cooperate." Rumiko then followed Ragyo out the door and Rika goes up to her father before saying "Daddy? Why is mommy leaving us?" James Nonaka tried his best to explain to Rika. "Listen Rika, Mommy's gonna be away for a while... So I need you to help me take care of your grandmother okay?" Rika nodded still confused by the meaning of her father's words and before going to help him... She felt like crying that day._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback...<p>

Rika was still in shock after the realization of who Kazuhamon truly is, and couldn't seem to move from the spot she was standing in. "So, after ten years the potential still shows itself... But tell me something little miss Rika... Have you any understanding as to what your "partner" has been doing as of late?" Rika shook her head at Kazuhamon's question and said "She's been helping me fight off Digimon that tried to damage my home! She's told me what you do to people here! And I won't be your sacrificial pawn Ragyo!" Kazuhamon was only a bit shocked by Rika's rebellious attitude and responded "You remind me very much of your mother back then... All she wanted to do was make sure that you didn't get involved with the job she was a part of... Testing all of those REVOCS clothing, and seeing how they fit her..." Rika was both disgusted and surprised at Kazuhamon's words and thought "So mom was trying to protect me that day... But what am I supposed to do? Taomon doesn't stand a chance against Kazuhamon... And then there's all of these Digimon surrounding us... I really hate being in positions like this." Taomon went in front of Rika and said "If you think I'll let you have my Tamer, then you're wrong. She is someone I'll be glad to give my life for! And I will protect her!" Kazuhamon laughed at Taomon's declaration and said "We'll see about that! I doubt you've gotten any stronger since our first meeting!" She then signaled the other Renamon/Doumon to stay out of the fight until it's done and brought out her staff to face Taomon...

Rika saw as Taomon charged at Kazuhamon and was quite worried about her partner. She then looked around the village and saw that the other Renamon, were staring at her. Each of them said repeatedly "Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice." Rika was now even more terrified than she was before. Kazuhamon looked at Taomon, who had her brush going against the staff. "Please tell me this isn't the best you can do... You've built up so much rage these past few years, so why are you holding back?" Taomon angered by her question responded "Oh you'll soon see my rage Kazuhamon! You'll see!" She then brought out a quite a number of small pieces of paper that stuck onto Kazuhamon and seemed to have restrained her. "You honestly believe that you can defeat me by restraining me? How droll..." Taomon then made a hand-sign that seemed to trigger the papers to catch on fire. After some time of concentration she then said "**Talisman Spell...**" Before all of the papers blew up. Taomon believing her job to be done then said "It's finally over Rika... Now all we need to do is find the others..." Suddenly from the smoke a voice said "I don't think so Taomon..." Taomon turned around and saw something she didn't want to see... Kazuhamon still ver much alive, and appeared to have taken no damage from the resulting explosion.

Taomon was then kicked right in the gut and picked up by her neck. "Taomon!" Rika yelled but was then stopped by the other Renamon standing in her way. "What we have here, is severe case of misunderstanding. You think that the situation is under your control." Taomon looks down and asks "What are you talking about?" Kazuhamon answers "It is impressive that you did make it this far, so you get an A+. However... In my opinion, nothing is more ugly than a person playing a role THAT DOESN'T FIT THEM!" She then proceeds to punch Taomon in the face which had quite a bit of impact behind it. "Your mistake was bringing your Tamer to this battle! A terrible mistake! Her strength is the reason you have the nerve to face me! You'd collapse! In a heap! WITHOUT HER!" Kazuhamon said while repeatedly punching Taomon in the face until Taomon had brought out her brush and prepared an attack. "**Talisman... Of Li-**" She was cut off by Kazuhamon breaking Taomon's brush and another punch to her gut. "Your little rebellion has amused me somewhat... But I think it's time you gave up now..." Taomon then dropped to the ground and de-evolved back into Renamon. Kazuhamon picked up Renamon and said "I still need you very much alive Renamon. And about your Tamer... Well let's just say, she'll only need the bare assentials for this ritual." Kazuhamon then signaled the other Renamon to go after Rika. Meanwhile, Rika had witnessed the battle and saw her partner being carried around by Kazuhamon. She wanted to go after her, but as of right now... She's already lost her own battle.

She noticed the other Renamon walking towards her in a circle which ensured no way out for the red-head. They were still repeatedly saying "Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice." And their hands were getting closer and closer to Rika who was frozen with hopelessness gripping her. "Simon..." Rika mutters before the Renamon get close and start tearing apart every piece of clothing on Rika. She was carried by the other Renamon, unconscious and lacking in any kind of willpower...

* * *

><p>Later in the same village...<p>

Simon and co. arrived at Kitsune village, but decided to de-fuse so they can split up and find out where their friend is. As they looked around, each of them noticed that the village, was practically empty. However, Simon and Guilmon came across one another and saw something that both horrified, and angered them. "What, the hell is this!?" Simon asks nobody in particular regarding the remains of Rika's clothes as well as her backpack just nearby one of the various small buildings. Nia knew that Simon didn't like it when his friends were in danger, but knew of his tranquil fury. Guilmon on the other hand saw Taomon's brush... And went completely viral. However, since he and his Tamer were of the same mind at this point, Simon decided to throw Falchion to Henry who asked "Why'd you give this to me?" Simon didn't respond to his friend's question. Nia then answered Henry "Because considering Simon and Guilmon's rage at this point... I doubt they can wield Falchion until they've calmed down." Henry at first didn't understand... Until he remembered that Falchion can't be wielded by darkness. "What are you gonna do Nia?" Henry asked Nia who responded "Me and Impmon will follow Simon down there. In case he might lose control." Henry then grabbed Terriermon and Falchion before going outside the village to wait for Simon and Nia due to their mega form being too big to fit into the building.

Simon and Guilmon were literally walking side by side, as Simon inserted the core drill into his Digivice. However, instead of the green energy that Spiral Energy was known for being... This was black and red.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**Guilmon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... ChaosGallantmon!**

**Impmon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... Beelzemon!**

ChaosGallantmon was somewhat similar looking to the original... Only everything that was red... Was turned to black, including the combat shades. Beelzemon seemed to be a litle... unsettled by his comrade's new form and decided to not say anything that might provoke either side of ChaosGallantmon. They notice a staircase that seems to go down into an underground chamber. ChaosGallantmon seemed to spawn a shadow lance of some kind and, literally broke a hole into the ground. "You coming or what?" ChaosGallantmon asked in a somewhat aggressive tone before jumping down the hole. Beelzemon nodded to the dark knight's question before jumping down the hole himself. Nia, inside her data core knows that Simon will be fine once Rika's safe and sound...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the underground chamber...<p>

Renamon woke up and saw that she was on some kind of table. She looked upside down to see her Tamer, unconscious and wearing nothing at all. Renamon was enraged and struggled against what appeared to be blue threads holding her down. "I'm afraid that you can't escape those binds my pupil..." Kazuhamon said to Renamon in a somewhat amused tone. "So this is the ritual that you speak of huh?" Renamon asked Kazuhamon who responded "Indeed it is. However, it seems with you two... It's a special case. Since you are bonded to her mentally and through this Digivice... This ritual will be much easier to perform since, I don't have to force a bond onto another!" Kazuhamon then placed Rika's Digivice in between the two before retreating to the outer rim of the circle surrounding the two tables. "And now that the two of you are here... Let's begin the ritual shall we?" Kazuhamon then tapped the bottom of her staff onto the edge of the circle which triggered a blue glow that surrounded Renamon and Rika. Renamon was yelling to Rika to wake up... To no avail. The Digivice seemed to serve as the medium to force the two into an evolution. However, just as the ritual was about to be completed ChaosGallantmon and Beelzemon came out of the hole in the ceiling. Kazuhamon saw the two mega level digimon and said "If you're here for the girl... It's already too late. She's nothing more than a lost cause now..." ChaosGallantmon walked up to Kazuhamon and back handed her before she could say anything else.

He then grabbed Kazuhamon by the neck, which provoked the other renamon and Doumon to attack. However, Beelzemon shot one of the Doumon and asked "Anyone else care to try me?" The fox digimon didn't know what to do considering their current situation. ChaosGallantmon then formed a lance on his right arm and pointed it at Kazuhamon's face. "Give. Back. My Friends!" He said in a surprisingly menacing tone. Kazuhamon looks at ChaosGallantmon and says "It's too late for them. Now watch and behold! Our newest shaman!" The dark knight looked up to see what appeared to be, another Kazuhamon only it's eyes give off a blue glow that suggest it's possessed. Beelzemon looks over at the new Kazuhamon and is shocked at this new Digimon. The new Kazuhamon unleashed a barrier that forced Beelzemon against a nearby wall along with the other Doumon and lesser Renamon. ChaosGallantmon seemed to stand his ground. He walked towards the possessed Kazuhamon who kept on increasing the barrier's strength, which only slightly slowed ChaosGallantmon's advance. The dark knight Digimon made his lance fade away before putting his right hand on the possessed shaman's head. Suddenly ChaosGallantmon changed back into a regular Gallantmon before pouring some spiral energy into the possessed Shaman. However, Simon was putting himself into what would remain of Rika's subconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Inside Rika's mindscape...<p>

Simon was looking around for Rika within her dream. He then saw that Rika was on a swingset happily playing on it with her father. Simon felt quite a bit of guilt upon viewing the sight. She was laughing and being surprisingly cheerful, but when Simon approached... Her illusion ended. "Rika, you know this isn't real right?" She looks down on the ground before asking "Do... You still think that this is your fault?" Simon then sits on the swing next to her and responds "I've thought about the whole thing after a while, and... I see that you don't blame me for this... But I have to take responsibility for my lack of action back then." Rika looks at Simon and says "You really are something you know that? But then again... You saved me back then, and I feel like I have to own up to you as well." Simon responded "To be honest, my reasoning for helping does have to do with... My mother." Rika then says "I figured as much, considering how stongly you feel towards my whole life drama." After a while of staring into the sun Rika then started to sing...

_**Every morning, and every night**_  
><em><strong> You watch over me like the sun and the sky.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every morning, and every night <strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you promise to be in my Guardian light?<strong>_

Simon notices that Rika is singing asks "What's the name of the song?" Rika responds "It's the promise." Simon then cues her to continue as the illusion world is collapsing.

_**Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,**_  
><em><strong>And when the moon shines through the darkness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can find the path that leads us home,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And on the you'll... Maybe... Sing me a song.<strong>_

_**Promise that you will always be there,**_  
><em><strong>Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Help me stand up tall if I fall down.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make me laugh away... All my bluest days.<strong>_

_**How could you promise you always would be there?**_  
><em><strong>Why'd you have to go, away somewhere?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every morning into every night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?<strong>_

_**Am I all alone? Or standing in your light?**_  
><em><strong>I wish that I could... Maybe... Sing you a song... Tonight.<strong>_

Rika then stood up and left the swing set to go towards the unknown, or possibly her partner. Simon faded away from the mindscape.

_**You promised me we'd stay for the sunset...**_

She then appeared withinside a blue data sphere trying to contact her partner. "Renamon, you there?" Renamon then responded "Rika! you're okay!" Rika felt relieved on the prospect that her partner is still alive and well. "By the way Rika, I heard your song." Rika blushed in embarassment and responded "Yeah, so what?" There was a bit of silence between the two until Renamon eventually answered "It was very beautiful Rika..." Rika mentally thanked Renamon before deciding to face the true enemy before her.

* * *

><p>Back on the outside...<p>

Gallantmon stood back from the shaman Digimon who appears to have undergone a little change. She seemed to have changed from black armor to yellow armor. Most of this new Digimon appeared to have Kazuhamon's appearance but it seemed to have more power behind it. "So, that's Renamon's true mega form huh?" Beelzemon asked Gallantmon who was somewhat awestruck by the new form standing in front of him. "Simon, leave Ragyo to me! You and Nia can handle the others." The new Digimon said to Simon who turns to see the somewhat angry Kazuhamon standing up and asks "That's Ragyo Kiryuin!? I thought she was dead!" The new shaman tapped her staff and said "There's a time for explanation, and a time for a fight! And right now, we fight!" Gallantmon nods to the shaman and says "Good luck Rika, just be careful okay?" The shaman nodded and responded "Who the hell do you think I am?" Gallantmon sighs and goes over with Beelzemon to take on the other kitsune Digimon. Kazuhamon looked at the new Shaman and says "So you changed into a Sakuyamon eh? So what? It doesn't matter what form you take! All your hopes and dreams end here and now!"

Kazuhamon then released the fox spirit from within the belt. "**Ura Izuna!**" She says before sending the spirit at Sakuyamon who simply tapped her staff against the ground, and emitted a barrier that protected her against the spirit. Kazuhamon was quite shocked at the level of power Sakuyamon had just demonstrated and seemed to now have something to fear. "I'm ashamed Kazuhamon... I thought you of all Digimon would have put up a fight! But now it seems that all you can do is talk big!" Sakuyamon said to her dark counterpart before summoning up her four spirits to attack Kazuhamon. "**Spirit... Strike!**" Sakuyamon said before striking the dark shaman with said spirits. Kazuhamon tried making a barrier to fend off the spirits... But was ultimately over powered by the assault and thus, Kazuhamon had been throughouly restrained by the spirits. "How does it feel being powerless Kazuhamon? Unable to do anything except watch as your scheme goes up in smoke!" Sakuyamon asks the restrained shaman who is angered by a mere servant, whom she had thought could gambit her into bringing a sacrifice without being told to do so. Now, she is literally at the servant's mercy. "Any last words, Ragyo Kiryuin?" Sakuyamon asked the dark shaman who seemed to be too angry to say anything. Sakuyamon then stabbed Kazuhamon through the head with the bottom part of her staff. When the dark Shaman disintigrated into nothing but data, Sakuyamon then rose up through the hole Gallantmon and Beelzemon went through.

Meanwhile Gallantmon and Beelzemon were taking down the fox Digimon with little to no effort... Even considering the fact that Gallantmon, doesn't have Falchion at the moment. They notice Sakuyamon leaving through the hole and decide to follow her. When the shaman came to the surface, she saw that Megagargomon was outside waiting for a signal. He then sees that Gallantmon and Beelzemon exit the hole followed by the remaining Renamon and Doumon. Sakuyamon jumps and lands on top of Megagargomon, who looks at her and sees the result of Rika and Renamon's bond. Gallantmon was carrying Rika's backpack and with Beelzemon, escape the village. MegaGargomon drops Falchion where Gallantmon is running and the knight Digimon catches it. Sakuyamon concentrating power into her staff unleashes a powerful blue flame from the top part. "**Fox Drive!**" She says as the flame consumes not only the village... But the whole Renamon tribe. MegaGargomon looks to Sakuyamon and asks "You sure about being the last of your kind?" Sakuyamon turns from the destruction and responds "It's better this way. I made a promise to burn this village to hell... Even if it meant my own kind's destruction." Everyone then turned away from the village and headed back into the woods.

Simon and Guilmon were the first to de-fuse from their state for three reasons. One, so that the two can rest from giving into their rage. Two, to give Rika her backpack since the events of the village. And three, for Simon to see if he can locate any of the other Tamers. "Rika, once you de-fuse change into whatever's inside the bag alright?" Simon asked Sakuyamon who just nodded in response before heading into the woods. He then went over to meditate away from Henry and the others. A few minutes later Rika and Renamon came back to the campsite. The only noticeable difference on Rika seemed to be her shirt. Instead of the usual broken blue heart, the heart was full. It was as though to symbolize that her heart had finally been pieced back together, by all of her friends. "So, how did you guys find me?" Rika asks the group. Henry was the first to respond "Simon was able to sense you using this new power that was within all of us." Rika was a bit confused until she remembered the drill necklace that she now wore. "I'm guessing it has something to do with this right?" Rika asked Henry who nodded in response. Nia then said to them "We have to make sure we know what to say to Simon when everyone is together again." Everyone nodded in agreement to Nia's suggestion. Guilmon seemed to be quite protective towards Renamon during the whole time they were waiting. At first, she seemed confused. Until, she realized that maybe her getting captured was the reason why Simon and Guilmon took that dark form. Simon went back up to the group of Tamers and Digimon before saying "I think I found somebody... But, their signal is pretty weak..."

**Now that Rika and Renamon are safe and sound, how will the Tamers fare against their next opponent? Can they get to their friends in time? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	37. Who's the real Puppet master?

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 37: Who's the real Puppetmaster?

In another distant location within the Digital World, Suzie and her partner Antylamon had wandered around where they ended up, looking for their friends. With no such luck, they headed towards the nearest location to them... Which happened to be the great library of the Digital World. "So Antylamon, what exactly is this place?" Suzie asked while sitting on top of Antylamon's head. The tall rabbit Digimon responded "This is a sacred place for all Digimon. It is where all our rich history lies within. Anything you wish to know about our world... Is right here whenever you may end up being the slightest bit curious." Suzie then said "So it's basically a library is what you're trying to say, right?" Antylamon sighed and responded "Yes, it is what you humans call a library. However, unlike the normal public libraries in your world, ours always updates based on events that happen every single day." Suzie was quite surprised by what her partner just told her, considering how it takes quite a while for people who write novels for a living to update on their work. And here's a place where information is always being updated, based on events in the Digital World. Antylamon opens up the large doors to enter within the already massive building. Little did they know however, someone was watching them from the distance.

This someone in question appeared to be a wooden puppet-like Digimon. He had on blue overalls with gears on his chest. Cables were attached to the back of his wooden feet and wrists. He carried on his back a wooden puppet cross, and a wooden hammer with a metal head, which contained what appeared to be round slots on a revolver... Which he carried in his pocket. He also wore a red hat and a metal nose, which would give the impression that his nose grows, whenever he so much as tell a single lie. "So, that's the last Deva of the Digimon Sovereign huh? Perfect! Once I kill her and her Tamer, Daemon will surely give me the praise I deserve! Besides, I used to be one the original Dark Masters for crying out loud!" The puppet said to himself regarding the unsuspecting Tamer and Digimon. "Alright, so first, I'll go in and I'll tie them up! Then, once they're powerless to do anything... I feed them an apple which will poison them!" A mysterious voice outside then said "I believe that is based on the fairy tale known as Snow White." The puppet gets somewhat angry at the voice and responds "Okay, how about this... I make the girl prick her finger on a spindle and then-" He was cut off by the voice again who said "That was Sleeping Beauty." The puppet was still confused by this voice and thought of another plan. "Well I'll just throw them into a canyon where a stampede of rampaging Digimon will run them over and-" The voice once again interrupted the Puppet's plan and said "That has already been done in a popular disney film."

The puppet got even more irritated and suggested "Make the girl kiss a geckomon so she'll become one?" The voice responded "Princess and the Frog." Puppetmon then grabbed his revolver and says "Screw this! I'll just kill them straight away!" The mysterious voice disappeared from the blue orb he was spying with. In the top of the library a Digimon wearing a red cloak with a yellow hood was watching the puppet in question enter his domain. "I'm afraid that Digimon has made a terrible mistake. Not only is he entering without my permission, he plans on killing someone who's friends are already on their way to save her. Though, it is partially my fault considering I may have provoked him... But I just wished to point out how his plans were rip offs of other popular human media. Which, ever since I've heard of these things called "films and literature" I have grown very intrigued of the world outside of my own. Though I have discovered that I can travel back and forth between worlds... I never once thought to do so after last time. But perhaps... I might be seeking out someone with similar interests to my own. I may know everything about other Digimon in this world, but I do not know much about myself... Besides my name Wisemon, I know naught a thing about what my personality is... Other than an intelligence gatherer. But nevertheless, I hope that humans do turn out to be as interesting as I've hoped." Wisemon finished his monologue and looked through the blue orb again, to see Suzie and Antylamon wandering around his library.

* * *

><p>Puppetmon was sneaking around the library to see where his targets were. What he didn't know was that the library was large enough to hide something as tall as the Antylamon. "Where in hell are they!? It can't be that hard to find a ridculously tall rabbit with long ears! I mean, how tall are these shelves!? What could a non-flying Digimon gain from all of this huh!?" Puppetmon kept on complaining about the size of the library in question, not knowing that all his yelling alerted Suzie and Antylamon to his prescence. "Xiaochun... I think you should get out of here." Antylamon said to her Tamer who responded "Antylamon, I'm not just gonna leave you here. Family sticks together... No matter what!" Antylamon figures to not argue with her, due to the threat that Puppetmon poses. "Alright, we'll try and sneak out together. But let's be quiet okay?" Suzie nodded and followed Antylamon towards the exit of the library. As they approach the exit, Antylamon suddenly stops moving altogether. "Antylamon? What happened? Is everything alright?" Suzie asks the tall rabbit who responds "Get... Away... From... Me..." As she feels like her body won't respond to anything it tells her to do. "You two honestly thought you could get away? Fat chance! I've been looking to fight you all day little girl!" Suzie, instead of running away in fear, puts up a fighting stance and protect Antylamon. "Really? You're gonna actually fight me little girl? As if! What are you gonna do huh? Talk me to death?"<p>

Suzie would have normally taken her time to analyze the puppet Digimon, to see what it's stats are. However, she didn't take too kindly to his comment. She ran towards Puppetmon who was surprised by her speed and was on the recieving end of several kicks to his body. Each of those kicks seemed to cause various cracks on his body... Even breaking off one of his arms. Puppetmon was genuinely shocked by this sudden turn of events. Suzie in turn goes back to her partner who has been released from Puppetmon's strings. "Alright Antylamon, let's get out of here!" Antylamon knew that Suzie had been taking martial arts lessons from the same man who taught Henry, though Suzie decided to go with a somewhat different fighting style. As the two attempt to make an exit, Puppetmon pulls out his revolver and says "This, is what you get for breaking the rules!" He then fires a bullet that ends up hitting Suzie in her abdomen. Antylamon grabbed the mortally wounded Suzie and tries to hide deeper in the library. "There's no use hiding Rabbit! I will hunt you down!" Puppetmon declared knowing Antylamon heard him. Suzie seemed to be losing quite a bit of blood. Antylamon was trying to see if there was anything she could do... Give her data, a healing tome, anything to save her Tamer. But from the moment of her despair... She thought of an idea, one of which she had never thought to do. From where the idea in her head originated, she doesn't know. But suddenly, she transformed herself into... A transparent barrier healed Suzie's wound. Though, it seems that she is still too weak to wake up.

Puppetmon finds this barrier and tries to shoot it. However, his bullets merely disintigrated the moment it made contact with the barrier. He then tried to touch it with his remaining arm... But later found himself incredibly drained for some reason. To prevent himself from losing his physical being, he decided to find his arm, heal up, and wait for the barrier to go down... Or someone else to play with. Inside the barrier, it seemed that Puppetmon's energy was used to re-energize Suzie a little bit. However, Antylamon knew that if she wanted Suzie to fully recover... She'd need the energy of the others. "If anyone can hear me... Heed my voice... Please give me your power, so that I may help heal this little girl. And Jianliang... I was glad to be your little sister's partner. Please... help her from now on..." Antylamon said as though she was going to die from this ordeal. However, Wisemon, who had just witnessed this turn of events... Heard the rabbit's plea. "There's no need to worry Antylamon, your story has not ended yet... For you see, your friends whom you allign yourself with... Are already on their way here. So for now, you can relax and help heal your Tamer. And for now, there's no need to worry about Puppetmon... For he is currently trying to recover as well. Now all you need to do, is believe in your friends... Believe that they'll arrive and they will."

* * *

><p>Later, outside the library...<p>

Simon and co. arrived at where he sensed the signal of spiral energy. "Well, the signal's telling me that the person is here. However..." Simon started saying to everyone before they entered the large building. "There is some kind of force at work here, which is interfering with my abilities. So for now, we're gonna have to split up and search this place." Everyone nodded to Simon's suggestions and he proceeded to open the door. As everyone looks around, Guilmon and the other Digimon were shocked by what they were looking at. Books, almost literally everywhere they looked. "This is... The Great Digital Library." Renamon said which didn't really get anyone's attention. Henry then said "You're not kidding about that." As they were about to decide who goes where, the owner of the library appeared before them. "Welcome... To my library. A place filled with so much knowledge that, it keeps on getting bigger and bigger, the more information that is stored here. Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Wisemon, and I am the one who holds any answer to any question of the Digital World you may ask me." Henry got out his Digivice and analyzed the new Digimon. "Wisemon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Pandora Dialogue and Eternal Nirvana." Henry quoted his Digivice. Wisemon then approached the Tamers and their partners and said "I'm still surprised that these devices don't ever tell you personal traits about Digimon. But then again, it can't be helped. After all, it is only a mere piece of plastic with powers depending on the user."

Simon responds to Wisemon "These "pieces of plastic" have helped us come together as both partners and friends." Wisemon then looked at Simon directly and said "My apologies, it's just that there is only one thing I put enough passion to in this world. And that... Is knowledge. From what I've gathered in the Digital World... Your names are, Simon Ackerman, Guilmon, Jianliang Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Nia Esthiem, and Impmon." None of them were really surprised, since they knew that he has gathered quite a large amount of information. And their names... Were easy to obtain. "What may surprise you is that... Three out of Four of the Tamers here, are slowly becoming data." This surprised just about everyone in the room. "What do you mean we're becoming data!?" Henry asked bewildered by this revelation. "Yeah! Give us some answers after springing that on us!" Rika yelled angrily at the cloaked Digimon. "Isn't it quite obvious? The moment all nine of you entered this world, you slowly become part of it. Eventually even becoming like Digimon themselves. So until you humans leave this world, you are for now Digimon like the rest of us." Nia then asks "But wait... If we're all slowly becoming data... Shouldn't this affect Simon as well?" Simon turns to face his girlfriend and responds "Nia... Because of Megidramon... I've always been part data. I guess that now he's gone from my body, I seem to have gained some form of immunity to it."

Wisemon nods and says "That would appear to be the case. However, your newly acquired power and link to Guilmon seem to be what is truly preventing you from being... Fully human." Simon looks at Guilmon who then asks Simon "So, if I were to die then... You would no longer be part data." Simon then responds "Guilmon... At this point, I'm grateful to be part data. Because if that weren't the case... I'd probably have never met you." Henry then goes up to Wisemon and asks "Getting back to the matter at hand, if you own this library... Could you show us where one of our friends is?" Wisemon remembers who they are looking for and responds "I can direct you... But, I don't think that you'd want to know who this person you're looking for is Jianliang." Henry is at first confused by Wisemon's words... But then, he realized what this meant. "Take. Us. To. Suzie!" Henry said to Wisemon angrily who then cued them to follow him. As they traveled through the library, everyone noticed that Henry was the one directly behind Wisemon instead of the usual Simon leading the team. Rika then asks Simon "Is he gonna be okay?" Simon turns his head to Rika and responds "Henry's an older sibling as you are aware. At this point, if so much as one scratch is on Suzie's head... Let's just say he might not be inclined to forgiveness. How do you think you'd feel if you had a younger sibling who's constantly at risk?" Rika then looks past Simon to Henry and thinks to herself "_I... Honestly don't know. I'm sure Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Ken would know. But... I just don't know..._"

After quite some time, Wisemon then showed the Tamers whom they were looking for. Henry's eyes widened quite a bit, and tears threatened to leak out as he gazed at the sight of his little sister with a fatal wound on her abdomen, inside a barrier. "XIAOCHUN!" Henry yelled his little sister's name as he approached the barrier. He was about to touch the barrier when Simon grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the barrier. "Simon, my little sister is severely injured and trapped within that bubble... Let me go!" Wisemon then says "Unfortunately, Simon has the right idea about not touching the barrier. For Antylamon created this field to drain those who would try and pierce it." Henry is then released from Simon's grasp, and he proceeds to gaze upon the healing barrier. "...Suzie, why didn't I get here sooner? How did it all come to this!?" Henry asked no one in particular. Simon once again felt responsible for this issue because of his recklessness. "Henry, I know it's my fault that all this happened... But we need to focus on finding a way to save her and all that. Alright?" Simon said to try and reassure him. Henry knowing his best friend is prone to blaming himself for things, turns and asks "Simon, why do you keep assuming it's your fault? I mean, wasn't it Daemon who got us into this predicament?" Simon was honestly shocked to see that Henry doesn't blame him for what happened to Suzie. "Thank you Henry. Now Wisemon, is there any way to dispose of this barrier and get Suzie back?" Simon said while asking Wisemon what to do next. "Hmm, I think one of you needs to charge this barrier with Spiral Energy."

Simon put his hand on Henry and said "I'm counting on you Jianliang. Use the core drill to pour in Spiral Energy. As long as you believe in yourself and getting your sister back... The drill will never run out of energy." Henry looked at his core drill before nodding to Simon and responding "Alright, I'll get Suzie out of there." Henry had Terriermon come closer to the barrier with him, and he then inserted the drill into the barrier which started to feed off of Henry's spiral energy. Just as the drill was getting through, Henry and Terriermon were pulled into the barrier which ended up giving off a green glow that obscured Suzie from view. "So where did they end up Wisemon?" Guilmon asked out of curiosity. Wisemon pondered this for a bit and responded "They most likely ended up inside Lopmon's subconscious. From there, they'll be able to help both Xiaochun and Antylamon." Just as they were about to pray for Henry's safety, a puppet-like Digimon appeared before them. "So, that's your game huh Wisemon?" Simon looked at the puppet Digimon and scanned him. "Puppetmon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Bullet Hammer, Flying Cross Cutter and Drill Nose." Simon said quoting his Digivice. Impmon looks at Puppetmon and asks "Hey, aren't you one of those Dark Master schmoes?" Puppetmon looks at Impmon and responds "I'm surprised you know about them. Yes, me and another one of us were members of the Dark Masters... But now, we are a part of Yggdrasil's army! And all you need to do bow before me!"

Simon raises his eyebrow and asks "So, how much do you need the world's tiniest Violin?" Puppetmon looks at Simon and says "How dare you show me disrespect! I'll have you know, that I've been a more significant threat than most Digimon have been in this whole forsaken world!" Simon then gestures playing a small violin and says "Actually I have the world's smallest violin in my fingers." Upon closer inspection, there is an actual small violin on Simon's thumb... That he plays with his index finger. "Although... With the amount of wood that made you... I could make one hell of a rocking chair." Puppetmon then gets so angry and tries to use his puppet strings on Simon, who cuts up his strings effortlessly. "Tell me you've got something stronger. Otherwise... I might be a tad bit disappointed." Puppetmon then snapped his fingers. After that, the ground started shaking around them. Wisemon then used his power to put the entire library into a sphere he made. The Tamers and the other Digimon were still intact and outside the orb. They looked up and saw a giant house-like mecha. Rika expresses some excitement and says "Henry's gonna miss out on this." Renamon then responds "Given the likelyhood of us defeating this thing effortlessly... Maybe not. I'm surprised you've regained your resolve so quickly." Rika looks at Renamon and says "My faith in my friends is probably what saved me." Nia then said "Can we please focus!" Everybody then got out their core drills and prepared to fight the house mecha.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Lopmon's subconscious...<p>

Henry and Terriermon found themselves in, what appears to be a kingdom in the clouds. "Is this really in Lopmon's mind?" Terriermon asked Henry who was focused on getting his little sister. "Oh, right... Sorry about that." He said before getting back onto Henry's shoulder. As the two traveled through this somewhat barren kingdom in the clouds, they come across what appears to be a throne room... With Suzie sitting on the throne. Henry immediately ran up to Suzie to check and see if she's awake. Suddenly, from the ceiling came Lopmon who said "She'll wake up soon. It's just how soon, that's the issue." However, before Henry could try and encourage Suzie to wake up... He, Terriermon and Lopmon were surrounded by what appear to be shadow versions of Puppetmon. Lopmon looks quite frightened by the scenario... Henry and Terriermon however looked at the shadow puppets with anger. "Why are such dark creatures in this sacred place?" Henry asks rhetorically. Terriermon adds "I guess they think that, they own the joint. And I may be laid back at times... But I feel the same way that Henry does when it comes to family!" Suddenly a green aura appeared around Henry and Terriermon. "The thing about family is that..." Henry started. "You mess with one of us..." Terriermon added. "**YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US!**" They both shouted at the same time. Suzie stirred from the duo's shouting. However, when she woke up, she knew what they should do. "Lopmon, how about we all do this together..." Suzie said to Lopmon before standing next to Henry and grabbing his hand. Lopmon nodded and did the same with Terriermon.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**"Spiral Matrix Evolution!"**

**Terriermon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... MegaGargomon!**

**Lopmon Spiral Matrix Evolve To...**

As Suzie fell into Lopmon, the rabbit began to undego some changes. Her color changed drastically from brown with pink... To pink with white. Her arms grew somewhat larger, her torso has changed into that of an hourglass-like shape, the legs shrank somewhat and the ears looked more like angel wings than actual rabbit ears. She also had gold rings on the ears as well as what appears to be a neck piece like that on a clown.

**Cherubimon!**

MegaGargomon may have been quite a contender... Cherubimon on the other hand, was a whole different story. With one swipe of her hand, the Shadow Puppetmon vanished without a single trace. "Hey Henry, wanna go help the others?" Cherubimon asked MegaGargomon who nodded and responded "Well I came here to help you so... Looks like we'll need to see how they're doing..." They then exited the heavenly kingdom and headed back into the Digital world to help their friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the outside...<p>

Simon and co. were landing blow after blow on Puppetmon's house mecha, which seemed to have a difficult time hitting them. Beelzemon kept on firing low shots since his method of fast mobility was his bike. While Gallantmon and Sakuyamon kept on striking it in the air. But every time they would hit the robot... It's parts kept on regenerating, even when the parts were burnt by Sakuyamon. "Well, unless we can incinerate the entire machine in one go... It looks like we won't be getting anywhere." Gallantmon pointed out. Grani then said "Even my Yuggoth Blaster was no good against this machine! All it did was prove your point." Puppetmon then laughed at everyone's current predicament. "As long as there's a part to work with... There's no way in hell you're beating my House Mecha! And now, I'm afraid it's time to finish the three of you off!" Puppetmon then had the House Mecha try and crush everyone... Only for a giant metal fist to appear out of the orb and stop the attack completely. The House Mecha backed away from the giant metal fist and saw two things... One was MegaGargomon while the other was, Cherubimon one of the Three Archangels. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Beelzemon all looked in awe at Cherubimon's magnificence... While Puppetmon could only look in anger. "You know what?! I am One Hundred and Ten Percent done with all of you! Destroy them!" Puppetmon shouted, while ordering the House Mecha to destroy Cherubimon who merely raised her hands and summoned bolts of lightning to strike the House Mecha.

"**Heaven's Judgement!**" Cherubimon shouted as the bolts launched themselves at the house mecha, which caused it to fall apart almost instantaneously. However, before it could regenerate, MegaGargomon said "**Mega Barrage!**" before launching several missiles at the broken mecha. Puppetmon felt strings loosen from his hands and was stricken with fear when the five mega level Digimon cornered him. "I've been waiting for this!" Beelzemon said. Gallantmon gave the signal for all five mega level Digimon to attack Puppetmon. "Okay, Now!" Beelzemon later said before the all charged at Puppetmon. Wisemon watched as the fight was taken into a huge dust cloud and said "This always happened whenever someone would approve of the "All out Attack". That doesn't mean it isn't amusing per se." After the dust cloud dissapated the five mega level Digimon looked over the data that used to be Puppetmon. Later on, they all de-fused from their Digimon and were invited to Wisemon's quarters. "Now as you can see, this is where I oversee the library and the vast majority of the Digital World. However, I can only see what go out of my way to see. So unless I leave this place... I cannot hope to see all the secrets of the Digital World. So tell me something... What is it that you want... Simon Ackerman?" Simon looked at Wisemon who was sitting across from him, while the others were seated in a circle with Guilmon and Renamon sitting behind their Tamers. "I want to find the rest of my friends and apologize for my foolishness." Wisemon thought about Simon's question and responded "Well, there's no need to worry about your other four friends... For they're already on their way here." Everybody then shouted at the same time "WHAT!?"

**How does Wisemon know of this? Will Simon finally be able to atone for his supposed sins? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	38. How to Out-Gambit Someone

The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 38: How to Out-Gambit someone...

Daisuke and Ken were in what appeared to be... Another section of the forest area. Although here, they seemed to be walking around with Paildramon hoping to find someone. "Simon! You there!?" Daisuke yelled in the hopes of finding their leader. "Davis, we've been wandering around these woods for a few hours now... I don't think we're gonna find Simon... Or anyone else for that matter." Ken responded to Daisuke who gave him a bit of an angry look. Paildramon looks at the two and says "Ken, we can't lose faith in Simon, nor the others. So all we can do now is hope we can find them and get out of this loop." Daisuke stops before Ken and asks "So wait... We've been stuck walking in circles just because it's a loop?" Ken starts to think about this and says "I think maybe our opponent has this all planned out or something." Paildramon after hearing this asks "So what do you think we should do Ken?" Ken starts to ponder their plan of attack while Daisuke notices someone watching them outside the path. "Hey, Kid! I remember you!" The mystery kid heard Daisuke's yells and didn't know if he should approach them or not. "You go on. I'll stick to the shadows until you absolutely need me." The mysterious Digimon told him before he approached Daisuke and Ken.

"Can I help you two?" Mystery kid asked Daisuke who responded "Me and Ken are currently stuck in this loop, that is likely caused by a Digimon or something... Do you know what we should do?" The boy knew that walking over to Daisuke would cause him to be stuck as well. But then again, perhaps this was his intention. "Well, the only thing we can do... Is to wait until the Digimon shows up. Otherwise... We'll never get out of here at all. And our constant walking will likely create a rut in the ground following a set pathway." The boy said to Daisuke. Ken turned around and approached the kid before asking "All I've got is one question... Who are you exactly?" The boy thought long and hard about a name he could use that isn't his real name. If they knew that his name was Takato... Then they would tell Simon. So he thought of a different name. "It's Shinta, nice to meet you." Takato said hoping they wouldn't be too skeptical about it. "Well Shinta, my name's Daisuke, this is Ken and Paildramon." Daisuke said shaking Takato's hand and introducing himself along with Ken and Paildramon. "Well, at least with the three of us... We can come up with a strategy to beat this one." Ken said before having Takato and Daisuke sit down nearby him. "So in theory, whoever created this loop clearly wanted us to wear ourselves down before killing us. But the problem is... What happens when he finds out we're not walking?" Ken asked the two beside him.

Daisuke thought about this and suggested "Well, maybe he'd come to us with an army strong enough to fight Paildramon." Takato then added "I guess you'll need me after all." Ken looked at Takato skeptically... Until Takato pulled out what used to be a wrapped up version of Falchion. "I think I could assist in taking down whatever comes at us." Takato said. Paildramon looked down at the group and said "Well, I'm willing to bet whomever we're going up against won't be a pushover for me or Shinta... So we're gonna need to save our energy for the real enemy." They all nodded in agreement with that plan. "In case we need some more back up... My friend in the woods will help us, if need be." The mysterious Digimon heard Takato loud and clear. "Way to not involve me Takato. Next thing you know, he'll tell them about the future and whatnot. Although, I know he won't have me show up unless it's absolutely necessary... Or when the important one finds out the truth. How long that will take... I'll give it probably a few years maybe." After a little while Ken told them what the plan of attack was, since they decided to play the waiting game with their opponent. "So are we all clear on the plan of attack?" Ken asked the group who nodded in response. "Then get into positions! I'll give the signal to initiate the attack." Ken said before he started running around the loop. Daisuke and Takato got onto Paildramon. Meanwhile the mysterious Digimon waited for Takato's signal before he would strike.

* * *

><p>A little later and Ken seems to have worn himself out. "That... Should do it... Now where's that Digimon?" Ken asked while panting. Suddenly a bunch of Musyamon and Karatenmon appeared, surrounding the Tamer. However, the biggest threat... Was the one who appeared right in front of Ken. "So, you decided to give yourself up? Just to protect your fellow Tamer eh?" The mysterious Digimon asked. He appeared to be a bigger samurai than the Musyamon... Only he had a mask that covered his whole face and he wore black armor. However, one thing Ken noticed... Was the large Katana that he carried around. Ken was able to catch his breath and asked "So, you think you're compensating for something?" The samurai Digimon was confused and responded "I fail to see your point... Considering Digimon are genderless that is..." Ken later got out his Digivice to analyze the new Digimon "Tactimon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Earth Shaker, Tectonic Tremor, Earth Hammer, San-no-Tachi Kai: Chitsuikaku, Ultimate Tactic, Go-no-Tachi, Mu-no-Tachi, Primary Tactic, Penetrating Blast, Hoshiwari, and Tenshukaku." Ken said quoting his Digivice... Also noticing a large amount of attacks this Digimon is capable of. "You flatter me with your analysis Ken Ichijouji. However, there's one thing that you must understand... I won't need all of my attacks to defeat you, or your pitiful friends. Since, all you can do is cower before me... As I cut you down... Bit, by bit."<p>

Ken smirked at Tactimon's arrogance and said "Well, how are you gonna do all this, if you don't have any forces to keep us boxed in? Now guys!" Daisuke and Paildramon came from the top of the trees and took out all of the Digimon surrounding Ken. Takato then pulled out Falchion, as though to try and challenge Tactimon. "So, you destroyed most of DarkKnightmon's army. Not exactly a big deal... Considering they were mere champion level Digimon." Daisuke confused asked "Those belong to DarkKnightmon? I guess he must not care for his own forces then, huh?" Takato turned to Daisuke and said "I wouldn't suggest underestimating him at this point Davis." Daisuke raised an eyebrow and thought "How does Shinta know my nickname? Meh, doesn't matter. We just have to focus on winning this battle!" Tactimon held out his sword and said "Before I kill all of you... Allow me a demonstration of my sword's destructive power!" He begins to pull out the katana from his sheath and makes a downward slice aimed between Daisuke, Ken, Paildramon and Takato. They all got out the way... Only for the ground to suddenly split in two between the four of them. Instead of being afraid of Tactimon's blade, the Tamers were angry at Tactimon for destroying a part of the Digital World's ecosystem. Paildramon then put energy into the wrist spikes and charged at Tactimon. "Sting Strike!" Paildramon said while striking multiple times at Tactimon... Only for his speed to outclass Paildramon in terms of strikes. Paildramon ended up injured in quite a few places and was worn out by his attack against Tactimon.

"It's a shame all that power, gone to waste on a mere Digimon such as you." Tactimon said condescending Paildramon who responded "Cable Catcher!" Before restraining Tactimon with claws on wires. He then charges a ball of electricity to attack Tactimon. "Electric... Bolt!" He said firing the attack at Tactimon. He then pulled his claws back away from where Tactimon stood. However, when the smoke cleared... Tactimon seemed to have taken no damage, whatsoever. "Good tactic... Just not the right Digimon for the job." Tactimon then took a few slices at Paildramon who was powerless to defend himself from the attack. He then de-evolved back into V-Mon and Wormmon. "V-Mon! You okay buddy?" Daisuke asked worried about V-Mon. "I'm fine Daishuke... But Wormmon... Is he okay?" V-Mon asked concerned about his friend/Jogress partner. Ken looked at Daisuke and said "Wormmon is alright... He's just resting right now." Daisuke gave a sigh of relief... Only for that relief to be countered by the sight of Tactimon standing over them, with no way to defend themselves from the powerful Digimon. Takato then stood in between Tactimon and the two other Tamers. "If you wanna kill them, you'll have to go through me!" Takato said pointing his parallel falchion at Tactimon, who responded "Alright foolish human... I'll accept your challenge. Come on then, Human!" Takato swung at Tactimon, only for him to not have as much luck as Paildramon. Takato was then punched in the gut which sent him flying into a tree.

V-Mon stood in front of his Tamer poised to fight Tactimon. He said to his Tamer "Daishuke... It's time for you to find a way out. I'll take out thish bozo." Wormmon got next to V-Mon and said to Ken "Ken, I feel that you should run as well. Your parents want you home, and I'm not gonna let them down now!" Tactimon pointed his sword at the group of four and said "So, I'm assuming this is the whole "I'll hold him off while you run part" Correct? Well, unfortunately the only way to leave this forest's barrier... Is to defeat me! And without a single mega level Digimon here, who could possibly stop me huh?!" Tactimon then began to laugh in arrogance... But then a yellow blur rammed into his torso. "I swear, my Tamer is just as reckless as ever. You guys okay?" The yellow Digimon asked Daisuke and co. "We're fine but... Why do you look like Guilmon?" Daisuke asked the Digimon who responded "It's complicated. But for now, how about I hold him off, while you two figure out a way to evolve to mega level!" Daisuke and Ken were confused by the yellow Guilmon's words but didn't respond, since it was already charging directly at Tactimon again. "And he calls me reckless." Takato says before pulling out a blue card to evolve his Guilmon.

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**

**SUPER EVOLUTION._**

**Guilmon Evolve To... Growlmon!**  
><strong>Growlmon Super Evolve To... WarGrowlmon!<strong>

The yellow WarGrowlmon rammed into Tactimon who tried to hold back this new contender. "So, it looks someone else decided to join our little circle eh?" Tactimon asked WarGrowlmon. The cyborg dragon responded "All I came here to do... Is protect my Tamer and his new friends! If that's too much to ask then die already!" Tactimon merely sheathed his sword for a moment, and then made a single fast stroke with his blade, that turned out to be several strikes at once. WarGrowlmon felt his armor getting damaged by his attacks. "Dammit! This guy's blade... It's so powerful. I'm not sure how much more punishment this armor can take!" WarGrowlmon thought to himself. He looked at the others and thought "No matter! As long as this bastard goes down and my Tamer is alive... It'll be worth some pain!" WarGrowlmon then roared at Tactimon who laughed at his defiance. "If you're gonna be a wild beast, then let's see all of your power!" The two charged at one another to continue their fight. Meanwhile, Daisuke and Ken seemed to be thinking about how they could evolve to mega level. "What if we try believing Ken?" Daisuke suggested. "Believing in what?" Ken asked Daisuke who answered "We believe in not only ourselves... But also our Digimon, and our friends. Believe that we can conquer this challenge, and that they can conquer their challenges!" Ken thought about what Daisuke said and responded "Maybe that's what Simon would do... Y'know if he stops doubting himself that is." Daisuke nodded to Ken's statement.

They then closed their eyes and thought to believe. V-Mon and Wormmon caught onto their Tamers, and did the same thing. After a while, a pair of Core Drills appeared before Daisuke and Ken who saw this as an opportunity. Takato looked at the two and thought "Well at least I know this will turn out well."

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

"**Spiral Matrix Evolution!**" Daisuke and Ken both said at the same time before inserting the core drills into their Digivices. They were both enveloped into data cores and fell into their respective partners...

"**V-Mon... Wormmon... Spiral Matrix Evolve To...**"

V-Mon and Wormmon combined together to form what appeared to be... A bipedal dragon, with red wings, Black armor with large spikes jutting out of the shoulders, a crown on top of his head which was one of three parts that are blue(The others being the tail and arms inside the armor). Clawed Gauntlets with a wrist mounted cannon on the right wrist, and what appeared to be a dragon's face on the chest piece.

"**ImperialDramon Fighter mode!**"

Imperialdramon may not have looked all that holy, but the aura he gave off commanded his prescense throughout the vacinity. Even WarGrowlmon kneeled in his magnificence. "You have done well newcomer, but this is my fight. And I'll be the one who finishes it." Imperialdramon walked up to Tactimon and got into a battle stance with his left arm poised for defense, while his right was poised for offense. "So, just because you've finally shown yourself, you think you're so powerful. Well unfortunately, human capability is very finite and you'll find yourself doomed before you even throw a single punch!" Tactimon then tried slicing Imperialdramon... Only for him to block so fast, few could see it. Tactimon then said "Alright tough guy, how about I end this in a single strike!" Imperialdramon then flew backwards just so he could get momentum from the rush strike. Tactimon sheathed his sword before he charged at Imperialdramon, who charged back. However, after the two strikes met... A crack made itself noticable on Tactimon's blade, which then caused the blade to break off the handle. "Inconceivable! There's now way you could have made an attack that precise, let alone destroy my blade! What in the hell are you!?" Imperialdramon looked back at Tactimon and said "Let's just say, I'm the result of human capability merging with a couple of Digimon."

[Cue Before My Body is Dry nZk]

On the inside of Imperialdramon, Daisuke and Ken seem to within two data spheres of the same color, dark blue. "Y'know what would be weird Ken?" Daisuke asked Ken who responded "I'm guessing, if our heartbeats were in perfect sync?" Daisuke laughed at the fact that his best friend got his guess correctly. "I guess I'm that predictable aren't I?" Daisuke asked Ken who responded "Y'know, ever since we first met... I guess you and have had this mind link, which by the way has allowed us both to anticipate each other's strategies with only a look." Daisuke thought about what Ken meant and remembered all the times they would give each other that look of understanding, and suddenly they would know what the other is thinking. "I imagined a lot of things Ken, but this certainly takes the cake." Daisuke said to Ken who responded "Yeah, I didn't imagine literally merging with you, Wormmon and V-Mon to create Imperialdramon." V-Mon then added "Well, me and Wormmon have always been linked with each other ya know?" Daisuke was relieved to hear V-Mon's voice. Wormmon later added "Ken, I guess I now see what it means to be a part of someone." Both Daisuke and Ken nodded to Wormmon's statement and vowed to destroy Tactimon.

Outside, Imperialdramon prepared one last attack against Tactimon using his wrist mounted cannon. Tactimon threw a few strikes at Imperialdramon, only for him to uppercut him in the gut. Just before Tactimon could be launched into the air Imperialdramon muttered "**Positron Blaster.**" Before firing a huge laser that engulfed Tactimon. The samurai was reduced to nothing but data. WarGrowlmon was quite shocked at the sight he saw, and Takato had to snap him out of his thoughts. "You do know that, we've seen quite a number of impressive things... Right?" WarGrowlmon nodded and responded "Not as impressive as he is." Imperialdramon then took to the skies, and transformed himself into a quadroped dragon with it's wrist mounted cannon, now on it's back. "I must go now... My friends and leader need me." Imperialdramon said to Takato and WarGrowlmon before flying off at a high speed. "Don't worry guys... We're on our way to help you!" Imperialdramon thought as he flew off towards what would seem to be an unknown destination...

[End Before My Body is Dry nZk]

**Now that Imperialdramon has returned to the Digital World, how will the rest of the Tamers fare? Knowing that the leader of the Royal Knights has returned? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	39. Two Frisky Felines Duke it Out!

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 39: Two Frisky Felines Duke it out!

In another corner of the Digital World, Hikari Kamiya and Angewomon seemed to wander around in a cave. Searching for their missing friends, and hoping to find their fearless leader. As they continued, the cave seemed to get darker and darker. Later on, they found a round area that seemed to have some light surrounding it. Little did they know however, there was a demon-like Digimon waiting for them. This Digimon seemed to be wearing a torn black trench coat, with a leather shirt that covers every part of her breasts, except for the very bottom, thus exposing her entire midriff. She also wore what appear to be black spandex-like pants that connect to her heels. She carried around two revolvers with three barrels on each and wore a mask above her three eyes. Her pale blonde hair seemed to flow behind her, wherever she went. "Well, it appears that Daemon was right after all. Perhaps if I ever see him again, I should really commit to Yggdrasil's cause. But then again, he's probably either dead... Or gloating about his victory, like the dumbass that he is. No matter, either way... I'm killing an incarnation of the Archangels!" She then snapped her fingers and set up a trap for the two. "And now we wait."

As soon as Hikari and Angewomon stepped into the round area, the walls around them began to change... Into what appears to be some type of arena, where dozens of Digimon appear to be watching them. "Welcome Archangel." A demonic Digimon said from up above. She came down by backflipping from the area she was previously in. "You actually thought that your friends would be down here little girl? Give me a break! The only thing you'll find in this place is your deaths!" The demonic Digimon said arrogantly. Hikari got out her Digivice to analyze this demonic Digimon. "Beelstarrmon. Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Fly Bullet, and Rizoma de Loto." Hikari said quoting her Digivice. Angewomon then asked "Beelstarrmon, I need to ask you... How did you know that I was an Archangel once? Tell me!" Beelstarrmon gave a laugh at Angewomon and said "It's quite obvious Archangel, only a few Digimon are capable of having such holy power and/or potential. And I know for a fact that you're one of them! So then, do you know where we are Archangel?" Angewomon was confused by Beelstarrmon's sudden question and answered "I can only assume that, this is some kind of illusion created by you, in order to kill me and my Tamer, all while making sure it suits your mood... Correct?" Beelstarrmon responded "Indeed it is... Though in all honesty, yes this is an illusion... But, I made it pretty unique."

Angewomon looked around and inspected the arena before asking "I don't exactly see any cameras, so it's just you and me getting into this fight?" Beelstarrmon nodded and responded "Well girly, you need to understand that, I only wanted entertainment for pretty much everybody involved. And if this were to go onto this "Youtube" that these humans go on... I'd say this would get a million hits within the first hour." Angewomon then asked "Why's that she-devil!?" Beelstarrmon responded "Because Archangel... This, is a cat fight. Both figuratively... And, quite literally." Hikari then asked Angewomon "What's an Archangel? And why does Beelstarrmon keep calling you that?" Angewomon answered "The Archangels are a group of three holy Mega level Digimon who try to keep the peace, and uphold the laws given to us from God. That group consists of Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon. As you could probably guess... I'm a reincarnation of Ophanimon." Hikari thought about the information and said "Then I'll guess that MagnaAngemon was Seraphimon. And Antylamon was once Cherubimon." Angewomon nodded in response and prepared her bow for combat. "**Holy...**" She started before pulling an arrow she summoned with her magic. "**Arrow!**" She said firing the arrow at Beelstarrmon who smirked before the arrow hit her.

She pulled out one of her twin revolvers and fired a bullet, that went straight through Angewomon's Holy arrow. Angewomon had barely enough reaction time to dodge the bullet which impacted the stadium. "That's... Impossible! The Holy Arrows can't be stopped by your ammunition! It doesn't make any sense!" Angewomon said to Beelstarrmon who responded "Well, I guess it's because, you're too weak to even stand a chance against someone like me. And besides... No matter what you do, I'll always be able to counter just about anything you throw at me!" Angewomon raised her hands to the air and said "**Saint... Air!**" Rainbow mist appeared and began to immobilize Beelstarrmon... Only for her to instantly break out of the attack. "You see Angewomon, all you manage to accomplish is merely delaying the inevitable... What you think is damaging me... Is actually just a minor inconvience." Angewomon was quite shocked at what Beelstarrmon had just said. Suddenly she spawned three Holy arrows to fire at Beelstarrmon... Who merely stopped them with her bullets. Angewomon then thought of another tactic, which involved the use of physical combat. She tried delivering a swift kick to her opponent... Only for her to catch the attack. "So, it's a cat fight you want huh? Well, then let's go kitty cat!" Angewomon then used her other leg to land a kick onto her opponent while spinning herself.

"I'm not just reliant on projectiles you know? I also know how to hold my own in hand to hand combat. So bring it on, witch!" Angewomon declared before tempting her opponent. "Well then, maybe now you'll actually put up a fight, ARCHANGEL!" Beelstarrmon said before charging at her holy counterpart. They threw punches and kicks at one another, both appearing to be evenly matched. When Angewomon seemed to be getting the upper hand... Beelstarrmon came behind her and gave her a German Suplex. Hikari meanwhile seemed to feel incresingly powerless in this scenario. "I gotta check my deck for some decent cards in here that aren't seeds of health." Hikari thought to herself as she looked in her deck for anything that would prove to be useful. Angewomon then had Beelstarrmon pinned to the ground under her foot. "**Holy arrow!**" Angewomon yelled before firing an arrow point-blank at Beelstarrmon's body. She backed away from the cloud of dust that emitted from her attack. However, Beelstarrmon appeared to have been unscathed from the attack. "I'll admit... That attack actually hurt me... But don't think that I'll let you get another shot in on me." Angewomon and Beelstarrmon then charged at each other again to prepare for another round.

* * *

><p>Outside the caves...<p>

Daisuke, Ken and their Digimon were at the entrance because Daisuke had sensed Hikari's prescense within. "Kari's here for sure." Daisuke said to Ken who asked "Do you have some ability to sense where the others are?" Daisuke shook his head and responded "I've got this gut feeling that Kari's in this cave... And I promised Taichi that I'd protect her!" He was about to walk in the cave by himself, until V-Mon asked "You do remember that without ush, You'd be a sitting duck right?" Daisuke laughed nervously and said "Right. Sorry about that guys. It's just... I'm really concerned for Kari. I know she's gotten a lot tougher since becoming a Tamer... But I think that she's still a little nervous about everything that's happened so far." Ken put a reassuring hand on Daisuke's shoulder and said "It's alright Davis, I'm sure we'll find her and who knows? She'll probably be perfectly fine." Daisuke smiled at Ken and said "Thanks bestie! But we should hurry up, just in case ya know!" They all started running down the cave to find Hikari and Angewomon. Daisuke was leading while V-Mon and Ken(with Wormmon on his shoulder) were keeping up with the pace that Daisuke was going at. He then thought to himself "_Hikari... Please be here! I can't lose you! Especially after everything we've been through!"_

* * *

><p>Flashback six years ago...<p>

_A lonely Hikari walks through the school grounds trying to head home. She had a somewhat depressed expression on her face, mostly due to her brother's recent disappearance. Today, she seemed to absentmindedly stare at the soccer field, thinking about her brother. However, when she took a closer look at the soccer field after the kids were done practicing... She thought she had seen her older brother Taichi among the team members. She ran up to what she thought was Taichi and started crying onto his back. "Big brother! I missed you so much! Mom's been worried sick about you! And I didn't know what to do and-" She was interrupted by the boy turning around and saying "Taichi? Who's that? And... Why are you crying?" Hikari looked up to see the boy actually had auburn hair, which wasn't as spiky as her older brother... Nor as brown-ish. She also noticed he had tanner skin than her older brother and was wearing a standard soccer uniform. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were my big brother and he well..." The auburn haired boy then asked "And?" Hikari hesitated and said "And he really liked to play soccer." She then noticed she was still hugging the auburn haired boy. She let go while blushing in embarassment. "Well um... My name is Hikari Kamiya... But most people call me Kari." She said while holding out her hand. "My name's Daisuke Motomiya... But everybody on my team here calls me Davis." Daisuke said shaking Hikari's hand._

_After a while, Daisuke then asks "So Kari... You wanna go get something to eat together or..." Hikari interrupts saying "Alright! Where do you wanna go?" Daisuke answers "Well, I know a good noodle place that my sister takes me to from time to time." Hikari smiled at Daisuke's suggestion and headed towards the noodle shop. Little did they know however, this meeting ended up sparking up a relationship that would last for years to come..._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback...<p>

Daisuke, Ken and their Digimon kept on running and Daisuke thought to himself "_I'll make it... I have to make it..._" They then arrived at what appeared to be an arena/stadium where, Angewomon and what appeared to be a busty-like Digimon were duking it out. V-Mon then asks "Sho... Is this what those Cat-fights on Youtube are like?" Ken sweat-dropped and responded "Wait until you're older V-Mon..." V-Mon fumed at Ken's words and said "But I wanna know now!" Wormmon went up to V-Mon and said "Don't worry V-Mon, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough..." V-Mon then felt betrayed by his closest friend, besides his Tamer whom was watching the fight nervously.

Angewomon seemed to be wearing out as the fight went on. Beelstarrmon was just dusting herself off from the fight. "I have to admit, you fight pretty well for an Archangel that prefers projectiles. Though your skills are lacking... You proved to be a much better challenge than I anticipated." Angewomon was suspicious as to why her opponent was giving her sincere praise... until she got into a fighting stance and said "Alright then, I won't hold back anymore Archangel. So prepare yourself!" Angewomon didn't know how to respond to Beelstarrmon's statement, whether or not it was a bluff she put up a defensive stance to prepare for the impact. Suddenly, Beelstarrmon seemed to disappear from the arena... Only for a swift kick to be delivered to Angewomon's abdomen. Which caused her to nearly topple over... Except the kick was followed by several punches and kicks that seemed to hit her at the speed of several bullets fired from an assault rifle. Angewomon felt she had no strength left in her body due to the numerous attacks, and Hikari was dumbstruck by Beelstarrmon's power. So much so that, she ended up dropping her entire deck of cards, which scattered nearby Hikari. Daisuke, Ken and their Digimon were just as shocked as Hikari was and they tried to get into the arena... Only for there to be a force field preventing access. "I see your friends have found our location little girly." Beelstarrmon said to Hikari who just turned around to see Daisuke and Ken outside the field along with their Digimon.

"They can't hear you. I made this force field to block out any sound that isn't from my lovely audience. Isn't that right boys?!" Beelstarrmon said to Hikari and then turned her attention to the audience. They started cheering for their supposed idol. Beelstarrmon then picked up Angewomon by her hair and said "Now then, I have to admit one thing... You are a pretty Archangel, I'll give you that. But I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't rock that look. But nonetheless, you are my enemy and I shall grant you an Archangel's death!" She then lets go of Angewomon's hair and drops her to the ground. She then pulls out her gun and points it at Angewomon's head. "Angewomon!" Hikari yelled before going in front of her Digimon to defend her. Beelstarrmon looks at Hikari and says "Little Tamer, the only reason I'm giving any form of respect to your Digimon... Is because she made me try. Few Digimon have ever made me try before in my life. And now, you're just being inconvienient. I need to ask you something... Do you have any last words to say to your friends out there... Before I kill you too?" Beelstarrmon then disabled the force field, Just so Hikari can say some words to Daisuke. "I have to confess to something. I've been scared little girl... Just wanting things to go back to normal. But, after meeting Daisuke, Simon, and all of my other friends... I've felt that if I try to be brave, I can make my dreams come true. And now, they have. I got to see my big brother again and it's all thanks to my friends for giving me hope."

Daisuke was nearing tears as he saw his girlfriend, practically saying her last thoughts while standing protectively in front of Angewomon... who de-evolved back into Gatomon and was pleading for Hikari to move out of the way. She then looked at Daisuke who's eyes widened at this sight. "Daisuke, I just wanted to say... I love you. I've always loved you." Daisuke tried running up to Hikari... Only for Beelstarrmon to shoot first. However, there seemed to be a pink glow emanating from Hikari herself, that ended up enveloping her and Gatomon in a pink data-sphere. Beelstarrmon backed away, covering her eyes with one of her wings. "Damn! The Archangel's light! It must have been with this girl the whole time!

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**"Spiral Matrix Evolution!"** Hikari said before being enveloped by the data sphere and falling into her partner. Gatomon began to change into what appeared to be Angewomon... Only with blue armor that covered just about every part of her body... Except for the midriff. She also wore blue heels and carried a golden javelin with what appears to be wings on the circular handle. Her shield had a unicorn in the center, with it's horn sticking out of the forehead of the design. This time, she had ten wings instead of eight and what appeared to be a red helmet plume coming out near her golden hair.

**Gatomon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... Ophanimon!**

Daisuke and V-Mon stared slack-jawed at Ophanimon, as she seemed to glow in the light surrounding them. "She's one of those pretty angels isn't she?" V-Mon asked Daisuke who just nodded while still gazing at Ophanimon. Ken got out his Digivice and analyzed Ophanimon. "Ophanimon, Vaccine Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Eden's Javelin and Sefirot Crystal." Inside Ophanimon's data core which seemed to be a lighter shade of pink than Cherubimon's data core. Hikari was looking around with curiosity towards her surrounding area. "Gatomon, where... Are we?" Hikari asked and Ophanimon responded "We have merged together as one being. We are now Ophanimon. Your light seemed to have been able to give me the power to evolve further." Hikari then looked behind her, and it seemed Ophanimon did the same thing. She noticed Daisuke was gazing at her current form and said "I guess the light has always been in me... I just needed some kind of motivator. But now, what we should do is kick some butt!" Ophanimon responded "Of course, that has been our usual priority and now that we've combined... " They then said at the same time "There's no way we can lose!" Beelstarrmon then prepared her guns to fire at the Archangel. "Well, Archangel... Now that you've shown yourself... No need to hold back, is there?" She then fired her shots so fast, that not even V-Mon or Wormmon could pick up on where the bullets would go. Suddenly, Ophanimon raised her hand and ten colored crystals gathered in front of her, deflecting each of the shots.

She then positioned them to fire at Beelstarrmon. "**Sefirot Crystal!**" She said firing all ten crystals at her target. Beelstarrmon dodged some of the crystals... But when she tried to shoot them down, the crystals destroyed her firearms. She later took a heavy amount of damage from the crystals. Ophanimon then raised her javelin in the air and charged it with light energy. "Tell me Beelstarrmon, before I end this battle... Have you found what you sought for?" Ophanimon asked Beelstarrmon, who responded with a grin on her face and answered "I was looking to fight an Archangel... And this is what I get. Daemon did not fail in delivering a worthy opponent." Ophanimon then said "Very well then, you'll get a warrior's death." She then pulled the Javelin back and thrusted forward while saying "**Eden's Javelin!**" Beelstarrmon didn't try to move from the beam of light, nor try to target Daisuke and the others... She sat there with a smile on her face and took the attack. Once she was nothing but data, Ophanimon descended and said "She didn't care about winning or losing... She just wanted a fight where she had to try. But still, I can't feel remorse... Not now... Not until we've won this battle!" Daisuke approached Ophanimon and asked "Hikari... Are you still there?" Ophanimon nodded in response and said "Of course Daisuke... And I'm not gonna leave any time soon!" Ophanimon then lit up the rest of the cave, after the arena suddenly faded away from existence. And they continued their path to escape the cave.

* * *

><p>Outside the cave...<p>

Daisuke, Ken, Hikari and their Digimon all made it out of the cave, only to be greeted by what appears to be a giant tower. It seemed to reek with darkness, but the Tamers didn't seem fazed by this at all. "Hey Davis, you think TK might be up there?" Ken asked Daisuke who responded "Well, one thing's for certain... This tower's gonna be quite a dousy." Hikari grabbed Daisuke's hand and said "Well, whatever's in that tower, I'm sure we can handle it together!" Ken put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and nodded to Daisuke for reassurance. Daisuke then put on his goggles and said "Well, let's get TK out of there and find Simon!" They then entered the tower where they encountered what appeared to be Ogremon blocking the way. "Y'know something Daishuke? I think that we might not be able to go this way." V-Mon said to his Tamer who responded "V-Mon, if there's usually a lot of goons in one place..." Hikari then added "We're going the right way correct?" They then pulled out their newly acquired core drills... And prepared to take on all of the Digimon guarding the stairway...

**Now that Hikari has gained the ability to Spiral Matrix Evolve, the Tamers appear to have gained two Archangels. But what of Takeru Takaishi and MagnaAngemon? Find out next time... On Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	40. Here's a Lampshade

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 40: Here's a lampshade...

It seems that Takeru isn't really feeling a sense of fear, nor worry... But instead a feeling of suspicion. "MagnaAngemon, I know we should be looking for our friends but... I have a very distinct feeling about this." MagnaAngemon then looked at his surroundings which is at the top of a very ominous looking tower and asked "You're assuming that this is some kind of trap?" Takeru then raised a hand towards the angel, and answered "No, it's just that... Every time our friends evolve their partners... We're always the last to go. And that's been going on since I've gotten you!" MagnaAngemon then asked "I fail to see where you're getting at TK, so you might want to be a little more clear on your suspicions." Takeru then turned to the angel and said "My point being, we're always last! The last to meet, and the last to evolve into stronger forms! Okay, if Yuki Terumi is behind my life... I will find every possible way to make his life a living hell. And if there is some godlike being out there that wants to me the butt of everyone's jokes, then I don't want to hear any of the bullshit he spews out!" He then looks towards the sky and says "You hear me! I'm sick. And tired. Of your Bullshit! Come out and face me coward!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the writers' room...<p>

In what appears to be an oridinary room a person on the computer looks to his left and wonders where that sound came from. He shrugs and says "Probably my imagination..." He then continues to type on the computer and says "Well, TK... You may not be the butt of everyone's jokes... But there is a good reason for you to go last... You just gotta wait and see."

* * *

><p>Back with Takeru...<p>

Takeru then sighed in defeat and said "Y'know what? I think whatever is gonna try and kill us... Will be what I take my rage out on!" MagnaAngemon then put his hand on Takeru's shoulder and said "I don't know about this feeling you have... But you shouldn't be so quick to judge people. Besides, that's what got you into that mess with Simon months ago right?" Takeru nodded at MagnaAngemon's statement and asked "But are you sure I'm as hopeful as he thinks I am?" MagnaAngemon smiled and responded "If you weren't hopeful... Then we wouldn't be partners now would we?" Takeru then said "You're right partner. Now how about we see what's behind all this darkness." MagnaAngemon responded "Honestly, I couldn't agree with you more TK." They walked around the top of the dark tower for quite a bit... Until a mysterious figure in the darkness said "Welcome, young Tamer and former Archangel. To the top of my little dungeon. I hope you enjoyed the trip here..." Takeru then saw a somewhat tall demonic figure which seemed to have quite a lot of metallic parts on the torso, though not so much on the hands, the leather clad legs with many belts on the pant legs, large red wings, and a face mask... Making his facial appearance, unknown to the whole world. MagnaAngemon was shocked at what he saw. "You're... Devimon."

The Devimon then responded "You are only half correct my holy nemesis." Takeru then analyzed the Digimon with his Digivice. "NeoDevimon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Guilty Claw, Deep Sorrow and Stun Claw." Takeru said quoting his Digivice. "Correct, little Tamer. However, I am aware of your ability to use modifying cards on your Digimon, so... Stun Claw!" Suddenly NeoDevimon reached out to Takeru and gripped him slightly. However, that grip caused Takeru to slump onto the floor in pain. "Takeru! What did you do to him?!" MagnaAngemon asked NeoDevimon who responded "I merely decided to make the fight fair... That's all. Besides, it's not like you wouldn't have asked him to leave now would you?" MagnaAngemon looks down at his paralyzed Tamer who says "MagnaAngemon, just kick his ass... I know you'd think to hold back because of me... But you should know that I'd probably get in the way to begin with." MagnaAngemon then faced NeoDevimon and said "My Tamer is far from a burden... He's been probably my closest friend since I've been to the human world... And I refuse to leave him behind! Just to fight you!" NeoDevimon then responded "Fine then, if you won't leave your paralyzed human... I'll just put a barrier over him... Just so none of our attacks do harm to him." NeoDevimon then raised a barrier over Takeru and tested it's durability. "Now then, will you fight me at full strength... Knowing your partner is safe and sound?" NeoDevimon asked. MagnaAngemon then projected excalibur on his wrist and said "Fine then. I'll fight at full strength... Devil!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the bottom of the tower...<p>

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**V-Mon... Wormmon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter mode!**

**Gatomon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Ophanimon!**

After the light died down, there were now two Mega level Digimon in the place of three tamers and three digimon. One of the Ogremon was confused by what had happened and said "I thought... That if a human merges with a Digimon, there'd be at least one Digimon each. But now, I only see two Digimon." One of the others responded "Yeah, that is true... Usually when a Digimon evolves, that would mean they'd get bigger... Not combine together." There was quite a bit of murmur amongst the crowd of Ogremon that surrounded the two megas, which then prompted them to sweat drop at these questions. Inside the data spheres Daisuke, Ken and Hikari seem to be in a similar state of confusion. "Shouldn't we just... Y'know take them out or something?" Daisuke asked in which Hikari responded "Yeah, this'll get annoying real fast." Imperialdramon and Ophanimon then readied their weapons and attacked the group of confused Ogremon. After a while, the room seemed to grow empty really fast, and the Ogremon proceeded to drop like flys. One Ogremon however, escaped the massacre and headed up to the higher floors to seek out help in this unlikely situation. He then arrived at the room where a Digimon that looked like a metal monkey sat on his couch and sat through various cat videos on the internet. "Awww, that one looks so adorable! These humans created probably some of the best entertainment since that "King of Rock" guy passed away." The monkey digimon said regarding the current video he was watching. "MetalEtemon! There are intruders in the Tower! And they literally destroyed all of our fellow men!"

MetalEtemon paused the video after hearing this and asked "Would you care to repeat that?" Ogremon then said "Um... There are two really powerful Digimon that took out all of our forces sir! And it might be wise to not-" He was then cut off by MetalEtemon crushing his head, and reducing him to mere data. "Then you probably should have died with them soldier! Well, I guess I better teach them some manners." MetalEtemon then punched through his door, which got the attention of Imperialdramon and Ophanimon. "My, oh my... It's an Archangel and a Royal Knight! Now I would say that today was probably my birthday. But, I killed my little informant. So I can't really say this is a birthday gift now can I?" MetalEtemon said to the two megas before jumping down to ground level in order to greet them. Ken was confused by this Digimon's appearance and asked "Does anyone know who this guy is?" Hikari responded "Not a clue." Daisuke added "Yeah, I got nothing and I've played the card game a tad bit longer." Hikari and Ken both shrugged at Daisuke's statement, and MetalEtemon has become a bit angry with these Digimon's lack of knowledge on him. "Perhaps you need a little bit of a story... I was once a proud singer in the Digital World, but then... So many Digimon including this Imp guy and his lion friend booed me before I could even get a your welcome for my performance. Since then, I've wandered this Digital World, looking for the right crowd and sure enough... Those Ogremon you killed, were probably the best crowd I've ever had! And now, I've come to avenge them. I, The almighty MetalEtemon... Will rock you!"

Silence then enveloped the room as a packet of data tumbled casually by the three. Imperialdramon then remembered something. "I did hear that you like... Certain things MetalEtemon." MetalEtemon was confused by Imperialdramon's statement and responded "I beg your pardo-" Suddenly a dog biscuit was thrown at his face. MetalEtemon asked angrily "Would you care to explain to me... What this is?!" Ophanimon answered "I believe that is a dog biscuit." MetalEtemon then asksed "Do you two think I'm a dog? Look at me! Look at me! I'm made of chrome Digizoid! I've got a monkey tail! And I can actually speak your language! Unless I'm one of those idiotic dogs from that one movie... HOW IN THE HELL AM I A DOG!?" Imperialdramon and Ophanimon then looked at each other... And threw more dog biscuits at MetalEtemon... "Just for that... I"m gonna kill the two of you, slowly... And very, very, VERY painfully!" He then charged at Ophanimon, only to be impeded by Imperialdramon grabbing his tail and throwing him towards a wall. "Hm... A tough one huh? I guess this might take a while then." He proceeded to charge at Imperialdramon who blocked his kick... But it seemed the impact hit the wall behind him, rather than on him. Suddenly MetalEtemon spawned a mic stand that acted like a staff to him. "Alrighty then tall dark, and/or dragon man... Let's dance!" He then charged at Imperialdramon with the mic stand and the two then matched each other blow for blow... Until Ophanimon joined the mix and got a hit on MetalEtemon...

Back with Takeru and MagnaAngemon...

MagnaAngemon and NeoDevimon seemed to be evenly matched in this fight. However, MagnaAngemon seemed to be slowly wearing down as the fight goes on... Whereas, NeoDevimon seems to be perfectly fine. "You must be quite tired Archangel... How are you feeling?" MagnaAngemon was panting despite neither one of them laying a scratch on each other. When he caught his breath he asked "Explain to me this: How exactly are you not wearing down after all of this fighting?" NeoDevimon then answered "It's because I'm a cyborg-like Digimon. I may not be able to win against you with conventional means... But that doesn't dictate that I won't try to even out the competition. There's no ploy at all to this contest... It's whoever can last longer. And sadly, you look like you aren't going to win this round now are you, Archangel?" When MagnaAngemon heard this explanation he seemed to sense that, for starters... He was right. It's not the difference in power, but rather the difference in stamina. Humans and Digimon are limited by how much they can endure and dish out, whereas cybernetic Digimon... Could easiliy outlast him. Unfortunately for MagnaAngemon, they've been evenly matched throughout the entire fight. Which meant... Unless if MagnaAngemon can land a blow powerful enough to destroy NeoDevimon in one go... He can't hope to claim victory.

The Archangel then attmepted to create a portal for his opponent. "**Heaven's Gate!**" He said before completing the portal. NeoDevimon was not surprised by this tactic, so he sunk his claws into the ground in order to keep him from falling into the portal. As the portal was trying to suck him in, NeoDevimon said "If this portal is your attempt at destroying me, then forget it! My Tower is made to take Ultimate level attacks, and I have no limits in regard to stamina! So I'm afraid your chances of succeeding, are absolute zero." However, MagnaAngemon got behind him and said "I wasn't just relying on the portal... I was hoping to knock you into it!" He then grabbed NeoDevimon and put him in a full nelson before walking towards the portal. "Do you have any clue what you're about to do?! The moment I go, you'll follow me!" MagnaAngemon responded "If things go smoothly... Then that's the plan!" Takeru, still paralyzed from NeoDevimon's claw looked at his partner and said "Don't do this... I can't lose you too! First my parents get divorced! Then my dad takes Yamato away! And now you're leaving me! I'm begging you... Patamon... Please Don't go..." Takeru seemed to be crying at this sight which made MagnaAngemon feel quite a bit of regret. He then said "I'm sorry Takeru. Just promise to keep me, in your heart..."

He then charged towards the gate with NeoDevimon, who was trying everything to prevent him from going through the portal. Once the two reached it, NeoDevimon grabbed the top parts of the portal and tried crushing the gate. To MagnaAngemon's surprise and shock... He managed to destroy the portal. NeoDevimon then punched MagnaAngemon who, after this attempt... De-evolved back into Patamon. Takeru was struggling to move in his paralysis, just to save Patamon. "Patamon... Why? Why did you do it?" Takeru asked the small Digimon while cradling it in his weakened arms. "TK... I just wanted to be brave... And make a necessary sacrifice for my friend... Just like how Guilmon would. He was brave, kind and a great leader... Just like his Tamer." Takeru smiled at Patamon and said "Yeah, I get how you feel about this. I would sometimes like to look up to Simon even though he tried to leave us. He only tried just to protect us, which I can understand... But he's still an idiot." Patamon then cuddled up into his partner's chest. However, NeoDevimon noticed the two and said "Tis a shame little Tamer... I was going to spare you and just kill the ArchAngel. But you had to break the paralysis and save him didn't you? Oh well, even if Daemon is dead... I still have to end you regardless of his Tamer being in the way."

Takeru looked at NeoDevimon with a look that could very well kill someone and said "Look here buddy! I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you kill Patamon! From here on, I'll fight you with him!" NeoDevimon hesistated for a moment and responded "Child, do you really believe that you can beat me?" Takeru smiled and said "Of course we can! Me and Patamon could totally kick your ass to next week! If I am truly as hopeful as my friends say... You bet your ass I'm gonna use all that hope in order give us both strength! Strength that we can use to end this fight! Once. And. For. All!" Suddenly a bright light emanated from both Takeru and Patamon, which ended up blinding NeoDevimon just from the mere sight of it all. "I don't understand! How could a human and a Digimon give off such a powerful light?! Unless... Of course, his partner is an Archangel... And he must be the vessel that contained what he needed." NeoDevimon said to himself regarding what was happening around him.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

"**Spiral Matrix Evolution!**" Takeru said before being enveloped by a data core. He fell into his partner and Patamon began to change into something just as magnificent as Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Except, he was entirely enveloped in silver armor, with only a few areas on the armor being blue. However, like Ophanimon it may have gained ten wings but it's mask completely obscures his face so none can see it. The most unusual part on Seraphimon is it's loincloth which has an unusual Digicode that translates to "All shall be one with me".

**Patamon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Seraphimon!**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down below...<p>

Imperialdramon and Ophanimon seem to be having a hard time with MetalEtemon. Or more acurately, having a hard time finishing him off. "So then, you all think you're so clever. Thinking that you could beat me with your superior power level. WELL GUESS WHAT?! I've gained enough power through my crowd to make my nigh unstoppable! And the guy who hired me upstairs... Is probably killing your friend right about now..." After MetalEtemon said that, a bright light emanated the room which somehow distracted the metal monkey. "Who turned the lights on now!?" He asked nobody in particular. Imperialdramon and Ophanimon saw an opportunity and decided to charge at him with both their cannon and javelin charged. Once they had him above ground they finished charging their attacks "**Positron Blaster/Eden's Javelin!**" They said before firing their attacks up into the ceiling with MetalEtemon on the recieving end of the attack. "I'LL REMEMBER THIS!" He yelled as he was launched straight through the ceiling and blasted off into the unknown. Imperialdramon and Ophanimon flew up to the top of the tower in order to meet up with their friend. When they got to the top, they saw what appeared to be Seraphimon floating slightly above NeoDevimon.

"So, this is the most powerful of all the Archangels... Seraphimon." NeoDevimon said regarding the large armored angel in front of him. "I'm afraid that your sins have made you irredeemable NeoDevimon. Hence forth, I shall eliminate you. I swear upon my oath that, we shall be all the good in the world. And we swear to defeat... All evil in the world!" NeoDevimon prepared to strike Seraphimon "Guilty Claw!" He said before attempting to strike the Archangel... Only for the arm he used to be chopped off by excalibur. "**Seven Heavens!**" Seraphimon said before firing seven orbs of light at NeoDevimon which upon impact, began to reduce him to data. "Don't think... That this ends here! There are others... More powerful than even I or Vamdemon! If you are to eliminate all evil in the world... You must destroy Yggdrasil and his forces! I bid you farewell... Archangel..." He then laughed at his enemy before he was nothing but data. Inside the data sphere Takeru felt like he truly was as noble as his Digimon. "Patamon, are you sure that you haven't changed?" Takeru asked his partner who responded "Don't worry TK, it's just a phase I have. Your personality will still be intact as we progress through this evolution." Takeru nodded in relief and then asked "One thing I do have to ask: Why do I have to be a stripped down Ken doll in this thing!?"

Daisuke in his data sphere responded "I'm assuming it has to do with us becoming a Digimon since, they're not known for wearing clothes and all that." Takeru sighed and said "I hope Simon doesn't have to put up with this shit." Hikari then said "Speaking of which, maybe we should find him." Daisuke, Ken and Takeru all nodded and said "Right!"

"**Mode Change! Imperialdramon dragon mode!**" Imperialdramon transformed into his dragon form to fly with Ophanimon and Seraphimon towards their leader's potential location.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Simon and Co.<p>

Simon was on lookout with his sensing powers, hoping to see the rest of his missing friends. Wisemon said to him that, they'd be gathering at their location at any time now. "Hm? What's that thing?" Simon asked nobody as he saw something that was coming down towards the library. He saw that it's shadow was about to land on him, so he moved slightly to the right of the shadow... And the figure crash landed in front of the entrance with Simon still confused. When he saw a Digimon in the ground he instinctively got in a fighting stance and prepared to pull out his sword. When the figure came out he said "You know what? I'm gonna take my rage out on the next Mon that I see!" He turns to see Simon poised to fight and thought "Well, I guess I could get a shot in on this guy! He may have a gender unlike us mons... But that will be his weakness!" He ran up to Simon and threw a kick right at his groin. The metal monkey smirked at his success... Only to see that his own chrome digizoid was breaking upon kicking him. He saw that he was slowly breaking apart and bursting into data. "I'm sorry... Was that supposed to hurt me?" Simon asked sincerely as the metal monkey was then reduced to nothing but data. Simon then thought to himself "Huh? Oh well, I guess I'll just wait for the others."

Henry came outside to check on their leader. "We heard an impact! Is everything okay?" Henry asked out of concern for Simon who responded "It was nothing... Just a bug. I decided to play windshield for the day." Henry was suspicious of what kind of bug could have created a crater that's near human sized... But he decided to roll with it considering the day he was having. Simon then detected about three energy signatures heading his way. "Finally, now I won't have to worry about them." He said to himself even though Henry had heard him. "Should I get the others?" Henry asked Simon who answered "I'm gonna need you to, considering that I'm gonna need to work up an apology for everyone." Henry nods to Simon's request before going into the library to get the others and their Digimon. As he was walking in, Rika and the others looked at Henry before Rika asked "So... What's his deal? Is he gonna meet them himself or..." Henry quickly answered "He wants to apologize to all of us." Terriermon got angry and said "Seriously!? He still needs to apologize to us!? I thought he already did that! Why is he insisting on being such a moron!?" Nia then said "Well, he feels the need to make sure we're still with him. But he sometimes doesn't really get that we're still his friends... And we're grateful to him for saving most of us."

Rika looks at Nia and asks "Most of us?" Impmon then answered "Yeah! Me and Nia saved ourselves from that stupid labratory... Though, not without regret." Renamon asks "What do you mean by regret?" Impmon hesitated for a bit and answered "An old friend of mine was going to be resurrected... So I had to put an end to him, before he could cause any more damage." The others kept on telling the stories about their little... Escapades. Guilmon on the other hand went outside to find his Tamer. He approached Simon and asked "Simon, are you still doubting yourself at this point?" Simon looked at Guilmon and answered "I may not have much doubt in my mind... But there are still things that I am concerned about. Perhaps I am an idiot, maybe I am a hypocrite. But, that still won't make me give up on everything!" Guilmon then asked "So... What's keeping you from your "apology"?" Simon responded "Besides, making sure everyone is here... Honestly, it's how everyone feels about me at this point. They may forgive me... But I don't know if they'll ever want to go with me anymore. I left them because I overestimated myself, and no matter how many people are on par with me... I still felt like doing things on my own. And that's why I'm quite a terrible leader." Guilmon shook his head and said "You brought everyone together. Not me or anyone else. Besides, if I never met you... Then who would be my partner Simon?"

Simon was about to respond to Guilmon's question, but then he saw the three mega level Digimon land and de-fuse to reveal... Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Takeru and their partners. "Do you think they're here Daishuke?" V-Mon asks his Tamer who responds "I think so..." The door opened to reveal Henry and the others greeting their friends. "I'm glad you could all make it. And quite honestly... I've got a hell of a lot to say to you guys." He then motions them to follow him to the top of a hill nearby. They sat around in a circle as though a campfire was in the center. Everyone waited for a bit as their leader composed his thoughts. "After everything we've been through... I don't even know if I have the right to be your leader anymore. And before any of you say anything, I would like to apologize to each and everyone of you for my... reckless behavoir today. I'm not asking you to follow me anymore through this journey... That is your choice alone to make. And I already know what Guilmon's answer is, so I just want to know what your answer is." Simon hung his head in shame thinking that they're going to stop following him. Henry had everyone huddle nearby him and discuss their answers without Simon hearing about it.

"He's seriously thinking we're gonna just leave him and Guilmon to fight alone!? After all of this!?" Takeru whispered to the others. "He thinks that because he goes off on his own, that means he isn't worthy of being leader. I believe he's been a great leader... Despite recent events." Ken says trying to explain to Takeru. The Digimon huddled in a separate area from their Tamers to discuss how they feel. "He may not be all that smart... But he can prove to be very competent when it comes to battle. He's very inspiring when it comes to speeches, but I'm guessing he still has a lot to deal with. Although, he might need to understand we're still with him." Renamon said to the other Digimon who nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should go up and bonk him in the head... Ya know, to make him momentai." The others sighed at Terriermon's idea and Lopmon said "Terriermon, we don't need to cause him any more physical harm just for him to listen." Patamon added "Yeah, TK and Guilmon already took care of that. Besides, I think the most he needs is emotional support." Gatomon responded "I was gonna be with Terriermon at this point... But Patamon's right about this." Most of the Digimon went back to the center except for V-Mon and Gatomon. "Hey Gatomon... So if Davish and Kari live together... Does that mean we have to live together too?" Gatomon did a face palm at V-Mon's question and answered "Yes V-Mon, if our Tamers ever move in together, that means we'll live together."

Henry and the others nodded after a long conversation with each other, since they had pretty much the same conversation... Daisuke then asked "Have you guys seen a metal monkey named MetalEtemon?" Henry and the others were confused and Nia said "Nope, never heard of him." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders and they went back to the circle with their Digimon. "Simon, I know you don't think we should follow you at this point... But we've made up our minds." Henry said to Simon who looked to his friends. "You've helped me through my problems after my Dad died... So I want you to know that I still don't blame you for what happened." Rika said reassuring Simon. "I love you Simon... You should know that by now. I'll stay with you through your entire journey." Simon was still a bit surprised by what Nia had said about him. "Simon, you helped me get closer to my big brother... So now, I want to help you in return. And that means, no more pity parties!" Suzie said trying to motivate Simon. "You saved my life that day six years ago... So I wanted to make sure you were okay that day when you were admitted to the hospital." After Daisuke said this, tears were starting to fall down from his eyes. "Not only did you find my brother, but you also made me into a braver person. So thanks for living up to your promise." Hikari said which brought a smile to Simon's face. "Getting to know you and the others has been quite riveting Ackerman. And I hope we can continue that throughout this journey." Ken said being grateful to his leader.

Takeru stood up and said "As for me Simon, I have issues regarding the fact that my big brother is away and... You remind me a lot of him in a way. I didn't want anyone to replace him, but now I realize that... You just wanted to help me through my problems, and now me and Patamon wish to get you through yours." He put out his hand to Simon, and to the Shadow Tamer's surprise, he saw himself offering the same hand to Takeru. "Alright guys, from now on... We do this together. I'm not gonna drag anyone down with me. We fight together and we're going back home together." Simon said taking Takeru's hand and helping himself up. They all cheered for Simon finally coming to his senses... Only for the other Digimon besides Renamon to dog pile on the leader. Henry then said "Terriermon! Get off of him!" Simon then did something very odd to the others. He started laughing as the Digimon piled onto him. "Don't worry about it Henry! It's fine! Besides, this is the most fun I've had so far!" The others laughed with their leader including Renamon who found the situation pretty funny...

**Now that the Tamers have reunited and Simon vowing to no longer go off on his own, can they defeat Vamdemon and his army? And what of Xros Heart? What have they been doing during all of this? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	41. Omni, Zeke and Victory!

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 41: Omni, Zeke and Victory!

Xros Heart was busy visiting what appeared to be an industrial area of the Digital World. They had heard news that the Bagra army was seen in this area from a... Anonymous tip. They looked around the area for any of Bagra's men, only to find that the place appeared to be abandoned. "Guys... Are we really that gullible? Or were we desperate?" Taiki asked everyone. "I guess maybe we wanted any kind of information regarding the enemy. And we chose to believe what we were given. What do you think Taichi?" Kiriha said to Taiki before asking Taichi, who seemed to be deep in thought at the moment. Agumon said to Kiriha "My Tamer is a bit in thought about his sister being a Tamer... And there being a way out of the Digital World for him and the others." Shoutmon came out of the Xros-loader and said "First of all, This is Xros Heart's home! And Second, how in the hell am I going to be Digimon King, if Taiki here isn't gonna be my general!" Taiki went up to Shoutmon and said "Buddy, Simon didn't say that he wasn't going to take us away from you. And besides, I'm sure the Digital World will be fine knowing that there will be someone to protect it. Not just us, but also Simon and the others." Taichi finally spoke up to the others and said "I'm sorry if I haven't been very talkative lately. It's just... Kari's now a part of something. And it got us together again... It's been at least six years since I got trapped in this world..."

Taiki responded to Taichi "We know how you feel about this. But we all know that, once Vamdemon is defeated... We need to go back home." Kiriha then added "And Simon actually has a way of getting us home." Shoutmon was about to object when Agumon interrupted and said "Shoutmon, we can't keep our friends here forever. If there is a sure-fire way of bringing them back home... Then we need to let them go home. Who knows... Maybe we'd be able to go with them." Shoutmon thought about what Agumon said and approached his general. "Taiki, I thought about it and... Do you think I could come with you to the human world? I mean, if it's too much to ask then I'll just stay here and-" Taiki picked up Shoutmon by his underarms and said "Of course you can Shoutmon! After all, we've been best friends for a long time." Shoutmon jumped off of Taiki and shouted "OH YEAH!" Suddenly the gang felt an earthquake in the industrial area. Greymon and Mailbirdramon reloaded out of Kiriha's Xros Loader and Greymon asked "What's going on? I thought you said we found nothing!" Kiriha and the others looked around frantically and saw that a door nearby was being banged at. "Oh no." Shoutmon said preparing his mic. A dent could be seen on the door as it was being broken down. "Oh no!" Taichi said preparing his Digivice for battle. Another dent was made into the door and Taiki shouted "Oh No!" But suddenly there was no more banging.

However, a giant machine-like dragon burst through one of the walls nearby the door. "OH. YEAH." It seemed to say, even though it sounded more like a text to speech program for those who can't speak normally. "What the hell?" Kiriha asked regarding the machine. "Machinedramon! My old nemisis..." Taichi said out of nowhere, which confused everyone in the area. "Do you know him Tai?" Taiki asked the V-Tamer who ended up shaking his head. "Where did that come from?" Taichi thought to himself before analyzing the Digimon. "Machinedramon, Virus type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Giga Canon, Booster Claw, and Catastrophe D." Taichi said quoting his Digivice. "SCANNING. TARGETS." Machinedramon proceeded to analyze all of Xros heart in order to confirm who they are. "TARGETS IDENTIFIED. AS XROS. HEART. NEUTRALYZING. TARGETS. IMMEDIATELY." Taichi grabbed a blue card from his deck, while Taiki and Kiriha prepared to Digi-Xros their partners.

**Card Slash! Super Evolution Activate!**  
><strong>SUPER EVOLUTION._<strong>

**Agumon Evolve to... GeoGreymon!**  
><strong>GeoGreymon Super Evolve To... RizeGreymon!<strong>

**Shoutmon! Oh Yeah!**  
><strong>Ballistamon! Booyah baby!<strong>  
><strong>Dorulumon! Ready!<strong>  
><strong>Starmon! Pikmon! Okay!<strong>  
><strong>Sparrowmon! Locked and Loaded!<strong>

**DIGI-XROS! Shoutmon X-5!**

**Greymon! Standing by!**  
><strong>Mailbirdramon! At your service!<strong>  
><strong>DIGI-XROS! MetalGreymon!<strong>

RizeGreymon and co. immediately assaulted Machinedramon, only for the machine to point his twin cannons at the three digimon. "**GIGA. CANON.**" He fired his lasers at the unsuspecting Digimon who quickly got their partners and moved out of the way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Simon and co. were walking towards what they assume is the Sovereign sector of the Digital World. "Alright, as soon as we reach the sovereign's area, we're gonna unleash Falchion's true power and go after Vamdemon!" Simon said stopping their advances. "Why do we need to unleash the sword's true power? I mean... Don't we already have enough power to take down Vamdemon?" Terriermon asked out of curiosity. "Yeah, well this is for when we confront Yggdrasil in the near future. If we can acquire the true power of Falchion, then we can gurantee our victory." He then turned back to their destination. "I wonder if the legend of Naga is true. If that's the case, then maybe, just maybe..." Simon was thinking until Hikari asked "Simon, is there any region in this world that has smoke?" Simon was confused by Hikari's question until Guilmon answered "The old industrial area used to use a lot of smoke. Before it was abandoned of course. Why do you ask?" Hikari pointed towards the direction where this area would be. He sees the smoke rising from the area and says "Grani!" The metal dragon appeared before Simon and asked "Where to Master?" He responded "Grani, we need to go to the abandoned industrial sector. Judging from the smoke, Xros Heart must have gotten in a fight." Grani nodded and said "As you wish my master." Simon and co. then Spiral Matrix Evolved with their partners and headed towards the industrial area.

* * *

><p>Back with Xros Heart...<p>

Taiki and co. were fleeing from Machinedramon who was scanning to find his targets. "SCANNING. FOR TARGETS." Machinedramon said while looking around for Xros Heart. "Damn! If that guy's got that kind of ammunition, why is he just following us?" Taiki said regarding their current situation. "I think there might be some kind of programming that prevents him from destroying this whole place outright." Kiriha suggested to their leader. "Or maybe he hasn't thought about that tactic yet." Taichi said just to give a quick answer. "How about instead of giving the robot any ideas, HOW ABOUT WE COME UP WITH A PLAN THEN!?" Shoutmon X-5 yelled prompting his general to think of a plan. Taiki thought about the area and flicked his goggles, as though to suggest he has a plan. "I got it!" He declared before telling the others what could be a good idea. Machinedramon ended up in a a four way intersection and rotated around the area. "SCANNING. SCANNING. SCANNING." He said until he noticed RizeGreymon shooting a beam attack at him. "OW." Machinedramon said upon taking the attack. MetalGreymon came in and said "**Giga Destroyer!**" before shooting Machinedramon with another laser beam. "INTIATING. MURDER. EXE." Machinedramon said before his eyes started to slowly go from black to red. "**IMPACT LASER!**" Shoutmon X-5 said before striking Machinedramon from behind.

They then all struck at the same time from different angles, hoping to destroy Machinedramon. "**IMPACT LASER/Giga Destroyer/Rising Destroyer!**" They all shouted as their attacks were firing. The resulting explosion of the combined attacks destroyed a huge section of the sector. "Alright Taiki, what's the next phase of the plan?" Kiriha asked on top of MetalGreymon. "Well for now, let's see what he's up to." Taiki answered as they waited for the smoke to clear. However, what they saw when the smoke cleared shocked all of them. Suddenly the Machine digimon appeared to have become red, with actual teeth instead of the blades on it's mouth. It still spoke with the text to speech program implemented into it. " MURDER. EXE. FULLY OPERATIONAL." Taichi just as fearful as the others analyzed the Machine Digimon's new form "Chaosdramon, Virus Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Hyper Cannon, and Destroyred Harken." RizeGreymon then said what everyone was thinking "I think we should probably get out here before things get worse. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we need the Tamers." Taichi stomped on RizeGreymon's back and said "RizeGreymon! I know things look hopeless now, but if we rely on them for everything then we're just proving how weak we are!" RizeGreymon was suprised by his Tamer's declaration, but unfortunately... Chaosdramon had, other plans. "**HYPER. CANNON.**" The machine dragon said before rising to the air and targeting the ground around Xros Heart...

* * *

><p>Gallantmon and the others notice the explosion that looked like a nuclear missile hit the area. "That can't be good." MegaGargomon said, which earned the skeptical looks of the others. Seraphimon responded "You don't say..." MegaGargomon sweat-dropped at the comment. Ophanimon goes up to Gallantmon and asks "Do you think my brother's okay?" Gallantmon closes his eyes to concentrate and responds "He's still alive, but he's barely breathing." Ophanimon sighed in relief and just as they were about to help, a drone passes by and scans the Digimon. "Sounds like you guys could use some help." The voice in the drone said. Gallantmon recognized the voice and asked "Vincent... Is that you?" Beelzemon was confused by this Vincent person and asked "How exactly do you know him?" Gallantmon responded "He's a colleague of Emir and we've chatted a few times. So, where and how did you build this drone to communicate with us?" Vincent then answered "Simon, are you honestly suprised by my technological skill at this point?" Gallantmon pondered this question and said "A little bit, yes. But I have to ask... Why are you here exactly?" The drone rotated around the area and responded "It's really simple actually. After I got that sample from Emir, I figured that maybe I should see what this Digital World is all about. And I have constructed drone-like programs to go into the Digital World. Mostly for the purpose of research... And to probably find a potential partner for myself since I am getting a little jealous of Hawkmon."<p>

Gallantmon shrugged his shoulders and Ophanimon said "I know that we haven't exactly met yet... But could you help my brother and Xros Heart over there? I don't mean to impose but..." Vincent responded "Please, can I help him? Of course! Besides, who am I to deny the wishes of a sweet little girl?" Sakuyamon pointed the bottom half of her staff at the drone and said "Just. Do it!" Vincent responds "Okay! Okay! Just let me get a visual on what's going on in the battlefield." Gallantmon then asked "You're awfully talkative today aren't you?" Vincent responds "Well, that's what happens when you get hit with one of those tranquilizers that Emir told me about." Simon was about to ask but decided to shrug it off and let Vincent carry on with his business.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Eastopolis...<p>

Vincent Fuchs was busy monitoring his drone to inspect the Digital world, and saw what appeared to be ChaosDramon staring down at the beaten and worn out Xros Heart. Emir walked in to see this and simply asked "Let me guess... They screwed up?" Vincent nods and responds "Yep, they screwed up." Emir ponders an idea for Vincent to help Xros Heart. "Did you get rid of my stuff in the recycling bin yet?" Emir asks Vincent who shakes his head. "See if you can dump it in Chaosdramon." He then types in commands for the drone to hack Chaosdramon which ended up sending him the junk within the recycling bin. Emir then says "And Xros Heart should have their ray of hope in 3, 2... 1."

* * *

><p>Back with Xros Heart...<p>

Taiki and co. were practically devastated by Chaosdramon's attack, which ended up completely annihilating the industrial sector. Most of the Digimon were put back into the Xros loaders, except Shoutmon, and Metalgreymon... who was barely standing. RizeGreymon had De-Evolved back into Agumon and was just as worn out as his Tamer. Taiki and Kiriha on the other hand were in practically the same state as their Digimon. "XROS HEART. ELIMINATION. 85% COMPLETE. CHARGING CANNONS. FOR. FINAL. ATTACK." All Taiki and the others could do is wait for death to come and in their shock... Could not utter a single word for what is about to happen. Suddenly, Chaosdramon seemed to stop charging his attack. Which came to the surprise of all of Xros Heart. "Ummmm... What just happened?" Taiki asked out of nowhere and Shoutmon responded "I think Chaosdramon ended up glitching for some reason." Kiriha then asked "What makes you say that?" Shoutmon pointed to Chaosdramon tilting his head all over the place. "DATA. INCOMPREHENSIBLE. WHAT. IS. THE MEANING. OF THIS. WHERE. DO THESE. PICTURES. COME FROM? HOW. DOES THAT. GO. THERE? YOUR THIRTY DAY TRIAL. HAS EXPIRED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO. PURCHASE. WIN...RAWR." Suddenly, Chaosdramon started to spaz out with electricity spewing out of it's armor, as though it were slowly destabilizing...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Yggdrasil's tree...<p>

Omnimon was looking towards a portal that he generated. He then put a bit of his power into a core that he kept in reserve. "I had to make sure there was still good in me. So now, I'm granting all of the good in me... To the generals of Xros Heart." He then inserted the orb of all of his goodness within the portal and closed it. UlforceVeedramon stood nearby Omnimon and asked "So, are you pure evil now?" Omnimon clutches his head and responds "I don't know. Maybe there is still a sliver of good within me... But for now, I'm mostly evil. So don't trust me with too much." UlforceVeedramon nodded, understanding that Omnimon might be liable to betray him. They were about to head back to the knight's chambers, when they were greeted by their fellow knights Crusadermon and Dynasmon. "We weren't expecting either of you to be here right now." Omnimon said to the knights. "Well, considering we're ordered to do nothing but watch sectors of the Digital World... What else are we supposed to do all day!?" Dynasmon said and Crusadermon added "Besides... Unless there is some way those pathetic humans can surpass us, what chance is there of losing really?" UlforceVeedramon then responded for Omnimon "It'd be wise not to tempt fate. For we need to be prepared at all times for a conflict. Who knows if Vamdemon will fall or not? What if the Tamers find a portal to this tree, and Yggdrasil can't see it coming? Or even better... What if, we were all sent there at once?" Dynasmon was about to say something, but Omnimon interrupted saying "So we should make sure our sectors are clear! Understand?!" They then saluted and left to their sectors of the tree...

* * *

><p>Back with Xros Heart...<p>

Taiki and co. were thinking of how they could destroy ChaosDramon considering their lack of power at the moment. Suddenly, an orb of light appeared before Xros Heart and with it, a message. "Xros Heart, I am sending you this power in order for the general's Digimon to Evolve into their stronger forms. As for the V-Tamer... All he and Agumon need to do, is believe in each other and their friends in order to evolve to their most powerful form. You must use this power now! Otherwise, ChaosDramon will recover and eventually destroy each of you!" Taiki nodded to the voice within and held up his Xros loader to the orb, with Kiriha following suit. Suddenly, what appeared to be the Omega symbol and Zeke symbol appeared on both of their Xros Loaders. "Hey Shoutmon? You ready to Evolve to the next level?" Taiki asked his partner who gave him a thumbs up in approval. MetalGreymon looked down at Kiriha and the two nodded at the same time, indicating that they both agree with the idea. Taichi held Agumon in his arms who asked "Do you still believe in me Taichi?" Taichi smiled and responded "We've been partners for five years Agumon, and I have never once doubted you." Agumon then nodded and said "Well Victory Tamer... How about we show him how powerful the resolve of Xros Heart really is?!" Taichi later concentrated in believing in his friends' power as well as his and gained a core drill. Taiki then asked "You all ready?!" Both Kiriha, Taichi and their Digimon responded "Ready Taiki!" He then raised his Digivice and...

**"Shoutmon! Evolve!"**

**Shoutmon Evolve To... OmniShoutmon!**

**"MetalGreymon! Evolve!"**

**MetalGreymon Evolve To... ZekeGreymon!**

OmniShoutmon looked to be a much taller version of Shoutmon, only clad entierely in gold armor and the V spikes on his head had extended. However, he seemed to be missing his scarf and staff. ZekeGreymon was also given the gold treatment in terms of his new armor. Though now it seemed like Mailbirdramon wasn't really existent on Greymon anymore and was just gold armor for his fellow Digimon.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

"**Spiral Matrix Evolution!**" Taichi said before being enveloped by an orange data sphere and fell into his partner. Agumon underwent a major change compared to his comrades. He gained gold armor around his shoulders and forearms, and silver armor on the torso, with red cables connecting the gold pieces of his armor to his silver chestplate. His helmet seemed to be very similar to Omnimon, though with a curved horn instead of a straight one. He also had silver knee pads going over his muscular legs and he carried a giant sword with what appears to be three separate blades instead of one.

**Agumon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... VictoryGreymon!**

The three newly evolved Digimon stood in front of the malfunctioning ChaosDramon, who didn't have enough time to react to the current situation. "Now's our chance for a beatdown!" OmniShoutmon said to the others who then nodded in agreement. "I'll become... THE NEXT DIGIMON KING!" OmniShoutmon then shouted as they all charged ChaosDramon who was then overwhelmed by the attacks. The machine was disintigrating while muttering "DOES. NOT. COMPUTE..." Over and over again before he became nothing but data. "Damn... I guess we really did overwhelm him huh?" OmniShoutmon asked Taiki who responded "Yeah, you did great Shoutmon. Although I think we have someone else to thank for that victory." Kiriha then added "Whoever it was that overloaded ChaosDramon definitely deserves a thanks from us." VictoryGreymon looked over the distance and saw the Tamers on a cliff watching them. VictoryGreymon then had the others follow him towards the cliffside to greet Simon and co. After they all de-fused/de-evolved, they sat around in a circle with their Digimon to discuss their travels. "So, you were about to die when all of a sudden... Your mother saved you and gave you a new arm? And now we have the ability to merge with our Digimon, thanks to this process called Spiral Matrix Evolution..." Simon nodded to Taichi to confirm the story he had told him. "Taichi, I know that you guys are your own team... But we need to stick together if we're gonna have a chance at beating Vamdemon and Darkknightmon." Hikari said to her brother in the hopes of convincing him.

"Well Hikari, it's not me you'll have to convince to get all of us... It's Taiki. He's the true leader of Xros Heart." Taichi responded with a confident smile on his face. Simon then looked at Taiki and asked "So how about it General? You wanna team up with us?" Taiki then looked to Shoutmon and asked "I know that you think of us as family... But maybe our little family should team up with Simon's bigger family." Shoutmon thought about this and asked Simon "Is that actually true? Do you treat these guys like your family?" Simon responded "Of course! I've known these guys for a long time. And in all of the time we've known each other, I've come to realize that these guys are as close as siblings." Shoutmon somewhat admired Simon's declaration and said "Okay! But I'll hold you to that declaration leader!" Simon nodded and said "Well, I guess the Digimon Tamers and Xros Heart have become one big team! So now, all that's left is restoring Falchion to it's true strength!" Greymon looked at Simon's blade and asked "But that blade is made out of one of the great Naga's teeth... How is this not strong enough!?" Henry then answered "Simon figures that the blade is not at full power right now. So if we go to the Digimon Sovereigns... Then we could awaken it's true power." They all nodded, and headed towards what would appear to be the Sovereign sector of the Digital World. And thus, towards the final stretch of their current journey.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Zhuqiaomon's chamber...<p>

The phoenix Sovereign had finally recovered his strength after reducing himself to ashes. Now, he stands as the proud Digimon Sovereign he used to be. "I wonder... Did Antylamon bring the Shadow Tamer like I asked? Or did she end up getting deleted? Either way, I'll find a way to kill that vampire bastard and restore the rest of my Devas as well!" Zhuqiaomon declared, despite not knowing if Antylamon was successful. He sensed that the other Sovereigns around him were awakening from their recovery period after fighting against Vamdemon. "So, it seems that I'm not the only one who has awoken from this brief period of time... No matter!" He was about to fly away when he sensed that there were more Digimon within the sector. Digimon, that weren't exactly native to the area. "Wait a minute... It seems that Antylamon did return... But she came with a human! And even more of those wretched Humans! My own servant has become an abomination! So... I have no choice but to banish her from my service." He then prepared to meet the Tamers and their partners either in combat... Or to discuss important business.

**Now that the Tamers and Xros Heart have become one team, their journey continues to the Sovereigns! But, will they be able to convince all of them to cooperate? Or, will they have to fight all four? Find out next time, on Digimon Tamers Crimson!**


	42. Naga's Blade Falchion, Restored!

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 42: Naga's blade Falchion, Restored!

In the human world, Yamaki had gathered the parents of each of the Tamers in the Hypnos building. And, on behest of Simon... Taiki's mother and Kiriha's father. "I'm sure you're all wondering "Why did I ask you to come here to this building?" Yamaki said hypothetically to each of the parents... And Jun. "For snacks!" Kittan exclaimed out of nowhere. "To kill us?" Mrs. Kudo asked. "To kill snacks!" Erwin exclaimed, also out of nowhere. "Your children will soon return to this world, but first they need to defeat a threat that's been plaguing this world for some time. And yes, Mrs. Kudo and Mr. Aonuma your children that have been lost will be returning with them." Mr. Aonuma approached Yamaki and asked "What kind of proof could you possibly provide? For all I know, you could be like everyone else. This Digital World thing, just sounds like nonsense! And we're supposed to take your word for it!?" Yamaki then got down on a chair with a computer and it showed what appeared to be footage of Simon and co. in another world... With Taiki, Kiriha and Taichi. "Is that all the proof you require Mr. Aonuma?" Yamaiki asked Mr. Aonuma who was staring at the footage looking at his son with the group. "When was this taken?" He asked Yamaki who responded "It was a video message sent by Simon a few hours ago. When I recieved it, I immediately contacted you and Mrs. Kudo to tell you what had transpired."

Mr. Aonuma then sighed in relief and said "At least one thing's for sure... My son's finally coming home." There were a few stray tears falling from him, but Mrs. Kudo on the other hand was practically like a sprinkler with her tears. Yuko Kamiya looked closely at the footage and smiled at the sight of her son with Simon and co. "Taichi... Good luck, and come back home with your sister." Mei and Takehiro Matsuki walked up to Kittan and Mei asked "Kittan Ackerman?" He turned to them and asked "Yeah, what's up?" Takehiro then said "Your son's been a great help at the bakery, and we just wanted to see the man who raised him." Kittan responded "Well, it took some talking and some... Injuries, but overall I was able to help him become the strapping young man that he is now." They were intrigued by Kittan's words and Mei asked "So then, did you teach him all those cool moves that he does?" Kittan shakes his head and responds "Unfortunately, the man who taught my son martial arts is dead and I just helped him with that master plan he had intiated since he was ten." Mei and Takehiro were both a bit sad and curious about the whole plan. Meanwhile, Yamaki had asked Simon where they should meet up with them when they return. He then recieved a response from Simon, telling him that they would likely appear back in Shinjuku park.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the Digital World...<p>

Simon finished typing up that last bit to Yamaki on the comm. device given to him before they left. He saw that Yamaki had also asked when should they go to Shinjuku park. He thought long and hard about the response and typed in "Only a little bit longer, and then we'll be on our way home." Simon then put the comm. device away and said "Alright, I had my contact gather all the parents in the Hypnos building. So now, all we need to do is restore Falchion's true power and fight against Vamdemon!" Taiki went up to Simon and asked "So... How'd my mom take the news?" Simon then answered "Yamaki told me that her eyes were like a sprinkler the moment she saw you on that screen." Taiki laughed sheepishly and said "Well, that's mom for ya. She's quite the worrywart... But then again that is my fault to begin with." Simon raised his eyebrow at Taiki's statement and gestured him to go on. "Well, for a long time now, I've been trying to improve myself constantly so that I can always be there to help anyone. Though, at a cost of my stamina. My friend Akari, would somehow always be there with a pillow just in case I would pass out anywhere." Simon thought about Taiki's predicament and responded "I know how you feel about wanting to improve yourself to help others... But I didn't really have anybody to put pillows in front of my face. In fact, my urge to help people cost me my right arm." Taiki was a bit shocked and responded "I guess maybe I could get some pointers with always wanting to help people." Simon sighs and says "I think maybe you should meet my friend Emir, he's really good at giving this sort of advice. Especially when it comes to the chronic hero syndrome."

* * *

><p>[Cue Complications by Rookiez iz punk'd]<p>

(In what appeared to be Shinjuku on a rainy day)

_**The clouds in the sky are shrouding round my head to cry out drops of rain**_  
>(The setting shows people wandering the city in their daily lives)<p>

_**As I walk on this lane filled with worry and pain...**_  
>(It then changes to the Digital world with the main cast and their Digimon)<p>

_**I'm scared to think what may tomorrow throw my way  
><strong>_ (Close up of Simon, Henry, Rika, Nia and their Digimon with text of their names)

_**I worry everyday that my life will shatter**_  
>(Henry looks down to see Suzie with Lopmon as the text introduces her)<p>

_**Will I fall apart? I'm asking my heart**_  
>(Daisuke and Ken come rushing towards the group with their Digimon)<p>

_**If in those days to come, I'll find the answer**_  
>(Takeru and Kari are seen before they all use Spiral Matrix Evolution)<p>

_**The satisfactions in my life are, like a paintbrush And Tomorrow I will paint a brighter day** _  
>(They each take on their rivals in Daemon's corp leaving Simon with Daemon)<p>

_**But I can see reality stain my whole world with**_  
>(Taiki and Xros Heart evolve their partners with text introducing them)<p>

_**Complications that are shrouding my day black**_  
>(They then defeat their respective opponents and restore Falchion)<p>

_**I'll shine to keep the clouds away!**_  
>(Simon holds up the awakened Falchion as it exudes a giant pillar of light)<p>

_**The satisfactions in my life are, like a paintbrush And tomorrow I will paint a brighter day** _  
>(Simon recieves a visit from his mother in spirit form but interrupted by Yggdrasil)<p>

_**But I can see reality stain my whole world with  
><strong>_ (He then begins to fall into a figurative darkness)

_**Complications that are shrouding my day black**_  
>(Nia and the others pull Simon out of that darkness)<p>

_**I'll shine to keep the clouds away!**_  
>(Simon then stands proud and looks towards the distance)<p>

[End Complications]

* * *

><p>Our heroes have finally reached the Sovereign's sector of the Digital World... However, it seems as though the realms of the sovereigns were somewhat close together. "So this is where the four rulers of the Digital World live." Greymon said noting their current landscape. "Yeah but... why does it look so, eerie?" Shoutmon asked in response to which Taichi answered "It's because Vamdemon's just beyond this area, and it's slowly corrupting everything." Agumon was about to question this notion when Simon started moving towards the red section of the area. Everyone else started following which made Agumon just shrug and do the same. As they followed Simon, he noticed what appeared to be a skeleton of a giant dragon. Guilmon looked at the dragon's skeleton and seemed to go somewhat viral. Simon saw this and said "Guilmon, let me have a look at this..." Guilmon moved out of the way for his Tamer to investigate the skeleton. He put his right arm on it and noticed something immediately wrong with it... It was pure evil. "Okay, me and my friends are relatively new to this world. But I'd like to ask... Who's bones are these?" Simon saw that V-Mon and Wormmon were hiding behind their Tamers and Guilmon was still growling at the skeleton. "That's not just any dragon skeleton." Worrmon said pointing out the obvious. "That'sh the fell dragon Grima'sh Shkeleton." Everybody was a bit confused until Guilmon explained "This dragon was once the plague of many people and Digimon."<p>

Guilmon pauses a bit before continuing "They say that his power alone was enough to lay waste to many kingdoms. And that it required a team of powerful Ylisse house members and Digimon to take down this dragon." Simon looks down at the skeleton and asks "But why would it's remnants be here? If the dragon's gone for good... Then why would there be anything left of it?" The others started to think about this for a while, and in the distance Takato and his Guilmon saw the dragon's corpse. They were both expressing quite a bit of anger because of what would happen in his timeline. Simon then said "Right now, we should worry about getting Falchion back to full power instead of worrying over why a dragon's corpse is in the Digital World." They all nodded and followed Simon back towards the red side of the area. Lopmon then examined the entrance and said "I think we can all fit... But we need to be careful once we go in." Henry then asked "Why are you concerned about fitting in the entrance?" Lopmon then lead everyone onto the walkway. But the moment they took a few steps, they were all sealed up in a giant bubble. "Hey Greymon, you feeling claustrophobic?" Kiriha asked in a bit of a teasing manner, to which Greymon responded "I have been taught to fear next to nothing. So unless this bubble wishes to crush me, why would I fear it?"

Kiriha shrugs off Greymon's answer and says "I'm only messing with you. Jeez, no need to take it seriously." Shoutmon then angriliy looked at Kiriha and said "You think he's feeling cramped, look at me! I'm practically in the back and I barely fit!" Terriermon looked at Shoutmon and responded "Momentai Shoutmon." Shoutmon glared at Terriermon and said "That's easy for you to say! Especially when you can just sit on your Tamer's shoulders all day!" Rika was making a gesture that suggested she was talking with her hand. But it was her moving her hand in accordance with Shoutmon's whining, which made Hikari giggle a bit. Agumon was shaking his head at Shoutmon's argument with Terriermon and Taichi was busy chatting with Daisuke. "So... I gotta ask, what do you plan to do with my sister after we're done here?" Taichi asked Daisuke in a mischevious manner to which Daisuke responded with "I just want to continue dating her and maybe when we're old enough... get married and have kids?" Taichi looks at Daisuke with shame and responded "You're way too nice Davis." V-Mon then added "That'sh why he'sh my Tamer!" Ken was a bit amused by what was going on with Daisuke. Takeru asked Simon "So... Are we really going to have to deal with the Royal Knights after Vamdemon?" Simon nodded and said "If Vamdemon falls, Yggdrasil is sure to send his more powerful agents to deal with us." Patamon landed on Takeru's head and said "Well, we'll just beat them down like every other agent of that monster!" The bubble then stopped and popped right in front of the door that lead to the chamber of one of the sovereigns.

Guilmon's eyes go slightly viral again at the sight of the door in front of them. "I'm guessing this Sovereign is fearsome." Simon says judging by Guilmon's expression. He looked at the others and noticed each of them were having mixed reactions. Either they were scared like Terriermon, Patamon, V-Mon, Wormmon, Impmon and Shoutmon. Or they were riled up like Guilmon, Renamon, Gatomon, Agumon and Greymon. Lopmon on the other hand wasn't really all that fearful of the situation. Simon then opened the door to the Sovereign, only to be greeted by a dark room that lit itself up. The torches seemed to be going in a straight line on either side of the wall, until they met at the very back. In front of the Tamers was one of four Digimon sovereign, a large Phoenix with four wings and it gave off an aura that appears to be generating heat. He looked down at the Tamers, scoping out the "intruders" of his palace. "Now tell me, who are you? And why have you disturbed my rest Tamers?" The giant phoenix asked the group. Henry went up next to Simon and analyzed the phoenix. "Zhuqiaomon, Virus Type, Mega Level. His attacks are: Crimson Blaze, Purgatory Claws, Zanka, Phoenix Fire, Desolation Blast, Sonic Zephyr, and Blazing Helix." Henry said quoting his Digivice. "We are known as the Digimon Tamers. I am their leader, Simon Ackerman. Though you might know me as the Shadow Tamer. Three of our friends and their Digimon make up the members of Xros Heart." Simon says to Zhuqiaomon, hoping to have a peaceful conversation with him. "Hmm... What I notice is several, powerful Digimon deciding to disgrace themselves by becoming abominations!"

This seemed to cause confusion with most of the Tamers and Xros Heart. Lopmon herself is confused by all of this. "Lord Zhuqiaomon, what do you mean by abominations?" She asked her Sovereign who responded "You know exactly what I mean! Digimon working with humans is preposterous! Archangels! Royal Knights! They were once powerful Digimon! And they certainly didn't need the assistance of "Humans" in order to gain their level of power! As for you Antylamon, you were meant to retrieve the Shadow Tamer! Nothing more! Nothing less!" Rika and Renamon then stepped next to Simon and Henry as they were getting progressively pissed off. "So now, I can no longer count on one of my subordinates! Digimon working with humans, PREPOSTEROUS I SAY! PREPOSTEROUS!" Henry responded "Shut up." Zhuqiaomon was confused and asked "Would you care to repeat that human?" Henry balled his hands into fists and responded "You heard me Fawkes... I said Shut up!" Zhuqiaomon wasn't offended by the nickname, but rather by the boy telling him to shut up. "You would dare interrupt me?! I am one of the four Digimon sovereign! For you to speak in such a term can only mean you have a death wish!" Rika then said "We don't care if you're Cthulu, or any other eldritch abomination!" Simon later added "If you so much as insult any of our friends, no matter how powerful you are, or how big your ego is..." All three tamers and their partners said at the same time "We will make you pay for saying such things!" They then inserted their core drills into their Digivices and merged with their Digimon.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**Guilmon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... Gallantmon!**

**Terriermon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... MegaGargomon!**

**Renamon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... Sakuyamon!**

Zhuqiaomon looked down at the three new megas before him. He then said "So, you think that combining your efforts could best me? Digimon and humans working together, will always amount to nothing! SO WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THIS MAKE?!" Gallantmon pointed falchion at Zhuqiaomon and said "Trust me when I say this: You'll regret every bit of your hypocritical words." The sovereign was a bit confused as to what Gallantmon said, but then he shot a fire ball at them while saying "**Phoenix Fire!**" Sakuyamon stood in front of the attack and shielded her friends from the attack. Zhuqiaomon was shocked by this power, seeing that all of a sudden his attack was stopped by a mere Digimon's barrier. "How!? A normal mega level would be incinerated by now! This literally doesn't make sense!" Zhuqiaomon said a bit shocked. "This is the strength that we can posess if Digimon and humans work together!" Sakuyamon replied trying to reason with Zhuqiaomon. Unfortunately, he was a bit... unreasonable. "Fine then! If that's how you want to play it, **Desolation Blast!**" He raised his wings and scattered fireballs without any form of aim, destroying his palace in the process. Sakuyamon had given the other Tamers a barrier just in case any debris hit them. Gallantmon had signaled Grani to his location and the machine had flown to his location. "Master, why would you challenge a Digimon Sovereign?" Grani asked Gallantmon and Simon replied in his data sphere "He was begging to be beaten down to ashes. So the bastard has it coming!" MegaGargomon then launched two missiles at Zhuqiaomon which broke his heat barrier.

He was somehow blinded by a smokescreen and couldn't see where MegaGargomon went. "Did you think that could kill me!? That couldn't even hurt a fly!" Zhuqiaomon said before he felt something on his back... Which was MegaGargomon with his arms crossed. "You realize that's called a distraction, right?" Zhuqiaomon turned around, only to see MegaGargomon start punching him repeatedly. This ended up doing quite a bit of damage on Zhuqiaomon, whom tried to retaliate... Only to be once again distracted by four fox spirits. Which then caused him to be hit by Sakuyamon's second attack. "**Twin Blades of Beauty and Truth!**" The twin blades pushed Zhuqiaomon back into a wall. "So then, where's your fearless leader? All he's doing is hiding from the battle while you two are actually fighting me!" Zhuqiaomon asked until he saw what Gallantmon was doing. "**Final Elysium!**" Gallantmon said before firing his attack at the Sovereign who tried taking the attack, only to be bombarded by MegaGargomon's missiles and another push from Sakuyamon's blades. Gallantmon and Grani descended nearby his comrades. Shoutmon's jaw dropped to the floor after witnessing this. Taiki attempted to fix it... Only for it to immediately drop again. The others were looking at the fight wondering if they really beat him. Gallantmon then climbed onto Zhuqiaomon's body and pointed falchion at his eye. "Now then, two things. One, apologize to your subordinates. And two, we need an audience with the other sovereign."

Zhuqiaomon looked at Gallantmon and saw that he was holding Falchion. "I see, but how are you holding that blade? You are not of royalty!" Zhuqiaomon said acknowledging this fact. Though, he noticed Gallantmon lacked the brand of the exalt. "You are aware of the fact that I'm a leader... Right?" Gallantmon asked Zhuqiaomon who had just remembered the other requirement to wield Falchion. "Also, don't suck up to me just because I wield a legendary blade alright?" Gallantmon asked Zhuqiaomon who nodded with reluctance. He then signaled for each of the Digimon Sovereign to assemble. Gallantmon, MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon de-fused back into their original forms. Simon stood on the altar in the center of the Sovereign sector with the others standing nearby. They then saw the other three sovereigns along with Zhuqiaomon. One seemed like a Dragon made of pure energy, with chains surrounding parts of it's body and a face mask with four eyes... And a mustache. "Azulongmon, Data Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Soukai, Fushikaden, Raijin no Mai, Aurora Force, and Lightning whip." Rika said quoting her Digivice. They saw another one which looked like a two-headed turtle with a massive tree growing on it's back. "Ebonwumon, Vaccine type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Mugen, Kokuhyo and Souryuha." Daisuke said quoting his Digivice. And lastly, the fourth Sovereign appeared to be a tiger with a helmet and armor around his legs. "Baihumon, Data Type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Kongou, Tekkousou, and Kyokurin'o" Taichi said quoting his Digivice.

Simon then asked the Sovereign "So... What's supposed to happen now? Am I supposed to hold up the sword and say "By the power of Grayskull!" Or something like that?" Azulongmon responded "No, now we wait for Naga. The one who made this sword possible." Suddenly, as Azulongmon said this a woman with a somewhat scaly outfit appeared before all of the Tamers, their Digimon and the sovereign. She seemed to radiate a greenish blue light as though to suggest her godlike nature. The other Digimon and the sovereign kneeled before her prescense, knowing who this figure is. The other Tamers and Generals were confused by this gesture since none of them have heard of this figure. "I am Naga. The creator of Falchion and the origin of Ylisse's brand. To whom am I addressing?" The figure known as Naga introduced herself. "Forgive me Naga, for I am not familiar with you. I may have pulled the blade out of the pedastol... But I am not of royalty." Naga then gave a curious look at Simon and responded "Is that so? Then I must assume that you lead this group. For there is no other way to pull out the sword. Evil's touch will only harm the user when in contact with the blade." Nia then went up to Naga and said "Well, Simon isn't the only one capable of holding Falchion." Simon then handed Guilmon Falchion, who picked up the blade in his mouth with little effort. "Now that's an intriguing sight! A Digimon holding a legendary weapon so easily!" Ebonwumon said amazed by this prospect. Azulongmon didn't say anything upon seeing this, as though he weren't surprised by what he had witnessed. One of Zhuqiaomon's eyes twitched seeing one of the greatest weapons of all time... In the mouth of a mere rookie.

Guilmon handed Naga the blade. "Sorry if there's drool on it." Guilmon said apologizing to Naga who had ignored any saliva on the grip. "Simon Ackerman, since you are the wielder of this blade... You must understand that you are the one to save this world. However, the enemy known as Yggdrasil is not whom you're truly after." This shocked all the Tamers and Digimon in the area. Baihumon then asked "If Yggdrasil is not the true enemy, then who is your emminence?" Naga then showed a projection of a dark dragon who appeared to be extremely fearsome. It's horns were longer than it's snout and it appeared to have four pairs of wings. It's mere mention alone caused the sovereigns to quiver in fear. "That thing is our true enemy?!" Ebonwumon asked somewhat frightened of the dragon. "It can't be..." Baihumon said also fearful of what's to come. Kiriha looked at Greymon and asked "You okay there partner?" Greymon looked at Kiriha before responding "I know that Vamdemon and the Bagra army is formitable... But this, this is on a whole other level." The other Digimon were either weary or trying to be stoic. Guilmon was angry at the dragon that was instilling so much fear in others. Simon meanwhile appeared to be entirely fine despite this. "Now I see why there's a dragon corpse in this sector. He's the one we need to destroy right?" Simon asked Naga who responded "He is my polar opposite, the darkness to my light. He is known as Grima. He is the fell dragon that plauged both worlds many years ago, back the two were one. Though how he was able to reincarnate is beyond me." Simon then felt gears moving in his head and asked "You aren't a deity... Are you?"

This angered Zhuqiaomon who said "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WOULD MAKE SUCH AN ASSUMPTION!? I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE! BUT YOU SHALL NOT MOCK THE ALMIGHTY NAGA!" Naga then raised a hand and said "Restrain yourself Zhuqiaomon. For he is right in this regard." Zhuqiaomon looked in disbelief at Naga and said "But, he in his arrogance would dare to ask this to you! I can't just sit by and let this go unpunished!" Naga then responded "Zhuqiaomon, please... Stand down." Zhuqiaomon reluctantly did as Naga told him. "It is true, I am no god. The only thing I am... Is a Manakete." Rika then asked "And what exactly are those?" Naga turned to Rika and said "They are people who have the power to transform into dragons." Rika was still a bit confused and Henry came up and asked "So, if your a dragon like Grima... Why not take him on yourself?" Naga expresses a bit of doubt and says "I'm afraid that my abilities pale in comparison to his. Especially at this point in time." Terriermon climbed up on Henry's head and said "I can't believe I'm saying this to a godlike creature... But momentai! We'll take care of this dragon!" Naga felt some reassurance towards Terriermon's words and turned back to Simon with the sword. "Now then, all we need to do is trigger the awakening." Naga said and what appeared to be a shield with five gems in each circuluar slot. The lights from each of the gems shone on Falchion and Simon gripped the blade to give it some kind of boost. However, a beam of light shot from the sword and into the sky of the Digital World...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the real world...<p>

As the adults were continuing to discuss the current situation, a beam of light shot out of Shinjuku Park as though to signify something important. Almost everyone in the room looks in awe at the light, whereas Kittan looks at it with sunglasses on and asks "Simon, what fancy new toy did you find there?" The beam of light became so large that, nobody wouldn't be able to miss it. All throughout the world, people were seeing the exact same light no matter what time zone they were in. In Eastopolis, Hawkmon says "Uh oh." and Emir looks at the light and asks his pet "That coming from your guys?" The panther shook her head in response. He then asks Hawkmon "So one of yours Hawkmon?" Hawkmon responds "Most likely." Emir then says "Simon is being Simon again... Bring it on." He then looks on with boredom. The light then dies down and fades back into the park. Kittan takes off the shades and Erwin asks "How did you know that was Simon?" Kittan then responds "Because I know my son well. And if something like that happens... He's likely the one who triggered it." Mr. Asagi cuts in and asks "How do you know if it's a good sign or a bad sign?" Kittan then responds "Because, even if he beaten down he'll always find a way to get back up... Though sometimes he'll need the right motivation, just about every time he'll get right back up and kick some serious ass..."

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World...<p>

The light died down and revealed that Falchion had gained a greenish glow, and increased in length. "This sword doesn't feel any heavier though..." Simon commented on the blade despite the length being nearly as long as he is tall. Naga then snapped her fingers and a new sheath appeared on Simon's back. Simon was able to get the sword into the sheath and he looked over to the horizon. "So Vamdemon's castle is down there eh?" He asked Naga who nodded in response before fading away. "This is all I can do for you Tamers... The rest is up to you. Good luck young Tamers..." She said before disappearing. Simon then walked down what appeared to be stairs that revealed itself as he climbed down. Kiriha and Taiki put Shoutmon and Greymon back into their Xros Loaders before following the others down the stairs. As the walked towards the castle, Azulongmon said "I believe that we can rely on this team of humans and Digimon to defeat our common enemy." Zhuqiaomon reluctantly responded "As much as I hate to say this... I agree with this. Though, it does pain me that my own subjects had to become pawns to that twisted vampire! At this point I care not who eliminates him, or this Grima! All I care about now, is peace to our world." Ebonwumon then said "Well it's not Antylamon's fault she became a partner. The only way to go to the sphere is if you're rookie level." Baihumon then said "Yes, for anything above rookie ends up either dead or stuck in the digital space." Zhuqiaomon sighed and began to repair his domain. Azulongmon kept on focusing on the Tamers and Generals as they headed for their destination...

**つづく**


	43. FES

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs...

Digimon Tamers Crimson: Episode 43 FES

As the Tamers continued their journey towards Vamdemon's castle, the vampire had been watching them through his crystal ball. Vamdemon was looking at Simon and Guilmon specifically, considering what had happened to Daemon... One could say he had a right to fear the Tamer's leader. And now with Xros Heart joining the fray, it seemed that they would be unstoppable against Vamdemon's army. However, Vamdemon was joined by DarkKnightmon and Reapermon as they were planning a strategy to take them down one by one. "It has been too long Count Vamdemon. Lord Bagramon's army has not been the same without your power at his beck and call." DarkKnightmon said to the Vampire who responded "Indeed, but I assure you... Lord Bagra would be better off without me. Besides, his plan to take down God is much more important than whatever I have going on. After all, one of his seven death generals is of little significance to his grand vision." DarkKnightmon then noticed Reapermon in the shadows and said "Reapermon, I see that you're still loyal to Vamdemon." Reapermon later bowed in respect to DarkKnightmon and said "Yes I am. Though his arrogance may get the better of me, I'm still willing to see this alliance through to the very end." DarkKnightmon nodded in agreement and said "Of course. As for me and my brother... I have been given some of my brother's power. Though Xros Heart has yet to give me a reason to use it."

He then extended a hand towards the vampire to show a dark aura exuding from it. Vamdemon was somewhat intrigued by this and said "Perhaps considering that my subordinate's elite corp are dead... I'd say this is more than enough reason to use your brother's power." DarkKnightmon looked at his hand and back at Vamdemon before saying "Indeed. Perhaps this is the time. I shall guard the front entrance. Xros Heart will not make it past me, so this will leave you to fight with the Tamers." Vamdemon then looked at Reapermon who said "There is only one Tamer that Vamdemon wishes to fight." Vamdemon then added "That Tamer's name is Simon Ackerman. His partner Digimon is Guilmon, who at this point can now become his Mega form Gallantmon." DarkKnightmon was curious about Gallantmon and said "If I may, I would like to assess Gallantmon's capablities in battle before you two face one another. So before I fight Xros Heart one more time, I shall bring my army to face off against the Tamers." Vamdemon smiled and said "Do as you wish, just make sure you know who's your real target." DarkKnightmon then responded "Noted." As he walked out of Vamdemon's chambers. Reapermon followed a bit before turning towards Vamdemon and saying "I will make sure that the other Tamers do not reach you, Count." He then vanished into the floor as nothing but a shadow. The shadow's prescense ended up destroying the door nearby Vamdemon. "Couldn't he have just opened the door like a gentleman?" Vamdemon asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the castle...<p>

Simon and co. gazed upon the castle nearby them. However, that same castle happened to be surrounded by a heavy shadow, which was starting to cover the entire land. "I'm guessing that if we don't stop him now... He's gonna shroud the entire world, right?" Takeru asked as though he's anticipating his leader's next words. "Yes, Takeru. But it doesn't seem to be affecting us in a negative way, now does it?" Simon responded while checking the shadow itself to make sure it was safe. They then walked through the dark lands and were nearing the entrance. However, it seems that DarkKnightmon was standing directly in their path. "I'm afraid that in order to get to Vamdemon... You're gonna have to go through me!" He declared to each of the Tamers and Xros Heart. Simon and the others looked at each other before they triggered their evolutions...

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**  
><strong>EVOLUTION._<strong>

**Guilmon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Gallantmon!**

**Terriermon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... MegaGargomon!**

**Renamon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Sakuyamon!**

**Impmon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Beelzemon!**

**Lopmon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Cherubimon!**

**V-Mon... Wormmon... Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!**

**Patamon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Seraphimon!**

**Gatomon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... Ophanimon!**

**Agumon Spiral Matrix Evolve to... VictoryGreymon!**

**Shoutmon Evolve to... OmniShoutmon!**

**MetalGreymon Evolve to... ZekeGreymon!**

There was an army of Mega and Ultimate level Digimon right in front of DarkKnightmon. He was chuckling for a bit... To the other's confusion. However, when he stopped he then said "Hang on... Did I mean me? I meant me... And my army!" Suddenly all the Mega Digimon, Taiki and Kiriha looked up to where DarkKnightmon was pointing and saw... A whole army of Ultimate level Digimon.

Everybody gave MegaGargomon a somewhat angry look at the sight of this army. "What!? I didn't say anything!" MegaGargomon said to everyone. Sakuyamon then responded "That doesn't mean you weren't thinking it." They then looked back at DarkKnightmon who said "You know... This is exactly how I wanted this scenario to go down. All of you... facing off against all of me." Gallantmon then summoned Falchion in his hand and responded "Well then, perhaps this is where our final battle starts." DarkKnightmon then motioned for Gallantmon to come at him. The knight then summoned Grani to his side and climbed on top of the mecha dragon.

[Cue Back to Mad]

The moment Gallantmon got onto Grani they all charged at DarkKnightmon's army at a speed so fast that, the moment they collided, an explosion sounded in their vicinity. Gallantmon and DarkKnightmon duked it out in the skies matching their attacks blow for blow. Meanwhile, the other Digimon were fighting against DarkKnightmon's army. MegaGargomon was blasting them with his Mega Barrage with Sakuyamon providing support, in case he gets flanked by an enemy. Beelzemon was having quite a field day shooting down every single Digimon that tried to attack him. He even got in a few slashes... And ran some of them over with his motorcycle. Imperialdramon was with the Archangels slashing up the army along with Ophanimon and Seraphimon. Cherubimon was standing still and shooting down any opponent who approaches her. OmniShoutmon was throwing Twin fireballs at each of his opponents in such a rhythm that, when his opponents got closer... He started breakdancing while hitting all of them. ZekeGreymon later assisted OmniShoutmon and started spinning so that he can hit all of the aerial fighters and ZekeGreymon can attack all of the ground troopers. VictoryGreymon was just slicing through each of his opponents, just to get to DarkKnightmon. It seemed that the army was practically devastated by the teamwork that all of the Digimon demonstrated with one another. However, when VictoryGreymon reached Gallantmon and DarkKnightmon... It seemed that both adversaries were moving much faster than VictoryGreymon can keep up with.

[End Back to Mad]

Gallantmon and DarkKnightmon were at a clear standoff, with neither giving an inch. However, neither side appeared to be giving their all. "If you stop holding back, then I'll go all out!" Gallantmon said to DarkKnightmon who responded "Oh no thanks. I already know that I can't beat you." Gallantmon's eyes widened behind his shades. DarkKnightmon then continued "From our little warm-up, I learned that it's impossible for me to win our battle. Though if I had big brother here, maybe I wouldn't be so reluctant to go all out. However, my real opponents are Xros Heart. Not any of you Tamers or your Digimon." VictoryGreymon then flew next to Gallantmon and asked "What's going on here? I thought you two were about to kill each other." Gallantmon responded "We were... But then DarkKnightmon suggested that all of us, except for you and the rest of Xros Heart go on into the castle." Taichi's eyes widened in his data sphere. He looked at Simon and said "You can't be serious! He's obviously trying to separate us, knowing he has a better chance of winning!" Simon then looked at Taichi and responded "I even said that we were going to stick together! But it seems that this asshole doesn't like giving us choices!" DarkKnightmon seeing their argument responded "I only wish to settle things with my chosen rivals... Nothing more, nothing less. And Xros Heart is my enemy. The Digimon Tamers may proceed into the castle." Simon sighed and said to himself "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Gallantmon, VictoryGreymon and DarkKnightmon landed back onto the ground nearby the other Digimon and Generals. Taiki and Kiriha were a bit confused as to why Gallantmon and DarkKnightmon don't appear to be fighting each other, and the other Digimon de-fused back into their original selves. Henry ran up to Gallantmon who had de-fused back into Simon and Guilmon before asking "So... What happened?" Simon keeps on walking with Guilmon past DarkKnightmon who just watched as they and the other Tamers headed for the entrance. Henry sees that perhaps DarkKnightmon made Simon an offer he couldn't refuse. Simon then turned to face Xros Heart and said "You guys have one objective." Taiki then asked "Yeah and what's that?!" Simon paused for a bit and answered "Don't let this bastard beat you guys! And make Shoutmon the Digimon King!" Taiki and OmniShoutmon heard Simon say this and with confidence, Taiki then saluted Simon and responded "You can count on me boss man!" OmniShoutmon was also saluting Simon and he said "You can count on me to become king! And I'll be sure to make you one of my royal guard!" Kiriha then said to Simon "You saved Greymon from dying, so I wanted to help you in return. Just go on and give them hell!" ZekeGreymon added "And Guilmon, don't you dare lose! Especially to a monster like Vamdemon!" Guilmon nodded in agreement. VictoryGreymon was quite jealous at the fact that ZekeGreymon had stolen his line. "Big Brother... Be careful out there!" Hikari said to Taichi who smiled and responded "You two Hikari." The Tamers, and their partners entered the castle. But upon the moment they entered... The doors had closed, thus ensuring Xros Heart's fight with DarkKnightmon would go uninterrupted...

* * *

><p>In the castle, Simon and co climbed through several stairs. When they made it to the top, most of them sighed in relief... Until another flight of stairs appeared outside of the tower, leading to what appears to be another castle in the distance. "You gotta be kidding me! We climbed all this way, just for more freaking stairs!" Takeru complained. Hikari saw this and asked Daisuke "You think Vamdemon could be trolling us?" Daisuke shrugged his shoulders in response to Hikari's question. Ken, Simon and Henry were all pondering the practicality of the stairway leading to a castle with no structual support besides the staircase. Rika was busy planning out what to do next with Renamon and so far, they felt that all they could do is support. Nia had to calm Impmon down... Which gave him some weird looks from the other Digimon, especially V-Mon. But at this point, he didn't care. Lopmon was telling Suzie about the archangels which was something that maybe she'd know, since she is one when merged with Lopmon. Daisuke then asks Simon "So... How come that last section was filled with those Medusa-like Digimon? Y'know, the ones that almost turned us to stone?" Simon thinks about it and responds "I think Hikari might be right in the sense that Vamdemon is trolling us. However, I think of it as difficult. But nonetheless, all we need to do... Is climb those stairs and then we reach Vamdemon." Daisuke nodded and they started to walk towards the next set of stairs. However, the shadow that watched them in the walls snapped his fingers as though to trigger a spell. When Simon and Guilmon stepped nearby the staircase, a barrier formed behind him, preventing the others from following him.<p>

Simon turned around and saw what had just happened. And the others seemed to be extremely confused by this. Simon took the initiative to slice the barrier with Falchion. However, it seemed the barrier proved too strong for Falchion. "Dammit! Not this shit again!" Simon yelled trying to slice through the barrier to no avail. The partner Digimon tried piercing through it with their attacks... Only to have similar results. Nia even tried shooting the barrier... Only for the bullet to bounce off and ricochet into the ceiling. The ceiling disappeared and the walls expanded into what appeared to be, a relatively large battlefield. Suddenly, the shadow began to rise out of the floor and reveal the creature known, as Reapermon. Henry scanned the Digimon with his Digivice "Reapermon, Virus type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Grim Slasher, Burning Cyclone, and Bone Duster." Henry said quoting his Digivice. Reapermon then bows to the Tamers and says "I did not know that your kind was known for flattery... But it is true, I am Reapermon. Second in command to lord Vamdemon's army... And your likely death." Simon with his arms crossed behind Reapermon asked "Thanks for the business card... But I'd like to ask, why this barrier? If you wanted us all to die, why not take us all on together?" Reapermon turned to Simon and said "My condition for this barrier is as follows: If you aren't Simon Ackerman... Or Guilmon. Then you shall go no further!" Simon and Guilmon were quite angered with this. Simon was about to use the core drill to merge with Guilmon in order to take down the barrier. However, Henry went up to the barrier and said "Go Simon."

Simon was confused by what Henry had just said. So Henry repeated himself "Go on Simon. You gotta take down Vamdemon! For all of us!" Simon then responded "But... we promised that we'd take this son of a bitch down together! Why am I always alone on these things!?" Nia went up to the barrier next and said "Simon, you're never alone. We'll be with you no matter what." Impmon then added "We may not be "with you with you"... But you get our drift right?" Simon calmed down a bit and smiled at Nia and Impmon's words. "Guilmon, momentai already. I'm sure Renamon will be fine!" Renamon then threw the dog/rabbit away from Guilmon and said "Please be careful Guilmon. I'll make sure to get through this with Rika." Guilmon nodded and felt reassured by Renamon's confidence. The other Tamers and their Digimon gave looks that told Simon that everything will be fine. "Guys... I'm glad that I got to meet each and every one of you... This will be your final mission in the Digital World. Don't lose to this bastard! Understand!?" Simon asked each of the Tamers and Digimon who saluted Simon and responded "Yes sir!" Simon and Guilmon started their trek up the stairs and Simon gave a thumbs up to each of the Tamers who also gave a thumbs up to him. Reapermon looked down at his opponents and exapanded the battle arena even further, to the point where it acted like a barrier between the castle's entrance and the top. However, Grani was right at the top and followed Simon and Guilmon towards their destination. Henry and co. looked at Reapermon who had exuded a dark aura and said "It's time to test your strength!" They then prepared their core drills to merge with their Digimon and began the fight against Reapermon...

* * *

><p>Back with Xros Heart...<p>

OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon had tried double teaming DarkKnightmon, just to give an opening for VictoryGreymon... Only to be blocked by DarkKnightmon de-fusing into two Digimon which dealt with all three attackers at once. However, once the attacks were finished, SkullKnightmon and Axemon fused back into DarkKnightmon. OmniShoutmon got quite angry at DarkKnightmon and said "I thought you were just one guy!" DarkKnightmon responded "I am merely "one guy" made up of two Digimon. You may have gained some power yourself... But that doesn't mean you didn't use others to gain this power!" OmniShoutmon thought about what DarkKnightmon said and then responded "Well of course I had to fuse with others to get to where I am now! But, I feel deeply ashamed that I can't reach this form with my own strength. However, if it can defeat you... Then I'll do it again! Just to make sure none of this ever happens!" Unfortunately, OmniShoutmon's attack was answered with a counter that caused him to de-evolve back into Shoutmon. "Shoutmon!" Taiki yelled to his partner before jumping to catch him in mid-air. Taiki ended feeling the recoil of Shoutmon's impact and fell to the ground with his partner. VictoryGreymon and ZekeGreymon both charged at DarkKnightmon to avenge Shoutmon. Shoutmon meanwhile, was holding himself up with his Microphone staff. Taiki was just getting up and trying to stop Shoutmon from getting himself killed. "Taiki, stop! I need to help my friends! They're my family and like you always say "I can't turn my back on them!" Shoutmon said to his general who responded "Shoutmon, there's gotta be a better way than you charging in and likely getting deleted."

Shoutmon then looked at VictoryGreymon and said "I felt a little envious of Agumon the moment he got to that form. You may be our tactitian, but he's our muscle along with Kiriha and Greymon. I just wish that... I could be more than just the lead singer, more than just the guy who rides into battle! I want to be part of the battle... Just like they are." Taiki puts a hand on Shoutmon's shoulder and says "I kind of get that considering I'm the shortest member of Xros Heart. And I feel like I haven't been able to help others as well. I actually do agree with wanting to save everyone... But I don't think we should try this alone. I think we should do this... Together." Shoutmon then fist bumped Taiki and all of a sudden, a core drill appeared before Taiki as though to signify something important. "Taiki, even if your Xros Loader isn't like Taichi's D-Power... I think you should give that thing a shot!" Shoutmon said regarding the drill in front of his general's face. Taiki stared at it for a few minutes until he finally grabbed it out of the air. "Shoutmon... How about we do what we do best!" Taiki said to Shoutmon who responded "Right, because we both know that..." Taiki and Shoutmon then said at the same time "We can't turn our back on them!" The Xros Loader then opened up to reveal a slot for the core drill to fit.

**SPIRAL MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**"Spiral Matrix Evolution!**" Taiki said before being enveloped by a crimson data sphere. He fell into his partner who had begun to undergo a major change. Shoutmon had not only grown significantly taller, but he ended up gaining quite a bit more muscle. He had a silver chestplate, white shoulder pads and Gauntlets, black pants with heel boots like that of a jester. He also had a blue sash on his belt and a Red and white cape attached chained to his neck. Along with a new helmet that appeared to have a similar face to Grani and besides the mask over his mouth... Also came with a crown.

**Shoutmon Spiral Matrix Evolve To... KingShoutmon!**

ZekeGreymon and VictoryGreymon were continuing to be pushed back by DarkKnightmon's attacks... But then, KingShoutmon walked by the two Digimon and stood in front of DarkKnightmon as though to challenge him. "Shoutmon... What're you..." ZekeGreymon was about to ask, only for Shoutmon to respond "From now on... This guy is mine!" KingShoutmon stood face to face with DarkKnightmon who responded "I see you truly do look the part... But can you hope to best me as I am now?" They then took fighting stances to prepare themselves for their final battle...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with Simon and Guilmon...<p>

Simon and Guilmon were climbing the stairs towards Vamdemon's throne room. As they were climbing, they thought about their friends and what they said to them. Guilmon looked at Simon, thinking that he might have felt regret leaving them all behind to fight Vamdemon. However, he saw that Simon had a look of determination knowing that his friends will win their battle. "Guilmon, when we're done here you can finally talk to Renamon about how you feel alright?" Simon said to Guilmon who responded "Why would you say that? I don't have feelings for her! I really don't!" Simon chuckled a bit and responded "Then why were you pissed about Taomon's brush? That couldn't have been just for friendship." Guilmon then says "Well what about you and Rika? I thought you only had feelings for Nia?" They then get to the top step and Simon responds "Guilmon, I am fully committed to my relationship with Nia. It's just that Rika is like a sister to me. You're having a bit of a crush on Renamon which is understandable and I respect that. It's just that I had my feelings sorted out a while ago." Guilmon then decided to let go of the subject as they walked through the hallway, leading up to the throne room that hosted the Vampiric Digimon who was finished reading a book. "So, I finally got to meet my rival. Simon Ackerman... It's an honor to meet you and your partner Guilmon." Vamdemon said to Simon who got out his Digivice to analyze Vamdemon. "Vamdemon, Virus Type, Ultimate Level. Attacks are: Night Raid, Bloody Stream, and Hellfire." Simon said quoting his Digivice. Though he noticed that one of his attacks isn't on the notable movelist of Vamdemon.

"I see you have noticed something different about me... That is because Yggdrasil has given me a new body and new powers. So now, I can destroy even the strongest of Mega Levels!" Vamdemon declared while laughing maniacally. Simon and Guilmon both nodded at the same time before Simon inserted his core drill into his Digivice. He merged with Guilmon becoming Gallantmon and pointed Falchion at Vamdemon. "Some people think I entered this world just to save an innocent soul, or even to prevent an apocalypse. But I know that defeating you will only temporarily stop this destruction!" Gallantmon said to Vamdemon who responded "Oh, and why are you here then? If you're not here to save Xros Heart from becoming Digimon them selves or to prevent eternal darkness from covering the Digital World... Then why are you even here Tamer!?" Gallantmon then answered "All I'm here for is you! To hell with your rule! You're nothing but a blight on mankind and Digimon alike!" Vamdemon then slowly got up and tossed his book aside to another corner of the room. "Ha! Mankind. A cesspit of hatred and lies! Fight for them then! And die for their sins!" He then teleported nearby Gallantmon and the two prepared to fight one another for the last battle...

**つづく**


	44. FES Part 2

The following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Episode 44: FES Part 2

KingShoutmon stared into the eyes of his opponent, DarkKnightmon. Whom up to this point has proven to be able to hold his own against ZekeGreymon and VictoryGreymon. Kiriha looked closely at KingShoutmon and figured that his best friend Taiki was within him, just like how Taichi is in VictoryGreymon. Taiki looks around in the data sphere which he notices is actually yellow in contrast to his Digivice's color. "Shoutmon... What is this place?" Taiki asked hoping for his partner to respond. "It's my core essence. Everything about me started from the data sphere you're currently in." Shoutmon answered his partner who was still staring in amazement at everything in this supposed void... Until he looked down. "Shoutmon! Why didn't you tell me I had nothing on! That would've been very helpful ya know!" Taiki shouted complaining about his current predicament. "I don't usually wear anything and you don't hear me whining about it! Besides, I thought you would have figured that part out by now." Taiki after a bit of panicking calmed down. "Okay then, so currently we're one being... Fighting against two digimon combined into one." Taiki said summarizing the situation. Shoutmon responded "Well, in a way I guess we achieved a greater power together than we could separately." Taiki nodded and then said "It's like the two of us Digi-Xrossed in some way." Shoutmon was hypothetically rubbing his chin thinking about his general's statement and responded "Now that you mention it... You're right! We did Digi-Xros! It's the ultimate team-up between General and Digimon!"

Outside the data sphere DarkKnightmon was looking slightly down at KingShoutmon and said "So this is the result of your union? A mega level digimon I've never heard of." He then started to circle KingShoutmon and continued talking "Your form is one that no other Digimon has ever witnessed. However, it makes little difference to me what you do with this power. My brother Lord Bagramon is watching this fight as we speak. And he is curious about this "new strength" of yours Shoutmon. Perhaps he'd say that you are worthy enough to be considered a king. Though I do have to say... You look more like a jester, than you do a king." He then stopped walking around KingShoutmon and stood in front of him. KingShoutmon then raised his hand and said "King Xros!" before summoning what appeared to be the star sword. He then made a motion that summoned a fire wave. "Soundwave FIRE!" He said before the attack made contact with DarkKnightmon's lance. After the attack was blocked, KingShoutmon took this opportunity to rush forward and punch DarkKnightmon in the face. The knight ended up being blown away by that attack alone. Though when DarkKnightmon got up, he seemed to only have a minor dent in his armor. "How do ya like that!" KingShoutmon said to his opponent before he saw that DarkKnightmon was laughing at the thought that someone actually put a dent in him. "What's so damn funny!? I didn't make a joke! So why are you laughing at us!" DarkKnightmon then responded "Oh no Shoutmon, I'm not laughing at you... But rather laughing at the fact that, someone put an actual dent in me! Nobody has ever done that to me besides my beloved brother... COME KINGSHOUTMON! FACE ME IN THIS LAST BATTLE OF OURS!" They then charged one another, clashing their blades...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Mexico...<p>

A woman dressed in a black suit with black shades and short purple hair approached Emir, who was treasure hunting in ancient ruins. "Didn't take you for the kind who'd seek immortality." The woman said to Emir, who sarcastedly responded "Ha ha very funny." But then he realized something, "Wait... You came to see me while I'm traveling..." He then looks at her, afraid of what she's about to say and then continues "No. No, no No! Don't tell me someone's attacking Eastopolis!" The woman shakes her head and says "Not this time, but there is something you should be aware of..."

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World...<p>

Gallantmon and Vamdemon had engaged in what appears to be a game of whack a mole. Vamdemon kept on using his Hellfire attack, while Gallantmon kept on blocking each attack. "How about standing still and letting me hit you!" Gallantmon yelled at Vamdemon who responded "But if I did that, then how can I hope to best you boy! Besides, I feel that you should at least understand the name of the game!"

Simon inside the data sphere was gradually getting angrier at his opponent for messing with him. "Jesus! He reminds of the worst parts about Emir!" Simon yells. Guilmon then asks "Which parts of Emir are the worst?" Simon sighs and answers "The parts that piss me off." Guilmon later asks "So how do you think we're gonna beat him if he keeps using this tactic?" Simon ponders how they plan to do this. He then snaps his fingers as though he came up with a brilliant idea. "Guilmon, what say we break the ceiling?" Simon asks Guilmon who nods and says "Sounds like a plan partner!" Gallantmon then points his shield at the ceiling and says "Final Elysium!" before firing a laser that caused the ceiling to fall apart. When the dust settled, Vamdemon then asked "If you were planning to destroy me, why not fire that attack directly at me?" Gallantmon responds "Simple, it's so I can do this!" Before tackling Vamdemon from behind and throwing him to a nearby wall. Gallantmon then proceeded to pick him up and knee him in the abdomen. "That's for antagonizing me you bastard!" He said as he continued to punch him all around the room... Until he teleported again. "Dammit! So, how about fighting me for real this time?" Gallantmon said to Vamdemon who smiled and said "Alright then... I'll show you a bit more of my strength." He then levitated up to his destroyed ceiling and suddenly... The room began to distort. "GIVE! ME! POWER!" He said as he transformed into what appears to be a large armored version of himself with extremely large wings and two dragon-like heads for shoulders.

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be his phase 2." Simon said in the data sphere and Guilmon nodded to confirm Simon's suspicions. "I admit that you have proven yourself worthy so far. But, how will you fare against this form?" Vamdemon said before grabbing Gallantmon and slamming him into a nearby wall. He then proceeded to fly in circles dragging Gallantmon across the walls. "Okay, I get it! I pissed you off! Now would you kindly get your hand off of me!?" Gallantmon said to Vamdemon who just threw him onto the floor. "I guess we're both hypocrites in some way. You don't kill humans, yet Digimon who would destroy the city are fair game. I don't particularly like being antagonized... But it is one of my favorite things to do to my opponents before I kill them." Gallantmon gets up and looks at his opponent before saying "Yeah well... Humans can be restrained. Digimon like you on the other hand... Let's just say we don't have a humane method of containing you guys." Gallantmon then summoned Falchion and his sheild back to his hands and took a fighting stance. "So, this time you're approaching me with Falchion. I must admit, that caught by surpise. To think, a human capable of wielding the power of a long lost legend such as Falchion. At first the thought would be inconcievable. But now, with you around, perhaps maybe theories are there just to be proven wrong." He then charges at Gallantmon with the intent of dragging him across the walls again. "Oh hell no!" Gallantmon said before slicing off Vamdemon's arm. The vampire screamed in pain as his arm was sliced clean off of his body. "Yeah, I don't feel like going for another ride thank you very much." Vamdemon then started to regress back into his intial state that he started the fight in...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Henry and co.<p>

The other Tamers had merged with their Digimon and started the fight against Reapermon. Beelzemon charged in first with Sakuyamon following his lead. However, when he attempted to strike Reapermon the scythe arm was about to cleave him. Sakuyamon however, summoned a barrier thus preventing any damage. He then tried shooting him with his guns. He got in closer just so he could try slicing him with his claws... Only to meet resistance with his armor. "What kind of Chrome Digizoid is your armor made of!?" Beelzemon asked obviously pissed at the fact that his attacks did little. "My power strengthens my chrome Digizoid. And thus, I am more... Resilient than most armored Digimon." Suddenly, he was surrounding by bolts of lighting which were summoned by Cherubimon. "Heaven's Judgement!" She said before the bolts engulfed the armored reaper. "Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon said before firing seven orbs of light at his target. "Sefirot Crystals!" Ophanimon said firing seven different beams of light with her javelin. Imperialdramon then put his wrist cannon into his dragon mouth and said "Giga Cannon!" Before firing the attack. As all of these attacks were about to hit Reapermon, he cast a barrier that was about to stop each of those attacks... Only for MegaGargomon to easily break through that barrier. "How!?" He asked before all four attacks collided into him and thus caused a huge explosion that was noticable throughout the majority of the area. Beelzemon then said "I know it's probably not over yet. But I need to ask... Does anyone here think it's over?" The other Digimon shook their heads and Beelzemon sighed before saying "Good. I just needed to make sure I wasn't the only one."

Reapermon then rose from the smoke cloud and begun to speak. "The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate..." Henry suddenly felt an unknown force possess him and he began to speak as well. "Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope..." They then both said at the same time "Yet, the arcana is the means by which all is revealed..." The others were quite suspicious of why Henry was acting this way and Sakuyamon went up to MegaGargomon, hoping to find out what's going on. "Henry, what's going on?" Rika asked Henry who didn't respond. He only kept reciting what Reapermon was saying. "Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end." Henry then said "It doesn't matter who you are..." They then once again at the same time said "Death awaits you..." Reapermon then began to change into what appeared to be a much larger version of himself... Only with black armor pieces instead of the gold pieces. His scythe arm shoulder became somewhat proportionate with his cannon arm shoulder and produced an actual arm with the scythe as a side blade. Both arms were somewhat thin with black gauntlets over the forearms. He grew some black hair on the back of his head and below the chest piece were feathers by the looks of it and those feathers lead to four somewhat average size to his body... Which was about 70% of MegaGargomon's actual height. Imperialdramon and Ophanimon flew up to MegaGargomon to see this all powerful beast for what it is. Seraphimon joined in too, though he was reasonably weary of this new form. Sakuyamon looked to MegaGargomon and Rika asked Henry within her Data Sphere "How... Did you know what he was going to say?" Rika asked Henry who had just snapped out of his trance. "I honestly don't know Rika. It just... Came to me..."

Reapermon looked closely at MegaGargomon and saw Henry withinside his data sphere, looking somewhat fearful at the prospect of feeling possessed. Reapermon then made his scythe fade into a pocket dimension before moving the hand into MegaGargomon's chest plate... And somehow passing straight through the plate and into the data sphere. The hand then seemed to scan the boy in the sphere and found a peculiar symbol within his soul. Reapermon then removed the hand from MegaGargomon with satisfied results. "Henry... What just happened?" MegaGargomon asked Henry who seemed too scared to even speak. He wasn't scared of Reapermon though... he was scared of something else, something that has been within him this whole time. "Now that was interesting. A human, who's of the death arcana. My master would find that very amusing... Assuming that he is watching our battle right now. However, the rest of you cannot hope to stand up to my power." He then began to charge up a small orb in his right hand which seemed to be nothing at first. After a while of watching this, Beelzemon recognized the orb as the same one Simon used against Daemon, when he had the Hazard Armor. So he started shooting at the reaper Digimon, just so he wouldn't be able to fire the attack. However, the wings seemed to form a barrier surrounding Reapermon who responded "Despite all of your power... It's useless to even try attacking me now. Henry was looking up at Reapermon and it seemed he was still paralyzed by this revelation. Sakuyamon then thought to erect a large barrier covering everyone... Though using up all of her power and discarding all her armor. Reapermon then pointed the orb at them and said "Useless..." Before firing the Megidoloan at the tamer's shield... which blocked only half of the damage, while the other half stopped around them and exploded within the area...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Xros Heart...<p>

KingShoutmon and DarkKnightmon were practically matching each other. Though it seemed with DarkKnightmon's excitement... Came Shoutmon's frustration. "Will you stop laughing at me?!" KingShoutmon yelled at the Knight who then stopped fighting and said "My apologies. But you've brought me more excitement in this form than you did in any of your other forms. Though now, I have to think about fighting a bit more seriously now." KingShoutmon felt like he was steaming mad. "THAT'S IT! YOU'VE CROSSED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" KingShoutmon yelled before he was about to punch DarkKnightmon who had merely dodged the attack and moved to a bit of a safer location. "BROTHER! I ASK OF YOU! MAY I UNLEASH MY TRUE POWER ON MY CHOSEN RIVALS!?" DarkKnightmon yelled up to the sky which revealed the silloette of a somewhat menacing Digimon who looked down at Xros Heart, as though to see if they were worthy. "You may use your full potential. However, my power will likely put an end to you... So whether or not you win in this fight, you will end up dead!" The figure said to DarkKnightmon who responded "I understand my brother. However, I planned on this being the last battle I do. And while I once tried to usurp you... I've grown to respect you as my older brother. So, this will be my last test of my loyalty! Whether I win or lose is irrelevant. If I fight in your name... Then I am happy to die in this fight!" The figure applauded DarkKnightmon and responded "Very well then. Fight with all of your might! And prove your loyalty to me! I bid thee farewell... Little brother." DarkKnightmon then exuded a dark aura that seemed to push back KingShoutmon from attacking him. Though, it seemed that this transformation made him somewhat gigantic. He seemed to tower over Xros Heart and seemed to be nearly as large as MegaGargomon...

KingShoutmon looked at this new DarkKnightmon and felt as though he were messing with him. "So your true power is you getting bigger?" KingShoutmon asked the giant knight who responded by using his giant hand to grab KingShoutmon. "Does this, answer your question?" DarkKnightmon asked KingShoutmon who was being crushed by DarkKnightmon's grip and had a hard time trying to get out of it. VictoryGreymon and ZekeGreymon both charged at DarkKnightmon, who merely kicked ZekeGreymon away and grabbed VictoryGreymon. "You think you can hold me!? Eat this you bastard!" VictoryGreymon said as he was about to stab DarkKnightmon's arm. However, before he could do that DarkKnightmon threw him to the ground and placed his foot on top of him. KingShoutmon and VictoryGreymon both screamed in pain as DarkKnightmon increased the pressure in his hand and foot. Kiriha approached ZekeGreymon and asked "You think you can still fight?" ZekeGreymon got up and looked at the current situation. He looked at Kiriha with confidence and said "Of course! Just who the hell do you think I am!? I'm ZekeGreymon! Part of the bulk in Xros Heart and head of Kiriha's army in Xros Heart!" Kiriha sighed in relief and responded "Well thank god for that! We need to get Shoutmon and VictoryGreymon out of DarkKnightmon's grasp." ZekeGreymon looked at him and asked "I'm guessing you have a plan then?" Kiriha smiled with confidence and answered "Of course, I've hardly ever been without a plan. Make sure your cannon is ready partner!" ZekeGreymon then charged his cannon and was awaiting for Kiriha's signal. "_Guys... Hang in there just a little longer! I'm gonna blow him away!_" Kiriha thought to himself, hoping that his friends will be okay after all of this...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Simon and Vamdemon...<p>

Gallantmon seemed to have won against Vamdemon, who was regressing back into his previous form. "Now give up Vamdemon!" Gallantmon said approaching the somewhat dying vampire. He ended up noticing an explosion that occured on the battlefield down below. Gallantmon saw what had happened to most of the Tamers and their Digimon. He was extremely devastated to find that, his entire party had been practically decimated with a single blow... Though there were no casualties. "Simon... What just happened?" Guilmon asked Simon who was extremely shocked to see all of his friends beaten down by Reapermon. "I... I don't know Guilmon. It's almost like watching the aftermath of an atomic explosion. Only, the survivors are barely alive and breathing." Vamdemon, who had regenerated his arm looked down at the battlefield and said "That, is the true power of Reapermon. His power exceeds just about every Mega level Digimon in the Digital World. But that is only because of his true arcana... Death. It makes him resistant to just about any attack you can throw at him. The only thing surprising me right now is your friend, standing there as though he were possessed by some spirit or demonic force." Gallantmon looked closer at the battlefield to see Henry, literally standing there as Vamdemon described it. However, he knew that he couldn't do anything to help them... Due to his current predicament. "Henry! Snap out of it!" Gallantmon yelled to his friend hoping to get through to him. "Unfortunately, it seems your friend has lost any and all will to fight. I've looked at him closely and I realized something... He too seems to have the Death Arcana."

Gallantmon then turned his attention back to his rival. "What do you mean by that?" Gallantmon asked trying to interrogate him. "You may think that you have what it takes to beat me. However, I am much more than just a mere ultimate level Digimon!" Suddenly the fortress starts to collapse around Gallantmon who then signaled for Grani to come to his aid. Gallantmon then boarded the robot dragon who asked "Are you alright master?" Gallantmon then responded "I'm fine Grani, though right now I think we're gonna need your help for this next part in the fight." Grani then scanned his surroundings and saw what appeared to be a much darker version of Vamdemon... Though it seemed that his fortress had just transformed into a black three headed dragon, that didn't seem to have a lower body. "Master, your orders?" Grani asked Gallantmon who then answered "Honestly Grani... I have to wonder if making it out is still possible. Though now, the dragon has arrived. And, as a knight I must destroy this dragon to protect the people I serve!" Vamdemon laughed a bit and then said "Allow me to introduce my ultimate form. I am NeoVamdemon... And as of right now, our rivalry will end here, Simon Ackerman!" The Dragon heads launched themselves at Grani only for him to dodge and manuever around each of the attacks from the dragon. Gallantmon then had Grani charge up an attack that would likely do serious damage to this new form. Grani then opened his mouth to fire the attack. "Yuggoth Blaster!" Gallantmon shouted as the attack launched at NeoVamdemon, who had his arms crossed the entire time. As the attack impacted, the resulting explosion covered the entire area surrounding NeoVamdemon... As though to indicate that the Vampire dragon was dead.

The moment the smoke cloud cleared however... NeoVamdemon proved to be very much alive after that explosion. "I'm going to assume by your slack jawed expression that that was your best attack?" Gallantmon then charged at NeoVamdemon with a Lightning Drill Joust, in the hopes that it will actually end him. Unfortunately, when the attack impacted Vamdemon, it ended up not doing anything to him. "Impossible! How in the hell!?" Gallantmon asked backing away from NeoVamdemon who responded "It appears that you are at your absolute limit. It's a shame that you had to prove yourself unable to best me. Oh well, I think now is the time to end things... Wouldn't you agree?" Vamdemon said while generating spheres that seemed to have a very odd red aura around them. Gallantmon then had Grani fly as fast as he could away from Vamdemon as though to out-manuever him. The spheres then generated sharp tendrils that actively targeted Gallantmon and Grani. For the most part it seemed that Gallantmon was actually going to be able to safely avoid this attack. However, one tendril pierced through Gallantmon's chestplate, which not only affected him... But also Simon in the data core. NeoVamdemon then had the rest of the tendrils pierce just about every part of Gallantmon's armor until he was covered in nothing but holes. Due to Simon's healing factor, those holes seemed to be patching themselves up... Though it takes longer than with the Hazard. "I see, so the boy's healing factor is keeping Gallantmon alive. But, I'm willing to bet if I pierce his head, then he won't be able to heal himself." Vamdemon said regarding what was going on and saw that Gallantmon was getting up and was still willing to fight. "Vamdemon, I don't care how long it's gonna take me to destroy you. I'm not gonna give up! I've went through plenty of hell with my friends. I'm not gonna give up on this fight, nor am I gonna give up on my friends!" Vamdemon then summoned another sphere to strike Gallantmon through the head. It's tendrils seemed to be closing in on Gallantmon...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Henry and co.<p>

Terriermon was trying to snap Henry out of his current trance, to no avail. "C'mon Henry! You gotta snap out of it! I'm begging ya big bro! Please, come back to us! You can't quit now!" Terriermon was yelling into Henry's ears trying to get him to respond. "Unfortunately, it's too late dog. Your so called "Brother" is now in a state where cannot seem to find himself. The only way for him to return to you, is for him to accept his arcana. He denies his power even now, when his loved ones are about to die in front of his eyes. I guess his resolve truly is weak." Reapermon said in regard to Henry who still wouldn't move from that current state. "Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said shooting a small laser shot at Reapermon who brushed it off. "It seems that you would defy me to the very end... Dog!" He then began to charge his laser blast when a portal opened up from above the battlefield. In came Emir riding on Aquilamon. "When and how did you get here?" Terriermon asked Emir who responded "I had Vincent help me with the portal. And by the way... What happened here little buddy?" Terriermon was a bit reluctant to answer but he then said "Reapermon over there nearly killed all of my friends... And Henry is just standing there staring into space. He said something about not accepting his arcana... But I don't even know what that is!" Emir ponders this and Reapermon, who noticed the portal decides to adjust the barrier so that a portal cannot generate inside the barrier again. Emir waves his hand in Henry's face, in order to try and snap him out of his trance. "I already tried that! I'm telling you, he's not gonna budge from where he is right now!" Terriermon said to Emir who shrugged his shoulders and charged up a flow headbutt. However, unlike the one he used on Simon this one seemed to have a lot more flow in it.

He then hit Henry with a headbutt that ended up overflowing Henry with flow. Terriermon then yells "What the hell are you doing!? You're supposed to be helping him! Not hurting him more!" Emir goes up to Terriermon and said "I'm trying to force him to wake up. Think of it like a wake up slap, only stronger. He'll be much stronger, though with an urge to exersize more." Terriermon then went up to his Tamer and noticed a light leaking out from his forehead. "Emir, I wanna go in there and help him!" Terriermon said to Emir hoping to help Henry's recovery process. Emir pondered this and responded "I would like to do that little guy... But we can't afford that kind of luxury little guy." He then looks at Reapermon and says "I'm guessing you're not very patient, are you?" Reapermon shakes his head and Terriermon just sits nearby Henry, hoping for him to wake up. Emir then sighs and says "The best I can do, is buy you a few minutes. Just make sure Henry doesn't get hit in the meantime!" Terriermon nodded in response to Emir's statement and tried to move Henry's comatose body, to no avail. However, Rika was able to get up and get Henry out of the way from the current battle. Emir then had Aquilamon de-evolve back into Hawkmon who said "I'm surprised your taking this seriously Emir." Emir took out his Digivice and responded "That's because I just put a huge amount of flow into Henry. So right now, I can't afford to joke around. And I'm gonna need to rely on you in order to match this bastard in combat!" Hawkmon nodded and Emir then put in a bit of his flow power in order to evolve with Hawkmon.

**FLOW MATRIX EVOLUTION._**

**"Flow Matrix Evolution!"** Emir held his Digivice to the side of him, however he was then enveloped in a silver data sphere. Hawkmon began to change into a bipedal black bird. With an organic looking wing on one side, whereas the other wing is silver. It has armor plates on various parts of it's body and five talons on one arm, with five fingers on the other. It also carried around a single edged blade that was shorter than Gallantmon's falchion. Last but not least it had a red face mask.

**Hawkmon Flow Matrix Evolve to... Ravmon!**

Ravmon stood to face Reapermon and struck first at the giant. Rika looked at the digimon and analyzed it with her Digivice. "Ravmon, Vaccine type, Mega Level. Attacks are: Celestial Blade, Shadow Pierce and Dark Tornado." Rika said quoting her Digivice. She looked at Henry with Terriermon, hoping that he'll recover soon. Rika deep down regretted not being able to help Emir, though Renamon can't even stand up, let alone evolve into Sakuyamon.

* * *

><p>Inside Henry's mind...<p>

Henry ends up seeing blurred images of his past before waking up inside what appeared to be his own apartment room. "What happened? I'm home again. But... How? It doesn't make sense." Henry said walking around the place. "Terriermon? Mom...? Dad...? Suzie...?" He asked around the house, hoping to find anyone. "I'm here big brother!" Suzie said to Henry who hugged Suzie out of sheer concern. "Suzie! Have you seen mom and dad?" Henry asked Suzie who shook her head and said "No big brother, we're the only ones home right now." Henry then went up to the phone and tried calling his dad. Unfortunately, it went straight to voice mail. "Dad's battery must be dead. Guess I'll try mom's..." Henry said dialing his mother's phone number. The result was yet another call that went straight to voice mail. Henry then checked his pockets for his cell phone to call Simon or anyone else... But unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anything there. "Suzie, have you seen my phone or my Digivice?" Suzie shakes her head and Henry continues to wander around the apartment. As he wanders, he begins to notice that not only Suzie was actively following him... But also, Terriermon and Lopmon were nowhere to be seen in his apartment. "Suzie, do you remember anything happening earlier?" Henry asked Suzie who pondered this and responded "I know that... Things have been awfully lonely around here and... I just wish I could be closer to you." Henry was even more skeptical at that answer. "But Suzie... I thought you were a Tamer as well. And we were fighting to protect our world and-" Henry was saying until Suzie interrupted by putting her hand on Henry's and saying "Jianliang... I thought you said you'd never fight again. And, ever since then... You haven't played with me a whole lot."

Henry's eyes had widened considerably at Suzie's statement and realized what was happening. He just had to ask Suzie one question. "Suzie... What year is it right now?" Suzie then ponders Henry's question and responds "It's 2010. And you had just got out of the hospital." Henry then realized what had just happened. He began to walk out of the door to his apartment and run. He ran down the stairs and outside the complex going towards any direction he can think of. "Terriermon... Rika... Simon... I gotta find a way to get back to you guys!" He thought to himself as he kept on running. He reached Shinjuku park which seemed to be his destination since this was where he and Simon first met. When Henry looked up, he saw that it was unusually cloudy in Shinjuku. He then looked at himself and said "What am I doing here? Last thing that I remember was that Reapermon looked into my soul and saw that... I was supposedly of the Death Arcana. I just wish that I knew what to do now." Just as he was saying this, he felt himself glowing. And there seemed to be glowing circuits running through his body... Including areas surrounding his eyes. "This power... It's just like back then. Only this time, I feel like I have some control over it. Maybe, I really should let go of this pacifist tendency I developed. Just like you did before me Simon... I'm gonna accept what I truly am! Death isn't just an end... But also, a beginning." Suddenly, Henry's Digivice appeared in his hand and he saw a light nearby him. "Alright, that must be the exit. Now all I gotta do is enter it and I'll be able to save my friends!" Henry said before approaching it. Though he felt Suzie grip his arm. She was crying behind Henry.

[Cue Memories of the School]

"Big brother... Are you going somewhere?" She asked Henry who turned around to face her. "Suzie, I realize now that I've been running away from what I was meant to be. And, there are people who really need me right now. You included. So, just for the record, I'm sorry about lashing out at you in the hospital. And I'm sorry about not spending time with you." Henry said in response, hugging her before leaving. "Big brother... I forgive you. But when you come back, could you pinky promise me that you'll play with me?" Suzie asked Henry who smiled and gripped her pinky with his and responded "Of course. We'll all come home and we can play whenever you want! We can play with Terriermon, Lopmon and everybody else!" Henry then entered the light which lifted him slowly away from Suzie who merely waved goodbye to him. "I'm glad big brother. You finally accepted yourself." She then walked towards the unknown, though she and the rest of this Shinjuku faded away from existence.

[End Memories of the School]

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World...<p>

Ravmon was fending off Reapermon fairly well, though it seemed that he was tired after a little bit. "What the hell's going on!? You haven't even taken a hit yet!" Terriermon asked Ravmon who responded "Unfortunately, we haven't had much time to experiment with this form, so I'm afraid we're not gonna last long!" Reapermon then prepared his scythe arm to strike Ravmon who then split into Emir and Hawkmon just to avoid the slash. "What will you do now, human?" Reapermon asked Emir who had what appeared to be spherical piece with a sun-like crest on it, as well as having a horn out the top. "Digi Armor of courage!" Emir shouted before Hawkmon was engulfed by the object's energy. "Hawkmon armor evolve to... Allomon!" Allomon was what appeared to be an allosaurus, except he had more feathers on his head than his previous form did and also had stripes all over his blue body, except for the torso. Allomon charged Reapermon who had merely grabbed him by the neck and said "Let us finish this! It is the path of your choosing." Before throwing him into the air and summoning what appeared to be red energy pillars that struck allomon with immense force. This forced him to de-evolve back into Hawkmon who ended up delusional afterwards. "Emir, when we get back... I'm gonna-" He ends up passing out on the ground. Emir also ends up delusional and says "When did I start doing drugs man?" Reapermon looks at a despearate Rika and Terriermon before saying "That is the effect of my attack Night King. When it strikes the opponent, they can be rendered delusional from the after affects." Terriermon was panicking a bit until Henry got up and said "I've got a massive headache right now guys."

Rika then hugged Henry and said "Welcome back idiot!" Henry then pats her on the back and responds "Well, it's good to be back Rika. And thanks for sticking by me." Henry then started to give off a noticeable glow that seemed to come from the markings appearing on his body. They were somewhat like circuits... Only less complicated and seemed to exist only on the outside. They seemed to only outline his appendages, torso, back and parts of his face. Terriermon approached Henry and said "I know you just woke up and all... But what's the plan here?" Henry then gets out his core drill and places it in the Digivice before saying "Terriermon, we're gonna take this guy out and save the Digital World!" They then merged together into MegaGargomon. This time however, MegaGargomon seemed to have spikes around the gattling gun wrists, and seemed to have boosters attached to the back of his wrists. Not much else seemed to change, except now MegaGargomon was exuding an emerald green aura that suggested it's newly acquired power. Inside the Data Sphere, Henry's markings were still present... Only not glowing since he was on the inside of the sphere. "This form... Is known as, MegaGargomon Emerald Mode." He then took a fighting stance to confront Reapermon who responded "It matters not if you accepted your true power, the end has come for you and all of your friends! Now... Face me BOY!" The two stared each other down, neither one breaking off, as though waiting for a signal that may never come...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Xros Heart...<p>

MegaDarkKnightmon was about to destroy KingShoutmon and VictoryGreymon when suddenly, ZekeGreymon fired a shot from his cannon that hit his right arm and caused him to drop KingShoutmon. VictoryGreymon used this opportunity to grab his sword and stab MegaDarkKnightmon's foot, thus releasing him from that predicament. "Thanks buddy!" KingShoutmon said to ZekeGreymon who responded "Your welcome. Now begs the question: If you and VictoryGreymon can't really damage him... Then how can we beat them?" VictoryGreymon was about to say something, when Kiriha interrupted and suggested "What if we all fuse together?" They turn to Kiriha and Taiki asked "You sure about that? What if it's not enough?" "Then we lose. All our efforts go to waste. But, at least he's going with us!" Kiriha answered Taiki who looked to Taichi and said "Well, all we gotta do is believe in each other and combine all our power into one." They all nodded at once before Kiriha raised his Xros Loader and KingShoutmon raised his arm.

**KingShoutmon! "Okay!"**

**Ballistamon! "Booyah, baby!"**

**Dorulumon! "Standing by!"**

**Starmon! Pikmon! "Let's do this!" "Yeah!"**

**Sparrowmon! "Ready for lift off!"**

**ZekeGreymon! "Always!"**

**VictoryGreymon! "Just in time!"**

**Digi-Xros!**

**Shoutmon! X-8!**

Shoutmon X-8 seemed to have various parts from all of the other Digimon he merged with. Sparrowmon's wings, Dorulumon and Ballistamon's heads as his shoulders, legs and chest covered in golden armor and it seemed that his mic stand had VictoryGreymon's blade on the top of it, whereas the microphone itself was on the bottom. Now it seemed that all of Xros Heart was in a singular large data sphere. KingShoutmon's head also seemed to be the only thing intact from his prior form. He also seemed to stand at the same height as MegaDarkKnightmon. They too seemed to be looking at one another, and just like the fight above awaited for an unknown signal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Gallantmon...<p>

Gallantmon was bracing himself for his "death"... Only to see that Grani took the blow meant for him. "Grani..." Simon said from within his data sphere, with an extremely shocked look on his face. Gallantmon saw Grani struggling within the tendrils, who looked at Gallantmon and said "Are you... Alright... Master...?" Before the tendrils left Grani's body and Gallantmon caught the mech Dragon. "But why Grani? Y-You didn't have to! I probably would have gotten out of the way!" Grani weakly responds "Master... It's because... My life... Belongs... to you. And... I couldn't... Let you die..." Gallantmon felt tears welling up in his eyes, and the same case applied to Simon since he felt very attached to Grani as well. "It's surprising... Your tamer... He seems to share... The same feelings... As you..." Simon then said "Grani, I don't understand how this even happened. It's just like last time..." Grani then responds "That is because... You and my master... Are one and the same. However, you both seem like... The opposite of one another. In the end... It seems that... His memories... Have poured into you..." Simon and Gallantmon gave similar shocked reactions to this. "Now... The only thing... I can do now... Is give you... My... Power..." Grani started to fade away and his data was being absorbed by Gallantmon, who didn't move from his spot as the data was being absorbed by him. Gallantmon's facial expression, as well as Simon's seemed to be obscured by shadow. "Grani... I swear to you... You'll always be a part of us! No matter what happens!" Gallantmon began to change... His armor changed from silver with red shoulder and knee pads, to Entirely red with blue orbs in the center of the chest (which displayed his spiral symbol on his chest), around his knee pads and on his shoulder pads. His shades changed from triangle shades, to star shades. He also gained ten wings like Seraphimon.

"Gallantmon... Crimson Mode." Gallantmon called out his new mode change. Vamdemon looked at the knight and said "So, you think that your form changing will save you? THINK AGAIN!" Vamdemon had his dragon heads try attacking Gallantmon who summoned his further enhanced Falchion and made one stroke... Which ended up dicing up the three headed dragon, thus causing Vamdemon to abandon his flying fortress. "Oh... Now this is intriguing. My fortress may be gone... But, I have to wonder... Can you hope to best me as you are now?" Vamdemon said to Gallantmon who was silent for a bit until he looked at Vamdemon and said "Vamdemon. For all of the Digimon you've killed, and for my best friend Grani..." Simon inside his data core with tears running down his face filled with rage finished "We're going to end you!"

** 締結されるように**

**A couple announcements to those who are still following the story.  
>1. I would like to give credit to neoarchangemon for the design of KingShoutmon... Though I probably should've done that in part 1... Oops.<br>2. The finale of Digimon Tamers Crimson will be coming out on November 17th 2015. I figured I'd finish this on the same day I published it so... There's that.  
>3. No this isn't gonna be the end of Digimon Tamers Crimson. So follow me on this site for any more updates on Digimon Tamers Crimson!<strong>


	45. FES Final Part

For those who have followed me since last year... I hope you enjoy this. One more time! The Following is a non-profit Fanfiction. Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Bandai and licensed by Saban Brands. Please support the official release, by buying the DVDs.

Digimon Tamers Crimson Final Episode: FES Part 3

It seemed that darkness was starting to consume the Digital World. The sky all throughout the Digital World started to get extremely cloudy. All the Digimon throughout the Digital World looked up into the sky curious as to why everything got so dark. Datamon had asked Vulcanusmon to look outside and see what was happening. "This is indeed an unusual sight. From what I can see with this current condition, Vamdemon is finally making his move. His fortress is unsealed, and the only way to calm this coming storm... Would be to best him in battle." Vulcanusmon said to his assistant who responded "Boss... Do you think those Tamers and Xros Heart are fighting them?" Vulcanusmon looked to his apprentice and said "Of course they are! I firmly believe that if Vamdemon was unleashing this now... It must be a sign that he's fighting someone of equal or superior strength!" Datamon felt a bit nervous towards the whole situation and asks "Do you think Simon and his friends can win...? Or are we all doomed?" Vulcanusmon thinks about the answer and responds "Well seeing that Gallantmon has returned to us, and Beelzemon is now a warrior of light... I believe we do have a chance. Though the other Digimon's powers have intrigued me as well..." Datamon then looked to the sky and said "Gallantmon... Beelzemon... I believe in you guys."

In another part of the Digital World, it seemed that Takato and his Guilmon were looking at the scene before them. Guilmon looked at his tamer and said "It's happening Takato... Just like you said." Takato was busy looking at what was happening and later responded "Yeah Guilmon, though how it happened may not have changed... What we did might have helped a little bit. If only I could get to Simon, then I could-" Guilmon then motioned for his Tamer to calm down. "You're right Guilmon, If I get too angry... I might accidentally give away my secret." Takato said regaining his composure. He and Guilmon then continued their trek through the sovereign sector in order to get answers. "Guilmon, do you think we did the right thing?" Takato asks Guilmon who thinks about the question and answers "Takato, whether it was right or wrong to do what we did is somewhat irrelevant. What I think we should do, is focus on finding the answer to our current plight." Takato nods and they keep on heading towards what appears to be Azulongmon's realm in the Sovereign's sector. "We need to find out, if what we plan on doing is the right thing to do in order to change the future." As they continue down their path, an unseen eye watches them, seeing what their next move is. "Takato, do you think the human world looks better than... you know?" Guilmon asks Takato who responds "Sometimes, that's always the case. But for now, we wait until the time is right."

The eye that was observing them belonged to none other, than Wisemon. He began to say "I see. That boy is filled with uncertainty. His quest has lead him to this Digital World. However, it would appear that... He is not of the original timeline. He is from a timeline that would soon be caused by an inevitable paradox." He then opened up the scroll and looked through what appeared to be... An entire timeline of events meant to happen around the current era. He looks through the line and sees exactly where the branching path happens. However, that path does not seem to have any records on it... Unlike the path above it. "Though most of history is not written, this scroll has records of... Potential future events. The moment that boy stepped into what is known to us, as present day... He made it possible for a new pathway that could lead to, a potentially different future. But the path that they walk on, is entirely up to what decisions the group of Tamers choose. So... Whatever future this road leads will ultimately dictate whether or not this boy's predictions come true. But one thing does make me curious... How will Simon handle this? Though he may lead a group of powerful Tamers, he is still young when it comes to these types of decisions. However, his friend Jianliang Wong was able to overcome his weakness and accept the arcana that gives him strength. Death is not just about the end... But also about the beginning. Each person's arcana represents who they are, and what power they may unlock... Though I may not know the other's arcanas, but once I do find out... I'll be sure to know exactly what potential they could unlock." Wisemon then looked into the eye that was watching the final battle...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the battlefield...<p>

Gallantmon Crimson Mode was glaring at NeoVamdemon who was smirking with quite a lot of confidence. "You know boy, once my fortress was released the darkness that was contained within it becomes even more powerful. Now that you've destroyed it, all that's left to end this darkness would be to destroy me. Though considering your inner thoughts, I wonder if you believe you can defeat me." NeoVamdemon said to Gallantmon who was still somewhat silent. "What's the matter? Cat your tongue? Or are you actually afraid now that I've killed your steed?" At NeoVamdemon's statement, Gallantmon felt something snap. "Just shut the hell up! I came here to end your reign! And once I'm done with you... Yggdrasil is next!" NeoVamdemon laughed at Gallantmon's bravado and responded "Oh of course! I forgot, you are after my master Yggdrasil. Though I do have to wonder one simple thing... Why do you choose the path of constant tragedy? I could have sworn that you wanted something else? You would choose to commit suicide then?" Gallantmon calmed down and answered "I didn't choose the path that would warrant tragedy. That, just happens to come my way when what I'm truly seeking is beyond the horizon. And just so you know, This, is not just my story. This, is our story. And it has a happy ending. One that gives us all closure to this cycle. A cycle filled with nothing but death and violence. And I can assure you... This is the last of it!" NeoVamdemon was a bit intrigued by Gallantmon's answer and responds "Good... Now, come at me! Let's put an end to all of this! The cycle of which binds me can only be broken by a royal knight! And you happen to fit the bill! So let's end this!" Gallantmon enhances Falchion with his holy energy and responds "Gladly, you monster!"

[Cue Battle For Everyone's Souls]

On one end, Shoutmon X8 was glaring at MegaDarkKnightmon while circling him. There seemed to be purple lightning bolts hitting various parts of their battlefield, though to them it was a minor inconvience. Another side had MegaGargomon Emerald Mode poised to strike Reapermon who was also waiting for the unknown signal. Though now that Henry's potential was activated and he had absorbed the impact of Reapermon's Megidolaon... His power seemed to be in a class of it's own. And on Gallantmon's end, he was poised to strike Vamdemon as well. Though it seemed they too were also waiting for the unknown signal. The Tamers inside each of their data spheres also seemed to give a serious look on their faces. Taiki and Xros Heart were each in sync with each other within the data sphere, Henry's circuits were noticably glowing even within the data sphere. Simon meanwhile was using more power from his spiral energy arm. Suddenly, the unknown signal came and Shoutmon X8 attacks MegaDarkKnightmon and his staff clashes with his blade. MegaGargomon threw a punch at Reapermon who had attempted to block the attack... Only for the attack to prove too much for him and he seemed to be knocked off the platform, only for him to teleport back on and for MegaGargomon to turn and charge him. Gallantmon and NeoVamdemon seemed to be colliding several times in mid-air producing shockwaves due to their sheer power and speed. Shoutmon X8 then hit DarkKnightmon with the microphone part of his staff, thus disorienting him. He then made his sword light on fire and did some significant damage on DarkKnightmon who tried striking him... Only for Shoutmon to avoid his attack and kick him in the face.

Reapermon had tried dealing more damage to MegaGargomon, who seemed to have Reapermon on the ropes. "I see... This boy's power has only enhanced him. But the question is... When did he gain this power? Was it when he woke up? No... It must have been when those circuits appeared on his body... But what could his power possibly be?" Reapermon was thinking to himself as he was getting beaten down. Meanwhile, Shoutmon had cut off MegaDarkKnightmon's right arm off. And now he was rendered powerless to stop Shoutmon from finishing him off. "I guess I did have this coming big brother..." He said to himself before Shoutmon chopped him in half. MegaGargomon meanwhile, was now unleashing his arsenal on Reapermon who seemed to have little to no defenses against him. However, MegaGargomon then unleashed a large dual laser beam from his shoulders that Reapermon with so much force, he came down very easiliy. Gallantmon on the other hand had brandished his sword and decided to charge Vamdemon with his blade, so that he may put an end to his conflict. NeoVamdemon meanwhile was preparing a giant ball of energy just to destroy Gallantmon. "Final... JUSTICE!" Gallantmon said before charging at the sphere with his sword at full power. At first he struggled against the blast... But eventually he got through the attack and was nearly at NeoVamdemon who smiled and thought "And now... It finally ends..." Before Gallantmon literally went straight through him. NeoVamdemon screamed in pain as the light burned away at his new form. It ended up reducing him to his original form and he began to disintigrate into data along with MegaDarkKnightmon and Reapermon.

[End Battle for Everyone's souls]

Shoutmon X8 looked down at MegaDarkKnightmon, who up to this point had been an arch nemesis to Xros Heart. His data had been disintigrating into nothingness. DarkKnightmon then says "By Digi Xrossing, my life was given to me. By Digi Xrossing, my life was stripped away. No dreams before, nor after. Only the end. I feel as though my brother will look at this incident and find a way to avenge me. If I won... I would die along with you. But if you won, I would die in defeat. And thus, I lay here... Waiting for my data to flow into the Digital World and to one day be reborn in a new cycle." Shoutmon looks down at DarkKnightmon and responds "Despite everything you've done DarkKnightmon... I'd say that, the day you are reborn... I hope you come back as a better person." DarkKnightmon somewhat scoffed at Shoutmon's words and responded "Considering your likelyhood of becoming Digimon King... I'd say that's actually a likely possibility. And I look forward to the day... When your leadership guides us all..." He then fades away and Shoutmon X8 then de fuses back into Taiki, Kiriha, Taichi, Greymon, Agumon and regular Shoutmon. Whereas the other Digimon went back into their respective Xros Loaders. Meanwhile, Reapermon was looking at MegaGargomon and more specifically Henry in his data sphere. "So then boy... You've bested me in this fight. However, before I leave this world... There is one last thing I must do." Reapermon says to MegaGargomon who asked "And what's that? Lecture us on more arcanas?" Reapermon shook his and extended his hand to MegaGargomon's chest and by extension, Henry's data sphere. Where it seemed that the hand was now gripping onto Henry's shoulder. After the hand left his shoulder, a mark appeared on his shoulder which seemed to have an interesting mark on Henry's shoulder.

"What did you do to me!?" Henry asked Reapermon who responded "I have given you the ability to trigger that power whenever you please. And now, with my power added to yours... You may become so much more than I could ever hope to be." He then faded away into nothingness. Henry and Terriermon de fused back into their normal selves. However, Terriermon noticed the mark on Henry's right shoulder and asked "So... Is that like a tattoo or something?" Henry a little ashamed responded "No... But my parents are gonna think it is." The others got up and saw that Henry was victorious over Reapermon and rejoiced in their victory. However, they then looked to Gallantmon's direction and saw that he was conversing with Vamdemon. "Once again, a Tamer has bested me... Perhaps this too, is part of my fate." Vamdemon said somewhat somberly. "Ya know, you could be something better than this. You actually have the potential to be a much better Digimon than this. The makings of a great Digimon. But instead, you ended binded to this cycle, fighting on the side of darkness. But still, this doesn't make me forgive you for what you've done to everyone here. Especially Grani. One day, we will bring forth a much better world, and end this cycle of hatred." Vamdemon looks a bit skeptical at Gallantmon's naive idealism, but then he sees a bit of truth in his statement. "Well then, in that case... I wish you the best of luck! However, this is not the end of Yggdrasil's reign! Just because I fall, doesn't mean that he'll just surrender! His royal knights will invade your world! And destroy all those you love and cherish!" Gallantmon is silent for a bit but then responds "I know that already. I fought you, fully aware of the fact that your destruction is only step 1. I will make sure that Yggdrasil's plans fall to ruin!" Vamdemon looks at Gallantmon and says "I see. Perhaps you will..." He then laughs as he fades away into nothingness. And with Vamdemon's death, the darkness covering the Digital World was dispelled...

The Tamers looked up to Gallantmon, who descended towards them and de-fused back into Simon and Guilmon. Simon ran up to Nia and gave her hug out of sheer worry. "Oh thank god you're okay! I was worried that you were gonna die back there! And I-I just couldn't bear to see you dead and all that so-" Simon was saying to Nia before she interrupted him with a kiss. They stopped the kiss and Nia said "Simon, I'm alright. Just calm down, and let's just have a group hug... Okay?" Simon let go of Nia and said "You're right Nia, let's just have a bit of a group hug and then go home." Simon had all the Tamers get together for said group hug, Takeru shrugging his shoulders and saying "What the hell..." Before going in with the other Tamers. The partner Digimon looked at their Tamers and Guilmon said "Well, that's just one thing taken care of." V-Mon looked at Guilmon and asked "So fearless leader... What's next?" Guilmon a bit confused at V-Mon's statement tilts his head out of curiosity. "You know, what do you think is Yggdrasil's next move?" V-Mon asked once again and Guilmon is still confused about the whole fearless leader part. "I think V-Mon meant to say that out of all the partner Digimon here, you're the one that's technically leading us." Renamon said trying to help Guilmon understand what V-Mon meant. "I think that next, Simon's gonna ask one of us to open a portal back home." Patamon perks up to Guilmon's statement and says "That's me!" Terriermon then asks V-Mon "When did we all vote for Guilmon to be leader? If there was a secret ballet that was voting for leader... I would've wanted to be leader!" Lopmon then pats Terriermon on the head and says "Momentai Terriermon." Terriermon gets angry and says "THAT'S MY THING! NOT YOURS!" Everybody starts laughing at Terriermon and Lopmon's shenanigans before deciding to head down the tower and greet Xros Heart.

Taiki and Xros Heart greet Simon and co. as they exited from Vamdemon's castle. "So Shoutmon, it's gonna be a while before someone can repair this castle and you can marry the Digital world." Simon says to Shoutmon who responds "Eh, that's okay. Besides, there's still Bagramon and Yggdrasil to deal with... So I'd say that for now, becoming Digimon king is gonna have to wait. Also, what did you mean by me marrying the Digital World?" Simon whistles and then answers "Oh nothing, it's just a little joke." Taiki then asked Shoutmon "So, are you ready to go with us to the real world?" Shoutmon was a bit hesistant to answer Taiki, until Greymon said "Shoutmon, I'm sure the Digital World will be fine without us. Besides, we'll still be with our family in the Human World." Shoutmon felt a little less hesistant and said "General... I'm ready to come with you." Taiki smiles and nods at Shoutmon's answer. Simon nods to Takeru who then Super Evolves Patamon to MagnaAngemon and creates a portal into the human world. Taichi seems unable to move into the portal with Agumon, until Hikari grabs his hand and says "Taichi, c'mon! We gotta go home now!" Taichi snaps out of his trance and responds "Sorry Hikari, I was just feeling a little nervous... That's all. Are you sure mom's still waiting for me?" Hikari nods and Taichi looks to Simon for an answer. "Taichi, when Hikari became a Tamer... I was able to convince your mother that, you were still out there, somewhere. And now that we've found you... I think that your mom would love to see you, regardless of how you look now." Simon says to Taichi who nods thanking Simon for his answer. They all enter the portal, heading home at last... Except for one thing. "Hey Simon, what about Emir?" Rika asks Simon who responds "I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Back in the Human World...<p>

In Shinjuku park, the adults that were waiting in the Hypnos building came out to see if the Tamers will return. Taiki's mother and Kiriha's dad were somewhat anxious to see their children again. Suddenly a portal appeared in front of the fountain where they were standing nearby and in it were all the Tamers and members of Xros Heart. Everyone was reunited with their parents and in Daisuke's case, Jun. However, Taiki's mother was practically squeezing him out of sheer worry. "Mom... you're... crushing... me..." Taiki was saying as though he were being crushed. Mrs. Kudo then dropped Taiki and apologized to him before he returned the hug. Kiriha's father looked at his son before hugging him as well and said "Though other people may have told me to give up... I never did, and now here you are my son..." Kiriha responded with some tears in his eyes "Dad... I've missed you too." Greymon and Shoutmon were just watching the emotional reunions while not trying to cry for their generals. Yuko was hugging both Hikari and Taichi before saying "Welcome back you two..." Taichi and Hikari then both said at the same time "Glad to be back... Mom." After the reunions were over, the Tamers and Xros Heart were about to part ways. However, Taiki asks Simon "So... Not meaning to pry but... What about all this school that I ended up missing?" Simon sighs and says "I'm sure there's an entrance exam you guys can all take just to get caught up. However, be warned... You will have to study quite a lot before you even take it... Especially you Taichi." Taichi then tried to go after Simon, only for Xros Heart to hold him back. Greymon entered Kiriha's Xros Loader and Shoutmon just walked with Taiki back to their home. Simon then looks back at his group and says "Though it may not be over, I'd say for now mission accomplished right?" They all nod in response and Simon then says "Alright, then we meet up when the Royal Knights start stirring up trouble alright?" Everyone once again nods and they all head back home...

* * *

><p>In Yggdrasil's tree...<p>

Yggdrasil looks into the orb and says "Vamdemon... Has failed me. And now, the Digital World is no longer under my control! If they had eliminated that leader from day one, I would have been able to rule over the Digital and human world with an iron fist! But now, IT'S ALL GONE!" A mysterious cloaked figure walks up to Yggdrasil and says "Of course you'll rule both worlds... But you must remember, it's all because of my power that you're doing this." Yggdrasil turns around and says "Forgive me master. But now that I have lost my grip on the Digital World, my influence will slowly die out. And I still must ask... How will you gain any power?" the hooded figure laughs a bit and responds "Oh relax, and besides... It's not like we don't have any other forces to send in the way of those Tamers. Isn't that right, Omnimon." Omnimon on cue steps into the room where the hooded figure and Yggdrasil were discussing what to do next. "My lord, I promise that in two months time... The Digimon Tamers, will be eliminated. And we will prepare for that time when it comes." Yggdrasil smiled at that statement and responded "Of course, the portal will take time to produce. And it will require my undivided attention. However, I will have to use the last of the power gathered from Vamdemon in order to create it. So, lord Grima... Any other suggestions?" Grima smirked and responded "None at the moment. Though for now, we have enough power for you to be fully healed now. Though I wish this could be done sooner, it's destiny that stands in our way right now. He may possess my greatest weakness... But he'll be dealt with soon enough." Yggdrasil skeptical asks Grima "My lord? If I may ask, how can you be certain of that? Is there any definable proof of this boy's death?" Grima just simply lowers his hood and faces Yggdrasil. However, it seems that his face was obscured by shadows in the hideout. "Does this answer your question?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

In a dark castle within another dimension, a figure that appeared to be that of a large bearded man with white armor that looks more skeletal than most armor would be. At first glance, the bearded man seems to feel indifferent about the recent loss of DarkKnightmon. However, in reality... He couldn't be any more furious. A merman-like Digimon approached the bearded man and said "Lord Bargamon, I fear that DarkKnightmon has been slain. I am sure he wasn't that important to your plans right?" The merman Digimon would regret that choice of words. Bagramon grabbed the merman Digimon with his giant right arm and crushed him into nothing but data... And proceeded to absorb it for good measure. "Neptunemon had no idea how important DarkKnightmon was to me. And now, he is forever gone along with half of my army." A red dragon Digimon approached Bagramon and said "My lord Bagra, you needn't worry about further insolence from your servants. However, I will note that one of your former generals is also dead. So now, we are known as the six death generals of Lord Bagra's army! All we need to ask, is your orders..." Five other shadowy figures came nearby the red dragon bowing to Bagramon. He looked at his six generals and said "DarkKnightmon's death was a tragic one. One that I will mourn until I avenge his death. In time, we will find a way to the human world and destroy the ones who killed my brother! And besides..." Bagra then walked up to a bowl filled with digital cookies... And tossed them aside out of rage. He then sat back down on his throne and said "Cookies, need love like everything does..." The red dragon smirked and said "Of course Lord Bagra, we shall prepare ourselves for the day we invade the human world.

* * *

><p>In the Digital World...<p>

Emir and Hawkmon were still asleep on top of the castle where the final battle took place. A portal opened nearby the two to reveal a girl with tan skin, short brunette hair with the exception of a small ponytail on the back of her head, with a ribbon wrapped around the tip. Her outfit consisted of knee length beige cargo shorts, and a sleevless undershirt and white jacket with purple details and a red cross on the back. She was also wearing sneakers and purple wristbands. She looked around the supposed arena and saw both an unconscious Emir and Hawkmon. She sighs and says "Again. This is like the sixth time this month that they do that." Emir regains consciousness and raises his arms before saying "Worth it..." She moved up to Emir and took a quick look at him before picking him up bridal style. "Just because you have me, doesn't mean you can do this all the time." Emir gives a tender look to her and she later says "Aw... I can't stay mad at you." She later put Hawkmon in her backpack that she brought with her. "Oh come on Spike, why'd you go and do that?" Emir complained and Spike responded "There's fish inside, have fun." Emir just shrugs and Spike walks towards the portal heading back. Meanwhile, Takato and Guilimon saw what appeared to be a portal to the human world. "If you wish to confront your inevitable future, enter this portal. However, unless you can find a portal back there will be no returning to the Digital World." Azulongmon says from a distance to Takato who nods and says "Well, this whole trip was no turning back from the start. So... What's changed exactly?" Guilmon sighs and responds "Besides going to the human world, not a whole lot actually." Takato shrugs before entering the portal, hoping to confront what he is seeking this whole time...

One month later...

Simon and co. ended up going back to school as usual. Earlier, Simon asked the principal of the school if a couple of his friends could take a lengthy entrance exam. "Mr. Ackerman, I would like to ask for information regarding these friends of yours. Also, I would like to know why they would need this?" The principal asked Simon who thought about it carefully and responded "I'll give you their information tomorrow, and to answer your question sir... They were rendered unable to go to school for personal years for a few years. But now they can and they want to catch up." The principal gave it some thought and he said "I'll give them a chance to prove that they didn't just skip. However, this is a chance. Not a gurantee, do you understand me Ackerman?" Simon sighed in relief and thought to himself "At least it'll be easy to have a testimony from their parents... Considering that they're more than willing." He then bowed to the principal and said "Yes sir! And sorry to bother you at this time sir." The principal raised his hand to Simon and said "No need Ackerman. Now, I believe you have class to attend correct?" Simon looked at the clock and responded "Gotta go bye!" He then ran out the door and towards his next class. The principal sighed and said "At least he knows when the entrance exam is. I was going to say that I forgot to tell him when." After Simon's next class, school ended and students were talking about how they couldn't wait for summer... Though they dreaded finals, but that's not what really mattered at the moment. Simon went out of the building to talk with Xros Heart and he said "Well, I've got good news and bad news." Kiriha asked "What's the bad news first of all?" Simon thought about it and responded "The bad news is that you guys... Are going to have to study your asses off." They were a bit confused and then Taiki asked "Study for what exactly?" Simon then raised a finger and said "But that's part of the good news as well. The good news is that, I was able to convince the principal of my school to let you take an entrance exam... But you're gonna need some testimony from your parents."

Taiki and Kiriha were somewhat fine with that and shrugged it off, knowing that they had three years of school to catch up. However, Taichi was dreading this. "I was gone... For five years and now, mom's not gonna let me take a break from schoolwork is she?" Everyone shook their heads at Taichi's question. And almost instantaneously, Taichi felt like his soul left his body. Luckily Agumon was there to put his soul back into his body. However, Taichi didn't seem to wake up. Kiriha had Mailbirdramon take Taichi back home and Taiki asked Simon "So... When's the exam taking place?" Simon thought about the answer and said "It's August 29th. And it starts at 7:30 in the morning." Taiki nodded and said "Okay thanks buddy!" He and Kiriha then walked towards their houses and Simon shouted "No problem! Just helping a friend out!" He then decides to head home. However, before he can get into the apartment entrance, Nia confronts him. "Simon, can we meet up on the roof?" She asks Simon who responds "Sure, but... Why? I mean, we're not breaking up are we?" She shakes her head to put Simon's initial worry to rest. "Oh thank god." Simon said as though he were actually praying to god. They went up to the rooftop of the apartment complex and Nia looks out into the distance while Simon leans his back against a wall. "Simon, do you remember when we first met?" Nia asks Simon who responds "You mean that night I saved you from BlackGarurumon?" She shakes her head and says "No, I mean the day you saved me from those bullies in middle school." Simon thinks about this and says "Well, let's see... I saw this guy who ended up being a chick getting harassed by some bullies, I beat the crap out of them in a rage, and I..." He trailed off after he felt like his brain was putting two and two together. "That was you!? Jeez! How am I that stupid!?" Simon shouted in realization. Nia nodded to his question and she then approaches him and says "Well Simon, I just wanted to know... Why did you just run away?"

Simon looks down at her and says "It's because I thought you were gonna see me as a monster. It was because of that day, and one of my first days as Shadow Tamer that I tried to avoid a relationship." Nia felt a bit ashamed of herself and said "Well, I was a little scared of you at first... But then I saw that you ran away in fear. Maybe because of something I said, or because you didn't know if I was really a woman. I felt like after that day, I should have said something instead of doing nothing." Simon embraces her and responds "Nia... To tell you the truth, I felt the same way. I wanted to talk to you again after that day, and to apologize for what happened. But, I couldn't find you... It felt as though you had disappeared forever and my one chance at having a friend outside of Guilmon was gone." Nia returns the hug and responds "Well now you know what it's like to have friends. And, I feel as though I've gotten much braver since I met you. Simon, you should know one thing... I'll never leave you." Simon looked her in the eyes and said "And Nia, there's one thing you should know as well... I'll never leave you either." They then shared a kiss that ended up making Impmon shed tears. Guilmon offered a tissue to Impmon, who took the tissue willingly.

**And thus, Simon's journey in the digital world has ended. And for now, it seemed the world... Was at peace. However, this would not be the end of Simon's story...**

**終わり？**


End file.
